Unfaithful Loyalty
by Knis
Summary: Yukimura had always been certain about his love for his vice-captain. But he no longer knew what to do when he learned Sanada had betrayed his trust. Multiple Pairings, M-Rated. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm... trying something new. Since my other story HAS TO END RIGHT NOW. This story will probably be more dark than all my other ones. I am not going for humour. But yes, we'll see how this goes.**

**Warnings: Alpha Pair, Tango Pair, M-rated-ness...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis of Prince. Or Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p>Sanada shuddered as he came, spilling his seed deep inside the person under him. The captain grabbed Sanada's shoulders and let out a low moan as he also came, spraying white all over both their stomachs.<p>

The vice-captain rolled over on his side, but he didn't stay there to rest. Immediately, he grabbed tissues and wiped himself. He found his discarded clothes on the floor, picking them up and putting them back on in a hurry.

The captain on the bed sighed and looked over at Sanada. "Oi Sanada. Where the hell are you going in such a hurry?"

Sanada snorted. "I've never stayed long afterwards. Why are you making such a big deal out of it now?" he asked.

The captain rolled his eyes, stretching out on the sex-soaked bed. Today had been rushed, but good nonetheless. "Whatever. Are you late or something?" he asked.

"Ah. I'm going to Seiichi's house for a date."

A smile played on Atobe's lips as the Hyotei captain ran a hand through his hair. "Oh yes, the _boyfriend._ Really, you should be honoured to be in my bed. I doubt Yukimura is more skilled in sex than ore-sama." drawled Atobe.

"Maybe not… but," Sanada smiled lovingly. "I love Seiichi with all my heart." Atobe made barfing sounds at the disgusting lovey-dovey voice Sanada used whenever he talked about his beloved boyfriend, _Seiichi._

Sanada finished putting on all his clothes. He tugged his cap back on and opened the door in a hurry.

"Same time next week?" asked Sanada.

Atobe nodded, waving at Sanada to get out of his room. The capped teen obliged, running through the large mansion and out to the bus stop so that he could be on his way to Yukimura's house.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and Yukimura sprinted from the kitchen to open his front door. The bluenette smiled widely upon seeing his lover, Sanada Genichirou standing behind it.<p>

Sanada was equally eager, if not more eager, to see him. The vice-captain walked right in, hugging Yukimura tightly as to lift him off the ground and kissing the bluenette's beautiful pink lips.

Yukimura laughed against his mouth. "My, you are in a good mood today, Genichirou."

Sanada didn't put down Yukimura, continuing to kiss the bluenette's lips, nose, cheeks, jaw and neck. He kissed every part of Yukimura his mouth could reach, loving the taste and smell of his lover.

"Mmmm… one day is way too long without you." whispered Sanada against Yukimura's neck.

"Is that so? Well, you can put me down so that I can reward you for holding out so long." chuckled Yukimura. Sanada brought Yukimura's feet back down on the floor. The bluenette then leaned into Sanada, tilting his face up so that both their lips met in a much longer and deeper kiss.

Their tongues clashed passionately. Yukimura welcomed Sanada's tongue in his mouth, sucking expertly on it, knowing that Sanada loved it. The vice-captain answered with a hungry moan, his hands wandering over to Yukimura's behind and grabbing the firm buttcheeks.

"Ngnn… sorry Gen, not today. My mom will be here soon." said Yukimura, pulling back from Sanada's embrace. The capped teen didn't let Yukimura back away completely.

"How soon?" Sanada asked.

"She said twenty minutes."

A feral grin coated Sanada's face. "Then we've got plenty of time." he murmured before capturing Yukimura's lips once more.

But Yukimura would have none of it. "Genichirou, I said _no_." the bluenette said icily. The cold voice Yukimura used automatically made Sanada stop. The vice-captain could tease and play with Yukimura, but when the captain ordered something, he expected to be obeyed. Sanada was like a dog in that sense; he never disobeys his boyfriend.

"Ah, sorry Seiichi." Sanada said. Luckily he had just had sex not even an hour ago. He was fine for the moment. It was not the first time Yukimura had said no to sex and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Yukimura's and Sanada's sex drive were the only things about them that was completely incompatible.

A delightful smell invaded Sanada's senses at that moment, snapping him out of his thought. He sniffed the air. "Seiichi, were you cooking?" asked the vice-captain.

"Baking. The muffins are nearly ready, but I was in the middle of making cookies." replied Yukimura, happily showing Sanada into the kitchen.

"Mmm… it smells wonderful."

"Would you like to help?" asked Yukimura. When they hang out at Yukimura's house, Sanada was used to helping Yukimura with his painting, gardening, or any other activity Yukimura was doing at the time. The bluenette was skilled in a wide variety of things.

"That depends. To I get to eat some afterwards?" asked Sanada.

"That would depend on how good a job you do." replied Yukimura, going back to pouring sugar in a bowl. Sanada watched Yukimura put in eggs and flour and chocolate chips in the mix. He wasn't quite sure what he could do to help.

Sanada spotted Yukimura's shirt getting some cookie mix on it. "Seiichi, shouldn't you be wearing an apron? You're getting all dirty."

Yukimura gave him an exasperated look.

"I swear I didn't mean that in a sexual way." said Sanada, realizing that Yukimura was probably getting mad because Sanada had tried to get the bluenette to wear nothing but an apron before. Yukimura had blatantly refused, not even considering it.

Yukimura snorted. "But you were thinking it, pervert."

"… So were you…" mumbled Sanada to himself.

"What was that, Sanada?" Yukimura's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Nothing. So what can I help you with?" asked Sanada, bringing the conversation back to a safe topic.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon baking. Sanada's cookies ended up looking all bumpy and weird. Yukimura's were perfect of course. The bluenette politely ate one of Sanada's, telling him that they weren't that bad. Sanada then kissed Yukimura, deciding that chocolate and Yukimura were two tastes that went very well together.

* * *

><p>The Rikkai tennis team was getting ready for the Kanto Tournament. They had only a week and a few days left and Yukimura pushed them all a much harder than usual, telling them to "do as many push-ups as you can, then do twenty more".<p>

On Thursdays, Sanada always left tennis practice the earliest, telling Yukimura what the bluenette already knew: that Sanada helped out at the dojo on Thursdays and therefore had to get home immediately. Yukimura was used to it; Sanada had been doing the same for about two years. Even if the tournament was close, Sanada didn't stray from his routine.

The vice-captain never actually missed the practice time, but he was always the first to leave the locker rooms on that day. On other days, he would stay behind and help Yukimura close up the courts and rooms, and maybe even get a bit of time alone inside the locker rooms.

Sanada waved good-bye to his team in a hurry. Yukimura waved back happily and Yanagi nodded in the vice-captain's direction.

Of course, the data master was one of the few who knew the real reason Sanada left early. But Yanagi kept the fact a secret from everyone, Yukimura included. He wouldn't want the captain to feel hurt… or worst, angry.

Yanagi knew that Sanada went to Atobe's house every Thursday.

Sometimes they met up more than once a week; depending on how sexually-deprived Sanada felt... which would depend on Yukimura's mood. If Sanada had not gotten any sex from Yukimura, then he would seek out Atobe for sexual satisfaction. It was all a well-kept secret that only a handful of people knew.

And none was willing to tell Yukimura that his lover was being unfaithful.

Sanada himself saw no problem. He didn't love Atobe and Atobe didn't love him either. The Hyotei captain slept with others, not just Sanada. For the vice-captain, it was just a way to relieve his sexual frustrations. He was a teen and he had needs. Needs that Yukimura didn't often indulge in. To make it easier for both of them, Sanada thought it necessary to see Atobe at least once a week.

"Renji, will you help me close up the courts today?" asked Yukimura.

"Of course. It's no trouble." said Yanagi with a smile. Poor Yukimura, thought the data master. He pitied his captain for being in love with an unfaithful Sanada. Even if Yanagi knew that Sanada loved Yukimura with all his heart, they still had such an adulterous relationship. Such a thing will never end well.

* * *

><p>Sanada was quietly meditating in his dojo that weekend when his cellphone rang. He sighed, snapping out of his relaxed state.<p>

He really shouldn't keep his phone there, but Sanada didn't want to miss a phone call in case Yukimura decided to call him.

"Hello?" answered Sanada.

"Hey, change of plans." said Atobe. "You can't come tomorrow. We're having important business guests over and my parents won't appreciate it if I'm upstairs having sex during that time."

"It's fine. We'll do it some other day." said Sanada, not really caring.

"Nah, I'm in the mood now. I'm right outside your house in my limo." said Atobe.

Sanada groaned. "Atobe, I told you not to come to my house! What if my family had been there? Or worst, what if Seiichi had been here?"

"Don't be such a drama queen. It's fine. Now come let me in."

The capped vice-captain did just that, leaving his backyard dojo and walking to the front of his house, huffing slightly at being called a drama queen by the Hyotei diva himself. Atobe was waiting in front of Sanada's house, leaning against his limo. The Hyotei captain told his driver to drive around until they were done, as to not attract attention.

Without speaking, they both went inside the traditional-looking house and upstairs to Sanada's house. Once inside, neither wasted anytime in taking out their clothes.

"You look damn sexy in a kendo hakama." growled Atobe, pulling up his shirt and revealing his torso. "Perhaps ore-sama should wear one as well. I would look amazing in anything, but I've never tried traditional clothes before."

Sanada rolled his eyes. "Atobe, shut up. Let's get this over with before my family gets back. I'm supposed to go to Seiichi's house soon. Seiichi's parents are gone for a few days and we're-"

"Shut up and strip, Sanada."

It took a while longer for Sanada to fully take off his hakama and thin white kimono, neatly and carefully folding it and putting it up in his closet. By that time, Atobe was already lounging on the bed, his body stretched out as he stroked his cock with his hands.

"Hey, make some room. I don't have a gigantic bed like you do." said Sanada. His single-sized bed was not enough for two people at all.

Atobe snorted, barely moving at all. "That's why we always to this at my house." he stated. "And anyways, you said you wanted to get this over with, yet you are the one taking forever with your clothes. Do you want to put it in now or in ten years?"

Sanada got on top of Atobe, his knees on either side of the captain's legs. "I can't put it in you yet. I'm not hard." said Sanada.

"Hmmm~ You mean you don't get hard just from the sight of ore-sama's magnificent body?"

"Thank god I don't." sighed Sanada. He pressed his hips down, rubbing them together and creating hot friction. Atobe's slick and hot member was moving against Sanada's. They knew each other's bodies too well after doing this countless times.

Sanada stroked their cocks together, earning a moan from Atobe. He went fast, hoping to finish as quickly as possible while still getting the pleasure he wanted. They were selfish. The only reason they did this was for their own satisfaction.

Sanada closed his eyes, feeling the unbearable heat grow within him.

"Ahhh, _Seiichi_." groaned Sanada, calling out his beloved's name.

* * *

><p>Yukimura blushed deeply as he looked at the fabric in his hands.<p>

It was an _apron_ and it was _frilly_ and Yukimura _hated_ that wretched object. But Sanada had voiced, on more than one occasion, how much he would love it if Yukimura wore nothing but an apron as the bluenette cooked.

Yukimura scoffed, still not understanding why Sanada was so dead set on his little fantasies.

Even so, Yukimura had bought it and was planning to wear it tonight when Sanada came over. Yukimura's family had left early that morning on a trip that would last a few days. Yukimura didn't go with them, since he had school and tennis to worry about and his little sister was staying at a friend's house.

Plus, it would give Yukimura and Sanada a few days of alone-time. Like their own mini-vacation. They really were in need of it. They hadn't had much time alone since tennis season began.

The bluenette left the apron in his room, walking downstairs to begin the preparations for tonight. The preparations involved fixing a meal for them both. Yukimura set the table in advance, setting the plates and glasses and even placing candlesticks in the middle. Maybe it was cheesy, but Yukimura was a romanticist. At the very least, he would get his romantic diner even if he would be wearing that awful apron.

As he finished preparing the food, Yukimura called Sanada. It was still the afternoon, but by the time Sanada showed up and then heating the food in the oven for an hour, it would be time for supper.

Yukimura raised an eyebrow in confusion when no one picked up the phone. How strange. Sanada always answered. Even when he was in the dojo, he kept his phone close-by. Was he too busy? But no, the vice-captain had said he would be in the dojo until Yukimura called him over.

It was no big deal; Yukimura cleaned the living room a little bit before calling again. Once again there was no answer. Yukimura frowned at the phone as if it would make Sanada pick up the call.

Yukimura made the sudden decision to go to Sanada's house himself. It would be better than sitting around, wondering and worrying why Sanada was not answering. Plus, if Sanada was not picking up, then the entire evening Yukimura had planned would go to waste.

He moved quickly, nearly running to the bus stop. He took the bus that would bring him the closest to Sanada's street. It wasn't long. The small trip took about fifteen minutes and then Yukimura was back outside walking.

As he walked along the street, Yukimura saw a limo drive by and out of sight. Yukimura wondered what on earth a limousine was doing in Sanada's neighbourhood. Maybe a family on the street was having a special event?

Yukimura shrugged and continued walking, finally reaching Sanada's house. He knocked on the front door briefly. When there was no response, Yukimura tried opening the door. To his own surprise, it was unlocked. Had Sanada forgotten to lock it? How strange.

The bluenette entered the house. It seemed quite empty. He was about to go in the backyard to see if Sanada was in the dojo, but a noise coming from upstairs stopped him. Yukimura didn't know what it was but it had sounded like… a groan? But muffled. Definitely a person's voice though. It hadn't sounded like Sanada though.

Nonetheless, Yukimura put his hand on the banister, carefully walking upstairs and trying not to make noise. He heard the noise again when he was halfway up the stairs. Yes, that was for sure a human male voice that did not belong to Sanada.

Upon reaching the second floor, Yukimura was quiet, listening intently for where the noise was coming from. It wasn't too hard because whoever had been groaning previously had now shouted loudly. It was easy to tell it was coming from Sanada's room.

Yukimura hesitantly put his hand to the door and gave two sharp raps on the door of Sanada's bedroom before opening it.

And then the bluenette froze at the sight of seeing his naked boyfriend on top of an equally naked Atobe.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Oh god what have I done. I have dishonoured my Alpha-Pair religion. ;_; **

**But yeah, I don't like Atobe too much. He's always the arrogant sex-addict antagonistic character in my stories.**

**I need something else to occupy me now that my other series is over, right?**

**Okay, you know the drill. An update every two days. I hope this won't turn out too bad. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am very glad that this story is already getting love from everyone. I'll definitely try my best with it. *dances around in octagons because circles are overrated***

**Thank you for recommending fics too. I will for sure read them because heaven knows I need to get over my obvious Atobe-dislike. XD I need something to make me like him and make me stop thinking that he's _an arrogant diva who is out to destroy my beloved Alpha Pair._ *is a proud Alpha-ism follower***

**I think the only time I ever liked Atobe was in Dream Live 3. D: DON'T JUDGE ME. HE SINGS GOOD. I never liked Atobe in the anime or in the manga. **

**Warning: Yukimura + Angst = Yukimurangst**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.**

* * *

><p>The surprise didn't vanish from Yukimura's eyes. The bluenette tried thinking of possible alternatives for what Sanada and Atobe could be doing, but there are not many excuses he could think of if a naked Sanada was on top of an equally naked Atobe with the vice captain's cock buried inside the other's ass.<p>

The state of shock was also present in Sanada, who had frozen at the sight of Yukimura in the doorway. He tried opening his mouth, to tell Yukimura that it was not what it looked like, but his voice was having trouble working.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence, Atobe sighed dramatically and turned to Yukimura.

"Hey Yuki-chan, wanna join in?" purred the Hyotei captain. Sanada gazed in horror at what Atobe had just said. This was not making the situation any better.

But the words Atobe had spoken seemed to snap Yukimura out of his trance. The bluenette was now full-on glaring at the sight, his face showing hints of hurt and disgust.

"S-Seiichi, its not- …I'm not- It doesn't mean anything." said Sanada, slowly sliding out and getting off of Atobe, holding his hand out to the bluenette.

"Of course not. I'll let you two finish then. I apologize for interrupting and I hope you both live happily ever after and get run over by a cement truck." Yukimura said icily, cold daggers stinging his every word. With that said, the bluenette turned around and left, slamming the door.

Panic resided in Sanada. He got up quickly, grabbing his clothes in a hurried frenzy. He didn't know what he was going to do or what he was going to say. But all he knew at the moment was that he had to get Yukimura back no matter what.

"Oi Sanada." said Atobe. "Give it up. There's not much you can do now. It's over." The Hyotei captain looked uninterested and bored. "More importantly, you stopped in the middle of it."

"Atobe, don't say that. It's not over. It's not. I'll catch up to Seiichi. I'll…" said Sanada.

"You'll what? Nothing you say will help." Atobe yawned and stretched on the bed. "It's in your best interest to stay right here, Sanada. If you leave, I will not let you back in my bed for two weeks."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE." hollered Sanada. "Atobe, _get out_. I'm never calling you again. We are not doing this anymore. This should have ended the day it began."

Atobe's eyes narrowed to slits. "You _dare_ tell ore-sama to leave after everything I've-"

"Yes I do. I'm going after Seiichi and you better be gone by the time I get back." growled Sanada. He then rushed out the door in a hurry, leaving Atobe looking stunned on the bed. He sprinted outside and began looking around frantically.

Yukimura seemed to have mysteriously vanished in the streets. Sanada was sure he had left his house not even a minute after Yukimura, yet the bluenette was nowhere to be found.

That didn't stop Sanada from running around the entire neighbourhood looking for Yukimura. When he had no luck, he began asking passer-bys and neighbours if they had seen the bluenette. He had no luck in that field either.

Every moment he spent looking for Yukimura made his anxiety worst. But, he didn't give up. He continued looking; leaving the neighbourhood and going all over the city to the places he knew Yukimura had been before. He stopped by Yukimura's favourite restaurants, stores, regular florist, parks, and tennis courts. Pretty soon, the sun was going down, making the sun bright orange and pink with the colours of the sunset. Sanada tried calling Yukimura's phone but knew it was pointless. As if Yukimura would answer.

The one place left was Yukimura's house. There was a pretty good chance Yukimura was in his home, but Sanada had been avoiding going there. Afterall, if Yukimura was in his house, the odds of him letting Sanada come inside were slim to none.

Even so, it was better than nothing. He took the bus to the train station, calling Yanagi on the way.

"Yes Genichirou?" answered Yanagi's voice.

"Have you seen or heard from Seiichi today? In the last few hours?" asked Sanada loudly. The train and people around him were making it hard to hear.

"I haven't. Why?" asked a curious data master. "Did you try calling him?"

"He won't answer. Look, I have to go. Call me if ever you find out where he is."

Sanada hung up after that, sprinting off the vehicle once the train reached the station close to Yukimura's house. He jogged to Yukimura's street, exhausted from spending hours running around the entire city. His heart was pounding painfully, as if ready to pop out of his chest.

He reached Yukimura's house and was instantly disappointed. None of the lights were on, meaning there was no one inside. There were no cars in the driveway and Sanada remembered at that moment that he and Yukimura were supposed to be having a special night to themselves since the parents were out of the house for a few days.

Just in case, Sanada still rang the doorbell and knocked. He heard no noise and didn't see anyone looking out the windows. Looks like the place really was empty.

He looked in the windows, trying to be sneaky and not seeming like a stalker. He saw the dark living room. The little light left of the sunset illuminated only a bit of the rooms inside. Sanada could much more clearly see the sun's orange rays lighting up the dining room; plates, glasses and utensils for two were on the table as well as unlit candles in the middle. No doubt Yukimura had gone through some trouble to fix a special meal for them both. Yukimura knew how much Sanada loved the bluenette's cooking. A pang of pain and guilt shot through him.

Dejected, Sanada sat down on the front steps of the porch, face in his hands. He sat there, waiting. Waiting for Yukimura.

* * *

><p>Yukimura was <em>furious.<em>

A black aura was emitting from the eminent captain as he stomped across the streets. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he didn't want to stop walking. People flew out of Yukimura's way, as if running away from a wild, angry lion.

Sanada was the last person he expected to betray him like that. He was still half in a state of shock, slightly in denial. Maybe Atobe had blackmailed him? No… Yukimura shook his head. He shouldn't think things that will give him false hope.

He had to accept the facts. Sanada was cheating on him. Sanada, the one person he loved above all others and who he trusted with all his heart and being, had betrayed him.

It was painful. He felt like someone had stabbed him through the heart repeatedly and left the knife in. He was having trouble breathing, his body hyper and uncontrollable. He really needed to punch something.

Yukimura found himself in a rather run-down neighbourhood. There was a park with a brown and dirty tennis court. And people were playing. Yukimura smirked. _Perfect_. This was just what he needed to take his mind off of things.

He walked to the fence, posing welcomingly at the older teenagers who were playing on the court. They all effectively turned in Yukimura's direction. Yukimura smiled coyly.

"Mind if I play a bit with you guys?" he asked.

The guys at the park let Yukimura join the games, taken in by the bluenette's beauty. However, they all soon regretted it. Yukimura was only there to defeat each and every single person mercilessly, not even caring that they were all reduced to crying wimps when their senses were taken away. By the end of it, all of Yukimura's opponent had frightened expressions. Tennis ball-shaped bruises were coating their skin. Yukimura smiled.

It felt wonderful.

However, it was getting late and his parents would freak out if they called and realized that he wasn't home yet. Especially now that he had turned off his cellphone. As much as it pained him, he had to return to his regular lifestyle; a life filled with reminders of Sanada. It was weird, thinking that he wouldn't meet Sanada at the train station anymore… that he would never again kiss those infernal lips. They had been together and in love that very morning, as they had everyday for over two years. And now, everything had shattered in the span of a few seconds.

Building up their friendship and love had taken years. How could something so solid and so certain be broken so easily?

Yukimura took the slow way back home. First a bus instead of the train and then walking through zigzagging streets to reach his house. He wondered where Sanada was right now. Maybe he was still with Atobe. Yukimura had always thought that the Hyotei captain annoyed Sanada. Looks like appearance can be deceiving. Sanada had been lying to him this entire time.

He pulled out his keys as his house approached. But he then stopped dead at what he saw.

Sanada was sitting on his front porch.

It was too late to leave or hide. Sanada had looked up and their eyes met. Yukimura felt the pain in his chest return, with greater intensity. He suddenly felt like hitting Sanada, yet he also wanted to burst out into tears and demand to know what had gone wrong.

Yukimura didn't do either of those things. He was strong. He was the legendary Child of God.

"Sanada, in case you didn't get the memo: me finding out you were cheating on me means it's over." Yukimura said coldly. "Now get out and don't ever come back here again."

The use of his last name made a wave of sadness wash over Sanada.

"Seiichi… I've been waiting here for you… please listen to me." said Sanada, moving forward.

"Poor you. I bet you sat outside for twelve hours in the pouring rain, waiting for me to show up and forgive you." said Yukimura, an edge of false innocent in his voice. "Oh wait, you waited for two bloody hours in this warm weather." Yukimura laughed humourlessly. "There is nothing to talk about. We're through."

"Please Seiichi. I'm so sorry. I will wait a month in the pouring rain and on top of icy mountains if it'll make you forgive me. I made a stupid tarundoru mistake. I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart." Sanada said, looking right into Yukimura's eyes.

Yukimura tightened his jaw, feeling his eyes prickle. He so badly wanted to take Sanada back, to kiss him again. He wanted to hurt Atobe, to know exactly what the Hyotei player had done with Sanada and for how long.

No… he wouldn't show weakness. Not in front of his person.

"Sanada, get the_ fuck_ out. You are no longer my friend, much less my lover. You will now only address me as either Yukimura or Captain." said Yukimura.

"No. I'll stay out here all night if I have to. Please, forgive me. W-We can start over… anything… just please… I love you. I love you so much." Sanada said, his voice cracking as he felt hopelessness wash over him. Yukimura's gaze wavered slightly. The bluenette closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself.

Sanada stepped closer again, pulling his arm out to touch Yukimura. The bluenette yanked his hand out of the way.

"Don't touch me." said Yukimura, his voice dripping with disgust. "I don't love you. How dare you tell me such lies to my face?"

"Seiichi-"

"_Don't call me that."_

When Sanada tried coming forward again, Yukimura finally took action and used the power he was the most known for. He rarely used it outside the tennis courts but he didn't care at the moment. Without the slightest hesitation, he took away Sanada's senses.

The vice-captain immediately went still, eyes wide open yet seeing nothing. Yukimura was having a hard time focusing. He didn't managed to do much more other than take away Sanada's eyesight. The bluenette silently passed around Sanada, who stood completely immobile. It was only when Yukimura was safely inside his house with a locked door that he stopped, letting Sanada have his sight back.

As expected, the doorbell rang and knocks sounded on the door. Yukimura went on inside his house with no intention of letting Sanada in. The noise didn't persist, probably because the vice-captain understood that his efforts were fruitless.

He felt terrible. Yukimura walked in the kitchen, constantly feeling aware that Sanada was just outside. The food he had been prepared to put in the oven was now dry and cold. Yukimura gave a furious noise and stomped forward, throwing the dish to the ground. The plate shattered, the food splattered the floor. Yukimura moved on to the dining room and had no second thoughts about ripping the tablecloth off the table, making the candles, plates and glasses crash to the floor and break with loud resounding noises.

Yukimura punched the wall, taking his anger out on every object he could see. He didn't bother cleaning up the broken dishes. He marched upstairs, stripping himself of his clothes in a hurry and throwing them in a frenzy on the floor. He opened the shower and laid his body under the sprinkle of water. Yukimura alternated between making the water scalding hot and freezing cold. He wanted to stay there forever and drown in the constant stream of water.

When he came out of the bathroom, he felt slightly more relaxed. But his calming mind went berserk once more upon entering his bedroom. The entire place reeked with traces of Sanada. There were pictures on his nightstand. Pieces of Sanada's calligraphy on the walls. Even a shirt Sanada had once forgotten lay on his chair.

On his bed was the apron. The one he had planned to surprise Sanada with that very evening when they finally had time alone. Sanada was supposed to sleep there for the night while his family were out for the week. It was supposed to have been their vacation.

Snarling with uncontrollable rage, Yukimura went on a rampage. He tore up every last picture he found into a tiny pieces. Every piece of calligraphy that had Sanada's marks on them suffered the same treatment.

He looked out his window, unsurprised to see that traitor still there on his front porch.

Yukimura not-so-quietly open his window, sliding it upwards and letting a cool breeze inside. Sanada stood up and stared up at the second floor, looking right at the bluenette, eyes filled with dread and sorrow.

Not letting it affect him, Yukimura grabbed the shreds of pictures and threw them out the window, letting it catch the wind. He then threw Sanada's shirt down and even tossed in the apron for good measure.

Yukimura smiled lethally down at the vice-captain, a smirk that could rival Akaya's in devil mode. He called out to Sanada in the silent night.

"Sanada, go fetch every last shred of paper that I threw out. If you have all the pictures back in perfect form by tomorrow's morning practice, then maybe I'll forgive you." said Yukimura just loud enough for Sanada to hear him. Yukimura continued smirking evilly, knowing that it was impossible to ever find all the pieces again now that they had flown away in the wind.

Let this be a message to Sanada. The pictures Yukimura had torn up were like his heart. Sanada may be running off to pick up the bits of paper in an attempt to fix things, but there will always be pieces missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**The weirdest thing about this chapter was writing a Sanada who _knew how to use a cellphone_. .-. Oh, and the Yukimurangst.**

**I dressed up as an angsty teenager once for Halloween. Actually... it wasn't a costume. I simply sat on my front porch and threw candy at kids, yelling at them to pick it up and leave. I don't even remember why I was angry... I just was. o_o**

**I should get better costumes. But my mom won't let me rent a straightjacket. :( **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Prince of Tennis. NOT. **

* * *

><p>Yukimura didn't sleep that night. He was so unbelievably angry at Sanada. He was angry for not noticing Sanada's disloyalty earlier. The bluenette looked out the window of his bedroom regularly, seeing Sanada crouched down on the lawn, picking up bits and pieces of paper that could be either ripped calligraphy or torn up pictures. Yukimura continued watching Sanada until the vice-captain walked off somewhere, still looking around frantically for the pieces that had flown away.<p>

Then, Yukimura was angry at himself for looking outside at Sanada so much.

The next morning, Yukimura was the first to make it to Rikkai's tennis fields. He had been paranoid the entire way, not wanting to run into Sanada. But the vice-captain was no longer around when Yukimura had stepped out of his house. As he opened the locker rooms and changed into his tennis uniform, the bluenette realized what a dumb mistake he had made: Sanada was often one of the earliest to arrive at practice. The last thing he needed was to be alone in a room with Sanada.

However, Yukimura was surprised when all the other regulars began showing up, Sanada being nowhere to be found.

"If Genichirou doesn't show up in a minute, it will be his first day of being late." said Yanagi once all the regulars were present on the courts save for Sanada. Yanagi kept on checking his watch. Yukimura nodded stiffly, looking at the other members who were yawning and stretching out on the field. Yanagi narrowed his gaze, somehow managing to do that even if his eyes were closed. "Seiichi, did something happen? Genichirou called me in a panic yesterday, wondering where you were. And your phone was shut off, which it rarely is."

"_Renji_." Yukimura said aggressively. "Mind your own business."

"Ah! There you are, vice-captain!" yelled out Akaya, pointing at a big uniformed figure. Niou and Marui pouted; they had been hoping that Sanada would be late for once.

Yanagi looked at his watch again as Sanada approached them. Yukimura was as stiff as a statue, refusing to even look at Sanada even as he felt the vice-captain's presence getting nearer and nearer.

"Genichirou, you cut it quite close today. You were 24 seconds away from being late." pointed out Yanagi.

"Ah, sorry." said Sanada, his voice a lot closer than Yukimura was comfortable with. There was a brief pause before Sanada spoke again. "Renji, can you start the laps with the others? I need to talk to Seiichi."

Yukimura turned his head around in a flash, full on glaring at Sanada. "No Renji, its fine. Let's run our laps together." said the bluenette, ready to grab Yanagi's arm and start running.

"Seiichi…" began Sanada pleadingly.

"No Sanada. Don't you _dare_ drag this to the tennis court. Shut up and start running." said Yukimura in a hard voice. He was still the captain here. Yanagi raised an eyebrow upon hearing the angry tone and the use of Sanada's last name.

Sanada hung his head briefly and nodded.

"Ah. Of course… captain." said Sanada quietly. The capped teen put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a few mangled looking papers that were stuck together with tape. Loose pieces fell to the ground. Yukimura looked speechlessly at the pieces of photographs he had torn up the previous night. "Seiichi… I just wanted to give you this with an apology. I'm sorry but I failed you again. I wasn't able to put all the pieces back together."

Sanada held out the pieces delicately, afraid they would rip again. It had been so hard to put them back together with so many missing parts. Yukimura stood there numbly for only a few seconds before his trembling hands reached out and picked them up carefully from Sanada's outstretched palms.

"Sanada…" Yukimura said gently, holding to the torn up pictures that looked ready to fall apart at any second. "Did you… spend all night doing this?"

The dark circles under Sanada's eyes were enough proof. The vice-captain nodded. "Of course I did. You know I'd jump off a cliff for you if you asked me."

A sweet silence filled the air as Sanada began feeling a warm glow of hope.

And then a snort erupted from the captain. "_All night_? Did you really think I was serious when I told you to put the pieces back together?" Yukimura laughed cruelly. He brought the pictures up and deliberately ripped them apart again, letting them drop to the ground before stomping on them with his tennis shoe. "These mean absolutely nothing to me. Go run your laps."

Yanagi was quite shocked to hear the cold icy voice Yukimura was using. It looks like something really had happened. Something big to make Yukimura act this way.

Sanada leaned down on the ground, picking up the ripped pieces again one by one.

Yukimura growled, looking down at the vice-captain. "Sanada! Stop it. Go run your fucking laps. Do you think I'm so easy as to be won back by ripped pictures?"

"…These may mean nothing to you, but they mean the world to me. Its memories of our time together." whispered Sanada just high enough to be heard. "I'll run as many laps as you want me to… but please Seiichi… please forgive me. I know I did a stupid thing. I am an idiot. Please forgive this idiot."

The bluenette was seething and shaking where he stood. How dare he! How dare Sanada do this right in the middle of tennis practice! Tennis had always been a sanctuary where outside forces didn't interfere with his game.

Yukimura saw red when he looked down at that lying bastard. Asking for forgiveness? Ha! Sanada will have to build him an entire palace out of tennis balls for that to ever happen. However, he should probably not say that to the vice-captain. Yukimura knew Sanada would be stupid enough to try anything.

"Seiichi…"

A frustrated noise erupted from the captain upon hearing his first name coming from Sanada. The way he said it had once made him happy and crazy in love with the stoic vice-captain. Now, it was just ripping him apart even more.

When Yukimura saw that Sanada was about to speak again, the bluenette did something he had never once done in his life: he pulled his hand up and brought it down sharply, slapping Sanada on the cheek as hard as he could.

A silence was placed on the entire court. Everyone stopped and stared at the scene. Yukimura had hit someone! And not just anyone, it was his vice-captain and lover.

Said captain growled upon feeling all the stares on him. He snapped his head around, looking angrily at the other regulars, who froze in fear.

"Practice is cancelled!" shouted the furious captain, turning around and walking out of the court. The regulars gasped. Did Yukimura Seiichi just _cancel _a tennis practice? It was completely unheard of.

Sanada still lay there; hand on his cheek in shock.

Akaya ran forward to join the vice-captain. "Whoa! Vice-captain, what did you do to make him cancel practice? It's the first time ever!" Akaya was smiling happily. "You should do it again sometime!"

* * *

><p>Yanagi sat quietly next to Yukimura in class. They were having a study period and Yukimura was writing down sentences in a very aggressive manner.<p>

The data master's curiosity was building with every passing minute. Especially after that little exchange between Sanada and Yukimura that morning, it was way too obvious that something was wrong.

"Seiichi, is there something you would like to talk about?" asked Yanagi.

"No." Yukimura growled back, erasing a word from his paper so hard that the page nearly ripped.

"Are you and Genichirou having a fight?" Yanagi didn't cease his questioning.

"Don't mention that traitor's name in front of me. Sanada can go burn in hell for all I care."

"…" Yanagi wondered… that maybe, just maybe, Yukimura had found out about Atobe. It didn't seem likely since the argument had began over the weekend and Sanada usually met up with Atobe on Thursdays and never on weekends… but it was the only explanation he could think of.

Just in case it wasn't that, he'd have to ask in a way that wouldn't tip off Yukimura otherwise.

"Seiichi, have you seen Atobe Keigo lately?" asked Yanagi.

The reaction was immediate. Yukimura shot his pencil down and stared at Yanagi with shock and hurt eyes. "You knew about it?" asked the bluenette.

Oh shit.

"Genichirou told me this morning." lied Yanagi.

"_Liar._ You asked about Atobe. You knew!" accused Yukimura, not falling for Yanagi's bluff.

This was not good. Yukimura would be even more hurt now that he realized that Yanagi had known about Atobe and Sanada's affaires the whole time.

"I apologize, Seiichi. Yes, I knew but I never told you because I didn't want to hurt you." said Yanagi. He might as well tell the truth and hope for the best. However, the odds of being forgiven at this point were under one percent, thought Yanagi.

Yukimura couldn't believe it. His two best friends! It was not just Sanada, but Yanagi as well. Both had betrayed him. If he couldn't trust either of them, then who can he confide in now? Had everyone been hiding it from him? Did the entire school know?

"Seiichi…"

"Don't talk to me." said Yukimura bitterly. The bluenette picked up his books and bag and moved to another desk. Yanagi let him, deciding to let Yukimura get over his anger by himself.

Yukimura looked around the room suspiciously from his new seat on the other side of the room. Really, he couldn't trust anyone anymore.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, afternoon tennis practice was not as much of a disaster as the morning one. It mostly consisted of Yukimura annihilating Niou and Akaya at tennis until they were half-dead on the ground and then assigning laps to whoever he made eye contact with, be it regulars or random passerbys. Yukimura assigned laps to a large muscular boy from the soccer team who had been walking by. The boy ran the laps, too scared to say anything.<p>

Yukimura had been dead set on complete ignoring the emperor and the data master, but that proved to be impossible. Sanada was making it his goal to stay in Yukimura's life, even if Yukimura kept on rejecting the vice-captain, assigning Sanada laps to get him away. Then, Yanagi's footwork was slightly off during a match so Yukimura had a duty to tell the data master and yelling at him about his atrocious form.

But Sanada was being very annoying, making it hard for Yukimura to concentrate. Even when Sanada was off running laps, Yukimura felt his vice-captain's stare constantly on him. Yukimura usually admired the other's persistence but now it was really getting on his nerves, especially when Sanada finished running only to come back in front of Yukimura and ask for forgiveness once more.

"Sanada, shut up. If you have time to be begging pathetically on the floor, then you have time to be exercising." said Yukimura, determined yet failing to keep Sanada off his mind. "Don't make me hit you again."

Sanada looked sadly at the bluenette. Even if it made Yukimura angry, Sanada just had to show the bluenette that he still cared. He needed to show Yukimura how sorry he was and how much he wanted him back. "… Did it feel good when you slapped me? You can do it again if you want. I deserve them. You can slap me a million times if it will make you feel better." he said.

"Enough! Sanada, you are pathetic. I will not _ever_ forgive you. You can plead and you can beg all you want but it will not erase what you did." said Yukimura. "People make mistakes, but you made an inexcusable disaster." He hated this. Every word he spoke to Sanada was accompanied by a sharp pain in his heart. He didn't let it show it, but it was there and it was breaking him on the inside. He'd rather die than show weakness in front of this traitor. "Now, I suggest you start practicing. The tournament will be starting soon and losing is not permitted."

The rest of the practice went by without Sanada bothering the bluenette again. Yukimura narrowed his eyes, sure that the vice-captain had not given up. He'd be back, either later or tomorrow.

The rest of the team noticed Yukimura and Sanada's less than friendly terms and they began speaking about it in the locker rooms after practice when they all came out of the showers.

"Normally I wouldn't stick my nose in where it doesn't belong, especially in your affairs, but…" said Niou. "Are you and Sanada fighting, Yukimura?"

"It is not good that this would happen right before the Kanto tournament begins." said Yagyuu.

"Whatever, we'll win anyways thanks to my genius. Plus it's more fun with vice-captain not yelling at us all the time." said Marui.

"Yeah, vice-captain didn't pay attention to me at all this practice!" yelled Akaya. "Captain! Stop fighting with vice-captain because this is weird."

Yukimura finished putting his school uniform back on.

"Akaya, me and Sanada broke up. We won't be getting back together." said Yukimura. Might as well get it out there now.

A collective gasp rang through the locker room. Clearly no one had expected it. A Yukimura without a Sanada… that was like an Inui without glasses or a Shiraishi without bandages.

"You're joking!" exclaimed Niou.

"No way! How did it happen? Give me the details, who broke up with who first?" asked Marui.

Akaya froze in shock and then started crying noisily, tears and snots running down his face, asking if that meant they were getting a divorce and would have to split up the team over custody issues.

Sanada stood there numbly, hearing Yukimura announce it to everyone. One look at Sanada's pained and defeated expression told everyone that Yukimura wasn't lying.

"It is no joke, Niou. I'm not giving more details than that." said Yukimura, initiating the captain voice in case there were any protestors. "Now, hurry up and leave. I have to lock up once you guys leave, you know."

That jolted Sanada out of his thoughts.

"Wait, Seiichi. I always lock up on Mondays." said Sanada. It was his job on Mondays since he didn't stay long enough to help out Yukimura on Thursdays. The two usually locked up together all the other days of the week.

"Not anymore. As captain, it's my duty to lock up the rooms." said the bluenette.

Sanada frowned. "Seiichi… I don't see why I'm suddenly unable to-"

"Oh, don't make me spell it out for you!" snapped Yukimura loudly. "I. Don't. Trust. You. How do I know you've been locking up properly this whole time, huh?" Yukimura didn't care that he was being paranoid. "For all I know, you could have been calling that fucking Atobe and having sex with him in here every Monday when you were supposed to be locking up!"

The whole room stood there in silence at the outburst. This was so going to be talked about at school the next day. Akaya continued crying, saying he'd rather live with Yukimura than Sanada.

"Seiichi, you're being ridiculous. I already made it clear that I was sorry. It's unreasonable to think that I can't be trusted to even lock a few doors and close lights by myself." said Sanada. Really, Yukimura was being completely absurd.

"I don't care. You are all to finish changing and leave immediately. And for Konomi's sake, stop crying Akaya." said Yukimura. It was surprising to see Akaya's tears having no effect on the captain. Usually, Akaya was able to get nearly anything he wanted if he cried and Yukimura had never failed to comfort him until the tears stopped.

Everyone choose the easy way out by not saying anything to Yukimura's mistrustful mind.

Once everyone was gone, Yukimura didn't feel right just going back home. He took the bus to a well-known tennis park in the city. Yukimura knew that mostly college students and adults practiced there, but it was fine. Even if he is still in high school, Yukimura knew he could take them all on.

The bluenette went off to do just that, because the only way to take out his frustration was by mercilessly and painfully defeating his every opponent.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

**I ended up making Yanagi suffer too. Sorry. ;-; **

**I wrote this chapter before falling asleep since I usually like my chapters being ready to be re-read and put up the next morning. But I ended up having a dream with Yukimura in it. And Baywatch. **

**Yes, I dreamth of Yukimura on Baywatch. My only regret is that Sanada wasn't there as well. But David Hasselhoff was. D; **

**Thank god I don't have yaoi dreams because then it would have been YukimuraXHasselhoff. And that... is a horrible mental image. I'm sorry. Please ignore me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**D; I am never writing a chapter at 2am ever again. I doze off and I make so many typos that it's not even funny.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine and I am too tired to think of anything else to say here.**

* * *

><p>Yukimura spent the next few evenings at the same tennis court at a large park, cruelly taking down any opponent who stepped forward. They all fell under the might of the Child of God.<p>

The bluenette was not coping very well at the moment. The entire school was talking about his break-up with Sanada. Yukimura heard ridiculous rumours claiming all sorts of things, saying that Sanada had actually slept with dozens of players from other schools. But then Yukimura began to think that he had no proof that said all these stories were untrue. How would he know? Maybe Atobe was not the only one. Maybe Sanada had slept with countless others.

All those times Sanada privately trained Akaya, or was alone with Yanagi doing homework… what had really happened? The more he thought about it, the more likely Yukimura thought it was that Sanada had been lying to him for more than one thing. Really, who knows what else that traitor had done.

Yanagi was concerned for Yukimura's mental well-being. The captain was keeping everything bottled up, not trusting anyone else to keep a secret. The data master called Yukimura overly paranoid… but maybe Yanagi was only saying that so that Yukimura could foolishly believe him again, thought the bluenette. Yukimura didn't buy it, and eyed everyone around him with suspicion, as if he was waiting for someone to attack him.

Then there was the fact that it had been days in which Yukimura had barely slept at all. He had lain on his bed for hours but sleep just didn't come to him. He kept on getting up and looking out the window, expecting to see Sanada there. His heart would beat frantically with hope each time a person walked by his house. When he saw that it wasn't Sanada, he felt… disappointed. Yukimura had repeated that process, continually looking out the window every minute all night and more than often seeing nothing but an empty street. He got a couple hours of sleep only if he was lucky.

Yukimura's eye twitched again where he presently stood on the street tennis court.

The eleventh match was already over, his weak opponent sobbing on the floor over his stolen senses. Yukimura sighed. These college students were boring. They were not enough of a challenge to take his mind off of Sanada.

Unlike the other eleven times, no one stepped forward to challenge Yukimura this time.

"If that's all you guys have, then I'm going home. I'm hoping for a bigger challenge tomorrow." said Yukimura, walking off the field and packing up his bag. The small crowd he had drawn up at the park looked at him with mixed expressions of admiration and fear.

The bluenette was not looking forward to going home, knowing full well that he wouldn't sleep again. He'd be too busy thinking of Sanada, making his heart hurt with every beat. Yukimura hated how much he wished Sanada would actually show up outside his door, just to reassure him that Sanada still cared. He could already feel his tennis suffering from the lack of sleep.

As he was walking away and leaving the park, his eyes spotted something- or more like some_one_- familiar. Yukimura changed the direction of his strides, going towards the other person he recognized.

"Tezuka, what are you doing here at this time?" asked Yukimura, standing right in front of and looking right at the stoic Seigaku captain. He used to see Tezuka often, but now they only saw each other during tournaments.

Tezuka nodded his head in greeting, his apathetic face not showing much emotion as usual. "I stayed late at Seigaku, deciding the order for the first round of the Kanto tournament." said Tezuka. "And I heard rumours of a fierce tennis player in this park and decided to see for myself."

"My, I'm flattered. Aren't you disappointed that it turned out to be me?" asked Yukimura teasingly.

"Not really." said Tezuka. The stoic captain noticed Yukimura's tired looking face and less than vibrant complexion. Actually, it was hard to miss. The dark circles under Yukimura's eyes stood out of his paler-than-usual face. "Yukimura, I know this is not my business, but I heard that you and Sanada broke up. Is everything alright?"

Yukimura raised an eyebrow at the straightforwardness of the other captain. Tezuka shrugged, saying that news travelled fast when it concerned famous tennis players.

"Yeah, we broke up. What else did you hear?" asked Yukimura.

"Nothing much." said Tezuka.

"I see." replied Yukimura. "Now, about the Kanto tournament, who are you up against in the first round?" Yukimura was really not in the mood to talk about his private affaires with the captain from some other team, so he changed the subject quickly, hoping Tezuka would not pursue the matter any further.

Tezuka took the bait, answering the question and suddenly making every word revolve around tennis and the upcoming tournament.

They ended up talking for quite some time. They eventually sat down on a low wall close-by and continued their conversation. Tezuka didn't mind, understanding that Yukimura was not quite willing to talk about Sanada at the moment. It must still be painful for the bluenette.

Tezuka noticed that Yukimura cringed each time Hyotei was mentioned; and they did mention Hyotei because they were very likely to be finalists. Tezuka quickly changed the school to Rokkaku, and Yukimura went back to giving small smiles and talking in a much livelier way. The smile didn't look genuine but it was better than a stiff expression.

It was however getting dark outside and they did have school the next day.

"It's getting late. We should go home." said Tezuka. "I suppose I will see you in a couple of days at the tournament."

Yukimura looked disappointed for a brief moment. He sighed deeply. "Ah, that's right. Well, my parents are not there anyways so it doesn't matter to me if I go home late. They are coming back tomorrow." Yukimura's expression was strange. Almost as if the bluenette was scared…

"Yukimura… are you alright staying home all by yourself?" asked Tezuka in concern.

"Don't worry, I'm a high school student. I can stay home by myself. I'm fine... I've just been having a lot of trouble sleeping lately."

The brunette nodded. But the Rikkai captain still looked rather uncertain.

"Yukimura, if you want to stay over at my house tonight… just for one night, I'm sure my parents won't mind." said Tezuka. "Maybe you'll sleep better there." They couldn't afford to let their tennis suffer at this point and Tezuka was willing to help Yukimura. The bluenette really looked like he could use support.

The Rikkai captain narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Why was Tezuka offering to help him? He was competition! The Kanto tournament would start this weekend… was Tezuka planning to wipe out the competition early?

"Of course, it's just if you want. I won't force you to come, but you look very tired." said Tezuka.

Well, maybe Yukimura should take him up on the offer. Really, what could possibly happen? Yukimura couldn't stand the thought of sleeping another day at his house alone, constantly looking out the window for Sanada when the vice-captain probably wouldn't even show up.

"Ah, if you don't mind, I'll take that offer." Yukimura said with a gentle smile. There was no harm in accepting Tezuka's kindness. After everyone backstabbing him, there was nothing Tezuka could do to make it worst.

The bluenette followed Tezuka, walking along the sidewalks for several blocks. Yukimura happily welcomed the change of atmosphere.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yukimura was surprised to find that he had actually slept a few hours. A few hours were a whole lot better than nothing.<p>

Tezuka's parents and grandfather had not minded his staying over. Tezuka had an extra futon in his neat and tidy room. Yukimura had been ready to protest, insisting that Tezuka stay on the bed and not on the flat futon, but he had fallen asleep when his head only hit the pillow of the large and comfortable bed.

Now that Yukimura was awake, he realized that he should really have taken a shower first and changed out of his clothes.

It was still extremely early. The clock said 5am. _'Sanada would already be up by now, meditating in his dojo... that sleep-deprived idiot_.' thought Yukimura, a scowl returning to his face as he thought about Sanada again. Sanada invaded his thoughts even now, as soon as Yukimura woke up.

Yukimura stealthily walked past a sleeping Tezuka, who looked stoic even in his sleep, and went to the washroom.

Looking around the hallway, he came across a washroom with a shower at the far end. Yukimura didn't want to wake up Tezuka and ask for permission, so he simply decided to use it. He wouldn't be in the shower for too long so it shouldn't be a problem.

After washing all the sweat from yesterday's eleven matches under a comforting stream of hot water, Yukimura walked back to Tezuka's room and changed into his school uniform that he had neatly folded into his bag. His tennis uniform smelled and didn't look as good, but he didn't have a choice to wear it later during practice.

It was six o'clock when the alarm sounded and Tezuka grumbled in a half-asleep state, saying something that sounded like "'Udan se..uu ni 'kou…". Yukimura chuckled at that. Despite the mumbling, it took an entire ten minutes for Tezuka to finally open his eyes.

"Good morning, Tezuka. Did you sleep well?" said Yukimura, when he finally saw Tezuka's open yet disconcentrated eyes. "Thank you again for letting me stay over."

Yukimura watched in fascination as Tezuka grumbled again, not replying to Yukimura's question. The Seigaku captain literally rolled out of his futon before drowsily standing up. He was wobbling around so much that Yukimura was afraid he would fall on the floor. Tezuka walked forward toward the door and… faceplanted into the wall.

His stoic face gave no indication that he knew there was a wall against his face. Yukimura was stuck between laughing and wondering if it was because of the lack of glasses or simply because Tezuka didn't appear to be a morning person.

The bluenette had trouble holding in his laughter when Tezuka smacked face first into the wall again. When it nearly happened a third time, Yukimura got up to help the brunette exit the room. Yukimura couldn't have a fellow captain getting injured because of a doorframe after how nice Tezuka had been to him.

After a rather silent breakfast, and once Tezuka was not in a half-comatose state, Tezuka and Yukimura were both ready for school, waiting at the nearest bus stop.

"You can take this bus to the train station and get to Rikkai from there. I get off earlier, but the station should be about five stops later." explained Tezuka.

"Ah, thank you Tezuka. It was nice of you to let me sleep over." said Yukimura gratefully, repeating it because he was sure Tezuka had not heard it before when he was half-asleep.

"No problem. I'm glad you got some sleep." Indeed, Yukimura looked a lot better than he had the previous day.

The bus showed up at that moment. Tezuka and Yukimura climbed on. Since this bus passed right in front of Seigaku, most of the seats were already taken by loads of kids in Seigaku uniforms. Many younger teens looked at Tezuka in admiration as he walked by. Tezuka went to sit in the back of the bus and Yukimura followed him.

"Good morning Tezuka, did you sleep well?" asked a teen with an egg-shaped head. Yukimura recognized him as the vice-captain of the Seigaku tennis team, Oishi. Oishi turned his head around and saw Yukimura. His eyes widened.

"Rikkaidai's Yukimura!" he exclaimed, as if he saw a demon. He quickly collected himself again and tried to put on a friendly and polite tone. "I-I mean, h-hello. What brings you here?"

Yukimura took a seat close by, next to Yanagi's childhood friend, Inui. Inui didn't even look up, too absorbed in his notebook.

"Yukimura stayed at my house overnight because his parents were out." replied Tezuka, tone saying that it was no big deal.

"Ah, is that so." said Oishi. "Oh, but why didn't you stay at Sanada-kun's house, Yukimura-kun?"

Yukimura visibly stiffened. Inui looked up at Oishi, who was apparently not up to date on the latest school tennis gossip.

But still, it would do no good to snap at Oishi for his ignorance, thought Yukimura, even if he felt like glaring at Oishi for bringing up that damn Sanada. At Rikkai, it was now taboo to speak of the vice-captain in front of Yukimura.

"Genich- I mean... Sanada and I are no longer on speaking terms." replied Yukimura.

This clearly came as a shock for Oishi. "Not speaking to each other? Oh but that's… strange. You two always seemed so close. Echizen-kun even laughed once and told me how Sanada-kun was Yukimura-kun's other half. I guess what Echizen-kun said was a little bit silly but... oh, I'm so sorry for meddling, really, it was none of my business yet I-" said Oishi concernedly, now looking nervous and worried.

"How are you faring, Yukimura? The Kanto tournament starts this weekend." asked Inui, taking the conversation to a different topic because Oishi looked ready to continue blabbing non-stop as he always did when he was nervous.

"Oh, yes the tournament. I have complete trust in our victory and-" Yukimura paused. Wait, that wasn't right. Did he really trust his team? Yukimura frowned. Perhaps those times he had let Sanada take charge of the team while he had to attend captain meetings or go to the hospital for a check-up were not done right. He would have to observe his team at all times now before saying he trusted them with victory.

No, he could no longer trust anyone on his team.

The Rikkai captain looked up at the three Seigakuans, who were eyeing him with alarm, as if he was a ticking bomb.

"Ah, we will win. I'll be training my team a whole lot more today and tomorrow." said Yukimura, smiling pleasantly. "And your team is up against Hyotei Gakuen in the first round, correct? Please, crush them with everything you've got."

* * *

><p>Yukimura stayed on the bus ride long after passing Seigaku, waving good-bye to Tezuka and the others when they got off. The nearly-empty bus stopped at the train station and he took the train to go to Rikkai. It was a longer journey but he still got there on time before tennis practice.<p>

As he walked towards the front gates of the school, Yukimura nearly stopped upon the sight his eyes fell upon.

Sanada was there, obviously looking for Yukimura because the vice-captain began walking towards him as soon at Yukimura had entered through the gates. In Sanada's hands was a bouquet of _flowers._ Yukimura nearly bared his teeth like a savage dog.

"Sanada, are you so cheesy as to give me flowers in the morning?" growled Yukimura, barely giving a glance to the white and red assortment in Sanada's hands. It was elaborately decorated and must have cost a lot. A few days ago, Yukimura would have giggled and happily accepted them with a small kiss on Sanada's cheek as a reward.

Sanada frowned. "Where were you last night?"

"What?"

"Last night, I came to your house to give them to you. But you weren't there. I waited and waited and you never showed up."

Yukimura's heart lurched. Sanada had visited him last night. And he hadn't been there. "I don't see how it's any of your business. Are you becoming a stalker now?" snapped Yukimura.

Sanada threw the bouquet on the floor in frustration. "Damn it, Seiichi! I'm worried! I worried all night about you, wondering if you had gotten kidnapped or something!" Sanada's exhaustion was making him brutally impatient; the amount of sleep he had gotten over the last few days could rival Yukimura's number. He quickly collected himself and spoke in a gentle voice. "…Sorry. I didn't mean to latch out at you like that. But if only you'd stop thinking of me as the devil, I just really want another chance. I don't know what else I can do. I need you, Seiichi."

"Sanada, it's over and I will say it again and again until it gets through that thick skull of yours. Move on because I don't plan on giving you a second chance." Yukimura said, feeling impaling sadness upon saying those words. His heart and mind were on opposite planes at the moment. "You are making things a lot more difficult than it has to be."

Really, did Sanada expect Yukimura to take him back only so that the vice-captain can then sneak around behind the bluenette's back again?

There was a pause in which Sanada leaned down and picked up the ruined flowers from the ground. What a waste, they both thought.

"I stayed at Tezuka's house last night." Yukimura said.

"What?" asked Sanada, unsure if he had heard properly.

"Tezuka. I stayed at his house overnight after we met up at a tennis park yesterday." Yukimura didn't know why he said it. He was half hoping the news would hurt Sanada or make him feel jealous because Tezuka was Sanada's life-long rival. Or perhaps it would help if Sanada thought that Yukimura was moving on.

Instead, the results were worst than Yukimura had expected.

Sanada gave Yukimura a shocked, blazing look. And then, without warning, Sanada stepped forward, grabbed Yukimura's face in his hands and kissed the bluenette square on the mouth.

Yukimura had frozen in surprise, feeling the familiar taste and movements of Sanada roaming his mouth on Yukimura's lips, a tongue plunging in through his unresisting lips and intensifying the entire thing. Yukimura closed his eyes and savored it, right away moving his lips with Sanada's, not realizing how much he had truly missed Sanada until now.

But then he remembered. Those very lips he was kissing he been used to hurt him. That sinfully delicious mouth had kissed others and had caused him unbearable pain.

Immediately, Yukimura felt a sick dread rise inside him. He wanted nothing more than to push back and leave. The bluenette pushed at Sanada's chest, but realized that the vice-captain had trapped him in a tight grip. Unable to back away, Yukimura vowed to just stand there as stiff and unmoving as a statue.

Sanada continued the kiss but soon saw that Yukimura was completely focused on not kissing back. Yukimura's tongue laid unmoving, lips tight and refusing to open up any wider. Yukimura's eyes had re-opened and were glaring with anger. His heart continued pounding and lurching with every tongue swipe and every lip movement.

The vice-captain pulled back, hesitantly letting go on the bluenette. He realized now what he had done but couldn't bring himself to feel much remorse. Especially after hearing that Yukimura had spent the night with Tezuka, Sanada couldn't help but give in to his urges, wanting to take Yukimura away and making sure no one ever touched his beloved captain again.

"Seiichi, I-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Yukimura pulled his arm back and sharply backhanded Sanada on the cheek.

Yukimura hissed menacingly. "_Fuck you_, Sanada." he said before turning around and walking to the tennis courts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**So that was paranoidandstillangry!Yukimura. The angst is still there. I regret to inform you that the angst will be staying for quite a while and I am making sure to make the next 3 chapters so angst-filled that you will all begin to doubt my position as an Alpha Pair fangirl. Yes, it will be that bad.**

**At the moment: Enter Tezuka! who is guaranteed to make Sanada feel jealous and bring more angst into the story. I dunno. This chapter was just there to bring him into the story.**

**I was ready to give Yanagi the comforting friend position... but Yukimura's mad at him too. So Tezuka took it. o_o'**

**I wrote this at 2am while waiting for Pottermore (wish me luck?) and I was so sleepy that I got up and hit my head on the doorframe and wall. D; I have a bruise on my head now. So that is why Tezuka bashes into walls in the morning. Because he needs to feel my pain. XD**

**Oh wow, I am exhausted. **


	5. Chapter 5

**On today's episode of _Buchous Gone Wild_...**

**Disclaimer: TENNISU NO OUJI-SAMA doesn't belong to me kthxbai. **

* * *

><p>Sanada was unbelievably sore the next morning. Yukimura had become a tyrant. It's true that Yukimura always pushed the team harder when the tournaments were about to start, but this was ridiculous. Sanada had never had so many sore muscles in his life.<p>

Well, the Kanto Tournament was starting the next day. They were up against some no-name school for the first round so Sanada was not too nervous. The real challenge would be later on. He was still more concerned about Yukimura than anything.

The kiss he had initiated yesterday only reinforced his thoughts and desires. He hadn't been able to control himself, wanting to taste Yukimura more than anything; wanting to show the bluenette how much he still cared. He loved Yukimura so much and now they may never be together again... it was breaking his heart. Sanada scolded himself for the stupid mistakes he made.

If only he could go back... he would have made sure to have never even met Atobe. He would treasure every moment he had with Yukimura even more. Instead of running away to someone else, he would have stayed and attempted to fix whatever problem they had.

He had passed by Yukimura's house briefly last night, seeing that Yukimura's family was back. Hopefully it meant that Yukimura wouldn't be spending time at Tezuka's house again. He had half a mind to call Tezuka and tell the Seigaku captain to keep his hands off Yukimura and to threaten him. Sanada wondered if this was how Yukimura had felt when he found Sanada in bed with Atobe.

Then his phone rang, breaking his thought process. He opened it quickly and answered with a grumpy "Hello, Sanada speaking".

"Yo, Sanada." came the voice of Atobe.

Sanada sighed. "What do you want?"

"Listen, the tournament starts tomorrow and ore-sama has a lot of tension built up. Normally, I'd get someone else but I decided this morning to forgive you and let you back into my bed." said Atobe.

"Atobe, I told you we weren't going to be doing this anymore. You have a million other guys that you screw around with. Why do you insist on having me?" asked Sanada.

"You are the biggest." Atobe said straight-to-the-point.

"Nice to see that my worth is based on my penis size." grumbled Sanada. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

"It must be hard for you. We have always done it at least once a week for ages. You must be burning to have not done it for a while with neither me nor Yukimura. How long will you be able to hold out, Sanada?"

"I have more control than you."

Atobe laughed. "Oh yes. That's why you cheated on your boyfriend. Sanada, you are in denial. Yukimura won't take you back and the sooner you accept that, the easier it will be. You should accept my offer while it still stands."

"No thank you. Please erase my number from your phone. Good-bye." Sanada hung up on the spot, sighing at his dilemma and getting ready for another long day of school and torture in the shape of tennis practice with a maniacal Yukimura.

* * *

><p>"Come on, I've seen old men run faster than you lot!" shouted Yukimura. "The tournament starts tomorrow! Move move move!"<p>

It was a wonder to the whole team how Yukimura was able to shout so much while doing double the work that everyone else did.

"Seiichi, we're going as fast as we can." said Sanada.

"Your fastest is not good enough. The first round of the tournament is _tomorrow_ and you are all playing like a bunch of little _girls_." growled Yukimura. He had been right to be worried about his team.

On the field, Niou and Marui were running nervously next to each other, avoiding eye contact with Yukimura.

"Captain's gone crazy!" said Marui.

"I know. He's been a total slave driver since he broke up with Sanada." said Niou. "He's probably letting out his anger and frustrations on us."

"I… I can't take this anymore. I'm so sore that it hurts to run." whined Marui, his pace decreasing. "Let's just get them back together ASAP and our problems will be over."

"…That's going to be hard to do. You heard captain the other day; apparently Sanada's been cheating on him. And with Atobe of all people."

"Oh yeah… well... can't you like, dress up as Sanada and get back together with Yukimura?"

Niou rolled his eyes. "That's what Sanada's been trying to do for a while now. And... I really don't feel like being Sanada when Yukimura's this pissed off at him."

Many first and second years had completely stopped coming to practices out of fear or because they were in too much pain to show up. Everyone steered clear of Yukimura's path, desperately trying to not catch the bluenette's attention. Everyday it seemed to get worse and worse, the practices even more intense.

Finally, after an hour and a half and to everyone's relief, it was the end of the morning practice. The afternoon practice was likely to be even more horrible since it was much longer than the morning one.

After picking up and cleaning all the blood and tears that had been spilled on the courts that day, they all retreated to the locker rooms.

Yanagi and Sanada eyed each other, waiting for Yukimura to vanish in the showers before speaking.

"Genichirou, the team cannot go on like this. There is an 89% chance that we will all collapse by the next week at this rate." said Yanagi. "It is not helping us. It is doing the opposite."

"I know." agreed Sanada. "But what do you want me to do? Seiichi's not listening to me."

"He's not listening to anyone right now. He's a little paranoid and untrusting towards everybody at the moment. But," Yanagi glared at Sanada. "you are also to blame for Seiichi's emotional breakdown."

Sanada sighed, knowing Yanagi was right. "I know. Don't you think I'm having a hard time too? I did everything I can think of to get his forgiveness. I love Seiichi so much… but…"

"Well, you have an odd way of showing your love." snapped Yanagi. "Putting aside your past mistakes, please try to fix this situation. And maybe the best solution in this case would be to stop running after Seiichi. He will forgive you when he feels like it. Right now we must be in top shape for the tournament."

"But-"

"No buts, Genichirou. Fix this." With that said, Yanagi walked off in the direction of the showers.

Looking down at the floor, Sanada felt more waves of hopelessness fall over him. He missed Yukimura so much. But really... he didn't know what else he could do.

Even so, he did have a duty to protect the team and he would try to talk some sense into Yukimura once again.

"Seiichi." Sanada said when the bluenette emerged from the showers, wearing nothing but a towel. "I need to talk to you afterwards."

Yukimura gave him a cold stare.

"Please. This is important. It involves the team." continued Sanada, eyes crawling down the line of Yukimura's naked body as his mouth went dry.

Yukimura shrugged. "Fine." It didn't really matter. Yukimura stayed afterwards to lock up all the rooms anyways. "And eyes up here, Sanada."

Sanada's vision snapped back up to Yukimura's face. He blushed red at getting caught staring. "S-Sorry. And, thank you."

The team took their time, thanks to their sore muscles. They all slowly got dressed as Yukimura reminded them all about the tournament's first round. After what felt like an eternity for Sanada, the locker room was finally devoid of people with the exception being Yukimura and himself.

Sanada waited even more. Yukimura ignored the vice-captain's presence as he went around the rooms, locking up storage cupboards, making sure all the showers were closed and turning off the lights. Soon, the bright orange colors of the sunset shining from the windows were all that illuminated the room.

Yukimura then turned to Sanada.

"What do you want?" he demanded, keeping his distance.

"I just… Seiichi, you are pushing the team too hard." said Sanada. Yukimura went to cut him off but Sanada continued. "And don't say otherwise. I know you want us all to give our best, but not even professionals train as hard as we have for the past few days. The team is exhausted."

"They'll get used to it soon." said Yukimura. "If they are tired, than perhaps they need to work harder."

"Seiichi, you look the most tired of all of us. Don't push it. Especially not with your body-"

"I'm not _weak_, Sanada." hissed Yukimura. "My body is fine." He said that, yet he had dark circles under his eyes, like he hasn't been sleeping. His face looked pale and thin like he was sick and not eating.

"I know you aren't weak, Seiichi." said Sanada gently. "But please… take better care of yourself. I don't want to see you falling sick again."

"What do you care anyways? As if I've ever meant anything to you. I'm sure you and the rest of the team are just dying to get rid of me."

"Seiichi, you are being delusional again. I just want to make sure you are fine. Try to go to sleep earlier tonight… and if you want, I can go buy you some food nearby. There's a takoyaki stand just down the-"

"Stop it. I don't need your concern."

"THAN WHAT THE HELL CAN I DO?" shouted Sanada, slamming his fist against the near wall. "I'm so worried about your well-being, yet you reject my help! What can I do to make this better? What can I say that will make you trust me again?"

"YOU CAN TELL ME WHY THE FUCK YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Yukimura yelled back. Yukimura was shocked to hear that question escape his lips, but really didn't want to take it back. He was sick of staying up all night wondering why. He was tired of the countless questions circulating his mind in a frenzy. He wanted- no, he_ needed_ answers.

"Seiichi…"

"I'm waiting, Sanada. Tell me." Yukimura said in an angry tone, crossing his arms. He willed his voice not to break, fighting down the tears he so badly wanted to shed.

"I… I don't know, Seiichi." Sanada hung his head. "I never even liked Atobe… it was purely for sexual pleasure, nothing more."

Yukimura looked away. "Was what we had not good enough?"

"It's not that… Our sex was good, but… it was not frequent enough." Sanada chose his words carefully. It was his way of saying that Yukimura always wanted things his way or no way, which rarely resulted in sexual satisfaction. Sanada had simply obeyed Yukimura instead of facing the problem and ended up running off to the Hyotei captain afterwards.

"I see." Looking back, Yukimura knew that he had rejected sex with Sanada many times. Often because he was not in the mood. Tennis had always come first and he didn't like how sore he could get from having sex. As to not blame himself, Yukimura remembered that Sanada was the one who cheated. Sanada was the one with the hard to control libido who ran off to Atobe. "And how long has it been going on?" asked the bluenette.

"…" Sanada was extremely reluctant to admit it, but he knew he had to say the truth. "…a little over two years."

Yukimura's eyes widened in shock. "_A little over two years_?" Yukimura said in disgust. "That's nearly as long as our entire relationship as lovers!" How could he have been so blind for so long?

"I know… I'm sorry." whispered Sanada.

"Why did you even start seeing him?" demanded Yukimura.

"I… it's because…" Sanada took a deep breath. "It was about a week before we had sex for the first time. And I was nervous about it. Atobe had thrown a party at his house to celebrate the start of the tennis season. Y-You were there too. I think you were dancing with Renji." Sanada recalls Atobe's mansion perfectly, filled with dancing teens and flashing lights and loud music. "I was worried and I drank a little bit. I ended up telling my troubles to Atobe."

"Atobe told me he could help prepare me for when I made love to you. I believed him and I went back to his house the day after the party. I expected nothing but advice. But… we ended up going much further than that." Sanada averted his gaze from Yukimura, not wanting to see the bluenette's expression. "We… we had sex. And before I knew it, I was going back to him. It became a regular thing and… and I never stopped it. I'm so, so sorry, Seiichi."

There was a silent pause. Yukimura closed his eyes, feeling his throat tighten and his eyes prickle. Sanada stood there, silently pleading Yukimura to speak.

"Seiichi, please talk to me." begged Sanada.

"There is nothing to say." Yukimura said dismissively. "What you just said… it means, the first time we did it together... it was not _your _first time."

"No. It wasn't. I'm so sorry."

"I see." Yukimura paused for a second. "Sanada, I think you should leave now."

Sanada looked up at the bluenette with sad eyes. Before leaving, he turned around and said, "Seiichi, I really am sorry. I did stupid mistakes. I hope you can one day forgive me."

The door shut behind the vice-captain, leaving Yukimura alone in the locker room with the fading light.

A sharp noise rang in the room as Yukimura punched the nearest locker with all his might, leaving a dent and throbbing knuckles. He punched the same spot again, feeling the pain travel up his arm. He felt to the ground on his knees, his legs trembling in what was a mixture of rage and sadness.

He screamed out, one loud noise to release all his frustrations, not caring who heard him.

* * *

><p>Tezuka sat at his desk, looking down at his notes. He had to be well prepared for the next day. They would need to be in top shape to beat Hyotei.<p>

He looked out the window. It was pouring rain outside, even if it had been sunny only a few hours ago. Tezuka hoped it didn't persist. He didn't want the tournament dates to be set back.

Then, he heard the sound of the doorbell ringing. 'Who on earth could it be at this hour and in this horrible weather?' wondered Tezuka. He wandered out of his room on time to see his mother walk to the front door and open it.

Outside, Yukimura stood there in the pouring rain. The bluenette was completely drenched, looking pale and worn out, but didn't seem to care.

"Oh, Yukimura-kun!" exclaimed Tezuka's mother. Tezuka stepped forward.

"Yukimura, what are you doing here?" asked the stoic captain.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this hour but… do you think I can stay over tonight? I already told my parents I was staying at a friend's house." asked Yukimura in a monotone voice. Tezuka's mother looked worried.

"Oh, of course you can. Come in, come in. You don't look too well." she said. "You can go upstairs and change out of those horrible wet clothes."

The two captains soon retreated back to Tezuka's room, where the bespectacled captain gave the bluenette some dry clothes. Once they were changed, Tezuka let Yukimura sit down on the bed. Yukimura sighed, almost relieved.

"Yukimura, are you alright?" asked Tezuka, concern in his tone. His shirt and pants were too big on Yukimura. The bluenette was a lot skinnier than Tezuka had originally thought.

"I've… been better. I just couldn't stay in my room tonight. I can't sleep there. That place has too many memories of _him._" said Yukimura in a quiet voice. "Thank you for letting me stay over again."

"It's fine. You can stay whenever you want."

Yukimura lay down on the bed, closing his eyes.

"I know I may seem heartless by saying this, but you shouldn't let your private affaires affect you this much. Especially not your health." said Tezuka.

"I know…" murmured the bluenette.

"Your team is counting on you. You must be strong."

"Ah… that's right. I can't be weak. I must always… be the best… be the leader, a role model… never lose. Can't let down my team. Losing is unforgivable. I can't…" Yukimura's voice slurred more and more until he was suddenly fast asleep, his breathing slow and even.

Tezuka sighed, pulling the covers up over Yukimura's slight figure. He got up and turned off the big light. He left his lamp open on his desk as he went over his notes one last time, reviewing the player's orders for tomorrow.

When he was done, he put his books away and turned off the lamp. He settled down on the futon and was about to remove his glasses when he turned to look at Yukimura.

The Rikkai captain was crying. Yukimura was still fast asleep, yet he was tossing around with tears flowing down his cheeks unconsciously.

Tezuka looked at Yukimura once last time, a look filled with pity, before he finally took off his glasses and lay down. It took a while, but he eventually fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I am genuinely surprised at the amount of support YukimuraxTezuka is getting. o_o **  
><strong>To tell you the truth, it was not my plan to put them together at all but it does seem like I am hinting it a bit... I'll see what I can do about it. As I said previously, I am an Alpha Pair fangirl. <strong>

**It's like Kinky Pair again. Same thing as TezukaXYukimura. People seem to like it, but there are barely any fics of them. **

**And I decided that I am going to downgrade the angst in Chapter 6 because even I felt depressed when I re-read it. XD And I have no idea what I am going to do about chapter 7 because it scares me and... you'll see. !aiee D; **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I heard that TezukaXYukimura is called Hospital Pair? XD That amuses me.**

**Anyways, wow so many reviews! I feel so happy. Over 50 reviews in 5 chapters is very amazing to me. And hearing your opinions and feelings (of hatred) towards the story (Sanada) has greatly helped me in deciding how to advance the plot. **

**I hope you are not tired of the angst, because this is an angst fic and the angst will remain, most likely, for the entire story. **

**Warning: The angst hole I am digging has just begun. D: This chapter contains Tango Pair and tiny hints of Perfect Pair.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the tennis, nor the bishies, nor the princes of tennis. **

* * *

><p>Somehow, Yukimura thought this would have gotten better over time. And now, two weeks after the Kanto tournament, he was still having trouble coping.<p>

He couldn't sleep in his room anymore. His house felt like a torture dungeon. After all the times Sanada had stayed over, the place was filled with memories that Yukimura would rather forget.

That was why he found himself staying over at Tezuka's house five days out of seven.

Yukimura's parents didn't mind since they were used to him staying over at either Sanada's or a teammate's house. At the Seigaku captain's house, Tezuka's mother had taken a liking to him once Yukimura began helping out around the house by taking care of the garden and cleaning up after himself. Tezuka's mom fussed over the bluenette a lot, like about how tired he looked and how he didn't eat very much, but Yukimura just laughed and shrugged it off.

It was soon a habit for him to lock up after tennis practice as soon as possible and take the train to Seigaku. Seigaku started and finished school later, so their tennis practice ended later as well. By the time Yukimura got there, Seigaku's practice was just ending. He waited for Tezuka and they would walk home together.

One Monday afternoon, Yukimura was at Seigaku, waiting outside the locker rooms for Tezuka. When the bespectacled captain finally showed up, Yukimura gave a small smile and asked, "Shall we be on our way?"

Tezuka nodded.

That was when someone came out of the locker room after Tezuka. Yukimura recognized the smaller boy even if they had never really spoken to one another. It was Fuji, the tennis genius of Seigaku.

"Tezuka. Would you like to go to the tennis store with me? You mentioned you needed new grip tape and I need new shoes, so maybe-" Fuji cut off when he noticed Yukimura. "Oh, hello Yukimura-kun. I've been seeing you around here quite often lately. What brings you here?"

Tezuka looked between Yukimura and Fuji, as if internally debating who he should be going with.

"I've just been discussing a few things with Tezuka. You know, captain to captain." said Yukimura with an innocent smile.

"I see. Well, if you two already had plans then…" said Fuji.

"Oh no, not at all. Tezuka does need new grip tape." said Yukimura, grabbing Tezuka's arm and pushing him forward towards Fuji. "Have fun, Tezuka."

"Yes. I'll go, Fuji." said Tezuka. The stoic captain looked gratefully towards Yukimura. Yukimura shrugged, silently saying that it was no problem. He stood there and waved at the departing figures.

Yukimura saw Tezuka give an expression that resembled a smile towards Fuji. Hmm… looked like Tezuka was quite fond of Fuji, thought Yukimura. Perhaps it was even more than what it seemed. He was happy for the Seigaku captain, but also felt a pang of jealously. Tezuka was able to love, not knowing the pains of getting his heart ripped out.

Well, it was fine. Tezuka was allowed to like and go out with whoever he wanted. Yukimura was fine with that. Really, he was.

But now… where was Yukimura supposed to go? He couldn't go to Tezuka's house. Yet, as much as he didn't want to, it looked like he had no choice but to stay home today. Maybe he'd just get homework done. And look over plans for the Nationals, even if it was still far away.

Yukimura sighed, feeling empty and alone once again as he made his way back to his own house that felt nothing like a comforting home.

* * *

><p>Sanada looked at the floor miserably as he walked back to his house after practice.<p>

This was not easy. He felt so alone and it was just getting worse as the days went on. Everyday he was forced to look at Yukimura, knowing he was the reason why his love was looking so miserable. Everyday he had to watch Yukimura playing tennis, knowing he could not touch and kiss the bluenette anymore; could not tell Yukimura how much he loved him without sounding like a liar. And the worst was probably staying after practice long enough to see Yukimura take a different road that didn't lead to the bluenette's house.

By now, Sanada knew that Yukimura was spending a lot of time with Tezuka. He knew because he had followed the him discreetly a week ago. Sanada had been relieved to see that Tezuka and Yukimura did not seem to be romantically involved at all. But… for how long? Sanada was going crazy knowing there was a chance that Tezuka could be putting the moves on Yukimura at any moment. It could only be a matter of time.

But… even if Yukimura and Tezuka were dating… what could he do? Threaten Tezuka? Lock Yukimura away? Sanada felt like he would burst from anger and jealousy at the simple thought of Yukimura dating someone else. It was not something he liked to think about because he didn't know how to deal with it.

He entered his house, not expecting to see anyone. His parents were out at work, his grandfather was out with friends and his nephew was still at school. Yet, there was someone sitting down on his living room couch.

"Took you long enough to get here." huffed Atobe, lying on the couch with his feet up as if he owned the place. "I forgot how time-consuming it is to come home when you don't have your own driver."

Sanada tried not to feel too disturbed by Atobe's presence in his house. He put his bag down, his head snapping up and glaring at the Hyotei captain.

"Atobe, get the hell out of my house. I told you a billion times that I want nothing to do with you anymore." growled Sanada. Atobe had been calling quite often and getting more and more obnoxious with each passing day.

"Hey, this isn't how you should treat a guest, especially not one as magnificent as ore-sama. Besides…" Atobe stood up, immediately prowling closer to Sanada. He gave the vice-captain an unnerving smile. "After doing it with you for so long, it's surprisingly hard to forget your body. I'm sure you are feeling the same. You may be denying it, but aren't you at your limit? You haven't done it in so long…"

Sanada looked away as Atobe stood right next to him.

Atobe pressed his figure against Sanada's side, whispering soft words in the vice-captain's ear. "You must be dying to feel another person's presence… to feel their body pressing against yours and touching you… giving you pleasure…"

Sanada groaned. "Atobe, don't." he said, but feeling the throbbing emptiness within him. He tried pushing Atobe off but somehow only managed to grab Atobe's arm.

"It's alright, Sanada. You can just relax and let me do all the work… or if you want, you can pound into me as hard as you want." Atobe continued in that hypnotizing tone. "You can close your eyes and pretend I'm Yukimura, like you always used to do. You can shout his name as you reach your peak." Atobe's lips latched to Sanada's neck, tongue dancing sensually along the soft skin. "Even if we both know I'm so much better than he is in bed."

Atobe knew how to get what he wanted. Sanada didn't resist; he needed someone… he had to get away from the depressing sadness that was consuming him. He missed having the warmth of someone else's body close to him, and Atobe's tongue and hands were doing such wonderfully sinful things to his throat, making Sanada groan and gasp. Even if Atobe was not the person he desired, his needy body didn't seem to mind that fact.

And just like that, Sanada let Atobe push him down on the couch before he leaned in to rip off their clothes.

* * *

><p>Yukimura was in his room, trying desperately to make his mind focus on his homework. But he couldn't help it. Just being in his room was making him feel claustrophobic. He felt sick and was having trouble breathing. He really wanted to leave, but his mother would never let him go outside at this hour.<p>

He sat back down on his bed after a having been walking around his room in circles for several minutes. He put his face in his hands, wishing for the sickness to leave. He told himself to take deep breaths slowly.

Then, his cellphone rang. Yukimura looked suspiciously at the small device. The only people who call him were his mom, Yanagi and Sanada. And he really didn't feel like talking to any of them. He was having a hard time forgiving Yanagi and hadn't talked to the data master in days, except at tennis practice which was only to bark orders. And talking to Sanada would make his current state even less bearable.

Even so, Yukimura opened the phone and took a deep breath before saying, "Hello?"

"Yukimura. I'm sorry if I woke you up." came Tezuka's voice.

Yukimura exhaled in relief. "No, don't worry. You know I can't sleep properly at my house." said the bluenette.

"Ah, that's right." said Tezuka. "I just wanted to say… I'm sorry you couldn't come over tonight."

"No, it's quite alright. I do not want to take away your social life. I mean, besides my mom asking about Sanada every five minutes, it's not too bad over here." said Yukimura with a humourless laugh. Yukimura's mom had always liked Sanada very much and she had noticed that Sanada had stopped coming over. Yukimura was at least grateful that Sanada was not standing outside his house at night anymore or else his mother would probably have invited the vice-captain in immediately.

Of course, that never stopped Yukimura from checking outside his window a little too often for his own liking.

"I'm sorry. Next time, maybe you can come with me and Fuji." said Tezuka, slight guilt present in his voice.

"I don't think so, Tezuka." Yukimura gave a sly smile. "I saw the way you looked at Fuji today. Could it be… just maybe, you feel something for him?"

Tezuka coughed and cleared his throat. "T-That's not... I don't-"

Yukimura's smile widened. He could practically imagine Tezuka's slightly flustered expression. "Come on, Tezuka~ You can tell me. I won't say it to anyone."

Tezuka remained silent.

"So, is my assumption correct?" asked the bluenette.

"…It's…" Tezuka sighed. "…Yes. You… guessed right." he admitted reluctantly.

Yukimura gave a small giggle. Tezuka was so cute sometimes. Even if he looked strict and mean on the outside, Tezuka did have a gentle and kind side… and could apparently be in love with people on his team. Whoever had Tezuka as their boyfriend would be a very lucky person… very lucky indeed, thought Yukimura.

A sharp pain appeared in Yukimura's chest when the bluenette realized who Tezuka was reminding him of.

No. No no no! Tezuka may be serious and stoic, but he was nothing like that traitor. Yukimura couldn't believe such a thought had even popped into his mind.

"So, what did you do with Fuji today? Are you going to confess soon?" asked Yukimura, forcing a cheerful tone.

* * *

><p>Sanada sat on the floor, leaning back against the couch with his hands in his face in shame. Atobe was making impatient noises, upset that Sanada had stopped in the middle of it.<p>

Sanada has never felt so disgusted with himself in his entire life. No wonder Yukimura didn't love him. Sanada had pledged his love and devotion to the bluenette and he still couldn't manage to be abstinent for a few weeks.

He had nearly done it with Atobe again. Thank goodness he had gathered his mind and stopped on time.

Atobe lounged on the couch, stretching more than necessary and looking extremely annoyed.

"Come now, Sanada. You were doing great. Better than usual actually. You could at least have continued out of politeness for your partner." said Atobe.

Sanada groaned, wishing Atobe could just disappear and never come back. A part of him had hoped that accepting Atobe's touch would fill the empty void inside him. It hadn't. Sanada had stopped before going too far... but even so, to have given in so easily to Atobe's ministrations…

Sanada had a sudden, urgent need to take a long shower. He wished he could scrub off his mistakes with soap and water just like how he would wash away the feel of Atobe's hands on his body. Yet, no matter how much he pretends, it will never change what he had done.

He heard Atobe shift on the couch. A hand reached forward, tilting Sanada's head upward. Sanada came face to face with Atobe, whose hand held his head in place. Atobe smiled arrogantly and leaned in.

Sanada slapped Atobe's hand away, turning his head. "Don't kiss me." said the vice-captain.

"You never let me kiss your lips, Sanada. I'm dying to taste you." purred Atobe.

"The only person I will ever kiss is Seiichi." said Sanada. "And you know it so don't even ask." It was like an unspoken rule that had always passed between them. They didn't love each other; they didn't kiss.

"You still think that? Come now, it's over between you and that ghostly captain. How about a fresh start, _Genichirou_?"

Sanada's eyes shot wide open. He stood up swiftly. "Atobe, don't ever call me that again. I will not kiss you. I never want to see you again."

Atobe laughed. "Oh, isn't that what you said last time? And yet, here I am, naked on your couch."

"We didn't have sex this time. It's not the same. I don't want to see you again."

"Why don't you just kiss me and get over it? I'm sure your beloved _Seiichi _is kissing loads of other guys by now."

"That's not true! He would never-" Sanada almost choked on his words, suddenly remembering Tezuka.

"He would never what?" said Atobe, with his insight expression in full view.

"Atobe, just stop it and leave me alone." groaned Sanada. He knew he wasn't achieving anything by blaming Atobe. "Get out of my house before I beat you unconscious and throw you out myself."

Atobe rolled his eyes. He had just been trying to do Sanada a favor and save the peasant from his woes and world of despair. See if he ever tried being nice to Sanada again.

Sanada didn't stick around waiting for Atobe to leave. Instead, he walked upstairs to the washroom. He numbly opened the shower, not caring if the water was boiling hot or freezing cold. He dropped to his knees on the wet shower floor, feeling helpless and weak.

He scratched at his tainted skin, feeling dirty… filthy and unclean. His nails left red marks on his skin as he scratched deeply over and over almost as if trying to scratch away his mistakes. His skin stinged with pain.

"Seiichi… I'm so sorry…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Because writing about people having emotional breakdowns is fun? D:**

**In the original version of this chapter, there was actually an explicit Tango Pair scene and I made them go all the way. I cut it all out and changed it. I figured that Sanada had done enough mistakes and that he should at least do one thing right. **

**Anyways, thank you again for the large number of reviews this story has! It always helps me get the chapters out quickly. I can already smell the comments for this chapter and they will all say OMGZ SANADA U SUK HOW COULD U DO THAT TO YUKIMURAAA!1?1!1!1!one**

**amiright?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy shit. You guys nearly gave me a heart attack. XD I come back from work and find over 50 new comments/reviews. Amazing, and here I was last chapter being happy about 50 reviews, and now there is the double of that. Thank you, I enjoy reading everyone's opinions whether they are simply good comments or, more commonly, rages against Sanada. It makes me happy that people take time to write me something no matter how short or long the comments are.**

**Since a lot of people have been asking me about pairing names, here they are:**

**Alpha Pair is Sanada and Yukimura. Hospital Pair is Tezuka and Yukimura. Tango Pair is Atobe and Sanada. Perfect Pair is Tezuka and Fuji.**

**That's really all you need to know for this story.**

**I tried to update quickly once again! But please read the warning because this chapter is not for everyone. D:**

*****_WARNING WARNING WARNING_*** (yes, this is très important): This chapter contains yaoiness, non-con sex, and is M-rated for a very good reason. Includes Alpha Pair and small bits of Hospital Pair. I did warn you.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei.**

* * *

><p>Sanada didn't look at Yukimura in the face at all for several practices.<p>

It was strange. Yukimura was getting used to Sanada hassling him daily, constantly saying sentences that either involved apologizing or asking for forgiveness. And now Sanada almost seemed like he was avoiding him.

Was Sanada giving up?

Strange… Yukimura thought that was what he had wanted all this time; to have Sanada stop bothering him… but he was still not happy. If Sanada didn't bother him or beg to get back together, then, truly, they would never talk to each other anymore. They would be just captain and vice-captain, nothing more.

Yukimura just didn't know what to think. Did he want Sanada's attention? He felt empty thinking that Sanada no longer cared enough to even look at him. At least the apologies showed Yukimura that the vice-captain was bothered and felt remorse. Now, there was nothing.

Even so, Yukimura didn't talk to the capped teen. He already had a hard time admitting it to himself that he missed Sanada and all the good times they had had together over the years. There was no way he would go ahead and tell his vice-captain of that fact.

The only person he confided in was Tezuka. Sometimes Yukimura wondered if that was even a good idea. He had been betrayed by his friends in the past and didn't like the thought of someone knowing all his secrets… but he just felt much better telling them to Tezuka.

And the Seigaku captain was a kind person. He would silently listen to anything Yukimura had to say, whether it was a rant, a temper tantrum, or a hysterical bought of sadness. Whatever it was, Tezuka would sit there and listen, comforting the bluenette when necessary.

Yukimura absolutely hated his weak self who always leaning on others. He hated seeing the pitiful looks Tezuka gave him.

That late afternoon, Rikkai's tennis practice was ending much later than usual because Yukimura had recalled that time he cancelled practice. The bluenette claimed he was making up for lost time. So their practice lasted twice as long and everyone felt like dying within the first three hours.

It came as a surprise to Yukimura when he saw Tezuka standing by the fence of the tennis field. Yukimura ran to the exit, and all the way around the field to talk to Tezuka.

"Tezuka! I called you saying that the practice would take longer." said Yukimura.

"Oh, it's alright. You are always the one waiting for my practice to finish." said Tezuka.

"Even so, Rikkai is further away from your house. You could have gone home." said Yukimura. Tezuka said it didn't really matter. "Well, alright. We'll be finishing up in about twenty minutes. Um… wait wherever you want." Yukimura turned to go back around the field, but something stopped him.

As Yukimura's gaze shifted back to the courts, his eyes fell upon Sanada. The vice-captain was looking straight at Tezuka, glaring holes into the Seigaku captain. Tezuka was oblivious to that fact.

Yukimura smiled deviously. Oh, so he had Sanada's attention _now_? That jealous prick. It was like the time he told Sanada he had stayed over at Tezuka's house and Sanada had gotten possessive.

"Nee, Tezuka?" said Yukimura in a sweet voice, an idea suddenly coming to him.

"Hmm?" Tezuka looked down at Yukimura. The bespectacled captain's eyes widened at what happened next.

Yukimura only did it for a twisted reason. As much as he liked Tezuka, he shouldn't have done it so unexpectedly. But Yukimura was out for revenge. He wanted to hurt Sanada, to see his painful expression and see that he suffered the same thing the bluenette had gone through. One of Yukimura's hands went up to pet Tezuka's cheek while the other went behind the brunette's head and pushed it down.

And so, Yukimura titled his head and gave Tezuka what was undeniably a kiss.

It wasn't a short one either. Yukimura planned to prolong it as much as possible. Yukimura moved his lips sensually against Tezuka's, trying to make it look as deep and genuine as possible. Tezuka's mouth was frozen either in panic or in shock.

Yukimura's mind wasn't on the kiss. He was longing to turn around and look at Sanada's face.

That was precisely what he did. Yukimura pulled back with a small smile, turning his head to look at Sanada. The vice-captain was in the same position as before, staring right at Yukimura with wide eyes. Sanada's expression did not disappoint. Sanada's face switched emotions, going from betrayal and hurt, to sadness and then he frowned in rage.

But then Sanada began walking… towards the court exit.

"Tezuka, I'm sorry. Do you think you can leave now?" asked Yukimura quickly. Sanada had anger issues, as could be seen during tennis practice when he yelled at all the other regulars. Sanada's expression was not anger. It was pure, raw fury. If Tezuka remained here, things would not be pretty.

Tezuka still looked both shocked and confused.

"Look, I don't know why I did that. Just… I need you to leave now." pleaded Yukimura urgently. He saw Sanada exit the gate from a distance and turn to head in their direction. Yukimura pushed at Tezuka's arm. He didn't need Tezuka getting injured for him and Sanada getting a suspension from the team for beating up someone.

Tezuka picked up on the urgency of the tone and nodded. Maybe Yukimura needed time to sort of his feelings. Tezuka knew he sure as hell did. His mind felt like it was in a frenzy as he touched a finger to his lips, still tasting Yukimura.

So Tezuka turned around and quickly walked away, around the near building and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Sanada no longer knew what he was doing.<p>

He was filled with nothing other then murderous intent towards Tezuka. How dare he! How dare Tezuka kiss Yukimura! He had been right. Yukimura was dating Tezuka after all.

Sanada didn't care what he was going to say. All that had run through him at the time was unbearable sadness and infuriating anger towards the Seigaku captain. He stormed out of the court, then turning to the path and towards Yukimura's direction, wanting to kill Tezuka more than anything.

Except, Tezuka was suddenly nowhere to be found. Yukimura was standing there alone, arms crossed. The bluenette stood his ground, not budging when Sanada got near. He blocked the vice-captain's path.

"Seiichi, get out of the way. I need to kill Tezuka." said Sanada, not even recognizing his own voice.

"Tezuka left. Do you honestly think I'll let you abandon practice over this small matter?" snapped Yukimura.

_Small matter_? Sanada stood there, fists shaking at his sides. "So… you are… dating him?" he asked.

"I don't see how it's any of your business. Get back to practice." Yukimura said icily. The bluenette was internally smirking; hoping Sanada now regretted his mistakes more than ever. Serves him right.

Yukimura tried walking around Sanada, but the vice-captain grabbed his wrist with an iron grip.

"Sanada, what do you think you are doing? Let go." Yukimura tried shaking Sanada off, but the hand wouldn't let go of him. Sanada squeezed his wrist painfully.

Without warning, Sanada began walking back, not letting go of Yukimura's arm. The bluenette was forced to walk alongside him, struggling to keep up with Sanada's fast pace.

The capped teen turned to look at the practice and shouted, "EVERYONE, RUN LAPS UNTIL WE COME BACK." The team looked over and immediately began running when they saw Sanada's enraged and terrifying face.

Yukimura was about to protest when Sanada pulled on his arm again.

"Oi, what the _hell_ is wrong with you? Let me go." said Yukimura. Sanada ignored him, heading straight for the locker room. He was acting strange, thought Yukimura. Had the kiss really affected him that much? What was the big deal anyways? It was just one kiss. He understood that Sanada was jealous, but he hadn't expected Sanada to get so angry.

Sanada practically threw Yukimura inside the locker room. He stepped inside soon after, immediately locking the door behind him.

Yukimura was sick and tired of being ignored. "Sanada, what the fuck do you think you are doing? I told you to get back to practice." he said, his own tone angry.

Sanada turned to look at Yukimura with strange eyes. He walked forward, and Yukimura felt… a little scared. Sanada looked feral, almost like he couldn't even hear what Yukimura was saying.

The bigger teen walked forward and Yukimura backed up until his back touched the row of lockers. There, Sanada took his chance to pin Yukimura's hands with his own, one on either side of the bluenette's head. A knee went up and stayed between Yukimura's legs, effectively trapping the captain.

Sanada's mind was blurred. He hazily noticed Yukimura's frightened eyes, but couldn't help being enticed by the bluenette's beauty. Yukimura was so beautiful and he smelled so good. Sanada was reminded that he had not touched… kissed Yukimura in so long. He didn't know if he could hold back anymore. He _needed_ Yukimura.

Looking down at the captain's mouth, Sanada remembered… he remembered Tezuka kissing those lips… tainting them. No… Yukimura was _his._ No one was allowed to touch Yukimura except for him. How much more had Tezuka touched Yukimura? The thought was making him even angrier.

Before he knew it, he was leaning his head down, his lips latching to Yukimura's pale and soft neck.

Yukimura gasped at the movement. When Sanada began sucking the skin, licking and biting it, the bluenette bit his lips so that he wouldn't make noise.

"You always think you're in charge…" Sanada whispered between nips. "But you are not. You are so cruel, Seiichi… rejecting me… kissing other men in front of me… when you know just how much I love you… you know how much it hurts me…"

Yukimura let out a whimper. He knew Sanada was leaving marks on his neck. He tried struggling against Sanada's hands, but he was not strong enough. He tried taking away Sanada's sense but found that he could not concentrate at all. Each time he tried, Sanada would suck harshly on his skin, filling Yukimura with sparks of stinging pain and bitter pleasure, breaking his focus.

Soon, Yukimura was panting. Sanada was not being gentle at all. Yukimura didn't know this man. The Sanada he had gone out with had always touched him with the softest touch, making sure not to hurt him. This Sanada was rough, almost savage.

Out of nowhere, a hand swooped down, easily slipping past the loose yellow track pants. Sanada squeezed him, a single hard and possessive movement against his most sensitive part. Yukimura gasped, his head snapping back and hitting the lockers with a loud noise. Sanada's calloused palms only repeated the motion; his eyes looked at Yukimura's flushing face. Yukimura couldn't help it. He let out a moan and buckled his hips against the friction.

"Sana…da… no… let go." panted Yukimura.

Sanada listened to the bluenette by letting go and letting his hand travel up. He couldn't stop. He wanted more. His fingers dipped inside the shirt, caressing the smooth skin, traveling up until they met a nipple. Sanada moved his fingers in a circular motion, pinching it lightly.

It made Yukimura groan lowly. The bluenette's unrestrained left hand tried pushing Sanada away, but to no avail. Sanada was much stronger and bigger than he was. His hand could do nothing but grasp Sanada's shirt tightly, not knowing if the sensations were good or not.

"It would be easier for both of us if you stop resisting." growled Sanada huskily.

Sanada caught Yukimura in an open-mouthed kiss, plunging his tongue inside Yukimura's mouth. Sanada moaned at the taste he had been dying to savour for weeks. It was just as good as he remembered it… no, it was better. Yukimura gasped, inhaling sharply, a breath of air that Sanada quickly stole back from Yukimura's mouth.

Sanada nipped and sucked roughly, pressing the line of his body against Yukimura's. Their hips grinded against each other's, hard clothed members touching and making them moan into each other's mouths.

Yukimura didn't know what to do. Sanada had never been this rough, had never forced himself onto the bluenette. It was such a difference from the overly gentle Sanada who used to treat him like a fragile object waiting to break.

Did he want this? A part of his brain was screaming at him to just indulge in Sanada's delicious flavour just one last time. The other part of him was screaming at him not to give in, that this was wrong and that Sanada had no right to be forcing him like this.

It didn't matter what Yukimura decided. The vice-captain didn't stop at all nor did he know if he could at this point. His hand continued its quest around smaller's figure, memorizing the shape and texture of Yukimura.

Yukimura was brought back to reality when he felt that infernal hand moving down his back, dipping back inside Yukimura's pants, pushing the fabric of his underwear aside.

Yukimura gasped loudly. "No, don't…" he said. Once again his words went unnoticed as Sanada slipped his finger inside, pressing in with slow invading strokes. The vice-captain panted at the amazing feeling of Yukimura's soft insides pulsing each time his finger went out and back in. The bluenette's legs finally gave out, but Sanada's body and other hand kept the captain upright, holding his hip in a painful embrace.

He saw Sanada pull both their shorts down to their knees. Yukimura hissed as the air hit his exposed skin. He felt sticky from the sweat from practice, but that didn't stop Sanada from continually touching the bluenette's skin with equally sticky fingers.

The fingers retreated from his now twitching hole and Yukimura's eyes widened in sudden panic as he felt hard heat against his thigh. He moved around, struggling to get out of Sanada's grip.

Yukimura let out a wail, his heart thumping vigorously in what was either fear or arousal. He grabbed Sanada's shoulders, trying to push the bigger male to the side. He tried kicking his knee up, but his legs were not cooperating.

Yukimura put on the most dominating tone he could manage, even if he was on the verge of being taken by this traitor of a man. "Sanada, I order you to stop this instant." said Yukimura. His voice didn't falter until the last word, but now his lips were trembling.

He felt the heat of Sanada's hands keeping his body standing upright against the wall. Sanada moved, rubbing himself against the moist hole.

"Ngnn! I told you… stop…" whimpered Yukimura. He felt Sanada pressing in ever so slightly.

Yukimura looked at Sanada's eyes, seeing nothing but hazy lust and need. "You aren't the boss of me. You may have been before, but not anymore." whispered Sanada.

And then Sanada pushed in some more, slowly, inch by painstaking inch.

Yukimura clenched his insides impossibly tight, groaning as the pain of having such a huge and hard appendix inside him made itself known. Sanada let out a moan of his own.

After what felt like an eternity of Sanada sitting there, having the grace to let Yukimura get adjusted to it, Yukimura realized that he was now practically sitting on Sanada's engorged cock with his back pressing hard and uncomfortably against the lockers and his legs lying limp on either side of Sanada's hips.

The vice-captain's hands brought Yukimura's body upwards, sliding most of his member out. Yukimura was about to let out a shaky but relieved breath, but then Sanada let go of his hands.

Gravity did its job and Yukimura screamed as he was brought back down roughly, impaling himself on Sanada's erection. It hurt.

Sanada did it again, this time making sure to pound upward at the same time. It was so different. There was a dull pain mixed with the intense pleasure it brought Yukimura as Sanada found his sweet spot. It was terrible, yet it was so good. He couldn't move away, nor could he remember if he even wanted to leave. Sanada knew his sensitive points. He knew where to push and press to have Yukimura scream out loud in pleasure.

And yet, even if his mind was protesting, Yukimura couldn't stop the moans spilling out of his mouth. And barely two minutes later, it certainly didn't stop him from coming harder than ever before, staining both their shirts that Sanada hadn't bothered to take off. Yukimura vaguely felt hot liquid gushing into his insides before Sanada pulled out.

His mind was so foggy and he felt quite tired. He realized that Sanada was lowering him to the floor; Yukimura's back slid down the wall until his ass met the floor.

Sanada was about to let go of the bluenette, but Yukimura gave a cry of pain. The vice-captain realized it was Yukimura's behind that was hurting when Yukimura slid even lower so that he was lying flat on his back instead of sitting.

And then, Sanada's heart nearly stopped at what he saw. He was snapped out of his haze, his eyes widening as he looked at Yukimura's behind. It was caked with traces of blood. Yukimura's hips and wrists sported bruises where Sanada had held him.

Oh my god, what had he done? Sanada thought, paling visibly. He vaguely recalled Yukimura asking him to stop but he hadn't listened. He had been too far gone in his desire that he had taken Yukimura so hard and fast with barely any preparation.

He had always made sure to treat the bluenette with the uttermost care, knowing Yukimura was fragile and not fond of physical intimacy… and now… he had _raped_ him.

Sanada's hands snapped back from Yukimura's body as if the bluenette was suddenly shocking him with jets of electricity. He was a monster. He had caused so much pain for Yukimura now both physically and emotionally. He didn't deserve to touch Yukimura. No wonder the bluenette had left him… he was the worst kind of man.

Yukimura groaned from his spot on the floor, bringing his head up to look at Sanada. What the bluenette saw was a face overwhelmed with guilt and sadness.

Yukimura lifted up one pale hand. "Sanada…"

Sanada's entire body shook in horror at what he had done, his head snapping up to look at Yukimura in the eye.

"Seiichi… I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't…" he said, voice trembling. His brought his hand up to cover his mouth, aghast at his own actions.

Without another word, Sanada stood up, pulling his shorts back up and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

***throws Sanada's progress out the window* **

**With this, I am done ruining Sanada's character. i hope that wasn't too explicit. This chapter was also re-written because the original was even more rated R and I didn't want to scare away too many people... which I probably ended up doing anyways...**

**Feel free to go on an ALL CAPS RAGE now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Is it bad that everyone's RAGE from the last chapter amused me? D: I swear I won't make a habit out of writing rape chapters though. ;-;**

**Once again, thank you for all the anger and concern. I'm glad that half of you are threatening to throw me in a ditch if I don't go with Hospital Pair and the other half is planning on murdering me if I don't make the Alpha Pair get back together. o_o !dilemma**

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei owns all.**

* * *

><p>Tezuka sat there in his room staring at his wall.<p>

He was… confused to say the least.

His dilemma involved the fact that Yukimura had _kissed_ him only a few hours earlier.

Now, it was not that Tezuka didn't like Yukimura. He liked Yukimura very much. But he was having trouble understanding how he felt about the kiss.

What did it mean? Maybe Yukimura had been showing gratitude? No… people don't kiss on the lips out of gratitude. Did that mean that Yukimura was interested in him? Tezuka frowned. There had never been any hints of interest or flirting between them. It had always been a friendly relationship as fellow captains.

Tezuka knew that Yukimura had been relying on him greatly in these past few weeks. Yukimura had been talking about his worries more and more frequently to him. Even if Tezuka didn't give good advice, he was always there to listen.

But apparently Tezuka had misunderstood something…

Should he call Yukimura to ask about what the kiss had meant? That would probably be stupid, thought Tezuka.

Well… it wasn't that he didn't like the bluenette. On the contrary, Yukimura was very beautiful, a very nice person and Tezuka admired the other captain for many things. But he wasn't quite sure what kind of feelings he had for Yukimura. Was it friends… or more than that?

Yukimura, thought Tezuka, was a little like Fuji. They were both feminine and loved plants. Yet, they had their own sadistic streak. He briefly wondered if he was just attracted to plant-loving and girly tennis players.

Tezuka's mind began thinking about Fuji. He touched his fingers to his lips like he had been doing for a while now.

Would a kiss from Fuji feel the same? As cheesy as it was, Tezuka had hoped that his first kiss would have been with Fuji. Yet, he knew he was being an unrealistic idiot. He was an idiot for having a crush on Fuji and never once saying a word. It was foolish to even think about kissing Fuji at this point.

Tezuka was snapped out if his thoughts when he heard his mother calling for him from downstairs. He ran out of his room and to the stairs to see what his mom wanted.

He immediately got his answer when he saw Yukimura standing silently at the foot of the stairs. Tezuka gulped, not sure if he really wanted to see Yukimura at the moment, much less sleep with him in his room. He was still unsure about his feelings.

Yet, that didn't stop him from nodding and letting Yukimura walk up the stairs and into his room.

Once inside, Tezuka closed his door and Yukimura plumped down on the bed, wincing slightly for some reason.

And a long silence filled the room.

"…I didn't know whether or not you were going to come today." said Tezuka, breaking the silence.

Yukimura looked up at him. "Why not?"

Tezuka blinked back. "Well, after what you did earlier today… um… I don't have an answer for you yet."

Yukimura was confused for a bit before remembering. Oh, that's right. He had kissed Tezuka. It seemed so unimportant now; almost laughable compared to what had happened afterwards.

"Oh… yes. That." said Yukimura stiffly. The feeling of Tezuka's warm lips had been replaced by Sanada's overpowering presence. "Don't worry about it. It didn't really mean anything."

Tezuka didn't reply. That was odd. Why would Yukimura kiss him for absolutely no reason? Plus, that fact didn't even seem to be what was on Yukimura's mind. The bluenette had appeared to have completely forgotten about it until Tezuka had mentioned it.

"Is everything alright, Yukimura?" asked Tezuka.

No. Everyone was _not_ alright, thought Yukimura. He wanted to shout and yell in anger. He wanted to crawl in a corner and cry. He wanted the bespectacled teen to listen to his story, but at the same time he didn't want the world to know.

He hurt. Everything hurt. Yukimura was tired of always feeling hurt inside. He wished others wouldn't notice, and wanted to yell at Tezuka for realizing whenever something was amiss. Yet, he was glad that someone detected his pain.

Yukimura went with the easy answer. "No. Nothing's wrong." he whispered. It sounded like a lie even to him. Tezuka said nothing, deciding that Yukimura would tell him what was wrong when he felt like it.

The Seigaku captain broke eye contact with Yukimura, and instead observed the bluenette's neck. There were small red marks that definitely hadn't been there earlier when Tezuka had gone to Rikkai. Tezuka had nearly missed it. They were well hidden behind Yukimura's wavy hair. In fact, Yukimura's regulars' jacket collar was placed quite smartly to hide most of Yukimura's neck.

Yukimura instantly saw where Tezuka was looking. He arranged his jacket even higher, holding it with his hands so that it completely covered his throat.

"Just bruises from tennis practice." muttered Yukimura. The bluenette's hands pulled at the jacket's sleeves so that they covered most of his hands as well. Tezuka didn't miss the movements.

Tezuka moved forward, grabbing Yukimura's arm.

The Rikkai captain instantly panicked and flailed his arms, trying to get out of Tezuka's grip. "No! _Stop_!" shrieked Yukimura, remembering Sanada holding his arm the exact same way only a few hours early. Yukimura was struggling to draw in breath as panic overcame him. He reached out and struck Tezuka's shoulder with his other hand.

Tezuka was alarmed at the violent reaction he got just from holding Yukimura's arm. Something was definitely more than wrong with Yukimura.

He let go of Yukimura's arm immediately. Yukimura was having trouble breathing, air coming in and out of him in choked gasps.

"Yukimura, breath. It's alright. I won't do anything." said Tezuka, unsure of what to do. He held his hands forward, palms up to show he wouldn't do anything sudden. "Just… take deep breathes." It seemed like something really serious had happened between the time he had seen Yukimura at school and now.

Yukimura nodded and coughed, clinging to his regular's jacket.

He left Yukimura sit there for quite a while. Minute after minute passed. Yukimura finally began breathing normally, eyes closed as he stood as still as a statue.

Yukimura let Tezuka sit next to him. The Seigaku captain hesitated, then rubbed Yukimura's back soothingly until he felt the bluenette's stiff body relax.

And then, Yukimura spoke in a cracked voice. "…I'm sorry."

Tezuka shook his head. "I just want to know what happened. And don't say it's nothing. Obviously it's something that affected you quite a bit." He usually didn't meddle, but that rule was broken when it looked like something serious had occurred.

The bluenette was silent again. Tezuka thought he'd have to ask again, but then Yukimura stopped holding onto his jacket.

He slowly pulled his sleeves back with trembling hands.

Tezuka gasped. Yukimura's wrists were bruised. And the shape of the marks clearly showed that someone had handled him rather roughly as well. It looked painful.

"Are your wrists okay?" asked Tezuka. Wrists were more than important for tennis players.

Yukimura nodded. "They're fine. Hurts a little but it should pass in a few days."

Slowly, Tezuka brought one hand up and lightly touched the bruises. They were in the shape of larger hands, as if someone had gripped Yukimura tightly by his wrists.

His eyes roamed upwards to Yukimura's neck. Wordlessly, Tezuka's hand went up and brushed the wavy blue hair out of the way, showing the mass assortment of color that decorated Yukimura's throat. Blue and red bruises, and what were obviously bite marks coated the pale skin.

A sudden thought popped into Tezuka's mind. Was it just the neck and wrists or was it much worst than what was appearing now? These marks... what if...?

Tezuka's hand travelled downward and attached itself to the waistline of Yukimura's yellow trackpants. Yukimura made a choked noise at the sudden movement. The bluenette practically ripped Tezuka's hand off and he stood up, glaring down at Tezuka.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Yukimura icily.

"Yukimura, where else are you hurt?" said Tezuka, hoping deeply that his hunch wasn't correct.

Yukimura turned around. "I'm leaving." he said.

But Tezuka was quicker than that. The moment Yukimura turned around, Tezuka stood up and caught Yukimura in his arms. Even with the struggling body of the bluenette, Tezuka managed to get one arm around Yukimura's waist and his other hand remained on a trembling hip.

He pulled at the sweatpants, lowering one side so that Yukimura's hip was visible. Tezuka's heart fell.

There were the same large hand-shaped bruises on Yukimura's left hip. Tezuka was ready to bet that the other hip had the same thing. Yukimura whimpered, ashamed and defeated, almost limp in Tezuka's hands.

Even if Tezuka pretty much knew what had happened, he still brought his hand back to Yukimura's clothed behind, to where his entrance would be. Tezuka's fingers pressed lightly and then a little harder. Yukimura cried out in pain.

It was enough for Tezuka to know, without denial what had happened to Yukimura. The places the bruises were... the strange isolation he felt towards Yukimura... the pain when Yukimura sat down and when Tezuka touched his behind.

Tezuka let the bluenette go. Yukimura sank to the floor on his knees, making choked sobbing sounds.

Tezuka was now feeling bad for having handled Yukimura so roughly to get his answers, especially after what Yukimura must have just gone through. Tezuka muttered apologies and let Yukimura sit there.

He didn't know if Yukimura was really crying. Yukimura was facing the other way and hiding his eyes. The only time Yukimura cried was unconsciously in his sleep. Tezuka wanted to say something, but didn't know what. What does one say after what Yukimura had just gone through? Minute after silent minute passed and Yukimura's pitiful noises didn't stop, neither did Tezuka stop looking at Yukimura, struggling to say something.

Out of nowhere, Yukimura stood up again. Tezuka was ready to let the bluenette leave if he so wanted. But to his surprise, Yukimura turned and said in a perfectly levelled voice, "I'm going to take a shower."

Tezuka nodded and let Yukimura go to the washroom.

He knew that he couldn't even begin to understand what Yukimura was feeling. Yukimura might be feeling angry at himself for being so weak. He might be feeling ashamed because Tezuka had found out. Or maybe he was now scared of the culprit who had caused those marks.

Those thought went around and around Tezuka's head until Yukimura finally came back out of his shower. The bluenette nodded in Tezuka's direction, wearing his green pyjamas. He looked ready for bed and Tezuka didn't blame him; Yukimura had had more than a rough day.

Yukimura sat on the bed and looked wearily at Tezuka, silently telling the other captain to go on and get the questions over with.

"Yukimura, who did it? Who… raped you?" asked Tezuka, even if he already knew who the number one suspect was.

Yukimura sighed. He didn't like calling it rape. It made him sound like some vulnerable and weak girl. He hoped Tezuka wouldn't start telling him that it wasn't his fault or that he should go see the police or something. Because… even if it wasn't Yukimura's fault, the bluenette had kissed Tezuka and started it. He supposed that he was partially to blame.

"Was it… Sanada?" said Tezuka quietly.

Yukimura took a deep breath and slowly nodded his head. Tezuka swore under his breath.

"Are you scared of him? Maybe you should take a few days off… and rest a bit. Maybe tell your parents." advised Tezuka.

Yukimura shook his head. "It's not… it's not Sanada that I'm afraid of. …It's me." His shoulder slumped down, eyes looking down. "I'm afraid of not being in control. Since I broke up with Sanada… I'm just not in control of myself anymore. And today… I was reminded of just how weak I truly am."

"You aren't weak, Yukimura."

"I'm starting to doubt that, Tezuka." said Yukimura. "Why? Why did my body still respond to him? He's a lying bastard. I hate him. Yet… I…"

"Yukimura, you can't blame yourself for not always having complete control of the situation. If Sanada forced you, then you shouldn't be scared of yourself…" said Tezuka.

"My body betrayed me." whispered Yukimura. "I didn't consent to it… it was painful, and… and it was Sanada for god's sakes! Why did I still feel pleasure? Why did I still long for his touch? I don't want to miss him. Even if I didn't want to, why couldn't my body have agreed with me for once instead of craving for more?"

Not knowing what to say, Tezuka remained silent. He wondered if Yukimura was really over Sanada, or if this was paining him so much because he didn't want to move on; because part of Yukimura still loved Sanada.

Tezuka let Yukimura have the bed again, but this time, Yukimura's hand extended towards him.

"Can you stay with me? I'm sorry to be such a bother but…" Yukimura couldn't really find the words for what he was feeling. He just knew that he did not want to be alone.

Tezuka approached and took Yukimura's hand in his own. He lay down next to Yukimura, not having much room since it was a single bed. Yukimura looked at the other captain with a small smile, squeezing his hand gratefully as he push the covers up over his body.

"Thank you, Tezuka." Yukimura said before closing his eyes. "You are always so nice... always there when I need you."

Tezuka turned off the lamp, laying there looking at Yukimura's face as sleep slowly claimed the bluenette. Their bodies were so close to each other. Tezuka could clearly see the marks on Yukimura's neck, the small downward curve of his lips and the twitching of his closed eyelids.

There was a small sigh and Yukimura cuddled closer to Tezuka, gripping his arm tightly. The Seigakuan didn't mind, even if Yukimura grip was tight. In fact, he couldn't help but think of how cute and defenceless Yukimura looked at the moment. Yukimura needed support and Tezuka would be there for him. He let Yukimura's head come forward and rest in the space between his head and shoulder. Having Yukimura's head so close to his brought a sweet flowery scent to his senses. It was pleasant.

Yukimura's nose brushed Tezuka's neck, hair tickled his collar. Tezuka reach his other hand around, the one Yukimura wasn't holding on to, and delicately touched the wavy dark blue hair, pushing it back from Yukimura's face as the bluenette's breathing evened.

Yukimura fell asleep relatively quickly. Even if he had a lot on his mind, Yukimura did have an exhausting day and must have been very tired. Soon enough, tears began appearing in Yukimura's eyes as they always did. They slid down his cheeks, wetting Tezuka's shirt when they fell lower. Yukimura tossed quite a bit, mumbling noises once in a while as the flow of tears never stopped. Tezuka wrapped his arm around Yukimura, calming the slumbering bluenette.

Tezuka was troubled and only fell asleep much later, thinking that he had to do something soon. For Yukimura.

He decided that he would go and confront Sanada himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

***dramatic music* **

**I should make a poll or something because I wonder if more people want Hospital Pair or Alpha Pair. D: **

**I would love to know, even though most have already said their opinions _very_ clearly. But yes, feel free to comment so that I may see which side has the majority of votes. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So someone pointed out that TezukaXYukimura is actually Heavenly Pair. The reason I put in Hospital Pair was because I had no idea what they were called and I had read a small fic that said Hospital Pair was Tezu/Yuki...**

**But yes, it does sound better to say Heavenly Pair, even if Hospital Pair amuses me.**

**In the end, Heavenly and Hospital Pair both start by H, have the same amount of syllables and mean the same thing. o_o Feel free to call them whatever you want and thank you to ladyakatsukii for pointing it out to me. So sorry for any confusions this might have caused.**

**Disclaimer: Because I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>He was a coward. He was an irresponsible bastard, not willing to take the punishment for what he had done. Sanada was so unbelievably upset at his own actions. But it wasn't enough to make him attend school. He didn't think he could survive if he saw Yukimura's pained face and cold stare. Even worst would be seeing Yukimura avoiding him out of fear.<p>

And so, for the first time in his perfect attendance record, Sanada didn't go to school that morning.

Even the dojo didn't seem to be helping. Sanada had attempted meditation and then kendo to relax and take his mind off everything that had happened the previous day. It didn't work. God, should he just commit seppuku and be done with it? He had considered it, but decided that even an honourable samurai-coded ritual suicide would be too merciful. He didn't even deserve to show his face to Yukimura and beg for forgiveness.

Sanada was considering leaving the tennis team and switching schools at this point. It would be for the best. Yukimura would move on and find someone who's good to him. And Sanada… well he knew he would never forget Yukimura. Maybe he could spend the rest of his life atoning?

He didn't care if he was being too extreme. He deserved the worst punishment imaginable.

Why had he hurt the person he loved the most in the world? Looking back, all he could say was that he had been controlled by his lust for Yukimura. His libido... it just constantly got him into trouble and caused more bad than good. He was so easily controlled by it. It served him right to be hated by Yukimura.

The doorbell rang and Sanada snapped out of his thoughts, standing up from his dark corner. Who on earth could it be at this time? It was noon. Everyone was at school and his parents were at work.

He walked downstairs to the front door and slowly opened it, his eyes opening in surprise.

It was Yanagi. But he wasn't alone. Tezuka was behind him.

Sanada felt a spark of jealousy towards Tezuka. He had to remind himself that attacking the Seigaku captain would do no good; that these thoughts had led him to make the worst mistake of his life. He had to remember that Yukimura was no longer his and that the bluenette would probably be a million time happier with Tezuka.

"Why are you here? You are supposed to be at school." said Sanada.

"I could ask you the same thing, Genichirou." said Yanagi.

"Look, what did you come here to say?" asked Sanada, impatiently.

"Well, after seeing Seiichi this morning and hearing what Tezuka said… I think we have a lot to talk about." Yanagi looked at Sanada with a hint of disappointment and disgust.

Sanada stiffened before turning to Tezuka. "S-Seiichi told you…?"

Tezuka nodded gravely.

Sanada looked down in shame. So Yukimura really was that close with Tezuka afterall. Of course they were. They had kissed. Yukimura went to Seigaku after every practice for a reason. Tezuka must now know all of Yukimura's secrets.

The vice-captain moved aside and let Yanagi and Tezuka enter his house. They walked up to his bedroom. Sanada both wanted to get this over with but couldn't help feeling that he would deserve whatever Yanagi had to say about him at the moment. Sanada hoped they would yell at him. He hoped they would insult him and tell him he was a miserable excuse for a man.

Yanagi stared at Sanada once again, sitting down on the bed and analyzing the vice-captain.

"Genichirou… what on earth were you thinking when you did that to Seiichi?" asked Yanagi quietly. Tezuka stood still on the sideline and listened. Telling Yanagi had been a good idea afterall. Yanagi would know how to handle Sanada.

"I… I don't know. I wasn't thinking… I… I regret it so much. I don't know what to do anymore. Everything just fell apart when Seiichi and I broke up." said Sanada in a choked voice. Really, he didn't know what else he could say. He had lost control and made a horrible mistake. That all he's been doing lately. Making mistake after mistake.

"Do you seriously think you are making it better by staying at home and avoiding the problem? At least confront Seiichi and tell him you are sorry for what you did. Don't hide like a coward." said Yanagi. "Honestly, I thought you had been making progress, but you had to go and ruin everything. Is your urge to have sex really so strong?"

"N-No… it's just…" Sanada looked at Tezuka and sighed. "I was jealous. Tezuka... you kissed Seiichi. I couldn't stop myself after that. I'm sorry for coming in between you two. I know my apologizing won't fix things, but even so... I'm so sorry."

Tezuka cocked his head to the side. Sanada had been watching their kiss? Had Yukimura known that?

This whole conversation was going much differently than Tezuka had imagined. Tezuka had expected a stubborn and possessive Sanada ready to yell at them that Yukimura was his and that it was none of their business what they did together. Instead, he finds this broken man, wallowing in self-pity.

It was much harder to scold someone when they were already feeling terrible about it.

"And then… I don't know. I stomped off to attack Tezuka but… he had left. So I ended up taking it out on Seiichi instead." said Sanada miserably.

They stood in there in silence. The quietness weighted down on Sanada, disapproving and pressuring him.

"It's alright though. I-I'll quit the tennis team." muttered Sanada.

"And what would that accomplish? Do you plan to pretend what you did never happened?" asked Yanagi. "Why do you always run away? It's the same as before. You had problems in your relationship, just like any normal relationship does, yet you run away from it and cheat on Seiichi instead of talking to him."

"I already know I'm a coward. You don't have to remind me. It would be safer for Sei… for Yukimura if I leave. I don't want to stay if he's scared of me." said Sanada.

"Right before the Nationals too?"

"I'm not the only good player on the team. I know you can win without me. I'll join some other club. Maybe the kendo club."

Tezuka stood up and smashed his fist against the wall, glaring full-on at Sanada. He had to struggle to hold in what he really wanted to say, which was a mix of swears and angry shouts at Sanada. As much as he wanted to do that, it wasn't in his character. Letting emotions get the better of him was not the way Tezuka Kunimitsu did things.

"Yanagi is right. You are a coward and what you are saying right now shows that you are running away again. It's not as simple as to quit the tennis team. Don't make other excuses." said Tezuka. "Yukimura won't be scared of you. He'll be startled and weary of your presence, but I don't think Yukimura is the type to be scared. You are underestimating him. Yukimura is the strongest person I know and you don't deserve to even stand on the same court as him."

Sanada looked down, letting Tezuka's words sink in.

"But even so, it's no reason to leave. You are selfish and only thinking about yourself instead of all the trouble it will cause both Yukimura and the team if you leave." said Tezuka. He was breathing harder than usual. He didn't remember the last time he had talked so much all at once.

"But I… how am I supposed to face him now?" asked Sanada.

"Accept your consequences like a man." said Yanagi. "You know, you've changed a lot, Genichirou. You were always a strict and demanding man, but I never doubted that you were a good person. Now I just don't know anymore."

Yanagi continued, "What happened to the Genichirou who would be in a great mood all day just from seeing Seiichi smile? Remember back when you were happy just being in Seiichi's presence, always there for him, wanting nothing more than to make him happy?" Yanagi recalled the strong friendship between Yukimura and Sanada back when they were best friends and undoubtfully in love. Yanagi knew it had not vanished. Strong emotions that lasted years did not simply disappear in such a small amount of time. "Where did that person go, Genichirou? Is he still inside you? I know you still love Seiichi, but you messed up somewhere along the way and ran away from your problems instead of facing them. So what are you going to do now?"

Sanada stood there in silence. What could he do? He was selfish and a coward… what could he do to change that?

"I'll…" began Sanada. "I'll stop. I won't bother him anymore…" Sanada felt defeated, only this was a thousand times worst than losing a tennis match. He hated giving up, but there was no other choice. This was what he had been telling himself all day. Yukimura would be better off without him.

It was like he was giving up his entire future and purpose of living. He slowly began thinking of what it would mean.

Yukimura would move on and find someone else. Sanada imagined Tezuka. He imagined Tezuka and Yukimura, laughing as they walked together. Sanada wouldn't be by Yukimura's side as they grew older. It would be someone else. The most Sanada would be able to do is feel remorse and watch from a distance, wishing happiness on the person he loved. Was being selfless always this hard and painful?

Yanagi's expression finally softened. He nodded slowly, approving and patted Sanada's back.

"I know it'll be hard for you Sanada. But this can't go on. You made mistakes and this is the price you have to pay." said Yanagi. "This is the right choice. Don't think of yourself. Think of Seiichi."

"I won't quit the tennis team." said Sanada, his throat felt like it was closing up.

"I wouldn't have let you." said Yanagi. "You should stay. I trust you can still be in the same room as him without causing an earthly disaster. But for god's sake, don't push yourself onto him anymore. Let Yukimura live his life. Don't interrupt it. If Yukimura ever forgives you, it will be when he's ready."

"Yeah…" said Sanada. He would wait for it, for the day Yukimura forgives him, even if that day might never come.

"It's very brave of you to give up on him. It will take time but I know you can do it." said Yanagi. Sanada never gave up on anything. He was stubborn to the bone. The fact that he was doing it now was a very big deal and must be extremely hard for him.

Yanagi got up, ready to leave. He had fulfilled what he needed to do.

Tezuka also got up, hoping all this meant it would get easier for Yukimura too.

To both their surprise, Sanada stood up as well and walked through the house and out the front door with them, locking the door behind him.

"Where are you going, Genichirou?" asked Yanagi.

"To school of course. It's tarundoru to miss morning practice and three classes. Plus with all the mistakes I did… I think it's time to pay for them."

They watched Sanada strut forward in front of them, rushing to the bus stop.

After the way Yukimura had hesitated to go to school that morning, Tezuka could only hope the bluenette would be alright.

* * *

><p>Yukimura was genuinely surprised to see Sanada walking to practice in the afternoon. Sanada had missed morning practice and Yukimura had been sure the vice-captain wouldn't have shown up in the afternoon either.<p>

He didn't know what to feel. What should his reaction be after what Sanada had done? Yukimura had expected Sanada to either ignore him or apologize profusely, but when Sanada stood in front of him and asked a strange question, Yukimura had no idea what to say.

"Y-Yukimura." Sanada said, putting his head down. "How many laps?"

Yukimura blinked. "Excuse me?" he said.

"I did something inexcusable and I am so deeply sorry." said Sanada. His face was serious. "When we do something wrong, we get laps. Isn't that the way we do things? So… how many laps do I deserve?"

"…" Yukimura wasn't quite sure what to say. Was Sanada implying that was he had done yesterday was corrigible by laps? "No number would be enough." whispered the bluenette.

"Ah. I agree. Shall I just run until I drop from exhaustion then?" asked Sanada casually.

Yukimura didn't know what to make of Sanada's behaviour. "Just… do however many you think you deserve." he said.

"Okay. Running until I drop dead it is then." concluded Sanada.

The vice-captain raised his head and turned to go, ready to keep his word and run however many laps it took for his lungs to blow out. But Yukimura's voice stopped him.

"Wait, Sanada."

Sanada turned his head and looked questionably at Yukimura.

"… You missed practice this morning. That's 250 laps." said Yukimura. "So… when you drop from exhaustion… make sure you run 250 more."

Sanada gave a tiny smile for just a second. "Ah, of course captain."

And with that said, the vice-captain ran off and proceeded to run more laps than he had ever ran in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I start college in a few hours. D; Hopefully my workload won't be too great so that I can keep up this pace. One of my pet peeves is reading a good story and seeing the author updating it once every couple of weeks/months or simply abandoning it altogether.**

**Thank you to everyone who commented! Alpha Pair actually got a lot more support than I thought, but the result is pretty much tied. I really love to read what everyone is thinking. Any thoughts, opinions or whatever is love. **


	10. Chapter 10

***throws Akaya-shaped confetti* Over 200 reviews! Yayness! Thank you to everyone!**

**I know many of you have counted the votes and messaged me about how it's not a tie and stuff.**

**I know. But the reason I didn't give the actual result number is because: 1) They changed each time I checked. 2) Some people commented for one chapter and others for all my chapters. I get a headache going around checking who already voted. 3) I'm lazy.**

**Some are under the impression that the pairing with the most votes decides the future of the story. That is not the case at all. I simply enjoy seeing other's opinions because it often helps me. I do not let reviews make decisions, but they might influence it and give me ideas. I write because I want to. Writing a story and having others choose the pairing for me would not be enjoyable at all.**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

* * *

><p>Tezuka could see Yukimura waiting for him behind the fences of the tennis court.<p>

The bluenette looked… empty, for a lack of better words.

It had been that way for the last couple of days. Before, Yukimura would often be angry and shout that Sanada was being obnoxious with his constant pleas for forgiveness.

Now, Sanada no longer did that. Tezuka heard from Yanagi that Sanada was keeping his distance, not talking to Yukimura unless the tennis practice demanded it. It was nearly to the point that Sanada was downright avoiding Yukimura. Tezuka did not really care. In fact, he thought that having Sanada stay out of Yukimura's life was good. But it seemed to be doing the opposite effect.

Everyone was worried. Tezuka was worried. Yukimura was completely lifeless. The bluenette barely ate anymore. Tezuka didn't know if Yukimura ate at school, but he certainly didn't eat supper at Tezuka's house anymore. Yukimura rejected the food Tezuka's mom tried giving him, his tennis had lost its passion, and he never smiled, always looking like he didn't know what to do. All he did was monotonously go to school, go to practice, and sleep at Tezuka's house. Yukimura's entire team was showing concern even if they didn't voice it out loud.

Practice ended at Seigaku and Tezuka joined Yukimura after changing, walking slowly to the bus stop to go back home. There was a sudden shout of "See you tomorrow, Tezuka!" from a distance. Yukimura saw Tezuka turn and give a tiny wave at Fuji, a small smile threatening to burst from the Seigaku captain's lips.

Yukimura felt a hint of annoyance at the tiny gesture.

For a second, Yukimura was almost afraid. What if Tezuka and Fuji got together? Tezuka liked Fuji... what if they became a couple and then Tezuka left Yukimura's side because of it? Then he would truly be alone. He would be all alone to deal with the onslaught of pain that inhabited his mind at every waking moment. No… he needed someone to be there. Yukimura was so used to being able to count on Tezuka.

Tezuka had been there for him in his times of need. He could tell Tezuka anything without fear of being judged. He couldn't let Tezuka slip away… he had to do something. Yukimura looked back and glared at Fuji's retreating back.

Yukimura then pulled at Tezuka's jacket, effectively getting the attention of the bespectacled captain.

"Tezuka, I need to ask you something." said Yukimura, pulling at the jacket again. He was going to get a good grip on Tezuka before that Fuji could do anything about it.

Yukimura dragged Tezuka to an empty part of the school. They stood under a large tree as Yukimura looked around, making sure they were alone.

"Tezuka." Yukimura began. "These past few weeks… I'm sorry to have been such a burden on you."

Tezuka shook his head. "Don't be silly. You went through a lot of trauma. You know I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you. You are too kind, Tezuka." said Yukimura with a small smile. He briefly wondered if it truly was okay for him to trust in someone so easily. After all, Sanada whom he had known since he was four years old, had betrayed him. Tezuka could very well do the same.

But Yukimura was desperate at this point. He needed other's support and Tezuka was the only one he could count on. Tezuka won't be like Sanada. It was going to be different this time.

"You know, I was afraid that you would think I was disgusting after... what happened." said Yukimura.

"Don't be silly. None of it was your fault. I told you not to blame yourself." Tezuka was glad the bluenette was talking. He had been very silent for the past few days.

"I know…" There was a pause in which a gust of wind blew, shaking Yukimura's hair out of their place. The leaves on the tree above them rattled. "By the way, Tezuka. I never fully apologized for kissing you."

"T-That's quite alright. You said it meant nothing, right?" said Tezuka. He flushed only for a second.

"What if…" Yukimura looked at Tezuka straight in the eye, seeing the kind and handsome Seigaku captain that had been there for him for weeks. "What if it did mean something? Would it still be okay then?"

Tezuka opened his mouth, but no words came out. He re-closed it quickly.

"I like you, Tezuka. You are kind. Would you be willing to… advance our relationship as more than just friends?" asked Yukimura, looking at him expectantly.

Tezuka's mind felt a little shocked at the question. Yukimura had asked him out. It was quite... unexpected.

At this point, Tezuka knew he couldn't say no. He couldn't. It would break Yukimura even more if he rejected him. Yukimura needed all the support and help he could get.

"It's… yes. Okay." said Tezuka, not knowing what else to say. He had been asked out before by fangirls, but it was his first time saying yes.

It's not like he didn't like Yukimura. The bluenette certainly was a handful and stressed him often, but it's not like he wasn't attractive. Yukimura had a soft and gentle beauty, almost feminine-like.

Nonetheless, Yukimura looked satisfied enough with the answer.

"Great." said the bluenette. Yukimura proceeded to grab Tezuka's hand.

Together, they walked back towards the bus stop.

* * *

><p>It felt weird.<p>

He was holding hands with Yukimura as they walked home. And all he could think about was that he had no idea what couples were supposed to do.

They had held hands on the bus as well. Tezuka let Yukimura do as he pleased. Tezuka was not experienced at all when it came to dating, so he let Yukimura take the lead. If Yukimura wanted to hold hands, then he'll hold hands with him.

He had gotten stares from others. Oishi had looked like he was dying to ask why they were holding hands. Inui had chuckled creepily and wrote down something in his notebook. All the bus passengers had generally given them wide and surprised eyes.

Yukimura was apathetic to the whole thing, holding Tezuka tightly and not feeling weird at all. If anything, it made Yukimura feel like he had more support, like there was finally someone to watch his back. He didn't feel as vulnerable.

Luckily, it was not a long bus ride. Once they were off, they walked silently down the street. They were usually silent as they walked home, but now that they were dating, Tezuka felt like the silence was stifling. Should he say something? Start a conversation maybe? But, about what? Tennis? School? ...Grip tape?

"Everything okay, Tezuka?" asked Yukimura, breaking the ice. Tezuka had been in deep thought, his face frowning for a while.

"I-It's nothing. I've simply never dated anyone before so I was wondering what I was supposed to do." replied Tezuka.

Yukimura gave a small laugh. "You just do what feels natural, I guess."

Tezuka wondered briefly how it had been for Sanada and Yukimura when they began dating. He nearly asked out loud but caught himself.

But Yukimura seemed to have read his mind. "I don't know about this any more than you do. My last relationship was not really normal dating…" said Yukimura. "I never asked out Sanada or vice versa. It just sort of happened. We were childhood friends and always together. Our feelings just changed one day." Tezuka seemed to be encouraging Yukimura to talk. He looked interested since Yukimura barely spoke about Sanada unless he was insulting him. Tezuka had never heard about the good times of Yukimura and Sanada's relationship. Yukimura continued, "Officially… it's been two years and a half since we began going out. We counted our first day as lovers on the day we kissed for the first time." Yukimura looked down. "I'm sorry. I just asked you out and now I'm talking about Sanada."

Tezuka shook his head, squeezing Yukimura's hand reassuringly. "No, it's alright. You sound happy when you talk about him that way." he said.

Yukimura smiled sadly. "Well, yes. I was very happy with him. I used to think we would never be separated. But it was all a lie. Yet… sometimes I wonder if it would have been better to stay ignorant and happy. Wouldn't it have been better if I had never found out about Sanada's adultery?" Then all of this would never have happened. He would still be with Sanada and happy. None of this pain would exist..

"I don't think so." said Tezuka. "I think you should always know the truth, no matter how painful it is. I don't believe in ignorance being the answer to happiness." They stopped one home away from Tezuka's house. "I know you must be tired of feeling sad but… it will pass. It's just harder because Sanada's always been around. I don't know how long it will take but... it will pass." He said it to convince Yukimura that everything would turn out okay. Even Tezuka was beginning to wonder if Yukimura would ever get better.

"It will pass, huh?" mused Yukimura. "I sometimes still wonder about that. Sanada was not just around for a long time. He was my best friend for my entire life. Without him, I would be a completely different person. That's how much we were a part of each other's life."

Tezuka couldn't think of anything else to say.

As if acting on a secret agreement, they let go of each other's hand as they arrived at Tezuka's house. Neither particularly felt like explaining things to Tezuka's parents. That would be left for some other time. Especially since they often slept in the same room, Tezuka's parents might get suspicious and not be as welcoming anymore if they found out the two were now a couple.

They said hi to Tezuka's parents and sat down at the diner table. Yukimura smiled and said he already ate. Even if it was a lie, Tezuka said nothing. Tezuka's mother looked like she didn't believe Yukimura either. Tezuka's grandfather made a joke about how skinny Yukimura looked. The bluenette waved it off, once again eating nothing.

The evening passed by the same as it always did. They went upstairs to do their homework and captain-related paperwork. Tezuka sat at his desk and Yukimura lounged on the bed.

It was as if their relationship hadn't changed at all. Tezuka hadn't known what to expect from being a couple. He had assumed that there would be changes, but so far there weren't any.

Once they were stiff from sitting down for so long, Yukimura got up and decided to take his bath first. Tezuka would take it afterwards. The bluenette rose from the bed and stretched, sighing softly as he did so. He opened the wardrobe and pulled out an old t-shirt and loose pants.

"I'm going to take my bath." said Yukimura.

"Okay. Take your time." said Tezuka, not looking up from his math textbook.

Yukimura pursed his lips and walked closer to the bespectacled captain. "Tezuka…" purred Yukimura. "Do you want to take a bath with me?"

Tezuka's eyes widened in surprise and he looked up at the bluenette. A small blush made it's way to Tezuka's face. "Yu-Yukimura?"

Yukimura laughed at Tezuka's facial expession. "I'm joking, Tezuka. You just looked so serious that I had to tease you a little."

Tezuka cleared his throat, trying to go back to his homework. Why was it so unnerving to have Yukimura making jokes? Maybe it was because the bluenette was always so gloomy and had been so empty before. Now he was forcing these jokes out. It felt awkward.

Yukimura retreated to the washroom, closing the door behind him. As he began running the bath water, Yukimura couldn't help but think of how he used to also tease Sanada… back before they had began dating. It used to make Sanada blush and embarrassed, so Yukimura would often tease him. At least, until Sanada's hormones got the better of him. Yukimura didn't miss the cheating Sanada with anger and jealousy issues. He missed the kind Sanada who would be dorky, yet always around when Yukimura needed him.

He missed the old Sanada. The one he had first fallen in love with.

Yukimura got in the bath. His heart skipped a beat when he paused and realized that Tezuka was very much alike that kind Sanada he had fallen in love with. Stoic, yet easy to tease. Serious-looking but always around to help him with kindness.

Would Tezuka also change over time? Would Tezuka also become a raging pile of hormones after a while of being together? Would Tezuka become another Sanada?

Suddenly, Yukimura was no longer sure of his sudden decision to start dating again. It was hard enough with all these raw emotions he still felt… but now it was already making him worry. Maybe he should have waited a while. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready for another relationship… but at the same time, he didn't want Tezuka to leave his side.

Then again, Sanada had been his boyfriend and he had left his side anyways.

Yukimura washed himself slowly, running a soapy rag over his body and then washing it off with more water.

Perhaps it wouldn't end up the same, thought Yukimura as he stayed in the bath even after he had washed himself. Sanada had had Yukimura's heart and complete trust, and then had broken both. Tezuka on the other hand does not have Yukimura's heart. Yet.

'Then again, who would want my broken, shattered and mangled heart?' thought Yukimura.

* * *

><p>Yukimura was taking a long time, thought Tezuka. It didn't bother him. He needed some time to think a little bit. It had happened all so fast and now he was dating Yukimura Seiichi, the Child of God.<p>

It didn't really feel any different than usual. It didn't change the way he saw Yukimura. It only made him a little uncertain about what he was supposed to do now that he had a boyfriend. ...Yukimura was his boyfriend now, right? He would have to ask later.

What about dates? Tezuka assumed he would be hanging out with Yukimura a lot more outside of school and the house. Physical contact? Holding hands was fine. Tezuka wasn't sure what amount of contact Yukimura was comfortable with, especially after what Sanada had done… Maybe Yukimura would be a little bit reluctant. And… names? Tezuka cocked his head to the side. Should he be calling the bluenette 'Seiichi' from now on?

He had no clue.

Looking around, Tezuka saw that his room was not at all like it had been a few weeks ago. A few weeks ago, Yukimura had still been a simple acquaintance he saw during tennis tournaments only. And now Yukimura was his maybe-boyfriend and more-or-less his room mate. Things had changed so fast.

Yukimura stayed at Tezuka's house five days out of seven. He would only return home on the weekends. Tezuka didn't know what Yukimura's parents thought about that; he had never asked. But Yukimura couldn't sleep in his own room. Whenever the weekend was over, Yukimura would look utterly exhausted like he hadn't slept for two days.

Tezuka's room was no longer his own. The low futon was on the ground next to his desk was now his new bed. His wardrobe held Rikkaidai's school uniforms and other clothes that bluenette had brought over. The laundry basket had some of Yukimura's clothes as well.

The bathroom had Yukimura's toothbrush and comb. The windowsill and the corner of his desk had a few potted plants and flowers that Tezuka would have never put there. Even the room smelled different… it must be an effect of the flowers and the lavender shampoo Yukimura used.

Tezuka and his family didn't mind. Yukimura cleaned up after himself and rarely consumed any food. He helped in the garden and with the cooking once in a while. Tezuka's mother was concerned about Yukimura and thought he was a troubled young man with family issues. Tezuka had never bothered correcting her. She was always eager to help, very much like her son.

Finally, after over half an hour, Yukimura emerged from the washroom in the loose pyjamas.

"I think I'm going to turn in early." said Yukimura with a small smile. Yukimura's face looked worried.

Tezuka didn't ask. He nodded and went to take his turn in the bath.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I come back from my first day of school and I write…. this. -_-**

**Ugh. After six long hours of map-making and cartography, in which my teacher insisted that maps have feelings, and making my eyes hurt from looking at tiny details on said maps, I have concluded that I never want to see nor make another map again.**

**I should be making a topographic map. But instead, I'm writing this. !procrastination**

**Lolz I'm such a bad student. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Dish-Claim-Err: *bites ur face* I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>Everyday after practice, Sanada watched Yukimura walk off and take the train in the direction of Seigaku.<p>

He should be happy for Yukimura. He should be happy that despite what he had done, Yukimura was still able to move on. Sanada's heart lurched painfully. Had he really meant so little to Yukimura that the bluenette could move on so quickly? No… he had told himself that he would change and that he would no longer interfere. He pushed aside his jealous thoughts, willing himself to feel happy for Yukimura.

He assumed Yukimura and Tezuka were dating. Sanada had seen them share that one kiss before he went berserk. And they seemed to spend most days together. It would be only logical that they were a couple.

Even if Sanada had told himself that he would move on, for Yukimura's own well-being, he was still finding it hard not to be envious towards Tezuka.

He spent his time at both school and practice silently watching over the bluenette. They didn't talk anymore; Yukimura was either ignoring Sanada or giving him the silent treatment. And Sanada expected no less. Sanada did not deserve to have Yukimura even look at him anymore. He was a monster for what he had done.

If Yukimura was able to recover, than he should be happy for the bluenette. He should be smiling and thanking god for allowing Yukimura to be happy once again.

But the only problem was… Yukimura did not look happy.

Yukimura did not look any happier now than before. And even if he was hanging out with Tezuka, the bluenette was acting in the same depressed state and still trying to hide it during tennis practice.

When he was at practice, Yukimura always tried acting strong like nothing was wrong. But that façade had began slipping more and more recently.

Yukimura looked… weak. The bluenette himself would not be happy to hear it, but the entire team thought it. Yukimura looked pale, skinny and exhausted; altogether, he looked unhealthy. What used to be eyes grinning with light and glow were now dark and empty pupils. Rosy and smiling cheeks were now sunken with a mouth that rarely turned upwards anymore. In the showers, Sanada could really tell how skinny Yukimura had gotten. Hipbones were sticking out. His rib cage was visible. It was not healthy for any normal person, let alone an athlete who needed muscles.

Suddenly concerned, Sanada watched over Yukimura for two days, particularly during lunchtimes. Yukimura usually had a lunch, but only took a few bites of rice before giving it off to a team member.

Sanada had half a mind to slap Marui each time the redhead happily ate what Yukimura gave him. Couldn't Marui see that Yukimura was not eating? Tarundoru! Marui was getting laps later for this. He hoped Yukimura was not starving himself purposely.

He couldn't help it. It was worrying him so much. He had to do something instead of watching as Yukimura looked worse and worse everyday.

That's why on the Saturday that came, Sanada left his house in the morning after breakfast. He walked at a quick pace for several streets. The other boy lived far, but Sanada hated taking the bus. Even if it took a long time, he would rather walk.

He gulped nervously upon reaching his destination: Tezuka's house.

What if Yukimura was there? Maybe he should wait outside until he could make sure that the bluenette was not around. He was beginning to doubt his decision as he turned to hide behind the tree on Tezuka's front yard.

"Sanada?" came a voice from behind him.

Sanada jumped in surprise. Turning around, he saw Tezuka was standing right behind him. Sanada realized that he must have looked like a creepy stalker, looking up at Tezuka's house like that from behind a tree.

"Hello!" said Sanada loudly for a lack of better things to say.

Tezuka frowned. He was wearing sweatpants and a loose t-shirt and holding a small towel. Apparently he had been out for a jog.

"Are you here to see Yukimura? Because I don't think-" began Tezuka.

"No! I'm not… looking for him or anything. I don't talk to him much anymore. I said I would keep my distance and try to move on and that's what I am doing but…" Sanada paused for a second.

"But?" asked Tezuka.

"Look, I need to talk to you. I'm worried. I notice that Yukimura's not looking too great when I see him at school." said Sanada.

"Yukimura is-" The word 'fine' didn't come out even as Tezuka was about to say it. Tezuka frowned some more, knowing that Yukimura was anything but fine. Anyone could see it.

Yukimura was trying too hard to act like everything was fine. But his eyes were empty and lifeless. His laughs were forced, just like his occasional jokes that made Tezuka feel uncomfortable. Whatever activities Yukimura did had no energy put in it, like he was just going through life with no purpose.

"Tezuka, does Yukimura eat when you see him?" asked Sanada.

Tezuka's silence only worsened the growing dread within Sanada. Slowly, Tezuka shook his head.

"Tezuka… as much as I despise you… you are the only one I can ask." said Sanada, looking pained. "Please help him. Make him eat. He's going to collapse at this rate. I don't want to see him fall sick again."

Once again, Tezuka was confused as to what he saw. Sanada, the same Sanada who had cheated on Yukimura and raped him, was at the same time so concerned for the bluenette, so regretful of his choices and so sorry for everything he had done. It was hard to believe Sanada could have done such awful things to the one he claimed to love.

"I'll try to see what I can do." said Tezuka.

"Well, you are a better bet than me. I know Yukimura is a little demanding and always wants things done his way… but please try. I know it's impossible to say no to him but I'm counting on you." Sanada bowed his head slightly. "I'll try to get the team to make him eat at school. Maybe I'll make him a lunch myself and get Akaya to give it to him…"

Tezuka nodded and turned to go to his house.

"One last thing, Tezuka." said Sanada.

"What?"

"Are you and Yukimura… really going out?"

Tezuka turned his head just a little bit. "We are."

"…I see." was all Sanada said as he gave a tiny yet sad smile. He hoped Tezuka would be able to make Yukimura happy again.

Sanada left after that. Tezuka guessed that Sanada could be quite caring when he felt like it. But… did Sanada really think that Yukimura was demanding? That was not true. Tezuka thought of Yukimura as being very selfless. Yukimura had never demanded anything of him. ...At least... he didn't think so.

Tezuka walked back inside his house and began thinking of methods he could use to make Yukimura eat.

* * *

><p>The Seigaku captain had the weekend to think it over. Yukimura didn't come to his house all weekend.<p>

He thought that when Yukimura next came over on Monday and sat at the diner table, he would make sure that Yukimura ate something. He was a man that would honour his promises, even if they were made to cheating ex-boyfriends of his current boyfriend.

Plus, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't starting to get concerned as well.

Unfortunately, Yukimura arrived at Tezuka's house an hour after supper time on Monday evening. There was no more food left on the table by that time. Tezuka didn't bring up the issue. He did wonder why Yukimura was late but he didn't ask.

"I stayed at school for a while longer. You know, practicing. I need to improve." said Yukimura, answering Tezuka's unasked question. They were both doing their homework in Tezuka's room as usual.

Tezuka nodded. In his mind, he was worrying that Yukimura might be overworking himself. Or maybe he was trying to keep busy in order to forget certain painful things.

"You trust me too easily." said Yukimura.

Tezuka cocked his head to the side. What? He looked questionably at Yukimura.

"I could have been out with some other guy and you would never have known." said the bluenette. "Even all weekend. You don't bother to call or anything. I could have lost interest and left."

"You could have… but I don't think you would. If you wanted to go somewhere or talk to me, then all you had to do was call." said Tezuka slowly. "I trust you. If you don't want to tell me where you've been, then that's your business."

Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "You're weird, Tezuka."

Tezuka didn't know if he should take that as a compliment or not.

"As a matter of fact, I lied. I wasn't practicing." said Yukimura.

There was a pause. Tezuka still didn't ask, nor did he seem bothered at all. That apathetic and stoic face was getting on Yukimura's nerves. Did Tezuka not care at all?

"Don't you want to know where I was?" demanded Yukimura, tone suddenly angry.

"Well… yes. But you will tell me if you want to." said Tezuka, not sure how to deal with Yukimura's sudden aggressive tone.

Yukimura sighed. Obviously this didn't bother Tezuka at all. If it had been Sanada, the vice-captain would have asked and been worried sick from not hearing about him for a whole weekend.

"I was at home. My parents needed to talk to me." said Yukimura.

Tezuka turned away from his homework and listened attentively like he always did. He may not ask many questions about other's life unless the person was in obvious distress, but he could always be counted on to be a good listener and not blab secrets to anyone else.

"My parents were a little bit concerned with my... present state." said Yukimura. "Mom noticed that Sanada doesn't come over anymore and she deducted that we are no longer together."

Tezuka nodded. Well that didn't sound too bad. Now Yukimura wouldn't have to lie anymore and his parents would understand that Yukimura was feeling sad.

"My parents then got angry. Because I never sleep at home anymore, they think I'm going off to some other guy's house." said Yukimura. His parents had always thought that Yukimura was spending the nights at Sanada's house for the last few weeks. They didn't react well to finding out the truth. "They told me… because of my appearance lately, they think I've been going out... you know, to parties and stuff and being under a bad influence."

Tezuka was startled to hear that. "Tell them otherwise."

"_I did_! But when your parents just find out you've been lying to them for weeks, there isn't much you can say!" shouted Yukimura. "They say I always look worse when I come home during the weekends. They want to send me to therapy. Can you believe it? As if that would help." Yukimura snorted. "They insisted that I stay at home from now on so they could keep watch on me."

"I'll talk to them, then. I'll tell them it's not like that." said Tezuka, frowning. How could parents think like that towards their own children?

Yukimura shook his head. "No, it's fine now. I did what I could. I told them I was just feeling sad lately, and now they think I'm a suicidal and problematic teen who needs therapy." He blinked many times as if trying to bat away some tears. "Nice to know my parents think so highly of me."

Tezuka paused. "What are you going to do?" He was more than willing to help and clear things out with Yukimura's parents.

"I don't need to do anything anymore. I did what I could. I yelled at them like the teenager I am." said Yukimura with a small smile. "And I left."

"You left?"

"Yes. I walked out of the house and told them I was never coming back."

Tezuka stiffened. "Then…"

Yukimura took his usual spot on the bed and lounged there. "You don't mind, right? I've been staying over a lot anyways. I won't be a bother. As long as your parents don't know we are dating, then they can't have any objections either. It's fine. Afterall, I have nowhere else to go…"

Yukimura looked at Tezuka expectantly.

And for the first time, Tezuka saw what Sanada meant by 'It's impossible to say no to Yukimura'. The bluenette was counting on him and made that fact bluntly obvious.

Yukimura's look said everything; Yukimura _knew_ things would go his way. He knew Tezuka wouldn't object, especially when Yukimura was playing the pitiful card, reminding the Seigaku captain that he had nowhere else he could be.

Tezuka guessed that it would be a long time until he would be allowed to sleep in his own bed again. He could do nothing but nod.

"Of course Yukimura. You can stay for as long as you want."

Yukimura smiled, pleased, and stretched out his body on what was now his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**So I'm going to write a little bit about the story at the moment… which I usually never do… I hope you don't mind:**

**1) I made it so that Sanada thinks Yukimura is ignoring him and Yukimura thinks Sanada is ignoring him. In reality, I think they are just not sure what to say to each other. Therefore they remain silent and wait for the other one to talk.**

**2) The awkwardness with Tezuka from last chapter was intentional and I'm glad that many reviewers actually got that uneasy vibe. The change in relationship made Tezuka very uncertain and Yukimura is just confused about everything.**

**3) So far, I've only been showing how awful Sanada has been and how pitiful Yukimura seems. I am trying to change that direction and show a little different side of Yukimura that is not all sadness and WOE IS ME. I'll see if I can manage that. I really do not think that Yukimura is a weak and pitiful person.**

**4) Really, what are Yukimura's parents supposed to think about him staying out every night and lying about it? My parents would assume the worst. **

**That is all. I'd love to hear your thoughts. +_+**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh god, I'm at a point were I look at all the angst I put in future chapter summaries and I wonder if I can't just skip forward to the happy time. D;**

**NO, KNIS. YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH YUKIMURA'S EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN.**

**But yes, I really look forward to writing later chapters, which I've ideally named the 'Happy Yukimura Time' Chapters. o_o**

**For now… back to bitchy!Yukimura.**

**Disclaimer: lolzz do u rly think i own tenipurii? no.**

* * *

><p>Yukimura panted heavily from where he sat on the bench.<p>

This was strange. He never used to be so out of breath, especially not from just a single tennis match. So why was he breathing so heavily? At least he had managed to win with a sweeping score of 6-0 as usual. Practice was ending now anyways. He was maybe just tired.

Sanada was concerned as he looked at Yukimura from the corner of his eye from a distance.

"Are you alright, Seiichi?" asked Yanagi, who had been playing against Yukimura. Even if he had not managed to win a game, the captain had not been playing as good as usual.

"I'm… fine." Yukimura wheezed out. "Just a little… lack of energy."

Yanagi nodded. Sanada had told him so before; that Yukimura was barely eating at all lately. Yanagi had also noticed it to a certain extent, but Sanada's concern showed that it really was a much bigger deal than just skipping a meal or two.

"You've lost a lot of weight, Seiichi. Perhaps you should watch your diet and increase your amount of consumption. You'll need a fit body for the Nationals."

"Shut up Yanagi." snapped Yukimura. "I know that. I'm perfectly fine. I'll sweep the competition with my eyes closed." The Nationals were still far off. He'll be fine by then.

Yanagi nodded. Yukimura was still angry with him. "Of course, Seiichi." He left an unopened water bottle next to Yukimura before walking off. Yanagi and Sanada both watched in relief as Yukimura uncapped the bottle and drank greedily from it. At least he was keeping himself hydrated.

Practice ended. Yukimura let Sanada shout at all the first years to start picking up. The bluenette was still catching his breath and didn't think he had it in him to yell.

Once he began breathing normally again, Yukimura got up on unexpectedly wobbly legs and went back to the locker rooms to change. His arms were not any better. They felt as weak and limp as the rest of him. It was like his bones had turned into noodles.

Yukimura wondered if he was falling sick. He hoped not. He hated being sick. He had a fragile health and had fallen sick several times over the years, but that didn't mean he liked it. His breathing got heavier again just by walking to the showers.

The spray of water hit his skin and wiped the cold sweat off his forehead. It was a hot day outside, yet he was shivering. Hopefully it was just a light fever. Yukimura would finish his shower, go to Tezuka's house, take medicine and sleep it off. It would be gone by the next morning.

He didn't let his discomfort show. He finished his shower quickly, hurrying out and rushing to get his clothes back on. He was freezing and shivered as he put his clothes back on.

He remembered then that he was the captain and had to stay behind to close up the locker room. That meant he couldn't leave now. He had to wait for everyone. Yukimura glared at the team with impatient.

"Hurry up! You lot are wasting water and moving as slowly as dead snails." shouted Yukimura with as much force as he could. He felt light-headed and quite dizzy. He hoped it didn't get worse before he got to Tezuka's home. "Whoever isn't gone in a minute will have extra laps tomorrow and go through my special training regime!"

That set them off. Everyone rushed around in a panic, running out of the showers, putting on clothes upside down and leaving as quickly as they could. By the end of the minute, the room was completely empty. Yukimura smirked, satisfied. That's right, he was still the captain and could threaten anyone with laps if he so wanted.

He walked back to the showers, closing the water and hanging up towels that had been dropped carelessly. As he was closing the storage closet, someone walked in.

"Oh, is someone brave enough to endure my special training?" said Yukimura, turning back to look at the intruder who dared come back. He had been expecting a lone first-year member who had forgotten something in the room.

Instead, his eyes fell upon Sanada. Yukimura gulped nervously, sweat forming on his forehead as he realized they were alone in the locker room.

"Sorry, I was just outside putting away the nets properly. First years are so lazy sometimes." said Sanada. He looked around, wondering where everyone was. He paid no attention to Yukimura... or at least he tried not to, as he went to his locker and took off his tennis shirt.

"I already closed the showers." said Yukimura.

Oh. Was he really that slow? He had just properly put away the equipment, thought Sanada. Yet, everyone was already gone.

The vice-captain put his sweaty t-shirt back on. It looked like he would have to shower at home after all. "Sorry I took so long. I'll be going then." he said, picking up his bag.

It was when Sanada turned to leave that Yukimura shouted out.

"Wait, Sanada."

Sanada stopped walking, but he didn't turn around. His hand lay still on the doorknob as he waited for whatever it was Yukimura wanted to say.

"Me and Tezuka. It's official now. We are going out." said Yukimura, gaze intense on the back of Sanada's head.

The vice-captain nodded. "Ah. I've heard." He tried sounding apathetic, as if what Yukimura was saying wasn't crushing him inside.

Yukimura was suddenly angry. His head hurt and the dizziness worsened. "You heard? Is that all you have to say?" he demanded.

Finally, Sanada turned his head around and gave Yukimura the same sad smile he had given Tezuka. Sanada said he had given up on Yukimura. It was for the best and even if it was painful now… it would pass over time. Sanada didn't know how long it would take. He felt like he would never recover. But it didn't matter. He'd take all this pain in order to see Yukimura smile again, even if it was with another man.

"I wish you happiness, Yukimura." said Sanada. "I hope he makes you happy."

With that said, Sanada turned the doorknob and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Tezuka had been wondering where Yukimura was since he left the school. Usually Yukimura was there waiting for him and they would walk back home together. He hoped that nothing had happened.<p>

As it turned out, Yukimura had simply gone back to the house without him. Yukimura was already lounging on Tezuka's bed when said Seigaku captain arrived home. He guessed that now that Yukimura practically lived there, he could just walk in and out whenever he so wished.

The bluenette scowled from where he lay on the bed, reading a book.

"Where were you?" he asked. It was more of a demand for an answer than a question.

"I stayed a little longer at school waiting for you. I didn't know you had gone back here." said Tezuka.

Yukimura's eyes were narrowed suspiciously. Tezuka didn't know why; He hadn't done anything wrong.

"Whatever. By the way, don't mind the mess in the bathroom. I'll pick it up later." said Yukimura.

Tezuka turned and looked inside his bathroom. Through the open door, Tezuka could see towels thrown randomly all over the room. Toothbrushes, combs and other supplies were layered on the floor.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at Yukimura.

Yukimura shrugged. "I fell by accident." he said. He didn't care if it was a lie. He wasn't about to admit that he had a fit in the bathroom, turning on the shower and punching the walls, throwing everything he could see on the ground in anger, yelling as loud as he could because the tiny bathroom was the most sound-proof place in the house.

Tezuka decided he didn't want to know what had really happened.

"Supper is going to be ready soon. Lets go downstairs." said Tezuka. Now would be the time to make Yukimura eat a little bit. The bluenette was looking more pale than usual.

"I'm not hungry. I'll stay up here." said Yukimura. "Go get me an extra blanket. I don't know where you keep them." Yukimura was finally feeling better again after lying down and he didn't feel like getting up and risk getting dizzy and weak once more.

"But…" Tezuka hesitated. Yukimura didn't look like he was in a good mood at all. "You have to eat. It might make you feel better. I'll tell mom to make some rice."

"No. I'm staying here."

"Yukimura, you have to eat something. It's not good if you-"

"_I said_ _no._" Yukimura snapped, finality in his tone. "Go get me another blanket."

He went back to reading his book, determined not to listen to a word Tezuka said. He didn't care if he was being immature or stubborn. He was not fucking hungry.

Tezuka frowned. Why was Yukimura acting so… mean? Had he done something wrong? Had something happened at school? Plus, he didn't like the fact that he was being ordered around. Especially for a captain, it didn't settle well with him.

If the bluenette was in a bad mood, then the solution was to find out why and try to make Yukimura a little happier. Or less angry so that he wouldn't be yelling at people.

Tezuka sat on the edge of his bed, patting Yukimura's blanket covered feet. "Is there something you want to talk about?" asked Tezuka kindly.

Yukimura's eye twitched. "Yes. I want to know why you aren't getting me another blanket."

Patience, Tezuka reminded himself.

"I want to know why you aren't eating." Tezuka shot back.

"Because I'm not _hungry_." said Yukimura, irritation dripping from his voice. He closed his eyes, feeling his headache returning.

Tezuka still didn't move, which annoyed the bluenette. Yukimura just wanted peace and quiet. Geez, couldn't Tezuka just leave?

He then decided to use another method.

This one would work for sure. Tezuka was weak to it.

Yukimura put on a sick face, filled with sadness. "I-I'm sorry Tezuka. The truth is… I came back here quickly because I wasn't feeling too well…" He wasn't fond of this method. He didn't like seeming fragile, but sometimes it was necessary to get what he wanted. Yukimura coughed for good measure. "I didn't want to bother you so I thought I would stay quiet."

Tezuka's eyes opened in alarm. He instantly felt bad for giving Yukimura a hard time when the bluenette might be sick. "O-Oh, no, it's never a problem. You should have said so earlier. Do you know what you have?"

"I think it's a fever…" said Yukimura, shivering. "That's why I feel so cold and tired."

"I'll get you a blanket and some medicine. Just stay here."

Yukimura watched as Tezuka finally got up and left to go fetch some necessities. Yukimura sighed, irritated face coming back.

He knew he shouldn't be playing with Tezuka like this. It made him feel awful inside. It was a weak point that Yukimura had discovered a while ago. If Yukimura was helpless and in need, Tezuka will immediately help him. Really, Tezuka was sometimes too nice. It made Yukimura feel terrible, like he was a burden and an inconvenience.

It had been like that from the start. Since the first day they had crossed each other at that tennis park, when Yukimura had looked tired and discouraged, Tezuka couldn't stop himself from helping the bluenette.

Why couldn't Tezuka just do what he said without Yukimura having to act helpless? Sanada had always done whatever Yukimura asked of him no matter the circumstances. Why couldn't Tezuka do the same? Yukimura didn't understand.

The Seigaku captain returned shortly, medicine in one hand and a large blanket draped over his other arm. Yukimura gave a small grateful smile, taking the pills and swallowing them as Tezuka lay the blanket over him, tucking Yukimura in.

"Thank you Tezuka." said Yukimura's soft voice. "I'm sorry for troubling you."

"It's no problem. Just focus on feeling better." said Tezuka. "And umm…" A light blush appeared on Tezuka's cheeks. "I'm sorry that you are in a bad mood. Maybe we can… go somewhere together this weekend. Just the two of us and… eat somewhere maybe." It might cheer Yukimura up, thought Tezuka. He really wanted Yukimura to be happy again and get back on his feet.

Yukimura blinked blankly at Tezuka. He couldn't help the smile that rose to his lips. "Okay. I'd like that." said Yukimura. His anger vanished for a moment as he saw Tezuka's genuine concern for him. Plus, Tezuka was rather cute when he blushed.

"G-Great." said Tezuka. "So, get better before then so we can go out on a…" Tezuka had trouble saying 'date' and ended up skipping the word altogether. "So, errr… I'll be downstairs. Call me if you need something."

"Don't worry, I will. By the way... Tezuka?" said Yukimura in a sweet voice, bringing his hands up.

Tezuka jolted back suddenly as if he had just gotten an electric shock.

Yukimura wondered what that was about. "Why did you do that?" he asked questionably.

"N-Nothing. It's just… last time you said that… in that tone... you sort of kissed me right after." said Tezuka. His blush came back with raging ferocity when he remembered. He didn't know why he was getting so worked out about it. They were a couple so they should be kissing. Maybe it was because of his inexperience, but the thought was making him turn redder by the second and not helping his beating heart calm down.

Yukimura grinned widely. "I won't kiss you. Just come here for a second. I need to tell you something."

Hesitantly, Tezuka walked forward until he was once again next to the bed. Upon Yukimura's request, he bent his head to hear what Yukimura had to say.

He had expected it this time but chose not to back away. Yukimura's arms caught him and brought Tezuka's face down. The bluenette's mouth found his and latched their lips together.

Tezuka had expected Yukimura to be warmer because of the fever. He was surprised to find that wasn't the case.

This time, Tezuka was a little more prepared. Yukimura's lips molded against his and Tezuka actually tried matching his lip movements to Yukimura's. He hoped he didn't do too much of a sloppy job. He felt so inexperienced. Yukimura moved pleasantly along his mouth, knowing exactly what to do.

Tezuka couldn't help thinking of how skilled Yukimura was. He didn't know if it was because of his own lack of kissing expertise, but this was actually feeling really good. He felt light-headed as Yukimura's flowery scent and natural taste invaded his senses. He ran out of breath and opened his mouth, panting. Yukimura didn't let him pull back.

Tezuka sucked in a long breath from Yukimura's mouth. The bluenette stole it back sharply, teeth going lower and nipping lightly on Tezuka's bottom lip. He smiled as he felt Tezuka trying to keep up with him, trying out his own pace and movements.

Yukimura began feeling dizzy again. With a small groan, he let go of Tezuka's neck, laying his head back down on the pillow. Tezuka looked dazed and his lips were much redder than usual. Hopefully Tezuka's mom won't notice.

"I lied." said Yukimura, a mischievous smile on his own plump lips. "I did kiss you."

"I can see that." replied Tezuka, his tongue darting out and licking in bottom lip. He was breathing heavily as if he just had tennis practice instead of having kissed for a minute or two. "Next time, tell me beforehand… so I can lock the door…"

"Hmm~ So you won't mind if we do it again as long as we make sure your parents don't walk in? I'll keep that in mind." asked Yukimura.

Tezuka's blush came back with full intensity.

"You're cute, Tezuka." said Yukimura, chuckling at the mortified expression Tezuka gave.

Tezuka mumbled something that sounded like "I am not cute…"

"Well, I'll make sure to keep my calendar open for this weekend. Thank you, Tezuka." said Yukimura.

Tezuka nodded, turning around quickly. A little too quickly because he nearly tripped on the corner of his desk on his way out the door. He was a little flustered, much to Yukimura's amusement. "Sleep well and call me if you need anything." said Tezuka, silently closing the door behind him.

Yukimura lay there alone in the room, smiling to himself. He might as well go to sleep and try to get his energy back for the next day.

He was in a really good mood now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I think I get some sick pleasure out of writting a male-PMSing Yukimura who goes from angry to irritated to happy in one chapter. Also, OH GOD THERE IS SOMETHING STUCK IN MY ESOPHAGUS AS I'M WRITING THIS. Ugh. I hate that feeling. ;-; I need water. **

**Today, I pulled a Sakuno. Meaning, someone asked me for directions at college, I gave it to them, and then later realized that I was totally wrong and sent them in the opposite direction. =/ Oups. ****Hopefully that person didn't miss an important tennis tournament or something. ._. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: WHY CAN'T I OWN RIKKAI? Oh right, because Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of afternoon tennis practice the next day that Tezuka got the news.<p>

Yukimura had collapsed at school.

Immediately, Tezuka felt a wave of guilt and worry rush over him. Yukimura had looked sick and so pale that morning. He had believed the bluenette, taking Yukimura's word for it when he said he felt fine. Tezuka should not have let Yukimura go to school. He should have made him eat even if Yukimura had been feeling sick and insisting that it would make him feel more nauseous if he ate something.

And now, Yukimura had fainted. According to the text Yanagi sent Tezuka, Yukimura was immediately brought to the hospital and was given a room soon after upon his parent's request.

Tezuka felt even more worry at that. If Yukimura had a hospital room, it meant it was serious and required for a longer stay. And it also meant that Yukimura's parents knew and were paying for the room. Tezuka didn't know how Yukimura felt about it. He had left his home only to have his parents come right back into his life and keep him in the hospital.

He told himself he would go visit Yukimura after practice was over with. Yukimura would not approve of missing a tennis practice for any reason... nor would Tezuka for that matter.

At least Yanagi had said that it wasn't too bad and that Yukimura was already awake. The rest of the Rikkai team had apparently abandoned their own practice and were now keeping Yukimura company in the hospital.

And Yukimura must be a little better now that he was snapping at his team and assigning laps like crazy for skipping out on practice, according to Yanagi's third text.

Tezuka still ended practice a few minutes earlier. He rushed to get dressed so that he could get to the hospital early and still be home in time for supper. He got Oishi to agree to close up instead of him. As he rushed out of the locker room, someone blocked his path to the bus stop, effectively stopping him.

"Ah, Tezuka. You seem to be in a hurry." said Fuji.

Fuji was walking leisurely, but his eyes showed that he wanted to know why Tezuka was acting rather odd today. Tezuka didn't really want to say much. This was Yukimura's business.

"Did something happen?" asked Fuji.

Tezuka nodded gravely. He decided to give minimal information for the moment. "Yes. Yukimura collapsed. I'm going to visit him in the hospital."

"Oh dear. I hope he's alright. Has his illness returned?"

"No… he's been a little… off lately. Lack of appetite mostly. He felt sick yesterday and he looked quite pale this morning." said Tezuka, moving to the side and trying to bypass Fuji. The genius stepped to the side and blocked Tezuka again.

"Hmm… I've been wondering this for a while, Tezuka." said Fuji. "But, do you and Yukimura live close to each other? You always leave together."

"Actually, we are…" began the brunette. Should he say the truth or not? He went with something easy as to not bring forth more questions. "Yukimura is staying at my house because of family matters. He's been having a hard time lately."

"I see." Fuji was thoughtful for a second. "Well, it's kind of you to be so concerned and willing to help him. I won't keep you waiting any longer."

After a hasty good-bye, Tezuka rushed to the bus stop in a hurry.

The trip to the hospital was longer and boring. The bus was filled with old people. Tezuka gave his seat to an old man and remained standing the rest of the way. Nearly everyone got off at the hospital stop. Tezuka stayed behind and helped an old lady down the stairs. She then smiled and gave him a candy bar. Tezuka stoically looked back at her and accepted it even if he didn't like sweet foods.

After walking inside the large white building and asking a nurse, Tezuka made his way to the fifth floor, which was where Yukimura was supposedly staying. He went up the stairs, reaching the fifth floor quickly. He looked around for a sign that would say where room B567 was.

Instead, he found Sanada sitting in a chair near a vending machine.

Sanada eyes were glued to the floor, looking miserable. He looked like someone had just died.

"Sanada." said Tezuka, walking closer.

The vice-captain looked up. He nodded at Tezuka in greeting. Right. Tezuka was Yukimura's boyfriend. Of course he would come, thought Sanada.

"Is he alright?" asked Tezuka. "I'm sorry… I misjudged the situation. I didn't think it was serious… and I didn't try hard enough to make him eat. And now… he's…"

"It's okay. I'm sure you did what you could." Sanada gave a shaky sigh. His hands were trembling. He looked extremely worried. "Well, for someone in the hospital, I guess it could be worse." muttered Sanada. "Yanagi told me he's awake so you should go see him. He'll be happy to see you."

"Is your team still there?"

"No. They left an hour ago. Yukimura's room is to your left, sixth door along this corridor."

Tezuka noticed that on the table next to Sanada were flowers. The bouquet was a wide variety of bright colors, all yellow and orange and pink.

"Are those yours?" asked Tezuka.

"Y-Yes."

"…" Tezuka suddenly understood something. "You didn't go visit him."

Sanada stiffened, silently saying that Tezuka was right. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter." he said in a monotone voice. "The rest of the team was there to see him. He wouldn't want to see me."

"You don't know that. Not visiting him will make him think you don't care." said Tezuka.

"He already thinks that of me." muttered Sanada.

"Why did you buy flowers then?"

"… I thought... because Yukimura doesn't like hospitals. When he was there last time, he told me the flowers people brought him at least made the place look more lively so..." said Sanada. "But Yanagi refused to give them to him for me."

"Yanagi was right. You should give them to him yourself." said Tezuka.

Sanada shook his head. "I don't want him to know they are from me. Yukimura might not like having a reminder of me in his hospital room."

Tezuka sighed. He got up and grabbed the bouquet. "You don't know that. I still think Yukimura would be happier if you gave these to him. Sanada, either go home and stop torturing yourself or come with me to see him." he said. "I'm going to see him now and I'll give these to him. It would be a pity if they went to waste." Tezuka pointed to the flowers.

Sanada remained still. He didn't get up from his chair.

Tezuka marched off towards Yukimura's room, flowers in his hand.

* * *

><p>He hated hospitals. Damn them. Damn his parents for putting him in here again.<p>

They just wanted to get rid of him. Yukimura had tried leaving his house but the first people the school had contacted when he collapsed were his parents.

He hated everything in here. The too-white walls, the horrid stench of death, the cries of children, the stupid nurses, the flavour-less food. Everything was awful.

The doctors told him it was malnutrition. Yukimura was told he was underweight, especially for being an athlete. Yukimura did recall not having much appetite lately. But what could he do? He was just not hungry. It made him feel nauseous.

Yukimura sighed. The old Sanada would have yelled at him. He would have shouted that his health was important, even if he was secretly extremely worried about him. Then he would have yelled some more about how this would have negative impacts on the team. And Sanada would then stay beside Yukimura, giving him flowers everyday and stay until visiting hours were over... sometimes even later than that. It was how it had been in middle school when he had stayed in the hospital for months. Sanada had been there to make his day a little more bearable.

But Sanada hadn't shown up today. Yukimura had woken up in the hospital, surrounded by his team. Akaya had been sobbing hysterically but everyone else had been relieved to see that he was okay.

Yukimura felt unmistakable disappointment at the lack of Sanada's presence. Did Sanada really not care anymore? They didn't talk at all lately. Sanada always ran more laps than the rest of the team and Yukimura wondered if he was still punishing himself.

Stupid. Sanada's an idiot, thought Yukimura. Why can't Sanada just stop torturing his thoughts even when he wasn't around?

Footsteps sounded from outside. The slit under the door showed a shadow, indicating the presence of someone. There was a curt knock, followed by the turning of the doorknob. Yukimura's chest swelled as hope rose inside him.

He was stricken with disappointed once again when he saw Tezuka walk in.

No. He had to remember that he was with Tezuka now. Tezuka was the one who cared. Tezuka was always around to heal him. He should be happy to see the brunette.

So why wasn't he happy?

"Ah, Tezuka." Yukimura smiled. "Thank you for coming."

"It's no problem, Yukimura. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Really, this hospital room was completely unnecessary."

"Yes, but everyone is just very worried about you." Tezuka's tone quickly turned to a slightly scolding voice. "Now, I want you to rest and do what the doctors tell you. You have to eat. Think about the Nationals and your team and how you are making everyone around you worry."

Yukimura forced himself to listen and nod. He had eaten. One of the first things he had done when he woke up in the hospital was eat a bowl of bland and sludgy porridge. He wasn't hungry but he would force himself to eat for the sole purposes of leaving the hospital and getting better.

"Hospital food is awful. At least go get me some decent food from outside if you are going to tell me that." said Yukimura. He looked at Tezuka's hands. There were no traces of food but he was holding a bouquet.

He was about to smile and tell Tezuka how thoughtful it was to give him flowers, but his heart nearly stopped when his eyes fully looked at the assortment of flowers.

Those flowers... they were exactly the same as the ones Sanada had given him all those years ago during the times of his illness.

Yukimura was positive Sanada was involved in getting that bouquet. Stupid. Did Sanada really think he wouldn't notice? Did Sanada think he had forgotten? Those bright and happy colors that had brightened up his many mornings in the hospital were not something he would ever forget.

"Is Sanada here?" demanded Yukimura.

Tezuka remained calm and lay the flowers down on the windowsill. "I don't know if Sanada is coming or not." replied Tezuka truthfully.

"I see." said Yukimura.

"Do you want to see him?" asked Tezuka, his eyes looking at Yukimura as if he could tell precisely what the bluenette was thinking.

"No. That idiot. I need to tell him to watch the team while I'm in here. I guess I'll have to tell Yanagi instead." said Yukimura quickly. "Really, he's never around when others need him."

"I'm sure he's very worried about you." said Tezuka.

Yukimura snorted. "Yeah right. Obviously he doesn't after everything he put me through." Yukimura's own words were stinging him on the inside. As he said it, he right away felt like they were the truth. "I don't even care. As long as he fulfills his duty as vice-captain, I have no other uses for him."

Tezuka heard quick footsteps coming closer as Yukimura talked. Tezuka saw the hint of shadows under the closed door. Whoever was behind the door stayed for a few seconds before retreating back.

"I've got the rest of my team. Plus you'll come see me often, won't you Tezuka?" said Yukimura.

Tezuka's head snapped back up to look at Yukimura's expectant gaze.

"Yes. I'll come whenever you want me to, Yukimura." said Tezuka.

"Thank you." Yukimura smiled gratefully. "And I'm sorry but... I guess I won't be able to go on a date with you this weekend."

Tezuka shook his head. "Don't be thinking about that. Focus on getting better and eating properly. We'll go out as soon as you get discharged from this place."

"Hmmm, I guess that gives me another reason to try and get better as soon as possible." said Yukimura, chuckling at the light blush that immediately appeared on Tezuka's cheeks. Yukimura loved it. He loved teasing Tezuka, who didn't show emotions often.

Tezuka stayed a while until he had to go or risk being late for supper back at his house. He said good-bye to Yukimura, wishing him a swift recovery. Yukimura reminded him to come visit the following day.

Sanada never showed up in Yukimura's room that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I apologize for the late and shorter chapter. My parents came back from their month trip to Europe and were being very clingy, especially since I left the day after they came back. D;**

**Now I'm in a different city with my brother and two of my friends, staying in a hotel to attend an anime con this weekend! Yay! So far, it's awesometastic. I could seriously just sit there and watch people in costumes go by all day.**

**But instead, I spend a month's worth of paychecks on anime merchandise. -_- !loser**


	14. Chapter 14

**Haha, I feel so proud of myself. I have successfully made (most) reviewers feel sorry for Sanada, even after everything he's done. **

**Also, this story now officially has more reviews than my other story, called Uniform Pride, which has 37 chapters. O_O Amazing. Only 13 chapters in and I beat my old story already.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and comments! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I do own a poster of it. **

* * *

><p>"Tezuka."<p>

The Seigaku captain was on his way to the hospital when he was stopped before he could reach the bus stop.

"What is it, Fuji?" asked Tezuka, turning back and looking at the smaller teen.

"Are you visiting that Yukimura again today?" asked Fuji.

"Yes. He's getting better quickly. He shouldn't be there for long so the least I can do is encourage him through these hard times."

"My, you really are caring, Tezuka. You visit him everyday." Fuji smiled knowingly. "Tell me, what exactly is your relationship with him?"

Tezuka froze. "What exactly do you mean, Fuji?" he asked.

"You know exactly what I'm asking." Fuji's eyes opened just a little bit, bright blue and piercing. "I'm asking you if you are dating Yukimura Seiichi."

Tezuka stood still, staying silent for a moment. He felt like all the air had just left his body. And then…

"No… we're not." said Tezuka, a feeling of guilt running through him as the words left his lips. "He's just a friend and a fellow captain."

There was a pause. Tezuka right away felt bad about the lie. Fuji stared intensely at Tezuka, who avoided the genius' gaze. Tezuka briefly panicked, wondering if Fuji knew he was lying, but then the smaller teen spoke again.

"Saa, is that so? Well, that's good to hear." said Fuji.

"It is?" asked Tezuka. "Why do you say that?"

"No reason." Fuji's closed eye smile returned. "Do you think it's alright if you arrive a little late to see your friend just for today? There's this new sports store that just opened up in Shibuya."

Tezuka didn't protest. He was getting quite tired of constantly staying in the hospital for a few hours everyday. It must be awful for Yukimura to have to live there in the meantime. Tezuka didn't like hospitals any more than Yukimura did.

Fuji insisted that Tezuka accompany him. With a more-than-willing captain to tag along, they both ended up on a different bus to downtown Tokyo

Well, it wasn't that bad. He shouldn't be feeling guilty, thought Tezuka. He did like Fuji, but Tezuka understood that he had a boyfriend now. They were just going out as friends. Nothing more. He would go visit Yukimura, but later.

There was still that awful guilt inside of him that didn't leave. Yukimura wouldn't like knowing that Tezuka left his side to go hang out with Fuji, even just as friends. All that Tezuka could think about was that he mustn't let Yukimura find out. It would make the bluenette feel worse. It would make him angry and paranoid, even more so than he had been lately. And Tezuka really didn't need Yukimura staying in the hospital longer because of him.

Tezuka would clear up any misunderstandings eventually. He would tell Fuji the truth… soon… or maybe later…

Tezuka followed Fuji off the bus and along crowded streets. As they shopped Tezuka, willed himself to forget about Yukimura for a second and to focus on having fun. After all the stress he had been through lately, he deserved to relax for a bit. He nodded his head at everything Fuji showed him, acting interested as the genius fluttered along the sports store, looking at new rackets.

Unfortunately, Fuji really loved shopping.

They ended up staying longer than they had meant to. One store turned to two, then three and four. Fuji kept on insisting they go to another one. Tezuka complied, letting Fuji pull his hand and drag him along to another shop.

The new store Fuji dragged Tezuka in sold regular teenage-style clothing. Everything looked colorful and much too flashy for Tezuka's taste.

"Tezuka, you should get yourself a new outfit." said Fuji, looking through racks of clothes. He pulled out a hoodie. It was bright yellow.

"I am fine with what I currently have." said Tezuka, turning his head away because looking at the yellow hoodie hurt his eyes.

"No. You _think_ you are fine with what you wear. But in reality, your outfits are a little old fashioned. You should wear more colors and accessories." said Fuji.

"Accessories are a hassle to put on and serve little to no purpose. My clothes may not be colourful but they are comfortable and long-lasting. That is all I require."

Fuji continued looking at the clothes, pulling out leather pants so tight that Tezuka didn't know how anyone could fit in there. Thankfully, the genius put it back in its place soon after.

"You should wear purple. You look like a purple." said Fuji suddenly as if being a purple was a real thing.

Tezuka groaned. "If you are going to choose a color, make it a decent one. Like blue."

"Blue is plain. Everyone wears blue. And part of our tennis uniform is blue."

"What's wrong with our tennis uniforms?"

"Nothing." Fuji smiled innocently.

"... How about black then?"

"It is the color of our school uniform and possible the dullest color alive." Fuji shook his head. Tezuka was hopeless. "You should wear pink. Hot pink." Fuji suggested, looking at a nearby t-shirt that had a brightest color assortments of pink Tezuka had ever seen.

Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Fuji, there is no way I will _ever_ wear a hot pink shirt, much less buy one." said Tezuka.

* * *

><p>The nurses raised eyebrows at Tezuka as he walked by. The Seigaku captain was wearing a shirt that was bright pink, much to his own dismay. Tezuka willed himself not to pay the gawking nurses any attention. Really, he knew shopping with Fuji had been a bad idea. It wasn't like he would ever wear these clothes again after today.<p>

He made it outside of Yukimura's room without much damage to his pride. As long as no one else from his team saw him, everything would be just fine.

Upon opening the door to the bluenette's room, he realized that someone was already in there visiting Yukimura as well. Tezuka opened the door a little bit, just enough to peek through without drawing attention to himself.

The colors of the sunset lit up Yukimura's room just enough so that Tezuka could see what was happening inside.

Sanada was inside the room, leaning against the windowsill, head turned and looking at Yukimura.

Yukimura, Tezuka realized, was sleeping soundly on the bed, snuggling his pillow. The bluenette's even breathing was the only noise being made.

Sanada's face was gentle. He looked at Yukimura with sad eyes that reflected exactly how much he was worried. At that moment, Tezuka could somehow feel just how much Sanada really cared for Yukimura. The look Sanada was giving Yukimura was so... intimate; as if nothing else mattered as long as Yukimura was there.

Sanada gave a small smile, bringing his hand down and subtly brushing a few stands of hair out of Yukimura's face.

The door opened a little more and the motion made Sanada's head snap up. He pulled his hand back, looking right at Tezuka in the doorway. Sanada's gentle face disappeared and made way for a frown. There was a tense moment in which Tezuka and Sanada just looked at each other, Sanada blinking slowly as if trying to decide what he should do.

Within moments, Sanada grabbed his bag off the floor and hurried around the bed. Tezuka moved out of the way and watched as Sanada left the room without a word, closing the door in the process.

The door slamming shut made noise and Yukimura immediately began shifting on his bed. Tezuka put down his bag and went to stand where Sanada had been just moments before.

There was a new bouquet of flowers on the bedside table, just like there was everyday. Sanada must be very dedicated to actually come to the hospital everyday and leave one there for each day he showed up.

Yukimura's eyelids twitched as he slowly opened them, blinking rapidly. The first thing he did was sit up and look at the new yellow flowers that were on his table. His eyes lit up.

The light in Yukimura's eyes didn't live long. Yukimura's gaze hardened quickly. He turned to Tezuka.

"Tezuka, do you know who brings these here?" he asked.

Tezuka had been the first to bring in a bouquet, but it couldn't be more obvious that the bespectacled captain hadn't bought them. Whenever Yukimura asked, Tezuka gave the same answer, saying he didn't know who they were from.

Tezuka shrugged. "I already told you. I don't know. Sorry." he said.

Yukimura said nothing. He just knew it was Sanada even if he had never actually seen the vice-captain enter his hospital room. Some days, he stayed awake and a giggling nurse ended up bringing the flowers in the evening, saying they were from a very handsome and anonymous person. Some days, he fell asleep and when he woke up, the flowers were already there.

One time, Yukimura had woken up after feeling a presence in his room. He had opened his eyes on time to see his door slamming shut, but never was he able to see who it had been.

Yukimura raised an eyebrow at Tezuka as if seeing him clearly for the first time. His mind was quickly taken off of the flowers when he saw how Tezuka looked. Yukimura was also reminded of just how late Tezuka had visited today.

"Tezuka, as much as I approve of your sudden fashion change… what's the occasion?" asked the bluenette.

"No occasion."

"I see. Then would you care to enlighten me as to where the _fuck _you went this afternoon?" Yukimura asked, his eyes glaring. "You kept me waiting and I fell asleep. Tell me where you were and don't even think about lying to me. I refuse to be ignorant with you as well." Yukimura's tone was angry and demanding.

Tezuka hated that tone and was about to snap back and reply that it was none of his business; but he understood why Yukimura was so paranoid. After Sanada had cheated, it was only fair that Yukimura wanted to make sure the same was not happening again.

Tezuka gulped. This was bad. Yukimura wanted to know the truth and Tezuka was sure Yukimura wouldn't take it well. But... it wasn't like he was cheating on Yukimura… he had just gone out with a friend… who he perhaps still has strong feelings for, thought Tezuka.

"I was out with some teammates. We went shopping in Tokyo, hence the shirt. Then I came back here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you beforehand, but it was a sudden invitation." said Tezuka.

Yukimura glared some more. "Was Fuji there?"

Tezuka felt sweat gathering on his forehead. With Yukimura observing his reactions so closely, it would be risky to tell too many lies.

"Yes, Fuji was there." said Tezuka. "But Oishi was present as well." He added the last part so that it wouldn't seem like he had been completely alone with Fuji.

Yukimura didn't buy it. "Oh, and I suppose _Oishi_ picked out that shirt for you?" he said, heavy sarcasm in his voice.

"Yukimura…"

Yukimura dissipated his anger, putting on a sad and hurt face. "Tezuka… I thought… I thought you of all people would understand. Don't tell me the same thing is happening again. Don't tell me you are like Sanada." he said, tears looking ready to fall. "You can't do that to me. I really thought you cared, but if you are just here to play with my feelings... then please, don't even pretend. Just leave if that's all you want."

"No, Yukimura, it's not like that at all." Tezuka sat down on the edge of Yukimura's bed. He grabbed the small pale hand, holding it in both of his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't consider what your feelings would be if I hung out with Fuji. I'm sorry if I made you worry over it. I assure you, I feel nothing for Fuji. I am with you now and that's all that matters."

The bluenette looked uncertainly at Tezuka, eyes full of hurt.

The guilt inside of Tezuka reached an all-time high. He felt terrible for making Yukimura this concerned. He was making everything worse.

"Please trust me, Yukimura. I would never cheat on you. I will stay by your side for as long as you want me to. Fuji no longer means anything to me."

Yukimura hesitated before he nodded, leaning his shoulder slightly against Tezuka. "Are you telling the truth?"

"I am. Fuji is my friend, therefore it's only normal that I hang out with him once in a while. But I promise my feelings for him are gone. He knows we are dating. I told him."

Yukimura remained silent. Should he trust Tezuka? Was Tezuka even telling the truth? Yukimura didn't think so. It seemed far-fetched that Tezuka could get over his crush so quickly. Until Yukimura can be one hundred percent sure, he'll keep an eye on Tezuka.

No one was getting his heart again if they were just going to break it.

Yukimura sniffled, his head leaning on Tezuka's shoulder. "Okay. I'm sorry for getting scared like that. I just… I feel uneasy when you hang out with Fuji. Plus we don't even go to the same school... I can never know what goes on in your life."

"I assure you that you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Ahh…" Yukimura nodded again, making Tezuka think that he believed him. In reality, Yukimura was far from accepting it. He would have to judge for himself whether Tezuka really was over Fuji or not.

For now, he couldn't trust Tezuka either. He couldn't trust anyone.

* * *

><p>Tezuka stayed with Yukimura until the visiting hours were over.<p>

It was his way of apologizing. He still felt a pang of raging guilt that refused to leave him. He didn't understand why he lied. It wasn't like he really went on a date with Fuji. It wasn't like he was cheating on Yukimura.

He was just hanging out with a friend. A friend he used to have feelings for. But… was he completely over those feelings? Tezuka felt worst when he thought about it and realized that he probably did still like Fuji to some degree. Feelings don't just go away overnight.

This was frustrating. He didn't want to abandon Yukimura. But he was also not willing to sacrifice his friendship with Fuji, which is what Yukimura might ask him to do if he continues being this suspicious.

The easy way was to just tell Fuji he was dating Yukimura. Fuji would understand and Tezuka would be able to continue helping Yukimura get through this difficult time. Fuji could remain a good friend. Besides, it wasn't like Fuji was even interested in dating him, Tezuka reminded himself.

And yet… something inside of him really did not want Fuji to know.

He was walking toward the stairs when he spotted a young nurse, one who had gawked at him on his way in. Tezuka wanted something answered so he walked towards her.

"Excuse me?" said Tezuka, approaching her.

The nurse looked up. "Oh! You are one of the boys who often visits Yukimura-kun." she exclaimed. "It's so kind of you to visit him everyday like that. Many patients never get a single visitor. Yukimura-kun is lucky."

"Ah, yes." Tezuka was slightly uncomfortable at having the nurse know who he was. "I was wondering… is there someone else who visits Yukimura often?"

"There is. But he doesn't always walk in Yukimura-kun's room for some reason." she said. "I think that boy is shy." She giggled. "He's quite sweet. Everyday he asks us how Yukimura-kun is doing and he brings new flowers. He often asks one of us to give the flowers to Yukimura-kun anonymously though. Yukimura-kun simply accepts them and never asks, but I think he is secretly happy to be getting them."

"I see…" said Tezuka. "Is that person tall, stern-looking and always wearing a cap?"

"He is!" she exclaimed. "Are you friends with him?"

"…Something like that."

So Sanada was coming in everyday and checking on Yukimura's progress. But apparently, Sanada was trying to keep it a secret still. Tezuka wondered if Yukimura knew about it. Did Yukimura know that Sanada was secretly coming to the hospital everyday out of concern?

Tezuka thanked the nurse and continued on his way out.

The only thought that crossed his mind was that Sanada was a huge idiot. Really, what was the point of not showing himself like that? Sanada was undoubtfully worried. He must be if he came to the hospital that often. It would be easier if Sanada didn't act like a secret admirer giving presents to someone he fell in love with without showing his face.

As usual, Sanada was not facing his problems head on. Really, it was just like running away again.

Tezuka sighed as he stepped out into the chilly evening air. Why did it just seem like everything was falling apart lately?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**So the anime convention was great! I wasted a lot of money on cute hats and plushies~**

**The first thing I did was prowl the entire place looking for Prince of Tennis merchandise. I was lucky because I found some! Unfortunately, everything was Seigaku related. -.-**

**There were Seigaku jerseys, Seigaku cups, Seigaku towels and many many posters. Whenever Sanada was on a poster, Atobe and Echizen were both there as well. When Yukimura was there, Echizen was the main guy in the center.**

**Basically all the posters were Seigaku-related. -_- I wouldn't have minded Tezuka or Fuji, but I do mind that Echizen is there since I hate the brat.**

**But today, on the last day of the convention, I found one poster that not only didn't have Seigaku on it, but Yukimura and Sanada were both on it! *fangirls***

**I jumped up and down and I must have looked really happy because the guy at the counter gave it to me for free! :D**

**So that is how I came to own a Prince of Tennis poster that has Sanada, Yukimura, Niou, Marui, Akaya, Shiraishi and the capped dude from Higa on it. Shame it wasn't all of Rikkai, but I can live.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I was thinking as I wrote this chapter that many reviewers often said that what Sanada did would take a lot for them to forgive him and accept Alpha Pair.**

**Yet, for some people, Sanada has already proven himself and should get back with Yukimura ASAP. And others say that Sanada is being a creepy stalker (haha, so true. he totally is.) and needs much more to be forgiven.**

**It's tricky because some people are always more forgiving than others.**

**What is enough for one person isn't enough for another. I'm sure that I can write about Sanada saving Yukimura from a herd of angry bears and some readers still wouldn't forgive Sanada. But don't worry, I enjoy the diversity in the reviews. It's good to have a challenge. And I promise that there will be no bears in this story. **

**I need the bears for my bear army. **

**Disclaimer: STOP GROWING BEARS. I mean, Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>This was bad. This was really, really bad.<p>

Fuji had stopped Tezuka on his way to the hospital again and invited him out. This time, Tezuka had swallowed the lump in his throat and rejected Fuji's offer to go eat out together. Tezuka thought he had finally done a good thing and that he was showing his loyalty to Yukimura.

What Tezuka didn't expect was for Fuji to nod understandably and decide to accompany Tezuka to the hospital.

Hence, Tezuka's current dilemma.

Tezuka and Fuji got off the bus together once they reached the hospital. Fuji was smiling his closed eye smile and Tezuka looked rather uncomfortable. The uncomfortableness was not caused by the creepy old ladies who touched his ass on the bus this time.

"You really didn't have to come, Fuji." said Tezuka for the fifth time that afternoon. "Yukimura might be sleeping or in the middle of a check-up, or-"

"Relax, Tezuka. I'm just coming to wish him a swift recovery. He is your _good_ _friend_ afterall." Was it just Tezuka's imagination, or was the way Fuji said 'good friend' rather suggestive? "I won't be staying long anyways." said Fuji.

They made their way up the stairs of the large building, Tezuka grew more and more nervous as they approached Yukimura's room. Fuji kept on sneaking glances at an unsuspecting Tezuka. The genius was quite amused with how jumpy Tezuka was looking. He had never seen his captain looking so nervous. Not even before a big tennis tournament.

"Is everything okay, Tezuka?" asked Fuji. "You are acting rather agitated."

"A-Ah, it's nothing. I'm just very busy lately and it's making me feel anxious."

"Yes, of course." Fuji kept on smiling.

There would be no more hiding it and Tezuka knew it. The sensible thing would be to tell Fuji right then and now about how he was dating Yukimura before Fuji found out he had lied. But a part of him wished to still be able to keep it a secret. Maybe Yukimura won't mention it. Maybe there was still a chance that Fuji wouldn't find out.

They made it to the fifth floor. Nurses smiled and waved at Tezuka, who stoically nodded back.

The Seigaku captain took a long, deep breath upon reaching Yukimura's door. He knocked once before turning the doorknob and pushing the door open. Yukimura's room was probably the only room in the entire hospital that smelled so nice. The delicate scent of flowers rushed forward and filled their nostrils when they walked in.

For the first time since Tezuka had seen him in the hospital, Yukimura was standing up. The bluenette had his back to Tezuka as he stared out his window.

"There you are." said Yukimura. "Took you long enough. I hope you weren't with-" Yukimura turned around and his words were cut off when he caught the sight of Fuji entering the room behind Tezuka. There was a flash of something akin to hurt in Yukimura's eyes, which quickly disappeared the next time Tezuka blinked.

Yukimura smiled sweetly. Too sweetly, thought Tezuka. It seemed like the more Yukimura tried to sound nice, the more he was actually feeling irritated.

"Oh, another visitor. My, I am very lucky today." said Yukimura. Yukimura stepped forward slowly, coming to stand right next to Tezuka, still looking intensely at Seigaku's genius. "You are Fuji, correct? How nice of you to come see me."

Fuji smiled back. "It's no problem. Tezuka has been so worried about you lately so I thought I would come and wish you a swift recovery."

"You are too kind." Yukimura gripped Tezuka's arm in a vice grip, leaning towards him. Tezuka nearly grimaced. In his head, everything about Yukimura's positioning next to him implied that they were a couple. Yukimura was being a lot more touchy than usual, as if he was physically holding Tezuka away from Fuji.

"Tezuka, my legs are getting tired. Help me to bed." said the bluenette, squeezing Tezuka's bicep.

Tezuka did nothing but nod, walking Yukimura to the edge of the mattress. Yukimura sat down on it. He still didn't let go of Tezuka's arm, plucking at it and dragging Tezuka down lower so that they were level-faced.

Yukimura gave an angelic smile. "Thank you, Tezuka." he said, before leaning his face in. Their lips met in a sudden kiss, making Tezuka's breath stop. All Tezuka could think about was that it was now over. Fuji was staring at them and now there would be no more hiding it. Tezuka tried pulling away, but one of Yukimura's hands was in his hair, pulling almost threateningly each time he pushed his head slightly away.

Despite the passion Yukimura was putting into it, Tezuka didn't like this kiss. Yukimura's lips stroked his delicately, as if trying to get a response from Tezuka. Yukimura's smirk disappeared into a scowl when the other captain didn't return the kiss. Tezuka's lips were firm and unmoving, refusing to respond. Tezuka finally managed to turn his head away, looking in the direction of the window. He didn't want to look at Fuji or at Yukimura.

Instead of an awkward silence, he heard Fuji chuckling. "My, you two are quite close afterall."

"Oh, I'm sorry to be so intimate while you are here. I simply can't stand being alone in here during the day. I get very lonely and Tezuka is the only one who visits so often." said Yukimura. He was internally smirking. For Yukimura, that kiss was an easier way of saying 'Mine, back off, don't touch' without actually speaking. No doubt Fuji got the message perfectly clear.

"I understand completely. Hospitals must not be terribly entertaining." said Fuji.

"They aren't, unfortunately." said Yukimura. He turned back to the bespectacled captain. "Tezuka, go get me a glass of water. I'm very thirsty."

Tezuka said nothing and got up from where he had been sitting on the side of the mattress. Yukimura was then able to lounge down on the bed, stretching his limbs out.

Tezuka walked to the small bathroom that was attached to Yukimura's hospital room. He closed the door, even if it was unnecessary. He grabbed a clean glass, opening the tap and watching the water pouring down.

Yukimura was doing it on purpose, thought Tezuka. It was so very obvious. Even if he understood that Yukimura was in need of reassurance, the Seigaku captain couldn't help but feel angry.

He took deep calming breaths as the water filled up the glass, willing himself to see reason behind it all.

No… he was Yukimura's boyfriend. They had every right to kiss… he shouldn't be feeling so angry. It was only natural for Yukimura to do such a thing when he was feeling possibly nervous about Fuji hanging around his boyfriend. He had to think of Yukimura's feelings first.

Even so, he was not looking forward to being alone with Yukimura. No doubt Yukimura would be angry, hiding his insecurities behind his rage. Tezuka knew it would happen. He was starting to get to know Yukimura very well, to the point that he could often tell when Yukimura was playing with him to get what he wanted.

Tezuka turned off the tap and left the bathroom. He handed the glass to Yukimura, who drank greedily from it before handing it right back. Tezuka put the glass down on the side table.

"Well, I'm won't be staying any longer." said Fuji. "I wouldn't want to interrupt your alone time. I hope you get better soon, Yukimura. And I'll see you tomorrow at school, Tezuka."

Yukimura said his good-bye. Tezuka said nothing, not wanting to be left alone with Yukimura. Fuji left, closing the door behind him.

When Tezuka heard the door slamming shut, it immediately bought up the already high tension in the room. He turned to stare at Yukimura.

The bluenette's enraged face pretty much said everything. Yup, he was screwed.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, Tezuka?" hissed Yukimura. "Really, I tell you I don't like it that you hang out with him, then you waltz right back in the next day with him tagging along. Are you doing this on purpose? Are you getting some sick pleasure out of this or... or are you mocking me? Have I done something wrong and now you are punishing me?"

"It's nothing like that. Fuji was just concerned and wanted to visit you. It was his own decision and I had nothing to do with it."

"Really? Because I saw it at an attempt to degrade me. Did you see his face? He was all smug because he gets to hang out with you both in and out of school. He is up to no good. I don't trust him and I certainly don't trust him around you."

"You're imagining things. Fuji is not like that." Tezuka frowned. How could Yukimura think that? Fuji was a very kind person.

"And now you are defending him." Yukimura shook his head. "Are you trying to make things worse for me? I don't understand it at all."

"There is nothing to understand! We are just friends. Friends are allowed to hang out together." Tezuka was beginning to feel the anger bubbling up once more. He was getting tired of always doing what Yukimura said, whether it was out of pity or not. And now Yukimura was practically insulting Fuji. He didn't like it one bit.

"I don't care. Tezuka, I gave you a chance but you didn't listen." Yukimura sighed, closing his eyes. "Tezuka, I forbid you from hanging out with him again."

Tezuka nearly snorted out loud.

He hated this. He hated this side of Yukimura. The bluenette always thought he could order everyone around. Tezuka had gone with it for a while, but this was going too far. Yukimura had no right to tell him who he could and couldn't see.

He wasn't Yukimura's obedient little dog. He wasn't like Sanada.

He didn't deserve to be scolded as if he had done something wrong. It wasn't his fault.

"You are… forbidding me from seeing Fuji?" said Tezuka through clenched teeth.

"Yes." Yukimura said simply.

Tezuka didn't know how to reply. Once again, he had to remind himself to take a deep breath and calm down. He felt very angry, but he remembered that being overwhelmed by emotions never did any good. He had to see through his anger.

Yukimura was being controlling. It was something Tezuka had missed at first but had slowly begun to notice the more he stayed around Yukimura. It could be that Yukimura had always been that way, but it didn't please Tezuka one bit. Tezuka was tired of obeying all of Yukimura's whims.

There was also the fact that Yukimura had been through a lot. Yukimura was paranoid and didn't want to be alone, so he held on tightly to Tezuka. Tezuka shouldn't blame Yukimura for what he had been through… but his way of dealing with it was not any good. Tezuka didn't want to be pulled along on a leash.

Tezuka couldn't just leave Yukimura like that. It would be downright mean of him. Yukimura needed the support, which was why he was holding on so tightly to tezuka without letting go.

Whatever the reason was, Tezuka had no intention of obeying the Yukimura's latest command. Thankfully, Yukimura was in the hospital and didn't need to know that fact. He could still hang around with Fuji and Yukimura will never have to know. It was not the big issue at hand. Tezuka just needed more time to figure this out. He had to think about what he was going to do. Perhaps he could even help Yukimura become a little more trusting towards others. Maybe Tezuka could talk to him about how he felt… Yukimura couldn't keep acting this way towards everyone.

Yes. He had to help Yukimura. Maybe helping him was not only staying by his side, but changing Yukimura's way so that he wasn't so dominating towards others.

But not right now. Tezuka knew he couldn't hope to have a calm talk with Yukimura at the moment. Both of them were quite angry and agitated. It was not the proper time.

"Sure, Yukimura." said Tezuka. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I'll keep my distance from Fuji."

Yukimura seemed a little surprised at the easy submission. He narrowed his gaze. Tezuka was being even more suspicious like this. Yukimura's orders never went smoothly over Tezuka like they had with Sanada. In fact, Tezuka had been getting harder and harder to control lately.

The bluenette indicated to Tezuka to get closer. Tezuka obeyed, knowing what was coming. He leaned down, feeling Yukimura's hands clutch his hair as their lips met for the second time that day.

Yukimura poured in all of his anger and frustrations into that kiss. He bit and sucked harshly at Tezuka's lips. Nails dug into Tezuka's scalp painfully.

Tezuka was almost overwhelmed by the huge amount of emotions that flew in, wincing at the stinging pain he felt as his hair got pulled on. He met Yukimura's passion with his own monotonous rhythm, going slowly and ignoring the sharp nips Yukimura was giving him.

They pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes. Yukimura's gaze was hard and challenging. Tezuka was as stoic as always, frustrating Yukimura with the lack of emotion he showed.

"Remember," Yukimura hissed close to Tezuka's ear. "Don't go near Fuji. You are _mine._"

Tezuka felt a shiver go down his spine at the tone; it had sounded almost threatening. Tezuka had never understood how Yukimura's team was sometimes afraid of the bluenette… but Tezuka now understood. Even if Yukimura was in the hospital, weak and fragile, he still somehow managed to look frightening like this.

Tezuka could still feel Yukimura's grip on him when he walked out of the hospital. He shuddered at the ice cold feeling. He would have to do something about Yukimura and fast.

* * *

><p>Fuji was at home late that night, watering his cactus and dodging the needles the cactus occasionally flung at his eye.<p>

Things were exactly as he had suspected. Tezuka was in fact dating Yukimura.

It was odd to say the least. Not only had Tezuka lied to him about it, but he had seen a very out of character Tezuka today.

The normal Tezuka didn't take orders. Tezuka was a very proud person, proud of his position as captain. Of course, he respected his parents and teachers and helped those in need, but he never mindlessly obeyed a random order from someone his own age.

Yukimura had just ordered Tezuka around like it was a normal thing. Tezuka had done everything Yukimura had asked, helping him to the bed, kissing him, getting water without saying a word, taking the glass after and putting it down.

Really, Tezuka seemed to be more of a servant than a boyfriend with the way Yukimura was acting around him.

There was definitely something going on with those two and Fuji certainly didn't like the way Tezuka was wrapped around Yukimura's little finger.

If this continued, he might just have to interfere.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I apologize for the late chapter. I had to go to the hospital and it interfered with my writing time.**

**And later on, I was actually working on chapter 38 of my other story, which is also going to be its final chapter. D; /oh noes/**

**But back to this story: I really hated writing this chapter and was stalling quite a bit… but it was necessary for later developments. **

**Next chapter will be out much quicker since I'm already nearly done with it. :D and it's not too angsty! /yayness/ And Sanada's in it! /extra bonus yay/**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi~ Okay, lets get down to business:**

**I will be very happy to accept any bear donations. My bear army needs building up. I accept any kinds of bears except for polar bears since they are nearly extinct and shouldn't join the army. Thank you. :) **

**...**

**Yeah, I don't even know what I'm talking about, so here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei owns prince of tennis, but he does not own any bears. **

* * *

><p>Sanada unsheathed his sword so swiftly that Tezuka barely saw it flew through the air.<p>

Within a second, the wooden dummy was cut cleanly into four pieces, lying on the floor as Sanada put his katana away just as fast as he had taken it out.

The tall vice-captain turned around and went to sit in front of Tezuka, still wearing his kendo hakama.

"So, to what do I owe this visit?" asked Sanada. He had been surprised to see Tezuka enter his dojo in the middle of his workout. Tezuka had been patient and waited on the sidelines, watching until now.

Tezuka looked at the pieces of wood on the floor, trying to find a way to start.

"You are quite skilled in kendo. I can really see how you use these swift moves in tennis." said Tezuka.

Sanada nodded. "I thank you for the compliment." Sanada didn't sound impatient. He had nothing else to do and nowhere else to be. Tezuka would get to the point soon enough or else he will just continue his workout.

"As for the reason I am here... well, I have been experiencing troubles lately." said Tezuka hesitantly. "And I'm not quite sure what to do."

There would be only one type of trouble Tezuka would be going to Sanada for and the vice-captain caught up quickly.

"You are having troubles with Sei- Yukimura?' said Sanada. He panicked for an instant, wondering if Yukimura was getting worse and had to stay in the hospital for a longer time. "Is he alright?"

"He's… fine. I think." Tezuka frowned. "The situation is a little bit complicated. But if anyone would understand, it's you. You have dated Yukimura before so you might have experienced it as well."

Sanada remained silent, wondering what on earth Yukimura could be doing to cause Tezuka so much distress.

"Yukimura is a little bit… _controlling_." said Tezuka.

Ah, so that's what it was, thought Sanada. He gave a small smile, nodding. He knew exactly what Tezuka meant. With Yukimura, there was no alternative; it was his way or no way. Everything the Child of God said was law.

"How did you put up with it?" asked Tezuka. "Surely, for over two years… you didn't let him manipulate you all the time. You must have found a way to deal with it, or had an agreement with Yukimura."

"Tezuka, I'll tell you this now: It takes someone extremely patient and dedicated to be able to stay by Yukimura's side." said Sanada. "If you are not up to it, then leave him right now and save yourself the trouble."

"I can't leave him. He needs me. That's why he's holding on to me so tightly."

"Ah, I suppose you have it worse than I did." said Sanada. Yukimura's possessiveness probably worsened after they had broken up. Who knew just how obsessive and paranoid Yukimura was at the moment.

"How did you put up with it?" Tezuka asked again.

"Hmm… I just did. It was never a bother for me to obey Yukimura… well, most of the time. Even if I objected, it's better to not even argue against him and remain silent." said Sanada. "I've known Yukimura for over ten years so I guess I just got used to it over time. It's always been that way. But now that I think about it, that's not a very good system at all."

"Not everyone is like you, Sanada." said Tezuka. "I can't do that. Some things Yukimura asks for are just too much and I do not agree with him. I might have been blinded before, but I can see exactly what he is doing now. He is manipulating me and using my pity as a weak point. Yet… even if I know that… I can't leave him. I find myself doing what he says anyways." Tezuka sounded angry at himself and depressed at the situation.

"Tezuka, do you love Yukimura?"

Tezuka starred up at Sanada's eyes. He sighed.

"I… I don't know. I care for him a lot, which is another reason I don't want to leave him. I think my affections for him grew as he stayed at my house, always telling me what was on his mind. I think of him as someone I really wish to protect, even if he tests my emotions sometimes."

Sanada smiled. "Tezuka, there were some times where it wasn't easy for me either. It took eight years of friendship before we found out we loved each other. It doesn't just show up overnight. It comes from many experiences. Whether those experiences are happy, sad or traumatic doesn't matter; if you can get over them together and solve it, your bond will deepen.

"Yes, but how did _you_ get over those hard times?" asked Tezuka, feeling irritation at Sanada's vague answers. He came here for advice and to find out what Sanada had done to cope with it.

Sanada sighed. "I didn't get over them. You saw what happened. Every single time I had a problem with Yukimura, I ran away from it and I..."

"…And you cheated…" said Tezuka, finishing Sanada's unspoken words. he began thinking about Fuji with dread. Was he doing the same thing Sanada had done?

"Yes." Sanada's eyes were painful. "I made horrible mistakes and I have no doubt that I will regret them for the rest of my life. Whether Yukimura ever forgives me for them or not no longer is an issue since I don't think I can ever forgive myself. Don't do the same thing I did. If you have a problem, talk to him about it. I don't know what good it will do, but it's better to try and solve it than run away and pretend to have a perfect relationship."

"I just don't want to be treated like a slave anymore." said Tezuka. "I want to change that."

"Talk to him please. And no matter what the result is, it will have been worth it in my opinion. If you do not do it, then you will be doing the exact same thing I did. And Yukimura will repeat the mistakes he doesn't know he's making. Now that I am no longer with him, I see that Yukimura has his own flaws, such as treating his boyfriend like a servant." said Sanada. "I wish I had done something back then… then maybe I wouldn't have gotten the nickname 'Yukimura's obedient dog'." He gave a tiny laugh when he remembered his teammates calling him that.

There was a pause, eerily silent in the dojo at Tezuka thought about it.

"I think I will talk to him about it." concluded the Seigaku captain. Tezuka slowly got up, stretching his legs. "I don't know if it will work, but it's worth a shot. I need Yukimura to open his eyes and look at himself. Thank you, Sanada. It's nice to see that you are looking better as well. You seem a lot brighter now." Tezuka remembered the pale and worried Sanada from the hospital. Now, Sanada was smiling and offering advice to a rival.

"I do feel a lot better. I had gotten a little shock over Yukimura's admission to the hospital, but he is getting better as well. Afterall, he's getting dispatched from the hospital in two days." said Sanada. Tezuka was surprised at the news. No one had told him Yukimura was leaving the hospital so soon. Sanada continued, "I think my mind is slowly accepting the fact that I need to move on. I should think of this as a new adventure and potential for a brighter future for both me and Yukimura."

"Yes. I hope Yukimura heals as well then." said Tezuka.

"He will. Yukimura has a very caring person next to him and it would be foolish of him to let you go." said Sanada.

Sanada slid the doors of the dojo open. The air outside was clean and fresh, the sun shining right on top of their heads.

"By the way, Sanada." began Tezuka. "If you are moving on so well… then why do you keep going to the hospital?"

Sanada froze for a second.

"I thought you were leaving Yukimura alone." said Tezuka.

"I am... in a way. I do not interfere in his life and he doesn't see me. He doesn't know I go visit him. If I can watch over him silently without being noticed for a while, I think I'll be happy and eventually be able to let him go off on his own. Or put him in someone else's hands." said Sanada. He had made a promise to Yukimura a long time ago, saying he would always be there next to him. He intended to keep that promise for as long as he could even if Yukimura was not aware of it.

"Do you think you could trust me to take care of Yukimura instead of you one day?" asked Tezuka.

Sanada paused. And then he snorted. Loudly.

"Tarundoru! You still have a long way to go for that, Tezuka!" shouted Sanada.

* * *

><p>There were a few quick raps on his door. Yukimura looked up from where he had been reading his book on the bed.<p>

Yukimura knew who it was. Everyone knocked differently. The nurses knocked and asked if it was okay to come in. Doctors walked in without warning. Tezuka gave one knock and opened the door.

Yanagi was the one who gave a few quick knocks before entering.

"Good morning, Seiichi." Yanagi said, entering the room and closing the door behind him. He was carrying books. "How are you feeling today?"

Yukimura scowled and ignored him, turning back to his book. Yanagi hadn't expected an answer anyways.

"I heard the nurses talking. You are getting dispatched in two days. Congratulations on your quick recovery." Yanagi said, sitting down in a chair in the corner. Yukimura gazed harder at his book.

Several minutes passed. Yanagi took out textbooks and homework from his backpack, most of which he had brought from Yukimura's teachers.

Yanagi visited frequently enough, usually with another teammate like Yagyuu or Akaya, but today he was alone. Yukimura was angry. He didn't forget the fact that Yanagi hadn't told him about Sanada's adultery when he might have known the entire time.

But, Yukimura did miss his friend. He wondered if maybe he was being too stubborn and too unforgiving when Yanagi had been more of a random passerby who happened to get caught in Sanada's evil schemes.

Yukimura sighed, dropping his book and looking at Yanagi.

"Renji, do you think I'm being too hard on you?" asked Yukimura.

"You are the one who was hurt by my actions, Seiichi. You are the one who knows the answer to that. I have apologized and that is all I can do. If you are willing to forgive me, then I will be very happy and make sure to never repeat the same mistake."

"I guess… maybe I was a little harsh on you. Sanada did something wrong and you just got entangled in it, trying to make sure I stayed happy by keeping it a secret." said Yukimura. "I guess I can understand it… keeping secrets for a person's happiness."

"I am glad that you see through your anger enough to forgive me then." said Yanagi.

"But don't ever lie to me again." Yukimura glared.

Yanagi laughed. "After all this, I would never dream of it. You really know how to hold a grudge."

"Good. Now give me my homework and explain it. It gave me a huge headache yesterday."

"With pleasure."

They sat next to each other, reviewing schoolwork. Yanagi explained the major things Yukimura had missed as well as giving his usual analysis on how the team was doing. Soon, all their talking had evolved into a normal conversation, catching up with each other as the homework lay abandoned on the floor. Yukimura was discussing his hospital leave. He really couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. He had been eating like an obese person trying to gain back weight even if the doctors told him it was not good. Yukimura didn't care as long as he was good enough to leave.

"Are you going to go back home or will you live with Tezuka again?" asked Yanagi.

Yukimura sighed. "I have to go back home, unfortunately. My parents are demanding it." The only regret Yukimura was having was that he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Tezuka as much. He was sure that he was able to still hang around with him, but staying over at his house most nights was definitely a no.

"Even so, you are looking a lot better. I'm glad." said Yanagi.

"Yup. Just today and tomorrow left. Two more nights of sleeping in the hospital and I leave on Saturday morning."

"Will you be attending practice on the weekend?"

"Not Saturday. I'll be moving back in my room and my parents would not want me to practice so soon. I'll make sure to be there on Sunday." said Yukimura. He was dying to get back on the court.

"You can't on Sunday. Sunday is the Nationals meeting in Tokyo. As the captain, you have to attend."

Yukimura frowned. Right. He had forgotten about that. All the team captains were going there, going over some rules of the tournament and deciding the order of the teams. It honestly didn't matter, since Rikkai was sure to defeat whoever they were up against, but it was mandatory that each team send a representative.

"I could always send Genichirou instead." said Yanagi, sensing that Yukimura had forgotten.

Yukimura shook his head. "No, I'll go. There's no reason why I shouldn't."

"Speaking of Genichirou-"

"Must we?"

Yanagi smiled. "Yes. We must. He is pushing the team hard as always. Genichirou is doing a great job, but everyone is still awaiting your return. Genichirou's slapping rate has gone up 1.7% since you left."

"Good. We must be in top shape for the Nationals." nodded Yukimura. At least Sanada was doing one thing right.

"And how are you faring… emotionally, Seiichi? I heard you were going out with Tezuka from Seigaku. How is that going?"

"Fine." was all Yukimura gave as an answer.

"At first, I thought you only dated him to get back at Genichirou... or maybe because you were depressed. Tezuka and Genichirou are quite similar in many ways."

"No, it's not that. Tezuka took great care of me. He's not at all like that cheating jerk." said Yukimura. …At least, he hoped Tezuka wasn't a cheat. In recent days, Yukimura was not very sure. Their relationship was getting rather shaky. It was making Yukimura nervous.

Yanagi knew there was something bothering Yukimura. With that face and tone, the odds were 98% that there was something up that Yukimura wasn't telling him.

"Still, it's nice to know that you aren't using Tezuka like a tool." said Yanagi.

"I guess Tezuka is refreshing. Sanada always has had anger problems and Tezuka doesn't show emotion half the time." said Yukimura. As for whether Tezuka was a liar or not, he'd have to wait before he got that answer.

"Yes, Genichirou does overreact to everything, doesn't he?" said Yanagi. Sanada especially got angry at every little wrong thing during tennis practice. "He stubborn too. Actually, Genichirou is still waiting for your forgiveness and I think he will keep on waiting for a very long time."

"He's an idiot."

"He is an idiot 63% of the time." said Yanagi.

"And he's a fucking cheating jerk for the other 37%."

"Actually, only 2% is dedicated to being-"

"Renji, I don't need a breakdown of Sanada." interrupted Yukimura.

"Right. Sorry." Yanagi smiled. "Well anyways... do you like Tezuka better?"

Yukimura shrugged. "Anyone's better than Sanada at this point."

"Then, are you happier with Tezuka? Do you love him?"

"I… I don't know." said Yukimura, his cheeks turning slightly pink at all the personal question. Yanagi was being as nosy as always.

He obviously liked Tezuka to some degree or else he wouldn't be around him so much. He certainly didn't want Tezuka to leave since it was always better to be with someone than to be alone with no one by your side, thought Yukimura.

"At least you aren't crazily infatuated with Tezuka." Yanagi said. "Give it time if you still aren't sure. Things will slowly become clearer and then maybe you'll end up very happy with him after all."

"I will. I have had my doubts ever since we began dating, but… I'm trying to give it a chance." Yukimura sighed, remembering how angry he had been when Fuji had appeared in his room. He didn't really want to apologize for his behaviour since he was convinced he was right and that Fuji was no good… but maybe if he calmly explained it to Tezuka then they might reach an agreement.

He just wanted the agreement to include Fuji never going near Tezuka ever again.

Really, what was so hard about that?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Oh god, I have made these characters into something awful.**

**Sanada, the angry rapist, and Yukimura, the abusive boyfriend. They both have problems.**

**Because the first half of this story was dedicated to making Sanada seem like the worst person possible. And the second half is meant to make Yukimura seem just as bad. Or something like that. o.o It just somehow turned out that way. **

**Okay. Good bye now. I need to take care of my bear garden.**


	17. Chapter 17

**My own selfishness won over me for this chapter, which is why it's so Alpha and Perfect Pair centered. I know a lot won't like it, but whatever. *shrugs* I write what I want. **

**Disclaimer: Knis doesn't own Prince of Tennis but she does think that talking in third person can be quite fun. **

* * *

><p>Tezuka was stalling. As much as he wanted to just walking into the hospital and yell at Yukimura about everything that was wrong, he had to think of a strategy. Sanada had given him advice and he did want to use it, but the fact still remained that Yukimura was generally a hard person to talk to. It would not be easy to convince Yukimura that he was being an ass.<p>

Plus, no matter how Tezuka looked at it, telling Yukimura off was sure to end badly and possibly with a pillow thrown at his face.

Fuji ended his game with Kikumaru from the other side of the court. He walked towards the captain, tennis racket in hand. The practice was nearly over anyways and Tezuka let it slide that Fuji wasn't training. Tezuka yelled at the first years to start picking up balls and rackets.

"You don't look too happy, Tezuka." noted Fuji, wiping his face with the towel around his neck.

"It's nothing. I'm just not in the mood for a few things today."

"You know, you can always not go tot he hospital and visit Yukimura tomorrow." suggested Fuji, assuming that was what Tezuka was talking about.

Tezuka looked at Fuji like he was crazy and had just suggested that they all prance around a flower field while holding hands.

"Actually, I'd rather you didn't go visit him. " said Fuji. His regular smile dropped. Tezuka could see the blue of Fuji's eyes as he opened his eyelids just a bit.

Tezuka shook his head. "I have to go. He needs-"

"I know. He needs you." said Fuji, sounding a little irritated. "He needs you for what exactly? Does he need a maid in his hospital room? Are you going there to clean and wipe the floors, getting him drinks and doing everything he tells you to do like a whipped dog?"

Tezuka looked at Fuji in shock. It was such a sudden attack. Barely anyone had ever had the guts to talk to him like that, let alone someone from his own team. Fuji's words and tone were completely insulting. Normally, he would have coldly stared back and assigned him a hundred laps.

But this was Fuji.

And what Fuji had said held some truth.

"Shut up, Fuji. You don't know anything. Go help the others pick up the nets." said Tezuka.

"Am I wrong then, Tezuka? I just want to know why you are letting him manipulate you like that. It's not like you." said Fuji. "I don't like the way he treats you. After all the stress you go through, you deserve much better."

"I'm not… I don't let him control me."

Fuji shook his head, disappointed. This was sad. Tezuka was denying it, refusing to accept the facts. Fuji knew that he might have to do more than talk to Tezuka to make this right. He thought back to a few days ago when he had thought about interfering with Yukimura and Tezuka's relationship. He knew what he was going to have to do at this point before it got worse.

He's just going to have to take Tezuka away from Yukimura.

Fuji's smile came back upon deciding on his plan and future course of action that involved getting Tezuka away from Yukimura. Really, this would be for Tezuka's own good. There was also the fact that Fuji liked Tezuka quite a bit and would love to date him… but that part might be a bonus later on when he got Tezuka to see what a rotten person Yukimura was. Maybe if he was lucky, Tezuka would return his feelings.

Fuji walked forward, getting up close to Tezuka. The captain took a step back in surprise. His steps were stopped when Fuji got even more into Tezuka's personal bubble, holding his arm.

"Tezuka, I still don't want you going to see him." Fuji said. "Wouldn't you rather come downtown with me for a bit instead?"

A coy smile was present of Fuji's lips. Tezuka gulped, feeling himself flush slightly. Fuji, the guy he's liked for way too long, was holding his arm and looking way too seductive for his own liking.

Or maybe that seductive part was in his own imagination, thought Tezuka. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Do you need to get some tennis equipment again?" asked Tezuka.

Fuji laughed lightly. "No. I just want to stay with you."

"O-Oh." Tezuka said lamely.

"I'll pick out another shirt for you." said Fuji. His other hand came up, laying his palm over Tezuka's tennis t-shirt, feeling the heat of Tezuka's body under his hand. "A lime green one this time."

Tezuka seriously thought his brain was melting at the moment. This was happening so fast. Fuji's change of attitudes were so sudden and unexpected. He couldn't process anything other than the fact that one of Fuji's hand was holding his arm and the other was stroking his stomach, tracing idle patterns with his fingers through the material of his shirt. He unconsciously leaned into the touch, feeling Fuji speaking to him in a flirty tone.

Or was the flirty in his imagination again? Tezuka was ready to think that he was dreaming.

What was Fuji even saying? Something about shirts? Tezuka's breathing got heavier. Who cared about shirts? Staying right there sounded like the best idea at the moment. He had no time to worry about shirts.

Fuji felt triumphant, watching Tezuka flush and walk right into his palms. This was too easy and Tezuka was so responsive Why had he waited until now to put the moves on Tezuka? Surely this entire problem wouldn't be happening if Fuji had trusted his instincts and gone after Tezuka before Yukimura had ever walked into his life.

But now was not the time to dwell on the past. Fuji was greatly enjoying himself. The abs under Tezuka's shirt were quivering each time his hand moved and petted the captain's front. It appeared that Tezuka was quite sensitive. The genius wondered what would happen if his hands got more… adventurous. What would happen if he pressed harder and made his fingers dip under that thin shirt?

With great hesitation, Fuji pulled his hand back to his side. Such things would be left for another time. He didn't want to be too forward in his attempts. It might scare off Tezuka.

And judging by the way Tezuka had responded, there would definitely be another time.

"So what do you say?" asked Fuji.

Tezuka looked dazed. His eyes were looking at Fuji's hand. "What?" he said, wondering what they had been talking about.

Fuji's grin widened. "About accompanying me downtown." Really, if Tezuka was so flushed from a simple touch… he just couldn't wait to do more.

Tezuka blinked a few times, slowly coming back to his senses. He could still feel Fuji's touch and he felt much too hot for it to be normal.

Wait, going out downtown together? Was Fuji genuinely flirting so openly with him, wondered Tezuka. That was not good... he had a boyfriend. Yukimura wouldn't be happy.

He then remembered Yukimura's cold vice grip from the other day and those rough teeth sinking into his lips. An ice cold knot formed in the pit of his stomach. Fuji's hand had been a small pleasant fire, so different form Yukimura's touch, so much more pleasant and not desiring control. Fuji was giving him a choice.

Even if he knew he shouldn't be going, Tezuka went with his own decision for once and didn't do what Yukimura had asked. He did what felt natural and right; what he was longing for.

As Tezuka followed Fuji to the bus stop, the captain couldn't help but feel quite happy and proud of himself to have rebelled against Yukimura. Like hell he was going to obey all of Yukimura's whims. Tezuka had the right to do what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Sanada waited outside of Yukimura's hospital room. This would be the last day. Yukimura was leaving this place tomorrow and Sanada couldn't be happier.<p>

He held the bouquet of the usual flowers in his hand as he waited for the nurse to come out of Yukimura's room.

She finally came back out, smiling and telling Sanada that Yukimura had been fast asleep for the past hour and a half. Sanada was happy. He liked seeing Yukimura's face, even if he was sleeping. Telling the nurses to give the flowers for him was just not the same as actually entering the room.

He thanked the nurse. Sanada made sure he was making no noise as he walked into Yukimura's room and shut the door behind him. The room smelled like flowers and Yukimura, soft and pleasant.

The bluenette was on the bed, breathing slowly and evenly as he slept on his back. Sanada gave a small smile, crossing the room and placing the flowers down on the table next to the bed.

This was possibly the last time he would ever be able to stay next to Yukimura peacefully like this, thought Sanada. He felt a little sad, but a strange sort of peace at the thought.

Tezuka cared so much for Yukimura, even to the point that it was stressing out the Seigaku captain. Anyone who was that anxious about a person was sure to like them a lot. Yukimura will be lucky to have Tezuka take care of him. He trusted that Tezuka would make the right decisions and make Yukimura much happier.

Sanada's hand leaned down to Yukimura's face. He gently pushed the blue strands out of Yukimura's closed eyes.

This was for the best. Yukimura deserved so much better, Sanada continued repeating it to himself. They would all move on... and Sanada would no longer need to check up on Yukimura. He would no longer see him... or smell that flowery scent so close. He would never again touch him, feeling his hair silky and smooth against his fingertips.

Sanada moved his fingers along the dark blue stands, making sure Yukimura's hair wouldn't get in his face again. He leaned down, finding himself attracted to the amazing scent Yukimura emitted. It was so addicting...

And then the bluenette's eyes suddenly opened wide, staring right at Sanada.

The vice-captain jolted back, his hand snapping back to his side. His body was no longer leaning down and was now stiff in shock. He didn't have time to think. He turned to bolt out of the room, his head screaming at him to escape. This was bad. This was so, so bad.

Sanada was a few steps away from the door when Yukimura's voice stopped him.

"Sanada, _stay_." he commanded.

Sanada stood there rigidly. He was internally debating between leaving and running away, or staying and hearing what Yukimura wanted to say. He took another step towards the door.

"I waited two hours for you to show up, Sanada. It was damn hard to pretend to be asleep for that long without actually dozing off or arousing suspicion from the nurses. The least you can do is grant me a few minutes of your time." said Yukimura sharply.

Sanada turned his head a little bit.

"You… knew I was coming here?" asked the vice-captain.

Yukimura gave a quick, humourless laugh. "With the nurses talking about a handsome capped man with flowers everyday, it's hard not to notice. The flowers you are giving me are the exact same types you gave me the last time I was stuck in the hospital. Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice? You are an idiot."

Sanada twitched. So apparently he hadn't been discreet at all. Yukimura had known all along. Crap.

"I'm sorry then." said Sanada quietly, avoiding looking straight at Yukimura. "I didn't mean to do that."

"You were a huge pain. I kept on trying to catch you but you were quite subtle. Today is my last day here so I was especially focused on catching you in here this time." said Yukimura.

Sanada remained silent. Why was Yukimura even talking so much to him? Wasn't he angry? Didn't he hate his guts?

"Really, you keep on getting the exact same bouquet. I'm beginning to think that you do not know anything when it comes to flower-giving. If you are the same as before, then all you know is that yellow signifies happiness and red roses mean love. Truly, your knowledge of flower meanings is as non-existent as ever."

"Sorry…"

"Is that all you have to say?" snapped Yukimura. "All you've said to me for the last two months has been one apology after another. I don't need them."

"…A-Ah. Sorry. I'll stop then."

"Sanada, turn around and sit down. I don't want to talk to the back of your head."

Sanada began struggling again. He wanted to do as Yukimura said, but it wouldn't do any good for either of them.

That's right. He wasn't Yukimura's dog. It was as Tezuka had said. Sanada didn't have to do it if he didn't want to. But he was dying to please Yukimura. His mind was in a dilemma.

"No thanks. I'll stay here." said Sanada, feeling odd that he wasn't tripping over his own feet trying to please the bluenette.

Yukimura narrowed his eyes. What was up with Sanada? The vice captain was completely tense as if waiting for an attack. And now he was disobeying him? That won't do.

"Sanada, I told you to sit down and face me. I want to talk to you." said Yukimura. "We haven't talked in a while. What's wrong with having a little chat with my vice-captain?"

Sanada gulped. He slowly nodded, his old habits winning once more. He didn't really mind it. He was used to obeying Yukimura. It pleased him to make Yukimura happy.

Sanada turned around, going to sit in the chair in the corner. He kept his head down, staring at the white floor tiles.

"How's the team?" asked Yukimura once Sanada was comfortably seated… or as comfortable as he could get.

"Akaya is having trouble controlling his anger and blows up over every little insult. Marui has been eating more cake lately and has gotten slightly slower. I assigned him laps. Niou and Yagyuu tricked even Yanagi yesterday when they switched for an entire day. Their doubles technique is quickly improving." said Sanada. Tennis was something he could talk about without problems. It was his job afterall. "Nationals start in exactly two weeks. If we all do fifty more laps everyday, I think we can improve a lot more in a short period of time."

"That's good. I'm going to that Nationals meeting this Sunday. We will then need a strategy depending on which team we will be up against."

"Of course."

"We cannot lose against our rivals. Losing is not an option." said Yukimura.

Sanada nodded in agreement. It was how it's always been. Rikkai didn't lose.

"And speaking of rivals, how does it feel to know that your rival, Tezuka, is now the one dating me?" asked Yukimura.

Sanada's head lifted up. He stared at right at Yukimura's challenging gaze. The bluenette was taunting him purposely. Yukimura was judging Sanada's reactions by asking about things that were still painful for him.

"Honestly, it sucks. I did lose you, but not to a rival. It was my own fault that we're no longer together and I am grateful to Tezuka for being around to take care of you." said Sanada, meeting Yukimura's challenge. Yukimura wanted to talk about this? Fine. Sanada could fight back.

Yukimura scowled. "I don't need to be taken care of."

"Of course not." Sanada said, tone slightly mocking. "Obviously, you do not need someone to watch over you. That's why you completely stopped eating and ended up in the hospital once again."

"You don't have to be sarcastic, Sanada. I'm eating now. I won't let it happen again."

"You better not. I won't let you. I'm not making the same mistake twice. If I see you skipping a meal, I'll personally shove the food down your throat."

"Oh, is that so? How sweet of you."

"Yes, it is so. You know me; I've always been a romantic guy.

They paused. Sanada was internally smirking; he wasn't just going to lay low and let Yukimura abuse him with words. This was good. Yukimura himself looked like he was trying to stop himself from saying something.

Instead of that, the bluenette erupted in laughter.

Sanada was surprised by the sudden outburst. He remained seated, staring at Yukimura, who had fallen back over on his bed from laughing too hard. It was not everyday that Sanada was at a loss about what to do, but this was one of those rare instances. He vaguely wondered if Yukimura had finally snapped and gone crazy.

"Y-You? Romantic?" Yukimura's voice shook as another wave of laughs overtook him. "You've got to be kidding! You are the most unromantic guy I know!"

"Hey, I am very romantic when I want to be." objected Sanada, not seeing why it was so funny. That set Yukimura off again. "I am!" he insisted again.

"All I can think about is that time you tried to cook a 'romantic' dinner, burned the whole thing, and set half your kitchen on fire. And the fire department showed up wondering why you were cooking naked."

"That was one time!" argued Sanada, his face flushing in embarrassment at the memory.

Yukimura continued snickering. "And another time, you tried to play the violin to me, ended up sounding like an orchestra of tortured cats and my neighbours called the police on you because of disturbances to the neighbourhood."

"How was I supposed to know that violins were so damn hard to play?" grumbled Sanada, yet feeling a hint of a smile making it's way up to his face. "I honestly didn't think my music was so bad."

"Genichirou, I couldn't hear out of my left ear for a whole week after that." Yukimura shook his head, still laughing and holding his sides. "Your arguments are invalid. You don't have a romantic bone in your body."

Sanada gave an expression that was close to a pout. "You are only giving bad examples. What about… that time I took each and every tennis ball at school and placed them in the shape of a giant heart on the court?"

"And then Akaya accidentally tripped on one and displaced a few. You then proceeded to tarundoru-slap him so hard he fell unconscious to the floor." said Yukimura, smiling as he remembered.

Sanada grumbled some more.

"I win." said Yukimura.

"You always win." Sanada rolled his eyes. Well, at least Yukimura looked better. The bluenette's cheeks were pink, probably from laughing so hard. He looked like he had gained back most of the weight he had lost even if he was still on the skinny side.

And most of all, Sanada was happy to see Yukimura smiling and laughing… even it if was at his expense and even if they were disagreeing on something.

Sanada didn't realize he was grinning widely until after Yukimura stopped laughing and sat back up, putting his captain voice back on.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Sanada. You are not supposed to laugh at yourself for making mistakes like that." said Yukimura, clearing his throat and wiping off the last of his laughs away. "Now, I won't be back to practice until Monday. Make sure the team is in top shape by that time."

"Of course, captain." said Sanada, nodding seriously. "Are there any special training regimes you want me to apply?"

"No. Continue what you are doing. I think I can trust your judgements... when it regards the team. "

"Alright then. Recover quickly."

With that said, Sanada found no reason to stay any longer. He got up to leave, pulling his cap lower on his face. He now felt a little happy that he had stayed, despite the fact that he should be leaving Yukimura alone.

"Sanada?"

Sanada paused, hand on the doorknob. "Yes?"

"Are you still waiting for my forgiveness?" asked Yukimura casually, remembering what Yanagi had told him the other day.

Sanada swallowed thickly. "I am."

"Then…" began Yukimura. "What would happen if I forgave you now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**A reviewer joked about having Tezuka end up with Sanada. **

**Is it bad that I considered it? D: **

***hides under a table***


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter and the previous chapter were originally just one long chapter. It was so long that I separated it in half.**

**But now I feel awful about doing that because I basically put all the Alpha/Perfect Pair happiness in last chapter and shoved all the angst in this chapter. I feel like I'm now destroying all the hopes and dreams of the Alpha Pair reviewers. D; Yes, I'm a bad person.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. **

* * *

><p>The silence was consistent in the room after what Yukimura had just said. Sanada could hear the words echoing in his ears over and over. 'What if I forgave you now?'<p>

What would happen then?

"Aren't you going to say anything?' asked Yukimura. He was irritated with being ignored. He had expected a different reaction. Namely, one in which Sanada begged at his feet.

"Yukimura… don't. Just don't. I know I deserve to be punished, but don't make this harder than it has to be." said Sanada.

"I'm just asking you a question."

"No. I know what you are doing. You are giving me false hope." said Sanada angrily. "Don't even joke like that. There are things you cannot joke around with. What you are doing is like dangling food in front of a starving dog. You'll get bitten if you continue."

"_You_ are the one who's wrong! You are the one who's dangling the food in front of me!" snarled Yukimura, eyes bright with rage. "Why does this happen now? Why do you only now transform back into the person I fell in love with?"

"What? Seiichi…"

"Don't 'Seiichi' me." said Yukimura, all his frustrations pouring out. "You were an idiot and a stupid cheating bastard. I didn't recognize you anymore. And now… why do you only _now _turn back into the kind person I love? Why do you only care now? It's not fair. Why couldn't you have stayed like this when we were together? Why did you have to change?"

"I never stopped caring about you, Seiichi." objected Sanada.

"I hate you. I hate you so much. I missed the old you. I missed my Genichirou who was kind, gentle and always made me laugh. Then that person left me and instead I got some hormonal and sex-crazed fiend." Yukimura shook his head. "Why couldn't things have stayed the way they were? I was happy back then. It's your fault. It's your fault for changing." Yukimura's face was pained and he looked close to tears. His voice was choking up.

Sanada stood by the door, his hands in trembling fists by his sides. He wondered when he would ever be able to leave the room at this point.

The vice-captain took a deep breath. "Yukimura… I am glad we broke up." said Sanada.

Yukimura's breath caught.

"Because… it's just as you said. I didn't realize what I had become. I didn't realize that I had changed and that I was running away from all my problems." said Sanada. "This experience woke me up and made me realize it. I was always taking you for granted, thinking that you would always be around, not seeing the consequences my actions could have. I needed this. It took me losing you to make me realize that I am a terrible person. That's why I don't regret us break up one bit. I don't deserve you."

Yukimura clenched his teeth. He shook his head, willing the burning in his eyes to go away. "I hate you… oh god, I hate you so much…" choked Yukimura. "You are glad to have made mistakes? You are such an idiot." How the hell was Sanada managing to speak with a straight face like that?

"We learn from our mistakes." said Sanada.

"That doesn't mean you have to make mistakes in the first place!" cried out Yukimura. "Did you have to _rape_ me to know that raping people is a bad thing to do? Did you have to cheat on me as well? I'm pretty damn sure such things are common sense unless you are even more of an idiot than I already think you are."

Upon hearing Yukimura's words, Sanada's face was suddenly nothing but pure regret, looking more hurt than Yukimura had ever seen him. The bluenette hated it. Why did Sanada have to go around acting like he was a victim?

"I-I… that time was... I'm sorry… Yukimura, you know I never meant to- I didn't mean to- …I'm sorry." Sanada was unable to say anything clearly. He couldn't find words that would probably show just how sorry he was for what he had done. "You know I never meant to r-ra-"

"_Stop. Fucking. Apologizing._" said Yukimura.

"You have every right to hate me, Yukimura. What I did was, by every definition of the word, unforgivable." said the vice-captain. "Even if you don't want to hear it, I am very sorry that I hurt you like that. I know you deserve better."

"Deserve better? Anyone is better than you, Sanada." growled Yukimura. "Sorry is just not enough sometimes."

"I-I know. I know it's not enough. You are right. That's why you deserve better. You'll find someone who will care much more for you and who will give you the love you merit." said Sanada. "Actually, I believe you are already dating someone who cares a lot for you."

"Who? Tezuka? No… it's not going well with him. He's with me out of pity. He already likes someone else."

"I don't think so. Anyone willing to go through so much trouble for you must like you quite a lot."

"He only goes through the so-called 'trouble' because I tell him to." said Yukimura.

"Tezuka wouldn't obey you if he didn't have a certain amount of respect or liking for you." said Sanada.

"It doesn't matter. If he ever did respect me, he's certainly lost what was left of it by now. He's getting angry with me. I can feel it." said Yukimura.

"Then maybe you should stop pushing Tezuka away." said Sanada.

"Wha- I'm not pushing him away! It's him! He's the one mocking me, doing anything he can to give me a hard time!" shouted Yukimura.

"All I know is that Tezuka came to me asking for advice on how to mend your relationship. He obviously tries very hard to make this work. It's _you_ who's the problem, Yukimura." said Sanada. "You are the one who needs to change. You need to start realizing that you have flaws as well and that a relationship isn't based on one person giving orders to another."

Yukimura threw a pillow square in Sanada's face. Even if it was a pillow, the hard throw and impact hurt Sanada's nose.

"_Fuck you, Sanada_. You don't know anything. Tezuka is _my_ boyfriend and you have no right to be meddling." said Yukimura, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Don't get so defensive and try to push the blame, Yukimura." said Sanada, putting the pillow down. "As I said, you need to realize that a relationship is a team thing and the blame is shared between the two people."

"Oh, so _I'm_ to blame for you being a cheating asshole?"

Sanada swallowed thickly. This was hard. Yukimura attacked all his opponents' weak point where it hurt. When Sanada tried showing some truth to him, Yukimura would get all defensive and attempt to shift the blame onto someone else. As far as Yukimura was concerned, the bluenette was just an innocent victim and it was everyone else's fault.

"No Yukimura. That was my own fault and lack of control. I would never try to blame you for that." said Sanada. "Just… think about it for a while. Think about what is really causing your relationship with Tezuka to go down the drain."

Yukimura 'hmph'ed. "I know you are saying it's my fault. I don't need to think about anything because you are wrong."

"Alright then. Do what you want, just like you always do." said Sanada, turning around again.

This time, Sanada managed to leave the room safely. He walked down to the hospital lobby, sighing in exasperation as he plopped down on a chair. He felt exhausted. That had been a real emotional roller coaster.

He hoped Yukimura would think about what he said. It would help him with Tezuka a lot.

* * *

><p>Tezuka was having fun. Too much fun.<p>

And that was exactly the problem.

After a long afternoon of walking side-by-side in which they bought food and ate together, had Fuji criticize Tezuka's fashion sense onc again, and then they had just sat down at the park and discussed books and movies they had recently seen, Tezuka was quite happy. It was simple, yet fun afternoon and that was exactly the type of thing Tezuka liked.

Fuji was the key to making him feel at peace. When Tezuka was with Fuji, he didn't think about his current worries or about how stressed he felt. He just thought about Fuji and how nice it was to have a good long conversation about types of books they both enjoyed.

But then Fuji held Tezuka's arm and spoke in that flirty tone. It made Tezuka's brain temporarily turn into mush. But it also reminded him of a critical factor.

He had a boyfriend.

And so, as they walked home in the setting sun, and Fuji's hand dipped down to grab a hold of Tezuka's, the captain couldn't help but jerk his hand away.

"Tezuka?"

"Fuji, I can't." said Tezuka, looking pained. "I have a boyfriend."

Well, at least Tezuka was not oblivious to his advances, thought Fuji. Tezuka had figured it out about halfway through the afternoon. Fuji had been very forward in his advances. Anyone would have noticed.

"That's not a good enough excuse for me." said Fuji.

Tezuka shook his head. "I'm sorry Fuji. I know what you think about him… but… really, I know Yukimura can be kind. He isn't all bad. I know there's more to him than the manipulative and fragile figure he puts on."

"You aren't happy with him.

"I need to gain his trust. This is an obstacle I need to get through." said Tezuka. "I'm not going to just leave Yukimura."

"There is no point!" Fuji shouted in exasperation. "Your efforts are going to waste. He's just going to get worse and make your life a nightmare."

"Fuji, I don't want you to become an obstacle I must overcome as well." said Tezuka. "I like you… but I can't."

They stood their in silence. Fuji looked like he was in pain, saddened and angry at the rejection. And here he thought everything had been going so well… he was sure Tezuka had been more than willing to leave Yukimura and go out with him instead.

"I'm sorry Fuji. I thought about it… but I can't be unfaithful no matter how mean Yukimura has been lately. It would not be right."

Fuji shook his head. "I just think you are making a grave mistake, Tezuka. I'm giving you the chance to choose… and yet, you are choosing to go back to someone who will make all the decisions for you."

"I'm sorry." Tezuka said again. Fuji looked genuinely upset. "I… I'm happy that you feel that way for me, Fuji. And in other circumstances, I would have gladly accepted your feelings."

Fuji gave a small, humourless laugh. "I thought I had done a good thing by showing you how I felt. I guess it just made everything worse and more complicated."

"Please don't regret it. It makes me very happy that you told me." said Tezuka.

"It's alright. It hurts but I guess I can deal with it." said Fuji. "Going out with you was just part of my own selfish plan… as long as I can get you away from Yukimura, it doesn't matter whether you date me or not."

"Fuji, don't." Tezuka began getting nervous. Fuji interfering was not a good thing. If Yukimura knew and found out what Fuji was trying to do… the bluenette would get angry. And who knows what would happen then. Tezuka did not want Fuji involved in any way. "I don't want you getting involved." he said.

"It's too late for that now." said Fuji.

"Please… just let me handle this by myself. I was already planning on talking to Yukimura about his... current attitude."

There was a pause. Fuji looked uncertainly at Tezuka. He sighed. "Fine. I'll trust you." he said.

"Thank you."

"But, if I see one more time that Yukimura is treating you like a servant or if I see that you still are miserable, don't expect me to stay back because I will talk to Yukimura myself in that case."

"That's fine. I will do something about this." promised Tezuka. "You won't have to do anything at all."

Fuji nodded, hoping that Tezuka was correct.

They found a bench under a tree nearby and went to sit, exhaling loudly as they did so. It was evening and the sun was just about to go down on the horizon. The beautiful sunset didn't reflect at all what they felt. Fuji felt let-down, upset at getting rejected and sure that Tezuka was making a mistake. As for Tezuka, a part of his brain felt proud for doing what was right. And the other part was wondering if he was an idiot for letting Fuji go like that.

"It's getting late." said Fuji.

"Yeah."

"We don't have school tomorrow though…"

"Yeah…" nodded Tezuka.

"You are a good person Tezuka." Fuji smiled. "I hope you make good decisions. It would be a shame if you were wasted on a prick like Yukimura."

Tezuka said nothing.

"I'll upgrade my wooing methods and try to win you over some other time, I suppose."

"No need." The edge of Tezuka's lips went up ever so slightly. "Your methods are already good enough."

"Maybe. But not good enough to take you away from him." sighed Fuji.

And then, out of nowhere, in a flash of brown hair, Tezuka saw Fuji's face come closer, felt a slight pressure on his lips and then everything was gone in a second. Fuji stood back and smiled.

Tezuka flushed. That… that had been a kiss, right? He wondered if a quick, one-second peck on the corner of his mouth even counted.

"Sorry, that was my selfishness again." said Fuji.

"…It's alright. It was…" Tezuka was at a loss for words. "It wasn't bad. I barely felt anything."

"Oh? Then should I give you another one to make sure you feel something this time?" asked Fuji mischievously.

"N-No… it's fine." The list of things Tezuka didn't want Yukimura to know about just kept on growing. They sat back, looking at the beautiful sunset.

For the first day in a long time, Tezuka did not go see Yukimura.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I've been waiting a long time to finally have Yukimura latch out and scream at Sanada for everything he had done. It was wonderful to write. o_o**

**Also, I was at school, in my cartography class, and my teacher decided to use MY email account as an example of how to send the assignments to her. ****I log on and let the teacher take control of my computer. I then realized in horror (and secret happiness) that I had FANFICTION REVIEWS email. And the whole class was around my computer. And the system was making the unread mail stick out in BOLD LETTERS and I had a panick attack because now the entire class know I write fanfiction. ;_;**

**Oh god I know they are judging me now. I swear the guy next to me just keep on looking at my screen now. I don't like this. They know I'm a freak now. D: **


	19. Chapter 19

**I apologize for the late chapter. I had an unfortunate computer accident and lost a whole bunch of data and school projects. My writing may be slightly delayed for the time being since I have to re-write a bunch of school essays by the end of this week. -_- I hope it won't take too long since I generally am a procrastinator when it comes to schoolwork. D:**

**dISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN pRINCE OF tENNIS. **

* * *

><p>An extended silence filled the room as Tezuka watched Yukimura flutter around, picking up what was left of his belongings.<p>

Yukimura had finally been dispatched from the hospital that morning. His mom was waiting outside in her car and Yukimura was picking up everything he had brought over the weeks he had stayed at Tezuka's house. Yukimura looked under Tezuka's bed, pulling out a school tie and shoving it into his pocket.

There was quite an alarming amount of clothes. Tezuka wondered if Yukimura had more clothes in the room than he had.

The bluenette filled up his final box. An assortment of hats, scarves and arm weights were inside the cardboard box. A car honked from outside, indicating that Yukimura's mom was getting impatient.

"Well, I suppose I should thank you for letting me stay over for so long." said Yukimura, breaking the silence.

"It was no problem. You are free to come and go whenever you like. Make sure to take care of yourself." said Tezuka.

"I will."

"I'll come visit you. We never did go out on that date." said Tezuka.

Yukimura's suddenly remembered that Tezuka had promised a day together as a couple back when he had been feeling sick.

"Ah, that's right." Yukimura smiled. "But perhaps we should wait. The Nationals are coming up in two weeks and I'm afraid that my free time is currently very limited."

"Right." Tezuka had forgotten. The Seigaku team wasn't going to the Nationals. Hyotei had beaten them in the first round of the Kanto Tournament. It had been quite a misfortune. Tezuka had not even gotten the chance to play since Seigaku had lost the first three matches fairly quickly. Well, there was nothing Tezuka could do about it now.

"It's quite a shame. Seigaku is a much better team than half the schools who made it to the Nationals. If you hadn't been up against Hyotei in the first round, you would probably have gotten in." said Yukimura. He shrugged. "Well, in the end it doesn't matter I suppose. It's simply one less opponent to defeat. You'll be cheering for Rikkai, correct?"

"Sure?" said Tezuka. "Maybe I come watch a game or two if I have time."

"Lovely. I get you a cheerleader's outfit. You'll be a witness to Rikkai's rise in power."

Tezuka ignored the cheerleader comment. "You are quite confident. Don't forget that Seigaku once beat Rikkai back in middle school. You had underestimated us."

Yukimura rolled his eyes. "That was years ago. We are in high school now. Middle school tennis simply does not compare. And, we have won the two championships after that. That one loss was just one blemish on my otherwise flawless plan."

"Still. Don't be overconfident, Yukimura."

"I won't be." said Yukimura, even if he was positive Rikkai would win the championship. "But you should still come and celebrate with us when we win."

Tezuka's mouth twitched upward. Yukimura was hopeless and always so sure everything would go according to his plan. Well… it wasn't necessarily a bad quality. It simply threw Yukimura off when something didn't go the bluenette's way.

"Also…" began Tezuka. "I'm sorry I didn't go visit you yesterday."

Yukimura paused. Then he remembered that Tezuka really hadn't visited him. He had completely forgotten since Sanada's visit had taken his mind off of everything else.

"It's alright. You don't have to see me everyday if you do not want to." said Yukimura, turning away and making sure everything in his box was packed nicely.

Tezuka was surprised. The usual Yukimura would have demanded to know where he had been. Not that he didn't mind the change... it was simply odd.

"…Then where were you?' asked Yukimura. Even if he had forgotten didn't mean he didn't want to know.

Tezuka took a deep breath. This is it. He was going to tell Yukimura that he didn't listen to him. Then he would tell Yukimura about how he feels treated like a slave all the time and about how he thinks he deserves a little bit more respect after everything he had done for the bluenette.

"Fuji invited me out." said Tezuka with a straight face.

Yukimura's expression darkened. "Is that so?" he asked dangerously.

"Yes. We went downtown together. That was it." said Tezuka. No need to go into details of how flirty Fuji had been or how Fuji had sort-of-kind-of kissed him.

"I told you not to go near him." said Yukimura. He had stopped looking around for any things he might have forgotten. He got up to stare down Tezuka.

"I know you told me that." said Tezuka. "Yukimura, I need to talk to you about a few things. Some you might not agree with, but it is of vital importance."

A honk was heard from outside of Tezuka's open window omce again. Yukimura looked towards thw window with a scowl.

"My mom's waiting. We'll talk about this later." said Yukimura. He leaned down and grabbed his box.

"Wait, Yuki-"

"I said _later_." snapped Yukimura. He picked up the last of his belongings, grabbed his box and walked out the door. Tezuka heard his mom talking to Yukimura. The bluenette thanked her for letting him stay over for so long.

It wasn't long before Tezuka also heard the sound of a car driving off.

Tezuka sighed. Well, so much for that. He had brought it up at the wrong time. Maybe he should go to Yukimura's house after school soon… now that Yukimura knew that Tezuka had disobeyed him purposely, it was not the time to delay this talk he was planning to have.

Tezuka went to lie down on his bed. Why was everything so hard and complicated lately?

* * *

><p>Yukimura was fuming as he paced around his bedroom that night.<p>

It felt strange to be back in his own home, especially in his bedroom. It was still suffocating, not because of all the painful reminders, but because he was now being kept home by force.

His mother had given him a _curfew_. Really! He was in high school for Konomi's sake! After everything that had happened to him, what else did she expect to happen if he went out past eight o'clock? It made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

Yukimura immediately knew that this wouldn't settle well with him. He already wanted to go outside just for the sake of being able to come and go from the house as he wished. He hated this. He hated someone else having control over his life.

The bluenette decided that he would wait until everyone in the house was asleep. And then he would sneak out. He could go for a walk… maybe play tennis in the dark. He could even go in the backyard and tend to his garden, which was looking exceptionally ugly and wild after having practically abandoned it all those weeks ago. Half of the flowers looked dead and there were weeds and bug infesting all his plants.

Then… there was the thought of what Tezuka had said to him earlier that day. Yukimura thought back to Sanada's words about how it was he who was pushing Tezuka away. Ha! What a joke!

Tezuka had blatantly admitted to going out with Fuji even after Yukimura had specifically prohibited it. It was Tezuka who was pulling away. Sanada was so wrong about this. Of course Sanada was wrong. That vice-captain's an idiot who doesn't know what he's talking about.

Yukimura didn't know what to do. Tezuka was a huge challenge. At first, Yukimura had been able to use Tezuka's pity to get what he wanted. Over time, it seemed to have worked less and less.

And now, the bespectacled captain was defying his wish and saying it in front of his face.

What should he do? Break it off? Maybe it would be giving up, but Yukimura didn't want to have to continue dating him only to find out Tezuka did cheat on him with Fuji… which at this point is quite a likely thing, thought Yukimura. Yukimura liked Tezuka; Tezuka cared about him. But this was too much of a hassle. Yukimura just didn't know how to handle Tezuka. He didn't feel in control around the Seigaku captain.

So it would be breaking it off out of fear and paranoia of being played with. Yukimura growled. Damn Tezuka, why must he be so… so… uncontrollable?

The major thing that kept him from breaking it off was that blasted Fuji. Leaving Tezuka is like practically admitting that Fuji won. Immediately, Yukimura felt enraged. As if he'd just give off Tezuka to that fucking slut! It was so obvious that this is what Fuji was after. Yukimura Seiichi did not give up that easily. As if Yukimura would let Fuji get a hold of his boyfriend.

Like hell he was losing. He's just going to have to try harder with Tezuka.

* * *

><p>Yukimura walked alone into the large assembly hall the next morning.<p>

It was that time of year again. All the team captains of the high school boy's tennis teams gathered today for a meeting regarding the Nationals. It was mostly to decide who was playing who and in what order by making all captains draw a random number.

Yukimura had told his team he would be going. Even if Sanada had gone all the other years with him, the vice-captain had said nothing this time. That was fine. Yukimura would not have let him come anyways.

The bluenette took his seat at a faraway table, isolated from the other captains. Shiraishi from Shitenhouji waved in greeting from the other side of the room. Yukimura gave a small smile and waved back.

Really, he just wanted to get this meeting over with. It didn't matter who Rikkai played against. They would win against any team.

Captain after captain walked in, often accompanied by their vice-captain. They all took their seats and began talking, some having friendly chats and some antagonizing other captains. No one came close to Yukimura's corner since the bluenette was emitting a cold aura. Yukimura was glad; he wanted to be alone today.

Luckily Tezuka wasn't there. Yukimura was still deciding on his next course of action that involved the Seigakuan. It was quite difficult to say the least. This was all Tezuka's fault. If Tezuka just obeyed him nicely, then everything would be solved.

For once, Yukimura was glad that Atobe's team had won against Seigaku just for the fact that Tezuka would not be around today.

As if on cue, Yukimura heard the Hyotei chant from a distance, getting closer and closer until the Hyotei captain himself grandiosely opened the doors of the assembly hall, walking in as if he opened the place. Kabaji followed, holding a cassette player with the Hyotei chant.

Ugh. What an arrogant diva, Yukimura thought. How on earth had Sanada dealt with Atobe? Yukimura was insulted at the simple fact that Sanada had practically chosen such an extravagant attention-seeking manwhore over his own captain. Really, what did anyone see in Atobe?

He tried not to let Atobe's presence in the room bother him, instead analysing other fellow captains, many of whom were old faces from last year's tournament. But to Yukimura's horror, he felt the chair next to him being pulled back and then Atobe plopped down on the seat next to the bluenette, smiling deviously.

"Yukimura, long time no see. How's life going for you?" asked Atobe. A hand reached around and patted Yukimura's shoulder. Yukimura's eyes widened and he stiffened. He felt disgust. He didn't want Atobe touching him… those hands that had touched Sanada… that had torn apart his life. It made him feel sick.

Yukimura's hand slapped Atobe's arm away.

"I'm fine, thank you." said Yukimura icily.

Atobe chuckled lightly. "Mm, you're quite cold today. Are the Rikkai kings afraid of this year's tournament? You should be. Hyotei's going to dominate. This is our year, I can taste it." Atobe licked his lips for emphasis.

Yukimura said nothing. He could try ignoring Atobe… but that diva would simply continue talking.

"I heard you were getting a little cozy with Seigaku's Tezuka lately…" said Atobe. Yukimura's eyes narrowed. "Poor Sanada. He must be devastated. I heard you were giving him a hard time."

"I don't know what else you've heard but everything I have given Sanada has been more than what he deserved." snapped Yukimura. "And what is happening between Tezuka and I is none of your business. If you are going to talk of my private matters, then I ask you to leave."

"Is that so? Have you gone far with Tezuka? How is he in bed?"

"Atobe…" growled Yukimura in warning.

"I just want to know." Atobe smirked. "He seems to be a gentle type."

"I wouldn't know."

"Hoh? You haven't slept with Tezuka yet? My, then you must have been quite inactive for a while. Without Sanada around, how do you unleash all of your frustrations?" said Atobe. "Is it with someone else from your team? Perhaps that data man you call your friend. Have you slept with him instead?"

"Don't mistaken me for you, Atobe. I am not the type to take anyone to bed simply because I feel like it." said Yukimura. God, Atobe was so vulgar, thinking Yukimura couldn't control his sexual urges. It wasn't like that at all. "Not everyone has an uncontrollable sex drive, Atobe."

"So you have not done it with anyone other than Sanada? You are such a faithful little pet, aren't you?" Atobe leaned in closer, that insightful grin on his face. Yukimura began feeling sicker. Atobe's colonge filled Yukimura's nostrils. "So, how about doing it with me?" suugested Atobe. "Now that Sanada's not around, surely you've been feeling quite tense. Ore-sama can make you forget all about him. I'll take you. You are such a beauty… You are usually such a cold and dominating person, but I'm sure you must make the most amazing noises in bed."

Yukimura jolted back but Atobe's hands on his shoulders kept him down.

"Don't you want revenge, Seiichi?" Atobe continued, purring seductively in Yukimura's ear. "You can get back at Sanada. Give him the same amount of pain as he gave you. I'll be gentle with you… I'll make you reach your highest peak of pleasure."

A snarl bubbled up in Yukimura's throat, but he managed to hold it in. He grabbed a hold of the offending hands with a tight grip, pushing them away. Yukimura gave Atobe his coldest stare, one that made the room drop by several degrees.

"How dare you try to lower me down to your level? I have more sense than to want to fuck everything that moves." said Yukimura in an insulting tone. He got up. Atobe looked like he wasn't going to leave his seat at all so the bluenette decided that he would be the one to move instead.

"Oh, don't be so shy, Yuki-chan." cooed Atobe. "I know you have a sexy side inside of you just waiting to come out." Yukimura turned around, not wanting to hear anymore of Atobe's nonsense. "Call me if ever you change your mind, Yukimura." Atobe called out.

A lot of people in the room had stopped and watched the little display. Yukimura didn't care. He walked to the other side of the room and went to sit at a table. Everyone who had already been seated around said table immediately got up and fled elsewhere.

After all, you had to be suicidal to attempt to stay around a royally pissed off Yukimura.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**The dreaded return of Atobe. o_o Oh god I get a kick out of writing him. I make him seem like such an ass. LOL OH WAIT I DO THAT WITH ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. /facepalm**

**AND NO, SEISHUN FUCKING GAKUEN IS NOT IN THE NATIONALS. ANYONE WHO HAS ANY OBJECTIONS CAN FACE MY BEAR CAVALRY. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I wasn't going to write this so quickly. But then I woke up to the news that New Prince of Tennis is getting an anime. And really, I was so happy to the point of jumping up and down. Nothing else mattered. So I ended up writing this chapter really quickly since I was in a good mood.**

**Screw homework. *procrastinates***

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis I don't own. **

* * *

><p>"Doubles 2 will be Marui and Jackal… Yanagi and Yagyuu will take Doubles 1…" said Sanada.<p>

"And then Akaya, you, and Me for singles. Yes, I think that is the best choice." finished Yukimura. Sanada nodded and scribbled it down. "Honestly, I do not see the point in taking so many precautions. We are up against some no-name team in the first round."

"We shouldn't underestimate them. Every opponent should be fought with all our strength." said Sanada.

"You sound like Tezuka. He told me the same thing." said Yukimura, rolling his eyes.

"In that case, I approve of Tezuka's opinion."

It was after school and after practice on Monday evening. Sanada and Yukimura were in the locker room, hunched over papers on a small desk. The papers held everything from the training regime each regular would be doing for the next two weeks to the National's rulebook and guidelines.

Sanada finished writing the names in the appropriate column and put down his pencil. He leaned back in his chair, stretching out his arms. He was feeling stiff from sitting for so long. Yukimura looked over Sanada's shoulder and nodded at what was written.

Today had been a good day. Yukimura had finally returned to school, much to the delight of his fangirls. The team had been happy to see him as well. Yukimura was just happy about finally playing tennis again.

He hadn't felt so energetic in a long time.

Yukimura looked at the clock up on the wall and grimaced. It was past seven.

"Shit. I have to go soon. Mom's going to flip out if I miss my curfew." said Yukimura. After such a wonderful day, he honestly didn't feel like going back to his prison of a house.

"That's fine. I'll clean and lock up. Make sure you go home and eat something." said Sanada.

Yukimura huffed. "You told me to eat something like ten times today. I'm going to get fat if you continue. And I told you already; I'm captain so I have to lock up the room."

"Oh, don't give me that crap again, Yukimura." said Sanada. "You can go and I'll try not to make the place burst on fire by locking a door, I promise."

"Your recent bout of sarcasm is getting on my nerves, Sanada."

"Don't make me throw you out the door. Because I will do that. And then I'll lock the door behind you to prove that I can competently lock doors."

"Stubborn idiot…" murmured Yukimura, looking around for his bag.

"I heard that." said Sanada.

"Good! Then I won't have to repeat it!" shouted Yukimura, stomping off to the showers. Probably to see if they were all well closed before he left.

Sanada gave a small laugh and shook his head. Yukimura seemed actually very happy at the moment. It was probably because he was finally out of the hospital and had had several good long matches today.

He continued filling out forms and papers until Yukimura came back.

"You know, you were wrong." said Yukimura out of the blue. Instead of moving to leave, the bluenette sat down on the armchair in the corner.

"You often tell me I am wrong. What is it about this time?" asked Sanada, not lifting his eyes from his work.

"You said that I was the one pushing Tezuka away. I thought about it and it's not true." said Yukimura. "He's the one pulling away from me."

"Why is he pulling away then? Is it perhaps someone else's actions that are causing him to do that?" asked Sanada.

"Sanada, I know what you are implying." Yukimura's tone got angry. "Why do you keep on saying that it's my fault? Why are you only blaming me when you don't know shit about me and Tezuka?"

"Because, in case you have forgotten, I have dated you for quite a while and I know how you can get."

"How I can get?" said Yukimura. He couldn't help but feel very insulted.

"I don't know much about Tezuka, but I know he is stressing about this. And out of personal experience, I know that you are a selfish and demanding bastard." said Sanada simply.

"Wha- How dare you!" snarled Yukimura. Sanada had never insulted him so bluntly before. And Sanada only sat there calmly and continued doing his paperwork, not once looking up. "Try saying that to my face, Sanada!"

Sanada looked up and looked straight into Yukimura's eyes before repeating what he had said.

"You are a selfish and demanding bastard, Yukimura." he said.

"Not true." Yukimura said quickly. "And even if it were true, I'd rather be selfish than a cheating rapist."

Sanada looked down, frowning. He knew this had been a bad idea. He couldn't talk about Yukimura's bad qualities with having Yukimura draw an even bigger knife right back at him. To Yukimura, everyone else had flaws but not himself.

"That's true but… at least I'm no longer being called your bitch, Yukimura." whispered Sanada.

A chilling silence filled the room. Yukimura looked in disbelief at Sanada, still hardly believing that his own vice-captain had insulted him.

"I never called you my bitch." said Yukimura.

"No. But everyone else did. Don't pretend you never heard them talk." said Sanada. "I was always Sanada Genichirou, Yukimura's slave, the servant, the obedient and whipped dog of Rikkai's captain who never disobeyed an order."

"Why are you blaming me for that?" said Yukimura. "It's your own actions that caused you to get that nickname."

"Maybe. But if I hadn't been yours to obey, then you would never have even considered going out with me in the first place. The proof is in Tezuka. Tezuka doesn't let you control him all the time and already you are having problems. Yukimura, you have a distorted idea of what being in a relationship is like."

"Don't tell me how to treat my boyfriends. I loved you and you took that and ripped it to shreds." growled Yukimura.

"I just don't want you making the same mistakes, Yukimura. A relationship is not a one-way street. It's about giving and getting. I gave and gave and gave and you did nothing in return but order me around and deny me of whatever I wanted to do." said Sanada.

"That's because what you wanted to do was always sex you perverted moron!"

"Then you should have said yes sometimes!" shouted Sanada. "Then at least I would have known that you were actually trying to make me happy! I always said yes to you, even sacrificing my own time and happiness and went wherever you wanted to go even if I honestly detest the art galleries and museums you always went to. But when it came to you, you never once said yes to me. You never sacrificed anything for me."

Yukimura stood there in silence, his heart pounding hard and fast in his chest.

"So next time you wonder why I cheated on you, that's why."

"…That's what went wrong? You did that because you felt a little unloved or wanted your own freedom or something?" asked Yukimura. "That's stupid."

"We'll see if it's stupid when you continue doing to Tezuka what you did to me and then see him leave you." said Sanada. "I hope Tezuka leaves you. Because you obviously don't learn you lesson the first time around. Tezuka deserves better."

Sanada took a deep breath. He was breathing much harder than usual, but he felt like a huge weight had finally been lifted from his shoulders.

"Bastard…" began Yukimura. "You have no right to say that when you-"

"Don't even try to pull your mind games this time, Seiichi. Don't try to act like a pitiful victim, hiding behind your fragile appearance. A real man faces the fact that he has flaws. I know I made mistakes and I said how sorry I was countless times, but don't keep on stabbing me in the same place over and over. I already know I did some things wrong too and if I could take it back or make things right again, then I would. But for now… I'm just trying to make you realize what kind of person you are before you keep on making the same mistakes."

"Don't talk like you know me. I've changed since we broke up. I'm not the same person." said Yukimura.

Sanada exhaled loudly. "Then perhaps I know you better than you know yourself. I know that you are prideful and stubborn, but if you are refusing to see the truth, then you are just being ignorant."

Sanada had expected a different reaction. He had expected Yukimura to get up and leave feeling insulted. He had even expected Yukimura to yell back at him and go back to attacking his past mistakes. To his surprise, Yukimura simply sat there. The bluenette was scowling but appeared to be deep in thought.

This was good. If Yukimura was still being rational and thinking somewhat calmly, then this was good.

"Thank you for listening to me, Yukimura." said Sanada. It was probably hard for Yukimura to have heard all of this. "I didn't mean to insult you or anything… I just want you to open your eyes." At the very least, Sanada wanted to know that his rant had been for Yukimura's own good. The vice-captain still cared and didn't want to continue seeing a self-destructing Yukimura. "Don't blame Tezuka for everything that's going wrong. He's trying hard, trust me with that."

Any other day, Yukimura would have been paranoid and concerned that Sanada kept on defending Tezuka so strongly. But something had stricken a cord in him. And he began thinking that… maybe… just maybe it wasn't Tezuka's fault that things were falling apart.

Yukimura blinked at Sanada. "Why are you smiling so stupidly?" he asked.

"Because I'm glad that you listened to me." answered the vice-captain.

"Well stop that. It's annoying." said the bluenette. He looked up at the clock. "I really do need to get going. I have a curfew now. Make sure you lock up properly before you run off to Atobe again."

"Hey, I take that as an offence. I have been Atobe-free for a whole month now." said Sanada proudly.

"Really? What an accomplishment." said Yukimura with sarcasm in his voice. The bluenette got up and grabbed his bag, putting a few papers in.

"Yes, well I had finally figured out how to block numbers on my cellphone so he no longer calls me. And I run away whenever I see a limousine approaching." said Sanada.

The corner of Yukimura's mouth went up in amusement when he imagined Sanada running as fast as he could away from a long black limousine.

"He is quite obnoxious." said Yukimura.

"Quite is not enough. More like _very_ obnoxious and persistent." said Sanada. "Really, I think he'd sleep with anyone just because he's bored."

"Ah… true." said Yukimura. "Well, have fun running away from Atobe then. Make sure you lock up properly."

"I will."

Yukimura walked to the door and opened it. Fresh evening air burst in the stuffy locker room.

"Sanada?"

"Mhmm?" came Sanada's reply.

"Thanks… for visiting me everyday in the hospital. And for the flowers." he said.

"…It was my pleasure." said Sanada.

* * *

><p>Yukimura ate supper and took a long warm bath when he got home. His muscles were feeling sore but the hot water felt heavenly on his skin.<p>

He began thinking about what Sanada had said a little while ago about how it wasn't Tezuka's fault. He sighed. Actually, he had thought about it a couple of times and was starting to agree with Sanada about the fact that Tezuka was not the one at fault.

Afterall, Tezuka had been the one to say it many times. There was a factor that was making Tezuka abandon the bluenette and Yukimura could clearly see who's fault this was now.

It was all obviously Fuji's fault.

Fuji was the one who always invited Tezuka out. Fuji was being a seductive little slut and trying to grab Tezuka away from him. It wasn't Tezuka's fault for having so little willpower in front of Fuji. Fuji was very good-looking and he was probably using his looks to his advantage as he tried prying Tezuka away.

Well, this will not happen so smoothly, thought Yukimura. He's going to make things right with Tezuka and the first step to that would be getting rid of Fuji Syuusuke.

Yukimura had to intimidate Fuji. He had to clearly make Fuji understand that Tezuka was _his. _

Yukimura sat up and grabbed his cellphone from the bathroom counter, scrolling down his list of numbers to one he had never called before and pressing dial.

It took six long rings before someone answered with a groan.

"Hello, Atobe? This is Yukimura." said the bluenette.

There was a pause and then a light chuckle from the other line.

"Oh? Have you decided to accept my proposal?" asked Atobe.

"Yes, something along those lines." replied Yukimura. "But actually, I have a little plan in mind and I would love your your help. Would you be willing to help a fellow captain? I promise you, the reward will be quite worth it." He made his voice sound suggestive.

"I'm listening." drawled Atobe. Yukimura smiled. Sanada had been right. Atobe was often bored and would go along with a lot of things. This would be simple. He would just use Atobe for this one idea and then they could go back to never speaking to each other.

"I would like you to come with me tomorrow evening. I need to pay someone a little _visit._"

"Oh? Sounds like a splendid idea." said Atobe, even if he had no idea what Yukimura truly wanted. "Who is this person we will be gracing with our presence?"

"Fuji Syuusuke from Seigaku." said Yukimura, malicious intent glinting in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**You know, I feel like the Rikkai team will be together forever. I just can't see them separating.**

**They'll go on to college together, then they'll work in the same company with Yukimura as CEO of course. **

**Then they'll grow old and all go into a Rikkai retirement home (oh god that sounds so awesome. I want a Rikkai retirement home where old people have rackets instead of walking sticks and where an old Sanada shouts at kids to "Tarundoru! Get off my lawn you damn kids!"). **

**So yeah, everyone do the Rikkai dance! ****First you alternate between raising your right hand and your left hand, and then you jump up and down, and then you alternate between raising one leg and the other while alternating raising your hands. And then you throw your racket into the air and shake your pompoms. **

**=_= wow, I am tired. **


	21. Chapter 21

**GUYS GUYS GUYS, this story now has over 300 reviews in only 20 chapters! Thank you so much! I appreciate anyone who takes the time to write me something~**

**Also, I**** apologize in advance to Atobe fans... since Atobe is always depicted as a horrible person in my stories, and in this chapter is no exception. -.-**

**Warning: Not explicit, but still non-con content.**

**Disclaimer: Tenipuri is not mine, nor are the characters mine.**

* * *

><p>Fuji smiled pleasantly at his guest, pouring the tea in two small cups in front of him.<p>

"So, what brings you here this evening, Yukimura-kun?" asked Fuji.

Yukimura smiled back, an equally pleasant smile filled with sweetness. "Oh, nothing much. I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop by." he said.

'_Fat chance, you manipulative little liar. Don't think I don't know how much you have Tezuka wrapped around your little finger like a slave_.' thought Fuji. Instead of voicing his thoughts, Fuji said, "Ah, I see. Well it's nice to see you feeling better now that you are out of the hospital."

'_Ha! I bet you wished I had stayed in the hospital. I saw the way you were eyeing my Tezuka, you dirty slut.'_ thought Yukimura. "Yes, I am much better, thank you." said the bluenette, taking a sip out of his tea.

"You must be lucky to have such a caring team around to visit you all the time. Even Tezuka went through a lot of trouble to go see you." said Fuji.

Yukimura's eyes narrowed for a split second before smiling again. Fuji had mentioned Tezuka. This was _war_.

"Yes, Tezuka is such a caring lover."

"Oh, that's right… you two are dating. Funny. Tezuka didn't mention that fact when we hung out together on weekends. You know, while you were in the hospital." said Fuji, smile widening. "I only found out that day I visited you, when you kissed him. Or rather, forced him into a kiss."

"I'm sure it must have slipped his mind. He must have been so concerned with my health that he forgot to mention it." replied Yukimura.

"Of course. It would be a shame to have a second lover run off with another person once again. You should make it clear to him that he is in a relationship. Whatever could be causing such unfaithful loyalty from your lovers, I wonder?" asked Fuji.

"I assure you that Tezuka and I are not leaving each other. Our relationship is going great. Tezuka is so kind. He always does whatever I ask of him."

'_Yeah, because you are a controlling asshole_.' "It was going great with Sanada too. Yet, that broke off so easily." said Fuji.

That's all it took for Yukimura's self-control to snap. He knew what Fuji had been insinuating, but now he brings in Sanada too. Yukimura will have none of that. He came to Fuji's house for a purpose and he will fulfill it.

"Fuji." Yukimura ice cold voice made the room drop by ten degrees. "Tezuka is _my _boyfriend. Keep your filthy, slutty hands off of him."

Fuji opened his eyes just a bit. "If Tezuka wants to hang out with me, it is his decision."

"I told him not to go near you." hissed Yukimura.

"Yet he still does. What does that tell you?"

Yukimura grabbed his teacup and flung it at Fuji. There was a loud shattering noise as the teacup hit the wall and smashed into pieces, hot tea staining the paint. Fuji jolted up slightly at the sudden movement.

A flash of pain appeared on Fuji's cheek. Fuji realized the teacup had barely grazed him but had still managed to place a long cut on his cheek. Dribbles of blood oozed down his cheek.

"Say one more word and I'll make you wish you were that shattered cup." said Yukimura menacingly. "I swear I won't miss next time."

"Saa… aren't you a little emotional?" said Fuji.

Yukimura stood up, glaring murderous intent towards Fuji. Seigaku's genius didn't even flinch.

The bluenette suddenly snapped his fingers. Immediately, Fuji heard footsteps coming from the living room. The steps got closer until someone entered the kitchen. Fuji recognized the person as Hyotei's captain, Atobe Keigo.

Fuji frowned. "Hello, how did you get into my house?"

Atobe only smiled at Yukimura. "Took you long enough to call me in. I thought you had forgotten about me."

Yukimura ignored him. "Atobe is here to help me convince you that it is in your best interest to leave Tezuka alone." purred Yukimura at Fuji, now looking smug. "Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?"

Ah, so this was two against one. Fuji didn't like where this was going. This was so low of Yukimura to bring another person into Fuji's own house and threaten him.

But even if it was five against one, Fuji was sure about not backing out. No way he would show weakness and obey the bluenette so easily. Then he would be just another one of Yukimura's puppets.

"No." Fuji said. "My mind is set, thank you."

"Pity." said Yukimura before waving his hand forward and pointing at Fuji. "Atobe, grab him."

Out of instinct, Fuji immediately bolted out of his chair. The only problem was that Atobe was blocking the only way out. The Hyotei captain stalked forward, looking like a predator ready to play with his prey.

This was not good. Fuji couldn't circle around the table forever. Once Atobe walked just enough to the left, Fuji bolted to the right, intending to leave the room before something bad happened.

Unfortunately, he had ran in the direction of Yukimura instead. The bluenette stuck out his foot as Fuji began running and tripped him. The Seigakuan fell to the ground. Within seconds, he felt hands, two of them, grabbing him. Judging by the size of the hands, Atobe had caught him.

Yukimura sat back down in his chair, legs crossed, looking completely unbothered as he grabbed Fuji's teacup and took a sip.

"Oh, are you not going to join in?" asked Atobe. Fuji realized with horror that his two wrists were being grabbed with brutal force in only one of Atobe's hands. The other hand was crawling up his shirt, caressing the skin of his chest.

"I'm afraid not. This is why I called you, isn't it?" said Yukimura. "I wouldn't want to get my hands… dirty."

Atobe shrugged. "Suit yourself."

At that point, Fuji began struggling. It did no good since Atobe's grip on him was too strong. The Hyotei captain chuckled close to Fuji's ear, saying he preferred them feisty anyways. The hand inside his shirt pinched and flicked his right nipple. Lips kissed Fuji's neck, biting with almost mocking gentleness.

"Stop dawdling. I didn't let you in to play with him." scowled Yukimura.

"I have my own way of doing things. If my pace doesn't suit you, then you may leave and come back later." said Atobe, baring his teeth at Yukimura. "Don't misunderstand, Yukimura. I'm not yours to control like Sanada. I'm here for my own reasons, not to be your dog."

Yukimura turned his eyes away. Atobe was only here for sexual satisfaction. It was possibly the only reason he ever did anything.

A loud whimper broke through Yukimura's thoughts. The bluenette turned back in time to see that Atobe had made some progress. Namely, Fuji's shirt was completely unbuttoned and one of Atobe's hands was stuffed down the front of Fuji's pants.

Fuji's eyes were shut tight, teeth biting at his lower lip so hard that blood was appearing. Atobe's grin was triumphant as he continued his ministrations.

"You know Fuji; all you have to say is that you'll stay away from Tezuka. And if you do it and keep your word, then Atobe will stop right away. You should say something now before things get more… heated." said Yukimura.

Fuji panted, eyes opening and looking straight at Yukimura.

"No." said Fuji, voice oddly strong despite Atobe's squeezes. "If anything, this is making me want to take Tezuka away from you even more." He stopped talking for a second to muffle a groan. "You… you are even worse than I thought. There is absolutely no way I am letting Tezuka stay near you after this."

Yukimura's eyes narrowed to slits. "Have it your way then. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Atobe laughed lowly. "I think he likes it. He's hard." he said. "I had forgotten how much of a beauty you were, Fuji. It's a shame these circumstances are so awful. Perhaps another time, I'll make you feel a lot better."

The Hyotei captain twisted his hand quickly and Fuji let out a scream, arching his back. Fuji's breathing was heavy and he felt the heat inside him start to build up despite his protests.

"No… let go…" said Fuji, once again attempting to get his wrists free of Atobe's grasp. His efforts went to waste.

Atobe licked his lips, stopping his movements and pushing Fuji's pants down lower.

"Enjoying the show, Yuki-chan?" purred Atobe. His hand went from Fuji's front to the back, peeling down the final layer of cloth.

"No." said Yukimura, visibly paling as he looked down at Fuji.

"You should join in. Then it would be much more enjoyable." said Atobe. "But I suppose I can wait until later for you."

_'You'll be waiting a damn long time_.' thought Yukimura. He turned his head away again, starting to feel sick. Images and past memories flashed behind his eyelids… he remembered… he recalled Sanada's unwanted touch on him. And the awful feeling of disgust at himself afterwards. He gulped, willing it to go away.

A pained whimper erupted from Fuji. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Yukimura could see Atobe's fingers busy plunging in and out of the genius' behind. Atobe looked delighted, saying something about Fuji being tight and possibly a virgin.

The sick feeling attacked the bluenette even stronger this time. Yukimura felt like he was going to fall and be sick all over the floor. Cold sweat gathered on his forehead. No... this was not what he wanted... he shouldn't be doing this.

"Atobe, stop." came the Rikkai captain's shaky voice.

Either Atobe pretended not to hear him or he really had not heard a word the bluenette had said. He simply continued, making Fuji gasp as he thrust his fingers at the same particular angle.

"Atobe, I said _stop._" said Yukimura, more commanding this time.

"In a bit. Let me finish with him first." said Atobe, hand retreating to his own pants and unbuckling the belt.

A flash of fear hit Yukimura and he was on his feet in a second, pushing Atobe off of Fuji with surprising strength.

There was a moment of confusion. Fuji registered that there was a new hand, a colder one, on his shoulder and that his wrists were no longer bound. Atobe had been pushed with shocking strength and lay there blinking at Yukimura's angry expression.

"I thought you weren't getting your hands dirty, Yukimura." said Atobe. "I didn't know you were the type to change your mind in the middle like that."

The hand on Fuji's shoulder tightened before retreating.

Fuji saw that Yukimura was trembling, almost like he was scared. It was odd. Wasn't the victim supposed to be shaking in fear instead of the bully at this point?

"Shut up Atobe. We're leaving." said Yukimura.

"You make me get this worked up and then you stop it right when it's getting to the good part?" Atobe said disbelievingly. "Sorry, Yuki-chan but that's not what I signed up for. I have my own needs too." Atobe pointed to his own straining pants.

"Well the deal's off." said Yukimura. The bluenette turned to Fuji. "And you… just stay out of my way from now on."

"That's fine. Just know that I'm not leaving without my own share of the bargain. Think of that before you let him go." said Atobe.

Fuji looked up at Yukimura. The bluenette's lip trembled and he swallowed nervously. His eyes then lowered and met Fuji's.

"I told you to go." hissed Yukimura. He didn't know if he would regret this decision later, but he knew that he couldn't do it. He couldn't go through with his plan and watch as Fuji was taken forcefully, no matter what Atobe demanded in return.

Fuji mutely got up, deciding that it was better to get away from these two as soon as possible. Atobe watched Fuji with hungry eyes as the genius got up, pulled up his pants, and left the kitchen in a hurry. Yukimura glared at Atobe, making sure the diva made no sudden movements towards Fuji.

Fuji immediately ran upstairs to his room, locking the door and heaving. He saw his reflection on the mirror on his wall. His hair was dishevelled and his clothes were messy and loose on his body. His cheeks were flushed, yet his lips were white with fear.

That had been close. He had just avoided a terrible ordeal. He heard a loud thumbling sound from the kitchen but he didn't open his door to check what it was. He would wait until Atobe and Yukimura were out of his house... it was the safest bet.

He had expected to wait a while but he soon heard the unmistakable sound of his front door opening and then slamming shut.

Fuji looked out his window. He could see a long, black limousine parked in front of his house. It had definitely not been there before.

And then, he saw Atobe emerge from the front of his house, walking towards the vehicle. He was dragging Yukimura behind him. The bluenette appeared to be struggling, trying to pry Atobe's hand off his wrist.

Fuji then watched as Atobe practically threw Yukimura inside the limo before climbing in as well and driving off.

* * *

><p>The tension was high between them. Atobe still appeared to be aroused and now angry. Yukimura felt sweat gathering on his forehead as he stayed in the corner on the long leather seat. He knew his hands were shaking. He hadn't wanted to get back in the limo with Atobe, but he had no choice.<p>

Atobe had demanded a price for his services.

"You should have told me that you were planning to have me stop in the middle of it." said Atobe. The limo began moving, driving down the streets.

"It wasn't planned. And even if it was, I would not have told you." said Yukimura.

"Ah, so you did get cold feet in the middle of it." said Atobe, lounging back and grabbing a bottle of wine. He offered some to Yukimura but the bluenette shook his head.

"That's… I was wrong." said Yukimura. He felt absolutely awful, like he had reopened an old wound. "Such a thing… it's bad enough that you did that to Fuji, but now you want more."

The Hyotei captain snorted. "Me? It was completely your idea. You may not have wanted to get your hands dirty by doing the deed yourself, but getting someone to do it for you is not any different."

"It's not the same. I would never take advantage of someone's body like that."

Atobe threw his head back and laughed. "You are making no sense Yukimura! If things had gone according to plan, you would have been as much of an offender as I would. You are the brains behind the operation. When someone is assassinated, do you blame the assassin or the person who hired the killer?"

"The assassin is the person who killed. He is at fault for choosing such a life." said Yukimura.

"Yet the assassin wouldn't kill without orders." Atobe poured his wine in a glass. "Stop deceiving yourself, Yukimura. You are acting behind a breaking mask. We are in the same boat here."

Yukimura shook his head, knowing there was no point in pretending otherwise. Atobe was right. He was a terrible person and had been very close to doing something unforgivable to Fuji. "Even so... How could you even think of doing such an act against someone's will? Even if someone had paid you for it…"

"Sex is sex. I get pleasure out of it." shrugged Atobe.

"I don't like it. It's not all the same." said Yukimura.

Atobe sipped from his glass of wine and then put it down before scooting closer to Yukimura. The bluenette's eye twitched, a hint of fear coming back over him. He didn't have to check the doors of the moving vehicle to know that they were locked.

He stiffened when Atobe's arm came around him.

"Oh, don't be such a stiff." said Atobe, stroking his fingers along Yukimura's arm. "You saw this coming the moment you stopped me from taking Fuji. If it wasn't him then it would be you, as was our agreement. Don't think I did all that without expecting payment."

Yukimura looked out the window, breathing heavily through his nose. "You disgust me."

"It is your own fault for calling me then. Don't expect everyone to obey you mindlessly. One day, karma's going to get back at you." Atobe smirked. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I would actually prefer it if you at least made some sort of noise and movements, but really it's all the same to me."

"Do whatever you want." said Yukimura. Atobe was right and Yukimura had seen this coming. It would do no good to fight it. Even if he could somehow get Atobe off of him, he was still stuck in the moving vehicle.

"Don't worry, I won't be too rough. A lot of people come crawling back to me afterwards thanks to my prowess. Your Sanada was one of them." Atobe lowered Yukimura down to the couch, placing his body over the slight figure of Rikkai's captain, lips latching to Yukimura's pale neck.

Yukimura closed his eyes, hoping this would be over quickly.

As Atobe continued, Yukimura didn't feel regret. He felt like he had done the right thing in stopping Atobe from taking Fuji. It was his mistake to have thought of such a method to persuade Fuji and this was his price to pay.

Yukimura remained still like a statue, even as Atobe's head reached lower and lower, stripping his body of clothes along the way. Somehow, it wasn't as bad as the first time. Atobe was someone he hated and he felt the proper disgust that went with the actions being done to him.

At least this time he wasn't being betrayed by someone he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**So my intessive cartography course ended. I start regular college classes now.**

**I finally started my Sex Class this morning. And I happen to have this sex class with my soulmate (the guy I like) sitting next to me. **

**The first thing the teacher did was joke about giving extra credits to any girls who finds their g-spots and to any guys who find their prostate. I then had to answer a list of very explicit and dirty questions in a group with my soulmate, who asked me whether breastfeeding a baby can lead to sexual arousal.**

***headdesk***

**These classes are going to kill me.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So I finally bought my sex class textbook. ITS FULL OF PENIS PICTURES. And girl stuff but I don't really care about that part. It's wonderful. And I swear I'm not a pervert. *shifty eyes***

**Disclaimer: LALALA PRINCEOFTENNISISN'TMINE LALALA**

* * *

><p>The next day, Sanada was in his dojo, in deep concentration mode. He had gone there right after a long tennis practice.<p>

He needed it. He was starting to be quite stressed about the Nationals. It was Wednesday… and the Nationals were the weekend after this week… in only ten days.

It seemed so close.

Well, practice was going great at least. Yukimura almost seemed back to normal. He had been quite cheerful lately and pushing everyone much harder.

Except for today, thought Sanada. Yukimura had been looking a little pale and distracted. Sanada had asked but the bluenette simply waved it off, saying he had eaten something bad. Sanada hoped that whatever was truly bothering Yukimura wasn't something serious. If Yukimura looked the same way tomorrow, then he would demand to know.

He was snapped out of his meditation when his phone rang.

He looked down at it curiously. Sanada usually kept his phone next to him out of habit. Yukimura used to often call him and he never wanted to miss a call. Since they had broken up, Sanada's phone rarely rang.

Who could it be now? Maybe a team member? Sanada picked up the small device, looking at the caller ID. His heart skipped a beat.

It was Yukimura's number.

He suddenly couldn't get his phone open fast enough. His hands stumbled, nearly dropping the small device before he was able to open it and shove it against his ear.

"H-Hello Yukimura?" said Sanada.

"Ahn~ Is that you Sanada?" came a voice Sanada really did not feel like hearing. The vice-captain groaned. So much for a whole month of being Atobe free.

"You have five seconds to tell me what you want before I hang up so it better be good." said Sanada, irritation dripping from his tone.

"Oh, it's nothing like that. Yukimura forgot his phone in my limo yesterday… it must have dropped out of his pockets. You were the first number on his speed dial." said Atobe. "Ore-sama was simply trying to be kind and return it to its proper owner."

Sanada froze upon hearing that.

"Why was Yukimura in your limo?" demanded Sanada.

Atobe chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know? I'm afraid that's a secret between me and him. But if you want to know very badly… I can tell you. For a certain price of course."

"Fuck you. Your prices are not worth anything." growled Sanada. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Don't misunderstand. He came to me, not the other way around." drawled Atobe. "Now, I have somewhere else to be. Tell Yukimura to pick up his phone soon. And also… tell him I greatly enjoyed what we did yesterday."

Sanada was about to yell again and demand to know what had happened but Atobe had hung up after another laugh.

His imagination immediately went wild with the worst possibilities. His stress level suddenly skyrocketed.

No, calm down… Atobe was probably playing around and making it sound suggestive when it actually was the total opposite. But how to know if it was the truth? And why would Yukimura even be talking to Atobe, let alone in his limo? It made no sense no matter what the circumstances were.

He couldn't help it. His concern was overwhelming all of his rational thoughts. Anything involving Atobe was a recipe for disaster. Sanada got up from his knealing position and ran out of the dojo. He barely said a word to his parents as he left his house in a hurry, running in the direction of Yukimura's home.

* * *

><p>Sanada was only slightly hesitant once he got there. It had been so long since he had been to Yukimura's house, let alone inside of it. It nearly felt unfamiliar.<p>

He hoped he would be allowed in this time. Yukimura's parents were there and Sanada had no doubt that they knew about their break-up. Hopefully he would be let inside anyways without too many questions asked.

Sanada pushed away his hesitation and knocked twice on the front door.

It was a little late… hopefully Yukimura's family wasn't in the middle of supper. Judging by what he remembered, suppertime should have already passed in the Yukimura household.

The door opened slowly at first and then faster once Yukimura's mother recognized Sanada on the other side.

"Oh my, Sanada. It's been a while. What brings you here?" said Yukimura's mother.

"I need to talk to Yuki- I mean, Seiichi. It's about the team and it can't wait." said Sanada urgently.

"You didn't call him?"

"He seems to have misplaced his phone."

"…I see. Well... I suppose you can come in then." Yukimura's mom stepped aside and let Sanada pass. "You know, he has a curfew and isn't usually allowed to have friends over late right now. But I'll make an exception for you. I think Seiichi has been getting anxious these last few days. It must be because of the Nationals again." said Yukimura's mother.

"Must be. The team, myself included, are training especially hard." said Sanada.

"I'm worried about him. He never tells me anything anymore." she said. "He's changed a lot. Ever since... well, he's not giving any details but I can figure out that you two broke up." Sanada nodded. "I don't know the details about it and what happened, so I'm not blaming you, Sanada. Nor am I blaming my son. I just wish he would open up to me again."

"I'm sorry." said Sanada. "It's... it was my fault. I can understand that he's not being very trusting at the moment. Please, don't be hard on him. Give him some time. It really isn't his fault... it's mine."

"Then I hope you find a way to fix your fault, Sanada. Make sure Seiichi doesn't push himself too hard." She frowned. "He's upstairs taking a bath. You can stay anywhere you want and wait." she said.

Sanada nodded and moved towards the stairs. "Thank you. I'll be quick." he said.

Yukimura's mother shot him one last look before retreating back to the living room, where the TV was already open. Sanada walked up the stairs and in Yukimura's bedroom.

The place looked more or less the same as he remmbered it. There were perhaps less pictures of him on the wall and his calligraphy had also been ripped out, but everything else felt the same. Yukimura's room was simply now devoid of the vice-captain's traces.

The light was on in Yukimura's washroom. Sanada was not feeling particularly patient at the moment. He walked in without a second thought.

The small bathroom was warm and stuffy because of the hot bath. Steam filled the air. Yukimura was lounging in his bath, turning around in alarm when he heard the door opening.

"S-Sanada?" said the bluenette. "What the hell are you doing here? Don't you at least knock?"

"Well I would have called you but you seem to have misplaced your phone." said Sanada, closing the door behind him.

Yukimura sank deeper into the water until only his hand was popping out. He glared at Sanada.

"Yukimura, I see you in the showers on a daily basis. You don't need to hide your body." Sanada said. "I want to know where your phone is."

Yukimura didn't rise from the water. There were certain marks in certain places that Yukimura did not want Sanada to see at the moment. It was why he hadn't showered in the locker rooms that very day.

"I lost my phone. I'll be getting a new one soon. I think it might have left my pockets when I was in Tokyo yesterday." said Yukimura.

"Funny, because Atobe just called me saying he had your phone."

Yukimura stiffened, air leaving his body. Had Atobe told people? Did Sanada know? Who else knew? Yukimura imagined coming to school the next day and having everyone know what had happened between him and Atobe.

"What about it?" asked Yukimura, his voice only slightly nervous.

"I want to know what you were doing with Atobe."

"It's none of your business." said Yukimura. He felt a bit of relief at the fact that Sanada did not seem to know anything of what had happened.

"I won't allow you near him." said Sanada.

"Wha- Who I stay with is my own decision. If you are planning to become a possessive and jealous ex again, then I recommend that you-"

"This has nothing to do with me being jealous!" shouted Sanada. "It's about the fact that Atobe is not a good person to be around. I am telling you this as a friend. Atobe is the worst type of person to be around and I'm just trying to protect you from harm."

Too late, thought Yukimura.

"It's none of your business." Yukimura repeated. "Harm always seems to find me no matter what. Your presence won't affect a single thing. Now get out."

"I told you this before, Yukimura. I'm not going to be ordered around like a dog anymore. Either you tell me or I'm not leaving." Sanada crossed his arms stubbornly.

Yukimura turned his head, biting his lip.

Damn him. Damn Sanada for always getting involved and knowing everything. Now even Sanada wasn't obeying him. He felt so powerless these days. He was a commander without an army.

Part of him wanted to tell Sanada. He wanted someone else to know, to feel his pain. Yukimura wanted to tell Sanada what he had almost done and then be reassured that he had done the right thing by taking the punishment instead of letting Atobe go after Fuji. He wanted to show Sanada the dreaded marks Atobe had left on him. And he wanted Sanada's eyes to darken in anger at Atobe.

But… what if Sanada wasn't forgiving? What if Sanada thought Yukimura had deserved such a thing? Afterall, he had nearly put Fuji through a huge ordeal. Part of Yukimura thought that he had deserved it especially after all he had done. He barely even felt angry at Atobe.

"I… It really was nothing. I was feeling anxious about the Nationals… and I called Atobe for a match. We played tennis and I must have dropped my phone when I was in his tennis court." said Yukimura.

Sanada sighed. "Is that the story you're sticking with?"

"You don't believe me." said Yukimura matter-of-factly.

"I don't. There are countless others you could have called for a match. Atobe would never be in your top choices. He would be your last." said Sanada.

"You are wrong. I had promised Atobe a match the other day… during the National tournament assembly. I simply got it over with." said Yukimura. "Don't you trust me?"

Sanada crouched down and sat on the floor next to Yukimura, indicating that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Yukimura, you know you can tell me. Whatever it is, I'll understand. I don't want you keeping everything bottled in just so you can go back to being sick." said the vice-captain.

"I…" Yukimura seemed to be struggling. He took a deep breath and knew that he had to let it out. He had to tell something to Sanada. "I did something… really bad. I was just in a rage… because my relationship was not going great with Tezuka. And I went crazy, blaming the wrong person again."

"You… did you and Tezuka break-up?"

"No. But... It's not going to last anyways. Once Tezuka finds out what I did…" Yukimura shook his head. "You were right. I don't… deserve him."

Sanada blinked. Yukimura admitting he was wrong and that Sanada was right? What was next, a snowstorm in the middle of the summer?

"Is that… so?" said Sanada.

"Y-Yes. I almost… I almost made a grave mistake. A mistake you also once made, Sanada." said Yukimura.

Then all the pieces clicked in place. Yukimura suddenly feeling awful and guilt-ridden, thinking he didn't deserve Tezuka and Atobe's involvement. And now Yukimura hinting that Sanada had made the same mistake in the past.

"Did you cheat on Tezuka with Atobe?" asked Sanada.

Yukimura's head twitched slightly to the side and he saw an opportunity to mask the truth.

"I did… well, almost." said Yukimura. Best not to let Sanada know the complete truth for now. The vice-captain wouldn't take it well.

Sanada smiled slowly. "Just the fact that you have guilt over it is a good thing, Yukimura." he said. "And you said you almost…"

"I didn't do it all the way but I almost went through with it." said Yukimura. "I stopped… I couldn't continue on with my plan."

"Even better. If you recognized your mistakes and stopped, then there is no reason you should be feeling like this towards yourself." said Sanada encouragingly.

"No! You don't get it." said Yukimura, sitting up and letting Sanada see the marks around his shoulders and collarbone. "The very fact that I thought of doing such a thing is unforgivable. I-It's… I didn't forgive you for it, Sanada, so why should I forgive myself?"

"Then maybe you need to stop holding grudges and accept that everyone makes mistakes." said Sanada, looking darkly and a bite mark close on Yukimura's shoulder. "And you are no exception. You are human just like the rest of us. Sometimes there is nothing you can do but apologize and hope for the best even if it doesn't make the situation any better."

Yukimura nodded and sighed. He supposed he should go and apologize to Fuji… and Tezuka. And get a new cellphone because there was no way in hell he was ever going near Atobe again.

"I guess that's what I'll do then…" murmured Yukimura. "I should have listened to you in the first place and not gone near Atobe."

Sanada's hand reached forward. He then gave a tiny slap on Yukimura's cheek with his fingers. Yukimura looked at him questionably.

"Tarundoru." whispered Sanada. "Next time you'll know."

Yukimura couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him. "Somehow, I thought your tarundoru slap would be scarier. Everyone on the team is afraid of it."

"Then they should know that I only tarundoru people I care about." said Sanada.

"Oh my. If only Akaya knew. His image of you would be changed forever." said Yukimura. "...Thank you Sanada. For coming here and putting up with a selfish and demanding bastard."

"Your welcome. Thank you for letting a stubborn cheater stay by your side." said Sanada, getting back up. "You see, you don't always have to order people around. I come to your side because I want to. And if you ever need someone to talk to or someone to slap some sense into you, then you know I'll always be here."

Yukimura laughed and waved him off. "I'll keep that in mind whenever I feel like I need a good slapping."

Sanada smiled back. "Good. Don't cheat. Go solve it with Tezuka." he said before turning around and leaving Yukimura alone in the washroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tezuka was walking out of his first class. It had been History and a rather dull class at that.<p>

But it had been ideal to think about a few things.

For one, Yukimura seemed to be avoiding him. Which was not a good thing because Tezuka still needed to talk to him. Monday, Yukimura had said he already had plans with Sanada to make schedules for the Nationals. Tuesday, Yukimura said he was going out with a friend. Wednesday, which was yesterday, Yukimura had not even answered his phone.

Today, Tezuka was making sure to get a hold of Yukimura and know why the bluenette was avoiding him like the plague.

As he was walking and thinking about this, a hand tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around, Tezuka saw that it was Fuji.

And Fuji looked quite concerned and worried.

"Fuji, what's wro-"

"Tezuka." Fuji cut him off. "I need to talk to you. Privately." he said.

Tezuka didn't know what this was but Fuji seemed very serious about all this. They walked together side by side until they spotted an empty room. It was more of a janitor's closet than anything but Fuji practically pushed him in and closed the door behind him.

Once inside the small dark room, Tezuka looked at Fuji expectantly.

"Tezuka, have you spoken to Yukimura at all yesterday… or maybe even late on Tuesday night?" asked Fuji anxiously.

Fuji had not intended to ask Tezuka, but something was bothering him. Namely, the fact that Yukimura had actually looked scared of Atobe that night they came to his house. And Fuji could still see the outline of Atobe on his front lawn, practically forcing Yukimura into the black limousine and driving off. It was not settling well with him.

"I haven't. Why?" asked Tezuka.

"He's… I don't know but I think Yukimura might be in trouble." said Fuji.

Tezuka blinked. "Why do you say that?"

"Because… he and that Hyotei captain came to my house on Tuesday night and the way they left was… I just think there's something going on."

"Wait a second." said Tezuka, sudden alarm in his tone. "Yukimura went to your house? Why?"

Fuji shook his head. "He was just feeling concerned and wanted to tell me to stop flirting with you. The usual stuff. But that's not the problem, Tezuka. Please make sure Yukimura is okay. I may not like him, but I have a really bad feeling that-"

Tezuka was stiff, eyes frowning. "Fuji… is that why you have that cut on your cheek?" he asked. "What did Yukimura do?"

Fuji threw his hands up in frustration. "That's not the issue! I'm fine now. It's Yukimura who's not fine! The way they were talking... I think the Hyotei captain may have done something awful to Yukimura."

Tezuka gripped Fuji's shoulders tightly. Tezuka looked… mad. Very mad.

"Fuji. I need to know this." said Tezuka slowly. "Was Yukimura the one to give you that cut?"

"He was. But that doesn't matter." said Fuji. Why was Tezuka not listening to him? Who knows what Atobe had done. Granted, Yukimura had not done such fabulous things either... but the bluenette had been the one to have a change of heart and threw Atobe off of Fuji. And the way Atobe had been talking had made it seem like Yukimura would be…

Tezuka turned and opened the door. He was furious. Being a controlling person was one thing… but hurting people was another. Tezuka was not going to let Yukimura get away with this, especially if the Rikkai captian was going to become a threatening and violent person like that.

He left the small room in a hurry, not listening to Fuji's shouts after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I should stop sitting there in class and drawing what Rikkai members would look like as dinosaurs. (Sanada!T-Rex FTW.)**

**While I was watching some Rikkai episodes again, my mom shows up behind me and says, "Oh, it that the show where a girl pretends to be a boy and then elephants appear from the forests and eat people?" **

**I was like "o_o What are you talking about?"**

**Then she walked away.**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is both the longest and hardest chapter I've had to write so far. o_o But I think it turned out not _too_ bad. This chapter was tricky because I knew what I wanted to put, but not how to execute it. Hopefully this is the last time that will happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Or Sanada. WOE IS ME.**

* * *

><p>Yukimura was now very much aware of a presence watching him during afternoon practice.<p>

The bluenette assumed that Fuji had told Tezuka what had happened because there was no other reason why the Seigaku captain himself would be there and glaring holes into the back of Yukimura's head.

He made sure to avoid eye contact with Tezuka. He knew he had done wrong and perhaps Tezuka had finally had enough of him. Yukimura was worried, but he knew he deserved whatever Tezuka would tell him later.

When practice ended, a concerned Sanada came to his side in a flash.

"Want me to stay?" asked Sanada, looking up at Tezuka.

"No. I need to do this by myself." said Yukimura. He was looking a little nervous.

Sanada nodded. "Don't worry. It shouldn't be too bad. And if he hurts you, then I'll punch him."

"Thanks."

Instead of going into the locker room, Yukimura stayed on the courts and helped the first years pick up so that everyone will be finished quicker than usual. The first years looked up in awe, amazed that their captain was helping them.

After he was left alone on the courts, Tezuka still made no move towards him. They both silently understood that it was better to wait until everyone had exited the locker room and left first.

And so they waited. Slowly, one by one, students began walking out of the room. A lot of the regulars shot Tezuka a look but no one stopped. Yanagi waved good-bye to Yukimura, shooting a curious and analytical look at Tezuka.

The last person to leave was Sanada. If Yukimura hadn't noticed that Sanada had not left, then he would have assumed that he was now alone with Tezuka. But that wasn't the case. Yukimura knew Sanada would be the last to leave, so he waited some more.

It took a while, but Sanada finally came back out. He looked between Yukimura and Tezuka, feeling quite a lot of tension in the air. He caught Yukimura's gaze and frowned. Yukimura shook his head slightly, nodding his head in the direction of the school gates.

Sanada didn't need to be told twice. He was going to let Yukimura and Tezuka talk by themselves. As he walked away, he hoped everything would turn out fine for everyone.

The time Tezuka had to wait did him good. Tezuka had been quite angry when he had shown up, but the silent waiting had calmed him down. Perhaps he could still attempt to have a good conversation without blowing up anything. As angry as he felt, his rationality was catching up as well.

Even though they were now alone, Yukimura didn't do anything. Tezuka took it to mean that the bluenette was waiting for him to make the first move.

Tezuka started forward, moving to stand closer to the Rikkai captain.

"Yukimura…" he began.

"Don't hold back." said Yukimura. "Whatever you want to say, say it to me clearly. Don't filter anything out."

Tezuka blinked.

Yukimura crossed his arms and faced Tezuka with eyes blazing with determination. "I'm waiting." said the bluenette.

"Yukimura, I…" Tezuka thought he knew what he wanted to say but it was getting to be rather difficult to figure out a good way to start the conversation. "You… I mean, the things to did… it's just… Yukimura, you are a manipulative jerk." he ended up blurting it out.

Yukimura's eyes widened for a second but his stance didn't change.

"You are a little late for that. Sanada told me the exact same thing earlier. I already know." said Yukimura.

"You know?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you still acting this way?" said Tezuka with a frown. "I thought we could solve this if I talked to you. I thought it was understandable that you were acting a little possessive after what had happened in the past, but… if you know and are doing nothing about it except getting violent on top of that, then I can't."

Yukimura looked down, blinking rapidly. "I'm guessing you saw Fuji?"

"I did. And that is my limit. If you are going to start hurting people around me… then I can't be around you anymore."

"I-I just… I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry." said Yukimura. He felt like his throat was closing up. Hearing this from Tezuka of all people hurt.

"I don't put up a fuss when you go and see your friends. I trust you, Yukimura, but I don't feel the same thing coming from you. If you can't trust me, even after everything I have done for you… then I don't even know what I can do anymore. I keep trying but nothing is working. Tell me, Yukimura. Why won't you even talk to me?"

Yukimura was silent. He would have actually preferred to be yelled at. This quiet talking and disappointment was worse than anything. He knew what Sanada meant by apologizing now. He couldn't really explain why he had done that to Fuji; it had been an outburst of anger on his part. He knew he had done wrong but he couldn't correct the past. The only thing he could do is apologize and hope for the best.

"You are right, Tezuka. I've been horrible to you." said Yukimura. "I used you because I was too afraid of being alone… and I ended up being even more afraid of you leaving me."

"I know."

"And I hurt Fuji. I hurt people. It's… I understand." Yukimura felt his throat tightening even more. Even Tezuka thought so. Yukimura wondered how he was even going to live with himself after this. He was a terrible person… who could ever love such a bad and scarred person like him now? "I… I know. I've been an awful person. You were much too kind to me."

A conflicted look crossed Tezuka's features. "Yukimura, are you trying to make me pity you again? Because I won't fall for it."

"No! I'm not. I'm telling the truth. I-I do know this. I genuinely feel terrible for what I've done. I'm sorry." said Yukimura.

Tezuka did not know what to think. When someone sincerely apologizes and admits they know they made a mistake, the reasonable thing would be to forgive them. No doubt Yukimura couldn't change overnight, but this was a start. Tezuka could have easily forgiven the bluenette, made him apologize to Fuji and promise never to do it again…

But, was Yukimura playing with him again? Was Yukimura taking advantage of his pity? If he forgave Yukimura, would the bluenette simply go back to being a controlling person soon after? Tezuka didn't know. This Yukimura seemed so drastically different from the angry and possessive bluenette Tezuka had imagined. Maybe Yukimura was acting, trying to get Tezuka to sympathize with him.

"Yukimura, don't test me like this. I want to believe you. I want to forgive you. But you have made it very hard for me to do so." said Tezuka.

Yukimura was suddenly aware of just how painful everything felt. Even worse, his throat just kept on tightening, which didn't help him swallow down the sadness he was feeling. As he blinked rapidly again, he quickly realized that he couldn't continue without something coming out.

He knew he was going to cry if this continued.

No. He couldn't cry. He was Yukimura Seiichi, the Child of God. He didn't cry! And certainly not over dating issues.

Even so, the feeling didn't dissipate. He began by taking a few steps back.

Tezuka noticed. "Yukimura, wait. I'm not done." he said.

Yukimura shook his head. He didn't open his mouth because he knew he was only going to release choked cries and sobs. This was terrible. No one loved him. He was alone and no one would ever love such a broken person like him.

He didn't even pause to grab his bags. He simply turned around and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

><p>For the second day in a row, Sanada was snapped out of his meditation because of his phone. This time, however, he couldn't hope that it was Yukimura who was calling him. He scowled at the phone. He had been feeling worried about Yukimura and had finally managed to relax when the phone had begun ringing.<p>

"What?" he answered his phone grumpily.

"Sanada, oh thank goodness." said a female voice.

Sanada immediately recognized the voice. It was a much more feminine version of Yukimura's voice.

"Mrs. Yukimura! Oh, uh… how can I help you?" said Sanada, sitting up straighter.

"Do you know where Seiichi is?" she asked nervously.

"No." said Sanada. A bad feeling was creeping up on him.

"Oh no. Seiichi's curfew passed two hours ago and I can't reach him. At first I thought he was just late, but now…" she trailed off. Sanada could just imagine her worried face.

Sanada looked at the time and gulped. Practice had ended over four hours ago and Yukimura had not gone back home. And it was now quite late.

"D-Do you think I've been too hard on him? Maybe he ran away or… or…" Yukimura's mom sounded beyond upset. "Or did someone kidnap him? I think I better call the police. I tried calling his cellphone but a weirdo answered."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Yukimura. Seiichi can defend himself. He's strong. Yukimura's phone is simply in the hands of a rival player at the moment." said Sanada. He stood up. "I'll go out looking for Seiichi. And I'll call the others as well to see if anyone has seen him. The best thing to do is to keep calm and search. I doubt anything bad happened to him."

"Yes… okay. Thank you. Please hurry." she said.

Sanada nodded and hung up. He had acted calm to make Yukimura's mom become calmer, but he was actually very panicked at the moment.

He left his dojo in a hurry, not even bothering to tell his parents where he was going. They were probably used to him coming and going at this point anyways.

As he ran down the street, he hastily dialled Tezuka's number. He needed to start somewhere and it was likely that Tezuka had been the last one to see Yukimura… or maybe they were still together.

Tezuka answered on the first ring.

"Sanada, I was just about to call you." said Tezuka. He sounded breathless. "Have you seen Yukimura?"

"I was just calling to ask you the same question." said Sanada. Crap. Tezuka seemed to be looking too. Dammit Yukimura, making everyone worry like that. "His mom is worried sick. Where did you last see him?"

"We were talking…" said Tezuka. "And Yukimura simply turned and left. I tried chasing him but he must have used some shortcut around the school that I didn't know about because I lost track of him. I've looked several times around Rikkai… but I don't think he's there anymore."

"Tezuka… you've been looking for him all this time?" asked Sanada with surprise. Tezuka had been looking for hours.

"Of course I was. I can't just leave him like this." said Tezuka. "More importantly, do you have any idea as to where he might be? I think he was upset so it's best that we find him before he does anything stupid."

Sanada thought for a second. This was reminding Sanada of the time he had looked everywhere for Yukimura that evening the bluenette had walked in on him and Atobe together. It was not a pleasant memory to recall.

"Check the local street tennis parks. Seiichi has a habit of playing tennis to get away from his problems sometimes. I'll look around other places he hangs out at in the meantime." said Sanada. It was better than nothing.

Tezuka voiced his approval and the line went dead.

The next several minutes consisted of Sanada calling the rest of the team, asking if they had seen Yukimura. Yanagi had picked up on the urgency in his tone and said he would be out helping Sanada look as well, asking people in the streets at the same time.

The first place Sanada stopped at was Yukimura's favourite café. Sanada actually entered and asked a waitress if she had seen Yukimura, to which she shook her head.

Should he call the police and report a missing person? Now that Sanada knew that Yukimura was not with Tezuka, it seemed like a hopeless cause to look for him.

But even if it was hopeless, when had Sanada Genichirou ever given up?

He continued looking. Occasionally, Yanagi or Tezuka would call with an update, saying where they had looked, but there was never a single sign of the bluenette. Time passed by so quickly. Soon, Sanada had looked nearly everywhere he could think of.

He was starting to run out of places to look.

After over an hour, he found that he had simply done a big circle around the area and that he was now approaching his house again, from the opposite side of where he had left.

Maybe Yukimura had taken the bus to downtown Tokyo. Then it would really be impossible to find him there. Maybe Yukimura's mom had been right and someone had kidnapped him. It made Sanada's stomach tighten in a knot at the thought.

He reached his own house once more, now feeling very discouraged and more than nervous. He would need to call Yukimura's mom soon and tell her that Yukimura was missing for real. He didn't know where else to look. He had failed.

Sanada walked inside his house and was greeting by his angry-looking mother holding her hands on her hips.

"Genichirou, do you have any idea what time it is? As much as it's fine if you want to go see a friend, you can't stay out for this late! You better have a good reason." she scolded.

"Seiichi's missing…" Sanada whispered to her, looking down sadly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Missing? Yukimura was here looking for you just two minutes ago."

It took a few seconds for it to process into his brain.

"What? He was_ here_? Where did he go?" Sanada demanded loudly.

"He walked the direction of the park. The one next to the neighbour's backyard." said Sanada's mother, not seeing why her son was so flustered all of a sudden. Sanada turned around in a flash. "Genichirou, where do you think you are going?" she demanded. "It's past your bedtime."

"I need to find Seiichi. It's an emergency. I'll run as many laps as you want me to tomorrow." called Sanada and was gone before his mother could reply.

Sanada was sure he had never run so fast in his entire life. He sprinted down the street, jumping over a neighbour's fence to get to the park faster.

The park was not much of a park. There were only two swings and monkey bars. A single streetlamp illuminated the place. But it was still enough to see a figure sitting on one of the swings.

Even in the nearly complete darkness, Sanada could easily see that it was Yukimura. His heart swelled in relief and he let out a long breath.

He pressed the re-dial button on his cellphone. Tezuka answered immediately, eager for some news.

"Tezuka, I found him." whispered Sanada, staying half-hidden from Yukimura's view. "He's at the park on my street."

"Oh thank goodness." responded Tezuka, relief also present in his voice. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay. Tell Yanagi and Yukimura's mom while you're at it. I'll be keeping him here in the meantime." said Sanada.

Sanada closed his phone and walked out of his hidden spot, walking into the light of the streetlamp. Yukimura looked up upon seeing movement. The bluenette's eyes were alarmed at first but they softened when Yukimura recognized Sanada.

Wordlessly, the vice-captain walked to the other swing next to Yukimura and sat down on it.

"You made us all worry, Yukimura." said Sanada in a scolding tone. "Your mom was going crazy with worry. Tezuka, Yanagi and I were no different."

Yukimura looked down, moving his foot along the soft grass under the swings. He had taken his shoes and socks off and lay them on the side.

"You know, I forgot to check the locker rooms and lock them. My bag is still in there. I hope we won't get any equipment stolen." said Yukimura.

"The school gates are locked. It should be fine, but remember to do it next time." said Sanada.

"I guess." said Yukimura. "Why weren't you at home?"

"I was out looking for you." said Sanada. "Did you need to talk to me?"

"…" Yukimura was thoughtful for a second. "Not really. I guess I just… felt alone."

"Yukimura. You aren't alone. Your family cares a lot about you, whether you see it or not. Even if your mom imposes curfews and asks you a lot of questions, it's because she loves you." said Sanada. "Me and Yanagi are also your friends. We'll always be by your side no matter what. And Tezuka… well, he's nothing but a trustworthy guy after everything he's been put through. He still worries about you just like a good friend. He's been looking for you for nearly six hours now."

Yukimura shook his head. "He's a fool. He practically told me it was over… why does he still worry?"

"Yukimura, every good couple has fights and disagreements. It's perfectly normal."

"We never had arguments." interrupted Yukimura.

"Yeah. That's because I kept quiet and ran away whenever I disagreed." said Sanada. "You have a much better system with Tezuka, even if you don't think so. Fix things with him."

"I-I can't… I did awful things… and he knows. He doesn't want me anymore. He's better off without me." said Yukimura, a choked sound coming from him.

"After tonight, I think it's far from over between you two. He would never have done all that if he didn't care. I think he wants to forgive you, so give him a reason to. The Yukimura I know doesn't give up not even when he's up against death."

"Why do you keep on doing that?" demanded Yukimura. "Why do you keep on pushing me towards him? You don't understand it."

"No. What I understand is that you are letting a great person slip through your fingers. You are so unused to having a disagreement with someone that you think it's the end. You don't even try to solve it." said Sanada. "Well here's a newsflash: All couples, bad or good, have their share of fights and this will not be your last. So stop running away from it simply because you do not now how to deal with it. Calm down and think of a solution together."

"Tezuka doesn't want me anymore." repeated Yukimura. "Stop being a stubborn prick."

"And I'm telling you that you are wrong. The stubborn prick accusation can be directed towards you as well, Yukimura. If you have already given up, then it's no wonder that your relationship is going down the drain."

There was a movement at the corner of his eye. Sanada tilted his head and saw that Tezuka had arrived. Tezuka was panting, probably from running a lot. Yukimura followed Sanada's gaze and gulped nervously when he saw the Seigaku captain.

"You'll be fine Yukimura. You are the strongest person I know, so stay strong." said Sanada. He got up from the swing and walked back towards the park's open gate. He nodded at Tezuka.

The stoic captain nodded back and walked in Yukimura's direction.

* * *

><p>Tezuka took the place on the other swing; the one Sanada had been on just moments before. Yukimura didn't know where Sanada had gone. The vice-captain could no longer be seen.<p>

There was a pause between them.

"Sorry for troubling you, Tezuka." said Yukimura.

"…You are exceptionally skilled in hiding." said Tezuka. "But, I would appreciate it if we could finish our talk without you running off this time."

Yukimura sighed softly. "I suppose we can. It's the least I can do after you've been looking for me for so long."

"It was never my intention to make you feel upset. I just wanted you to listen to me and understand that a lot of things in this relationship are not easy for me. But since you apparently already know, is there a chance of you taking my feelings into consideration and trying to make this work?" asked Tezuka.

Trying to make it work? Was Tezuka not breaking up with him? On the contrary, Tezuka was looking at him gently and with patience.

Yukimura nodded. "I… I'll try. I know I've been a little bit of a …jerk pretty much the entire time we were together." said Yukimura. "I guess I should change that before I truly do end up alone."

"Yes, you should change that. I'm glad you are willing to try." said Tezuka.

"I should probably apologize to Fuji for… y'know." said Yukimura.

"Yes, well… I suppose I was at fault as well. I did bluntly say that I had gone out with Fuji instead of visiting you that other day. That was rude and inconsiderate on my part. I can see that you would be upset… but,"

"But there is a limit to how much of a jerk I can be, right?" finished Yukimura with a tiny smile. "I'll try to stop pushing your limits. Tell me next time I come close."

"Oh, I will." Tezuka reached out to Yukimura and touched his hand lightly.

"You are too kind. You forgive so easily, Tezuka." Yukimura let go of the swing and entwined his fingers with Tezuka's.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Tezuka. "I decided to trust you. I trust you'll be true to your word. You regret what you have done and you apologized. That's good enough for me."

"No, it's not a bad trait. I wish I had it. I wish I could be more forgiving." said Yukimura. "You'd… you would really stay with me? Even after all the crap I put you through?"

"I simply think of it as a rough start to our relationship. It can only go upward from here, right?" said Tezuka.

"How optimistic of you. I hope you are right."

"I am right. I'll make sure it gets better for the two of us. I promise." said Tezuka, squeezing Yukimura's hand reassuringly. "Do you trust me?"

Yukimura smiled. "I trust you." he said. "Well, more than before at least."

Tezuka gave a light chuckle. "I guess we'll build on that as well then." said Tezuka, getting up from the swing. "But I will need your help and cooperation to make this couple thing work."

"Then I'll try my best."

Warmth seemed to be swelling inside of him. As much as Yukimura felt undeserving, Tezuka was still willing to stay by his side. Sanada was right. Tezuka was kind and caring. Really, Sanada seemed to be right about most things lately.

"Good. Now you should be going home. Your mom was hysterical when I called her and told her you were okay." said Tezuka, remembering the sobbing noises he had heard from Yukimura's mom. No doubt Yukimura will face severe punishment later for being out so late without telling anyone.

Tezuka helped Yukimura up by the hand. As they stood there in close proximity, Tezuka couldn't help but feel so relieved that he had found Yukimura. Right now, things could only get better. He had talked to Yukimura and the bluenette was going to apologize to those he had hurt. It was a big step forward.

Yukimura's face was only partially lighted up by the streetlamp at a distance. They were really close together and they were holding hands and Tezuka could clearly see at that moment just how beautiful and human Yukimura was.

Tezuka's head leaned in just a bit. But then he caught himself, ceased his movement and a small blush lit his cheek.

The bluenette had noticed and smiled shyly.

"Tezuka, were you about to kiss me by any chance?" asked Yukimura. They were so close and nearly at eye level; Yukimura being just a little shorter. Tezuka's hand was getting moist from his sudden anxiety.

"I-I… that wasn't exactly…" began Tezuka, wondering if he should admit to it or not in this situation.

"It's fine, Tezuka. You can kiss me if you want. Go on." said Yukimura, eyes expectant.

Tezuka swallowed nervously. His unoccupied hand went up and brushed a small strand of hair back. He pushed back his nerves and in one swift move, he pressed their lips together.

It was very warm and Yukimura smelled of flowers and sweetness. It was easily the most pleasant kiss he had ever shared with Yukimura, sending a light, fuzzy and good feeling in his head and stomach.

Yukimura sighed contently and parted his lips, moving them so slowly as if he was tasting and memorizing the taste of Tezuka. Yukimura's hot breath and slow rhythm sent shivers down Tezuka's spine. It was mesmerizing.

It was over much too quickly for his own liking. He was surprised at himself for thinking that. Tezuka's blush deepened as he gave Yukimura a somewhat sheepish look.

"What's wrong, Tezuka?" asked Yukimura, tongue darted out a licking just a bit on his top lip.

"I just… I already want to kiss you again." admitted the Seigaku captain.

Yukimura gave a small laugh. "Well I did say that you could kiss me if you wanted. And I certainly don't mind if that's what you want."

With far less hesitation this time, Tezuka's head came forward for yet another kiss. Yukimura met him, eagerly moving their lips tranquilizingly together.

From a distance, Sanada stood there observing the couple as they were only briefly lit up by the light. He gave one sad upturn of lips before turning around and leaving to go back home.

Yukimura was in safe hands now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Heehee *gigglesnort* /i love the alpha pair friendship so much/**

**So as I was watching Eyeshield 21, I realized that people often complained about how the main character is such a wimp and needs to be more confident.**

**And then I go back to Prince of Tennis where people are complaining that Ryoma is far too much of a cocky brat.**

**WHY CAN WE NOT HAVE A MAIN CHARACTER WHO IS SOMEWHERE IN BETWEEN THESE TWO EXTREMES?**


	24. Chapter 24

**;-; My Yukimura from my Sims game died. The stove burst on fire and Sanada wasn't able to save him on time. And Sanada then lost Rock, Paper, Scissors against Death so I couldn't even get a zombie!Yukimura. /cries forever**

**Disclaimer: I WISH. but no, I don't own.**

* * *

><p>Yukimura had not originally wanted to go. Not because he didn't want to, but because the Nationals were now just one week away.<p>

But he went anyways. Practice was cut short. Sanada had wondered why and Yukimura had explained it to him, causing the vice-captain to smile understandingly and approve, even if it meant less tennis.

At least now Yukimura could say that he did sacrifice something and made an effort for Tezuka.

Once Yukimura arrived at their date spot, Tezuka was immediately grateful.

"Thank you for coming, Yukimura. I know you must be so busy because of the Nationals. You really didn't have to…" said Tezuka.

"No. We've been putting off our date for far too long." said Yukimura. "If we are going to start fixing things, it's better that we start as soon as possible no matter what."

"Yes, I agree."

"Shall we get going then? I assume you still want to sit down and eat somewhere first." said Yukimura. His hand darted forward and grabbed Tezuka's.

"In a while. Actually... there's somewhere I'd like to stop by first." said Tezuka.

Tezuka pulled Yukimura by the hand, walking along the sidewalks. When Yukimura asked where they were going, Tezuka merely replied that it wouldn't take a long time. He asked again and got no reply. It made Yukimura frown. Why was Tezuka not answering the question?

It didn't take long for Yukimura to begin feeling annoyed. They had been walking for a while and Tezuka was seriously not answering questions. As they were walking close to a street tennis court, Yukimura had had enough and pulled his hand back.

"Tezuka, I want to know where we are going. Tell me now or I'm not taking another step." said Yukimura, crossing his arms.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "I already told you that we're almost there. Don't you trust me?"

"I'll trust you when you tell me where we are going. I didn't agree to be led around blindly. I thought we had a mutual agreement to go to a restaurant together, but now you are dragging me who-knows-where." said Yukimura, irritated.

There was a pause.

"…I'm sorry then." said Tezuka. "But… we're nearly there." He repeated it again. Yukimura had enough of hearing the same 'we're nearly there' for the last several minutes.

Yukimura made an annoyed sound. This was a horrible start. Yukimura had expected a much more pleasant date, not a Tezuka who was quick to take advantage of the fact that Yukimura had said he would try to trust the other captain.

"And where exactly is 'there', Tezuka? You are making it difficult for me to trust you at the moment."

Tezuka sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you. But promise not to run off. This is very important to me."

Yukimura's eyes narrowed. "I'll decide for myself after you tell me. I'm not making any promises until then."

Tezuka's head shifted. He looked around, gazing far away. Then he pointed in the direction of more tennis courts.

"We're going to go see him." said Tezuka.

Yukimura squinted, looking at where Tezuka was pointing. "What? Who are we seeing?"

"Right over there, by the F courts. I think he just finished his match." said Tezuka.

Yukimura made another annoyed sound, wondering who exactly he should be looking for. There were so many players around here. And then Yukimura spotted _him_. He saw the familiar honey brown hair and slight figure.

And then Yukimura understood.

"Really Tezuka, you are very determined to have me apologize to Fuji." said Yukimura.

"You said you would." said Tezuka. "Don't go back on your word because you did hurt him. Fuji is nicer than you think. He was very worried about you a few days ago."

"Look, I'm not going back on my word. I did promise and I will do it. I just didn't think you'd be so pushy about it." said Yukimura. He looked at Tezuka curiously, as if he was looking at a new species he had never seen before. This was the first time Tezuka was being so insistent.

Was this really that important? Yukimura could have apologized to Fuji later that day.

Either way, Tezuka grabbed his hand again and walked them forward. Yukimura let himself be dragged along for a second time. Afterall, he _did_ need to apologize to Fuji even if he did not necessarily feel like it at the moment.

The Seigaku genius spotted them early. Actually, Fuji seemed to have been expecting them. As soon as Fuji walked forward to greet them, Tezuka immediately let go of Yukimura's hand.

"Ah, Tezuka. So you really did come with Yukimura." said Fuji. He turned to Yukimura. "How are you, Yukimura?" He recalled the last time they had seen each other. It had been a very unpleasant visit.

"I am fine I suppose." said Yukimura cooly.

"Is that so? The last time we saw each other…" began Fuji.

"Was a terrible mistake on my part and I apologize deeply for it." said Yukimura quickly, getting it over with quickly. He didn't want to spend more time here than was necessary.

"Yes… well, at least nothing too serious happened, right?" said Fuji with contempt in his tone as he recalled the part before Yukimura had left. The short teen pointed to his cheek, the one with the cut on it. "Just so you know, I'm not going to be supportive of you and Tezuka. I wasn't supportive before you showed up at my house and I certainly won't be now."

"I wasn't expecting any different." said Yukimura, not caring about what Fuji thought. God, this was why Fuji got on his nerves. What did Tezuka see in him? Judging from Tezuka's current appearance, it appeared like the Seigaku captain actually saw a lot that pleased him since his eyes never left Fuji's body. "So what brings you here, Fuji-kun?"

"Oh, I was simply playing a few games with my brother. He's gone to the washroom for now." said Fuji, smiling pleasantly. Tezuka stood there, apparently not even noticing the fact that Yukimura and Fuji didn't like each other and were ready to attack.

"I've heard about your brother. Tezuka told me once that you cared a lot about your brother." said Yukimura. "Actually, he said it was more like you had a thing for him."

A vein popped on Fuji's forehead. "I assure you that it is not the case. I just love my brother a lot more than normal people I guess."

"Oh, well that's fine. While you are here on your date with your brother, I'll be continuing my date with Tezuka." said Yukimura, grabbing Tezuka's arm and leaning against him, smiling smugly at Fuji. Fuji's eyes narrowed. Tezuka snapped out of whatever trance he was in a looked between them. Yukimura's smile turned sweet.

'_I don't know why I ever worried about this guy. I absolutely _hate_ him_.' thought both Yukimura and Fuji at the same time, glaring at each other.

"Yukimura, be nice." said Tezuka as if he was scolding a small child. Now it was Fuji's turn to look smugly back at the bluenette.

Yukimura scowled at the unfairness. Why did he get reprimended and not Fuji? He knew he shouldn't be feeling upset or jealous but Tezuka's obvious attitude of favouritism towards Fuji was making it very hard.

"I am being nice. I apologized so can we go eat somewhere now?" Yukimura was eager to leave.

"I suppose." said Tezuka, looking hesitantly back at Fuji.

They said their quick goodbyes and Yukimura practically stomped off the street tennis courts. Tezuka followed, walking at a slower pace behind Yukimura.

The bluenette only stopped once they were several streets away from that dreaded brunette and his dumb closed-eye smile. At that point, Tezuka once again grabbed Yukimura's hand.

"Thank you for apologizing, Yukimura." said Tezuka gratefully. The stoic teen leaned down slightly and pecked Yukimura on the corner on the lips. Yukimura flushed at the sudden contact.

Yukimura then remembered to scowl and turn away. Sure, _now_ that Fuji was not around, Tezuka was fine with displaying affection.

"What's wrong?" asked Tezuka.

"I'm trying not to be upset at you or Fuji." grumbled Yukimura. "But you seem to just take his side all the time."

"Yukimura… I'm not going to deny the fact that I did like Fuji. But he is just a friend now. You are my boyfriend and just as important." said Tezuka gently. "Let's not go through this path again."

"Well, it looks like you prefer your friend over your boyfriend then." said Yukimura.

"That's not true-"

"Then who do you like more? Me or Fuji?"

"Yukimura, stop." said Tezuka, finality in his tone.

There was a pause. "Sorry." said Yukimura quietly.

After a few patient breathes, Tezuka squeezed Yukimura's hand reassuringly. "It's fine. I can see you are trying hard even if it's hard for you. We'll try and make this work somehow."

Yukimura was still not over feeling a little upset and somewhat rejected. Was Tezuka lying about his feelings for Fuji or was he just in denial? Because it was pretty damn obvious to Yukimura that Tezuka still felt something more than friendship for Fuji. The way Tezuka looked at Fuji with loving gentleness said it all.

He pushed his thoughts aside for the moment as they walked outside in the heat. It was a relief to walk into a building with air conditioning. They were at a fast food place, since they were both paying with the little money they had from doing chores for their parents.

But Yukimura's money ended up being useless since Tezuka insisted on paying for him.

"You didn't have to do that." said Yukimura once they had their food and were walking to a table to sit down. "I'm not a girl. I'm fine paying for my own food."

"I didn't do it because you are a girl. I did it because I felt like it." said Tezuka, sitting on the opposite side of Yukimura and unwrapping his burger.

Yukimura voiced no more objections as he also paid attention to his own food, eating his fries with ravenous thoughts in mind. He practically attacked his food, feeling extremely hungry all of a sudden.

"So… how are preparations going for the Nationals?" asked Tezuka.

Yukimura swallowed his large mouthful of fries. "It's decent. I would have more practice hours, but I know at least that some members are staying behind and training more even when I leave. Especially Sanada."

"I see." said Tezuka. "And… how are things with Sanada? It seems that you are better around him now… but he did do some awful things in the past. How are you faring with him?"

"He's… Sanada's proven himself to be a great friend. In fact, he's been very helpful in helping us get back together. Although his method involved him called me things like selfish and demanding… he helped me. I am grateful towards him."

"That's good. I'm glad you are seeing past his darker days." said Tezuka, sipping from his soda can.

"Yeah. If it weren't for him, I don't even think we would still be together. It's all thanks to Sanada." continued Yukimura.

"He must be feeling quite happy to have helped you so much."

* * *

><p>Some sort of depressed aura was seeping out of Sanada as the vice-captain paced around the locker room. Yanagi looked up at him with a weary gaze.<p>

The two of them had stayed at school after the early practice had ended. They had decided to train harder and longer even if Yukimura wasn't there.

"Genichirou, you've been distracted since before our match. It's affecting your game." said Yanagi.

"I'm not distracted." said Sanada weakly.

"No. It's more like you have no right to be distracted." Yanagi seemed annoyed for some reason. And Sanada felt like Yanagi was annoyed at him for some reason. "Honestly, you push Seiichi together with Tezuka and now you are feeling sad about it. This was your doing and you have no right to feel that way."

Sanada's head snapped up at the sudden mention of Yukimura.

"I'm not depressed! I-It's a good thing that Seiichi got back together with Tezuka. It's what I wanted." said Sanada.

"Really? Did you really want Seiichi and Tezuka together? I see it as a method to push Seiichi away from you, Genichirou." said Yanagi. The data master just seemed to know everything about everyone's business all the time.

"I-I'm not."

"All I know is that Seiichi and Tezuka would not be together if you hadn't interfered. Do you think that is a good thing, Genichirou?"

"It is good. I helped them get together." insisted Sanada.

"Genichirou, a couple's problems should be solved among themselves, not have a third party meddle. Do you plan to interfere each time they have a fight? Because that goes completely against what you said a while back, about you staying out of Seiichi's life." said Yanagi. "And don't even lie about your depressed feelings. I know you still like Seiichi. Your strong feelings towards him don't go away quickly like that."

"It doesn't matter. Seiichi is better off with Tezuka. They… they won't get into anymore fights now."

"If they fought before, they'll fight again. And if they couldn't solve it by themselves before, then it's going to be hard for them to remain together. Genichirou, I think you did more damage than good. You merely put off the break-up for a later date."

"They aren't going to break-up!" snapped Sanada. "You are overthinking things. I only did my best to help them, that's all."

Yanagi shrugged. "I'm simply voicing my opinion. You practically pushed Seiichi onto Tezuka. And Tezuka is not very compatible with Seiichi's personality."

"That's why this is good. Seiichi's trying to change for the better. He's trying to be less controlling and Tezuka will help him... so they'll be compatible over time."

"Going into a relationship to change someone is never a good reason. It simply means that Tezuka does not accept Seiichi the way he is. Even if Seiichi has changed a little bit, there are some aspects of people's personalities that will never completely vanish. Unless Tezuka accepts Seiichi's flaws, then I am 88% sure that they will break up relatively soon."

Sanada slammed his locker shut.

"You don't know anything about this, Renji." said Sanada in an angry tone. "You'll see. They will stay together and Tezuka will make Seiichi happy."

"Genichirou, stop trying to convince yourself of that. You are in denial. I know you still love Seiichi and pushing him onto other people is not going to help you stop liking him." said Yanagi.

Sanada made a feral sort of noise, angry at Yanagi. He shouted one last time and then left the room, deciding that he needed to play more tennis to let out some steam.

As he hit tennis balls over and over into a wall with all his strength, Sanada only then let the pain wash over him. And he directed all of it at the tennis balls.

Even if Sanada didn't believe that Yukimura and Tezuka would break up, Yanagi had hit the nail on the head about one thing.

Was it really that obvious that he had never stopped being madly in love with Yukimura? Did Yukimura know? It was hard. It was hard to be encouraging Yukimura towards someone else, but Sanada thought of it at the ultimate test. He understood that Yukimura could no longer love him back. Sanada was happy that he could at least stay by Yukimura's side as a supportive friend.

He should be happy for Yukimura. He should be happy that Yukimura's even talking to him at this point. So why was this so painful? Why couldn't he stop his feelings for his captain?

He wished he didn't love Yukimura. Everything would be so much easier then.

But he had always loved Yukimura. He loved all the sides of the bluenette. Sanada didn't care if Yukimura was broken in the hospital or if he was being a manipulative prick. It didn't matter. All of those things were part of Yukimura. Sanada could see that Yukimura had flaws... but it didn't matter. No matter how many flaws Yukimrua had, Sanada would still love him just as much.

It was awful. Tezuka was dating Yukimura so uncertainly. Tezuka didn't know how special Yukimura was. Tezuka would never see Yukimura through the same loving eyes as Sanada's own. It was not fair. Sanada knew he loved Yukimura a million times more than Tezuka, yet... he had made such huge errors and could no longer hold Yukimura in his arms.

Sanada swung his racket forward, yelling out in frustration. The tennis ball left a dent on the wall. He had to get these awful feelings out now. He wouldn't want to suddenly burst at Tezuka or Yukimura. He had to hide it. He had to be a good friend.

He had to. For Yukimura.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**OH YOU ALPHA PAIR FANS. YOU KNOW I LOVE ALPHA PAIR. WHY SO SAD? **

**Ugh, I know this chapter is late. Irene struck Canada and I had no electricity during my writing hours. x_x So I couldn't get much done... except for my homework. **

**Because it takes a hurricane and no electricity to make me do my homework.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of .**

* * *

><p>The entire Rikkai tennis team was fearing for their lives at the moment.<p>

They didn't now why but Yukimura was in an exceedingly bad mood. Even more so than usual, assigning not only laps but cruel punishments that had nothing to do with tennis.

Just a minute ago, Yukimura had told Niou to go lay down on the street in front of the school for five minutes. Luckily, no cars had run him over.

There were several casualties in the first hour because Yukimura had told a first year to set his hair on fire and had Marui dangle himself from the fourth floor window by the ankle with a rope holding him there.

This was awful. He was supposed to be happy. Yukimura was supposed to have had a good time with Tezuka yesterday. But even if they had a pleasant time after leaving Fuji, Yukimura's mind was still full of Tezuka's unfairness towards him.

It made him so angry.

Growling angrily, Yukimura threw a ball in the air and hit it as hard as he could. He watched as it hit a second year student square in the eye. He didn't care.

Yukimura looked around, making sure all the regulars were still alive. Jackal? Check; He was just a little traumatized. Marui? Check; Still dangling from the fourth floor by his ankle. Akaya? Check; Looking happy about all the violent punishments. Niou? Check; Looking proud about not getting run over by cars. Yagyuu? Check; Broken glasses. Yanagi? Check; his arms and legs were filled with bruises. Sanada? Chec- Wait, why is he just standing there, looking elsewhere? Why is he slacking off? Yukimura growled, stomping forward and about to assign a horrible punishment to Sanada. Really, the vice-captain didn't even have any bruises! This was unacceptable!

Sanada was still looking away, now frowning slightly, his face showing hints of irritation.

Yukimura turned to see what Sanada was staring at. His eyes widened when he saw someone walking around the tennis court before pushing open the fence and entering it.

Atobe strolled in, looking like he owned the place. Immediately, he walked in Yukimura's direction, not even acknowledging the fact that he was interrupting their practice.

"Yuki-chan~" said Atobe, coming closer.

"Atobe." Yukimura replied stiffly. He felt himself stop breathing when Atobe's hand touched his shoulder. Yukimura couldn't help feeling rather scared as he remembered the last time they had seen each other.

Atobe pulled something out of his pocket, dangling the object in front of Yukimura.

"Here. I brought you back your cellphone." said Atobe. He was much too close for Yukimura to be comfortable. Actually, the very thought of Atobe made him tense up these days.

Yukimura snatched his phone back quickly, taking a step backwards.

"Thank you. Now please leave. You are interrupting practice." said Yukimura icily. At least his voice was still level. It was almost like Atobe could smell his fear.

"Oh, come now. Don't be such a stranger. I won't bite. Won't you like to go back to my limo and we can-"

"No. Atobe, get out now." Yukimura hissed urgently, not caring if he seemed scared. He jerked his shoulder, pushing Atobe's hand away. The bluenette's gaze wandered behind the diva and he caught sight of Sanada, frowning and looking very much like he wanted to come forward and interrupt them.

Before Yukimura could nod back at Sanada, Atobe followed the Rikkai captain's line of vision, also looking straight at Sanada. Atobe smirked.

"Hmm~ I wonder… does Sanada know what you tried to have me do to Fuji?" said Atobe. "He must not know. Otherwise, he will never again view you as his precious and innocent captain anymore."

Yukimura's eyes narrowed. His lips were stark white. Seriously? Was Atobe seriously trying to blackmail him with this?

"Tell him and I swear I'll tell Sanada what you did to me." said Yukimura menacingly. "I'm willing to bet that Sanada would take my side no matter what you tell him. Go ahead if you want, but it's going to cost you a few injuries and scratches to that precious face of yours." Or at least, that's what Yukimura expected would happen if he told Sanada what Atobe had done. No doubt Sanada would practically murder the Hyotei captain.

Sanada still owed him after all. That and the fact that the vice-captain was a loyal best friend that still cared about him. It wouldn't end pretty if it came to a fight between Atobe and Sanada.

Atobe pursed his lips and seemed to sense that his new method wouldn't work very well.

Really, who did Atobe think he was, coming to Yukimura's domain and attempting blackmail? Such a thing was laughable. Yukimura was not completely defenceless. Yes, he was scared, but that didn't mean he wouldn't fight back this time.

"Ah, well I suppose I should be getting home and practicing some more." said Atobe, preferring not to fight Sanada. He knew a lost battle when he saw one. "I'll see you later in the Nationals, Yuki-chan."

Yukimura let out a breath of relief when he thought that Atobe was leaving. His relief was short-lived when Yukimura saw Atobe head in Sanada's direction instead.

Yukimura watched the exchange between Sanada and Atobe. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Sanada was obviously angry and jostled, moving back even when Atobe took closer steps. Ugh, what a slut Atobe was. That damn diva would just move on to the next guy when he failed getting the first one.

Atobe's entire body language screamed flirtatious. The way the Hyotei captain kept on smiling coyly, as if coaxing Sanada. The way he slowly touched Sanada's arm, inching his body closer.

Sanada kept on frowning, trying to get away. Yukimura felt irritation gripping him. Atobe held Sanada's arm, pushing his face up close and running up hand deliberately up along Sanada's chest.

Yukimura's vision turned red at that. No. No no _NO_. Yukimura stomped forward. He was not letting this happen. Not during_ his_ practice. If Atobe thought he could come in here and flirt with his vice-captain, then he was dead wrong.

His already high level of adrenaline seemed to go into overdrive as he neared Atobe.

How dare he! Atobe… it was all his fault. It was Atobe's fault that Sanada had left him. It was Atobe's fault that Yukimura's life was now a living nightmare. Atobe was the one who agreed to do such things to Fuji and make Tezuka angry with him. It was Atobe's fault and now that damn diva was going to _pay_. Yukimura was no longer trapped in a locked limousine. All he wanted right now was to see a very injured Atobe.

Sanada saw Yukimura coming closer, complete with a black aura surrounding him. Atobe turned his head as well, lips smiling when he saw Yukimura.

"Atobe, I think you should leave before-" Sanada began, Yukimura's expression sending him bad warning signals.

"Ah, Yuki-chan. Have you decided to accept my proposal?" cooed Atobe, ignoring the vice-captain.

Instead of a reply, Yukimura let out a savage growl and threw himself forward, tackling Atobe to the ground. Atobe looked shocked, groaning as his head hit the ground. He tried getting up but Yukimura didn't let him.

Yukimura's hands went down, latching themselves to Atobe's throat, starting to squeeze. Atobe's eyes went wide as his source of air was cut off.

"You! It's all your fault!" shrieked Yukimura, eyes wild with rage. Atobe made a satisfying choking sound. "You dare come here, in my territory and pretend like you didn't ruin my life? You fucking diva, I'll kill you, I'll-"

Arms grabbed Yukimura, lifting him up and off the ground. The bluenette's hands slipped from Atobe's throat. Atobe turned over, coughing frantically on the floor and breathing in harsh gasps.

"Sanada! Let. Me. Go. I'll kill him. It's his fault. He ruined everything. He made my life a nightmare!" Yukimura flailed wildly in Sanada's grasp.

Sanada was having trouble holding onto Yukimura. The bluenette kept on struggling, full on glaring at Atobe with murderous intent.

"Yukimura! Calm down!" shouted Sanada. The entire team had stopped and were staring, not quite sure what to do. Even the fangirls, students and teachers who had been in the area stopped and gasped in surprise at what they were witnessing.

Yukimura continued flailing, screaming incoherent words as he tried to shake off Sanada's grip from his arms. His attempts grew weaker and weaker over time, his breathing fast and heavy as if he had just ran miles. Sanada's arms wrapped around Yukimura's shoulders, almost like an embrace. An embrace that was preventing him from attacking Atobe.

"It's okay. Yukimura, calm down. You are still the captain remember." whispered Sanada close to Yukimura's ear. Yukimura stiffened, his struggles stopping. "As much as I hate him too, there are limits. Teachers are watching." Sanada warning snapped Yukimura's head up.

Shit. There were teachers. Even if Yukimura often got away with things at school… he could easily get suspended and possibly even kicked off the team for what he had just done. He had attacked a rival player. Yukimura took deep breaths, matching his to Sanada's even breathing. It calmed him down.

There was a peaceful stillness in the air as everyone remained standing, staring at the scene that had just occurred.

And then Atobe stood up, looking every bit like he had just been tackled to the ground and nearly choked to death by a half-crazed captain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" said Atobe.

Yukimura barred his teeth again. "You tell me that after what you did to me? Come here and say that to my face you fucking piece of-"

"Yukimura!" Sanada interrupted before turning back to the Hyotei captain. "Atobe, leave. I'm having a hard time not letting Yukimura continue what he did." he said. "You had my answer weeks ago and it's not changing. I want nothing to do with you anymore."

Atobe laughed darkly. "Ha! Fine! You are just every bit as crazy as your beloved little Seiichi." said Atobe. "If you'd rather stay and be in love with an insane and violent lunatic, then fine! Have fun drowning in your self-pity for the rest of your life chasing after someone who hates your guts!"

"An unrequited love with a psychopath is a million times better than being in love with an arrogant and cocky ego-maniac." said Sanada.

Yukimura knew he should be concerned that everyone was calling him a crazy psychopath, but he didn't really care at the moment.

"Heh. whatever. Ore-sama can do so much better. You'll one day regret letting me go like this." said Atobe, walking away, still strutting like he owned the place. Sanada saw Atobe snap his fingers and a far-away Hyotei chant started up.

Sanada sighed in relief when Atobe was finally gone.

"Good riddance." he murmured.

"…Sanada?" came Yukimura's voice. "You can let go of me now. I won't assault him from this distance."

Sanada jumped and brought his arms off of Yukimura's upper body. They had been hugged together for a little while. The sudden absence of Sanada's body next to the bluenette made Yukimura feel cold even if it wasn't a chilly day at all.

"S-Sorry." said Sanada.

"No need. I think I went overboard." said Yukimura. "Thanks for stopping me."

Akaya rushed towards them, bouncing around excitedly. "CAPTAIN! THAT WAS SOOO COOL!" he shouted. "Atobe totally pissed his pants. I seriously thought you were going to kill him there!"

The rest of the team looked quite scared. Yukimura sighed.

Maybe this was a bad idea. A good captain should not act so rashly, especially not because of his emotions. A captain should be respected and be obeyed.

Just because he was upset at Tezuka's obvious liking for Fuji… it was no reason to take it out on his team. It wasn't Tezuka's fault.

Afterall… you can't help who you fall in love with, thought Yukimura, looking back at Sanada.

Yukimura walked forward. The team stepped back simultaneously.

"Sorry, everyone. Now, get back to practice. First years pick up balls, the others can have matches." said Yukimura, his captain voice coming back.

The team let out a breath of relief. Finally, it looked like Yukimura had gone back to his senses.

"Oh, and someone go get Marui. He's been dangling there for two hours."

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Yukimura, a few teachers had seen his little violent display. The blood on the courts didn't help.<p>

So now Yukimura sat there outside of the principal's office, waiting for someone to come out and give him a punishment. Sanada sat stiffly next to him.

"Relax. It won't be that bad." said Yukimura.

"Won't be that bad? Yukimura, what if you get kicked off the team for this? The Nationals are just around the corner!" said Sanada.

"I won't be kicked off the team. I'll just remind the principal that I am the best on the team. I have a perfectly flawless record. He wouldn't want to jeopardize our school's long-standing tennis reputation. The most I'll get is a few detentions."

Sanada groaned. "How can you even be so calm about this?"

Yukimura grinned widely. "I feel great right now."

It was true. Yukimura felt fantastic. He knew he had been wrong in assaulting Atobe, but it had been such a great emotional relief at the same time.

The edges of Sanada's mouth twitched upward. "Yes, well I'd feel good too if I had just attacked a narcissist. You did what I've wanted to do for a while but never had the guts to." he said.

"You also wanted to choke Atobe to death?" asked Yukimura with amusement.

"Not to death. Just so that he never talks again. Or never shows up in front of me again works too." said Sanada. "But still. It would do no good if you got suspended from the team now."

Yukimura rolled his eyes. "It was completely worth it. I won't get suspended so don't worry your cap off."

When the principal came out of his office and talked to them, Yukimura sported an amused smirk at every word. The principal was obviously being lenient with the bluenette, praising Yukimura on his tennis more than reprimanding him for what he had done an hour before.

Yukimura didn't get suspended. He got a morning detention and nothing more.

They left the school, Yukimura's face saying 'I-told-you-so' in Sanada's direction. Sanada was struggling not to smile as well. Of course Yukimura got what he wanted. He always did.

"Fine, you win." said Sanada. "But this doesn't mean you should attempt to strangle everyone who gets on your nerves."

"I know. I never strangled you, right?" said Yukimura jokingly.

Sanada rolled his eyes. "Very funny. So what's the real reason that you were in a bad, and rather violent, mood before?"

Yukimura shrugged. It felt unimportant now. "I'm not even sure. I think I was have one of my stupid teenage days."

Sanada looked at him in fake awe. "No way. The great Child of God gets angsty teenage days?"

"Hey! Everyone on the history of this planet has had angsty teenage days. Everyone."

"True." said Sanada. "Then I guess your weekend didn't go very well?"

"Not… necessarily." said Yukimura hesitantly. "I went out with Tezuka both days when I should have been practicing, so that already wasn't good. But it was nice. Tezuka knows a lot about art… well, much more than you ever did, Sanada. We talked and laughed, actually I laughed because Tezuka never ever smiles, and we basically did a bunch of normal couple stuff."

"That sounds… good?" said Sanada as more of a question.

"It was. It was fun." said Yukimura. Really, it had been fun. But it felt strenuous. Every minute required effort and Yukimura was constantly worrying if he was acting or saying wrong things to Tezuka.

It felt unnatural. He was no longer relaxed around Tezuka. He always had to remind himself not to be controlling, or angry or jealous or do anything that Tezuka might not like. Trying to put Tezuka's feelings first was so hard.

Yukimura was pretty sure that wasn't a good sign.

Maybe he should try acting more like himself instead of trying so hard. He couldn't keep on dating Tezuka this way and changing all of his normal attitudes. It was so much constant work. Yukimura was pretty sure that having a simple date should not be so arduous.

"Lovely. I hope the Child of God continues enjoying his angsty teenage days and his mushy love love dates." teased Sanada.

"Well…" Yukimura began. His mind pushed Tezuka out and focused on something else, recalling something Sanada had said from a little while ago that had stayed in his mind. "I suppose it's better than being in love with... a _psychopath_, was it?"

Sanada visibly tensed, his smile disappearing in a flash and he gulped nervously.

"I-I didn't mean it when I said that." said Sanada.

"Which part didn't you mean?" asked Yukimura.

"…" After a short silence, Sanada looked Yukimura straight in the eyes and said, "I didn't mean the psychopath part."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I've been waiting so long to finally write this chapter. Once again, sorry to Atobe fans... but I had to. He should have seen it coming.**

**This chapter was written so fast because... it was Alpha Pair-ish. XD Alpha Pair just flows so well~ **

**On the other hand, Heavenly Pair and Kinky Pair takes a lot more effort on my part. =_= !fail**


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter... has a lot of talking. o_o**

**I was busy lately because inspiration decided to hit me... but not for this story. D; For other stories and continuations of my oneshots. I'll get to that eventually.**

**Disclaimer: Knis doesn't own Prince of Tennis even if we wishes she could. ;_;**

* * *

><p>Yukimura's eyes narrowed and Sanada's automatically looked down at the concrete floor. The vice-captain's sudden confession was ringing between them.<p>

"S-Sorry." said Sanada.

"Don't be." said Yukimura. "You are just telling me the truth, right?"

"…Yeah."

"It would be unfair of me to scold you for the way you feel towards me. While I may not think that you deserve to like me after what you've done… love is not something you can control."

Sanada shifted around on his feet as they walked out of the school gates. He looked very uncomfortable about their current topic. Yukimura didn't go off in his house's direction as usual because he was going to Tezuka's house. And Sanada's house was more or less in the same direction. They ended up walking together side by side.

"Don't look so uncomfortable, Sanada" said Yukimura. "Really, I already knew you liked me. It's not like you want us to get back together."

Sanada mumbled something uncomprehendable.

"Sanada?" asked Yukimura.

"…Right. It's not… That's not what I'm aiming for." said Sanada in a low voice, shifting again.

Yukimura stopped walking, looking at Sanada analyzingly. The vice-captain stopped also.

"Sanada, what's with that uncertain tone of yours?" asked the bluenette.

"N-Nothing." Sanada didn't look at Yukimura in the eyes.

"You can't be serious. After everything you've told me and after practically throwing me at Tezuka, you are _uncertain _about it?" Yukimura said, sounding surprised and scandalized. At least he didn't sound angry or upset.

"No. Just forget it. I know that we can't…"

"Really, Sanada. Confessing to me like this… and then not being sure about whether you want to get back together with me; it's quite selfish of you especially since you know I have a boyfriend. Make up your mind."

Sanada said nothing. He just looked pained with his teeth clenched and his eyes looking stubbornly at the floor. A few people walking along the sidewalk gave them curious looks.

"Well, it doesn't really matter what you feel. Do you really think I will suddenly forgive you and we could all be happy and frolic about like nothing ever happened?" said Yukimura.

"No, Yukimura. It's not that. I merely told you the truth. I know nothing will come of it."

"Good. Because if we ever get back together, I will make your life a living hell." said Yukimura sharply.

What? Why was Yukimura mentioning an 'if'? "What do you mean?" asked Sanada.

"I mean, getting back together would not be a smart idea. I would be even more controlling than before. I would not trust you at all and constantly demand to know where you've been. I'd be very paranoid."

"Well… you'd have every right to be paranoid."

"I'd inject a tracking device inside of you as you sleep." said Yukimura seriously.

"…" Sanada was only slightly creeped out by how serious Yukimura looked. This was just a fictional scenario… right?

Yukimura nearly laughed at Sanada's startled face.

"And that's just the beginning, Sanada!" said Yukimura loudly. Several people along the sidewalk turned to look at Yukimura. "If we ever got back together, you'd need to make it up to me. Big time."

"I suppose…" mumbled Sanada. Why was Yukimura talking like this? What was the point in saying what would happen if they somehow got back together? Was Yukimura just shoving it in his face to make him feel worse?

"First of all, if we ever got back together… we would not have sex for three whole years, just to spite you. And I'd install a chastity belt on you to prevent you from cheating on me again." said Yukimura, sounding like he had thought about this in detail previously. An old lady stopped and gave Yukimura a shocked look. "And if ever I somehow do end up getting into bed with you, you'll most likely be chained down and I'll be the seme."

A mother who was passing by gave Yukimura a dirty look and blocked her young son's ears before rushing away.

Sanada shifted uncomfortably. Leave it to Yukimura to talk about such things in public to make him feel worse and to corrupt innocent minds of passer-bys at the same time.

Yukimura grinned widely, laughing. "Wait, I'm not done. I'd also tattoo my name on your cock. That way, if you would ever think about leaving me again, others would see the words 'Yukimura Seiichi's Property' on your privates. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" His eyes were sparkling.

"Are you enjoying making me feel uncomfortable by giving such extreme and vivid details?" asked Sanada.

"Yes, I am enjoying this. I'm just letting you know the 'what ifs' if you ever think about me getting back together with you."

"Okay, I get it. It worked. I'm now scared for my life. And for the safety of my privates." said Sanada quickly, eager to leave this conversation behind him.

"Lovely. If you couldn't handle me before, don't even think about it now. I don't blame you for feeling the way you do but… this is something that's no longer possible. You may have been a good friend lately, but I have not forgotten the past. You have no right to even be thinking of getting back together with me."

Yukimura forced the smile to remain on his face. He began walking again, purposely walking in front of his vice-captain, just so that Sanada could not see his pained expression and his smile cracking away.

They walked in silence for many minutes, several feet away from each other.

'Why did I make jokes and laugh like that?' thought Yukimura. It had been a stupid idea. Sanada had looked hurt.

Worst yet, why would Sanada even say such things? It didn't matter what meager feelings Yukimura had for his vice-captain. The fact was that he could not trust Sanada again. He did not want to take such a risk. He did not want to step right back into Sanada's arms only to get his heart shattered once more.

Sanada had re-opened Yukimura's old wounds by admitting to such feelings. Yukimura's chest felt painful and heavy as he walked. He was all too glad when the road branched off, leaving Sanada to go off in one direction and Yukimura to continue walking.

They didn't even say good night to each other. They both continued on their individual paths, carrying similar pains within themselves.

* * *

><p>"You're in a good mood." observed Tezuka after he had simply opened the door of his house only to be jumped and hugged tightly by a certain bluenette.<p>

Yukimura giggled, clinging to Tezuka for no apparent reason.

"I attacked Atobe today. I feel fantastic." said Yukimura.

Tezuka made an approving noise in the back of his throat. "Good for you, Yukimura. But… I hope no one was hurt."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Yukimura smiled angelically.

"I can see that. I meant the guy you attacked. He is fine… right?"

"Oh, who cares? I certainly don't. He deserved it." Yukimura waved it off, walking a few steps into Tezuka's house.

"Yukimura." Tezuka said reprimandingly. "I don't approve of hurting fellow players. What if you had seriously injured him?"

"But he deserved it." whined Yukimura.

Tezuka clutched his left shoulder with his right hand. "Maybe he did deserve it… but there are some things that you shouldn't do."

Yukimura looked at Tezuka's shoulder, feeling a little bad about having talked so carelessly. Of course Tezuka would be sensitive to such a topic.

"Sorry. I forgot that your arm… but I didn't attack Atobe's arms. I was only joking. He's fine and not hurt at all." said Yukimura.

"It's alright then, Yukimura." said Tezuka. "Next time, do you think you can be satisfied with beating him at a tennis match instead of attacking him?"

Yukimura frowned, thinking about Atobe sleeping with Sanada and then remembering the damn diva's hands running all over his body, pressing inside him invadingly as Atobe trapped his hands. He shuddered.

No. Tennis would not settle it. Nothing would be enough for what Atobe had done.

"I guess so." Yukimura told Tezuka, going with the easy answer. Tezuka wouldn't understand. He didn't want Tezuka to know. The Seigaku captain would show him pity again and think he was weak.

"Good. Now what's bothering you?" asked Tezuka.

Yukimura's wide smile returned. "What do you mean?"

"Yukimura, I've spent a lot of time with you these last few months. I can tell when you are trying too hard to be cheerful. You've been doing it all weekend when we were together." said Tezuka.

Yukimura's mouth quirked. "…I thought you didn't notice."

"Of course I did." said Tezuka, sounding weary. "You should stop. There's no point in pretending to act a certain way."

"I must act this way around you. You hate my normal self." said Yukimura, his smile slowly dissipating. "My normal self would have gone through those dates, dragging you everywhere and doing everything_ I_ wanted to do, not letting you decide. It was hard to let you have the control all weekend, trust me."

"I'm not asking for complete control. I would simply like a say in decisions so that we can make them together."

"And my real personality is not that way. So why are you telling me not to act?" asked Yukimura. "You told me you wanted me to change. I'm trying very hard to do just that."

"Not by pretending. There is no point like this. It makes our entire relationship fake. I want you to be able to let me make some decisions without you feeling stingy about it." Tezuka frowned.

They stared at each other. At that point, Yukimura knew he was right.

This was hard. They were both captains, both used to being in charge and used to making all the decisions. Their high dominance was not very compatible. Or rather, Yukimura's extremely high dominance and Tezuka's moderate one were not very good together.

"Tezuka… why are you dating me?" asked Yukimura, tilting his head to the side. It made no sense. Tezuka liked the bluenette, but it was obvious that he liked Fuji more.

Tezuka blinked. "Because I like you."

"Are you here because you feel some sort of responsibility to stay with me? Are you here because you want to change me and nothing more? Because you don't seem at all happy when you are near me. I know I've been a burden to you in the past, so don't feel like you need to stay because of some feeble reason or another."

"No." objected Tezuka. "It's not like that at all. I do like you. I'm just not very good in showing my emotions."

"Tezuka, give me one good example besides the fact that you like me."

Tezuka opened his mouth but no words came out. He re-closed it quickly, frowning. Yukimura sighed, hoping Tezuka would realize their current situation.

"You know, today I was told that I was a psychopath. Then the same person turned around and confessed his love to me." said Yukimura.

"…" Tezuka didn't get what Yukimura was getting at. Was the bluenette saying he wanted to date someone else? "Does that… bother you, Yukimura?"

"Not really." Yukimura shrugged. "I get love confessions all the time. But this person… well, it was obvious. I don't think Sanada ever stopped feeling love for me. Strong love takes a long time to build up and it also does not go away so easily."

Ah, so it had been Sanada, thought Tezuka. That was odd. Sanada had always been pushing Tezuka and Yukimura together; acting like the vice-captain had gotten over the bluenette. What was Sanada doing, confessing his love? Tezuka was confused.

"Even so, to have voiced it out loud like that… it's quite selfish of him. He knows you are in a relationship." said Tezuka

"Yes. My thoughts exactly. I don't think Sanada knows what he wants. After he told me how he felt, he began making excuses and told me to forget it." said Yukimura.

"He is indecisive. He loves you but he hurt you before. Maybe he feels like this is his punishment. Sanada thinks he doesn't deserve you, Yukimura."

"I expected as much. Yet, here he is confessing anyways." Yukimura shook his head. "What a bothersome person he is."

Tezuka nodded. "Indeed."

"He reminds me of you, Tezuka." said Yukimura matter-of-factly.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow, his confusion increasing. "And why is that?"

"Because you are both so indecisive about the person you love."

"I'm not indecisive." Tezuka said. "I'm dating you now, aren't I?"

"Tezuka, I meant the person you love." Yukimura said, a sad smile playing on his lips. "I know you like me to some degree. But… I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about someone who is much more important to you and holds your attention every time you are near him. So much that you don't even seem to realize it."

The house around them resonated silently. Tezuka felt glad that his parents weren't there for once.

Yukimura continued, "You should think about your priorities for a bit and then get back to me and decide what you want to do, because we are going to be stuck at a standstill unless you let someone go."

"Yukimura, I don't get what you are saying. Who are you talking about?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. I'm just not saying his name because you'll get angry if I do." said Yukimura. "You can get angry, but I refuse to date you when you are indecisive and have such half-hearted feelings for me. Yes, parts of me have changed, but I am still stubborn and picky and demanding. I don't think those things will never go away completely so you are going to have to accept these bits of my personality."

"I don't want to completely change you into a different person. I just want you to think about others' feelings and know that everything is not all about you." said Tezuka.

"I know that. But even so, you don't seem to like these bad aspects of myself. So that why I'm telling you this. I'm demanding that you choose one person, Tezuka. I'm not planning on staying and sharing your affections with someone else." said Yukimura. He gave a small smile, patting Tezuka's cheek lightly. "Think about yourself for a bit, Tezuka. Think about what _you_ want. Who do _you_ want to be with?"

Tezuka had his fair share of dominance, probably from being a team captain, but he was selfless around those in need. He did what would help others and often didn't think of his own happiness.

Tezuka had helped him in his time of need. Yukimura would always be grateful to Tezuka for that. That's why, in order to repay Tezuka's kindness, Yukimura absolutely wanted Tezuka to pick his own path. Tezuka should pick to be with someone he wanted to be with.

If Tezuka choose him, then Yukimura would be delighted to continue and work out their problems, and accepting their flaws. It could happen. It could work.

A main factor preventing this from working was the presence of Fuji. If Tezuka could somehow put his long-term feelings towards the genius aside, then it could work out. But it would be a hard thing to do.

"Yukimura…" said Tezuka.

"Do this for me, Tezuka. I want you to think about it and choose carefully. Take your time." said Yukimura. "I will accept whatever you choose to do."

"I don't understand what you are asking me to choose from."

"You do know." said Yukimura, hoping Tezuka would make the right decision. The Seigaku captain often didn't seem sure of his own feelings. That was why Yukimura was giving him time to think it through. "Take however as much time as you need to figure out what you want to do, Tezuka. I'll wait for your answer."

Giving one last smile, Yukimura leaned his head in. He had intended for it to be a quick kiss, but Tezuka's mouth was warm and soft against his, a nice comfort for all the pain he had to go through today. He didn't know if he would ever kiss these lips again after today.

Tezuka's eyes were still reflecting his confusion behind his thin lenses. His lips were exploring, almost as if they were seeking something; almost as if Tezuka expected the answers to be laying on Yukimura's lips, waiting for him to taste it and understand.

Yukimura was the one who pulled back as suddenly as he had initiated the kiss.

The bluenette didn't like this. It felt too much like a farewell. No matter whether Tezuka choose him or Fuji, Yukimura hoped dearly that those months of friendship and support wouldn't go to waste. He still hoped for Tezuka's presence no matter what would happen.

And it was with those hopes filling his mind that he turned and left for his own home before his mom could call and yell about unrespected curfews.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**The appropriate way to reply to any love confession is to threaten the other person's genitals. At least that's what I did when my high school stalker confessed his love to me. o_o**

**TRUST ME GUYS, I GIVE THE BEST LOVE ADVICE. /lol i should make a love advice column**


	27. Chapter 27

**x_x I have so much trouble writing Heavenly pair. Whenever a chapter takes a long time, it usually means it's because of Tezuka.**

**So basically, just blame Tezuka for everything.**

**Disclaimer: Because the author totally writes angsty stories about his characters on fanfiction websites? -.- No.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Yukimura heard nothing from Tezuka. It took all of his willpower not to call the Seigaku captain. Yukimura reminded himself that he had promised to let Tezuka choose by himself, without interfering.<p>

It was a day after that, on Thursday afternoon and after coming out of the locker rooms after practice, when Yukimura was surprised to find Tezuka waiting for him.

That was enough to light a ray of hope inside Yukimura. It took a lot to remind himself that Tezuka was not here necessarily for a good reason. He had to prepare himself for the worst.

"Tezuka?" said Yukimura. Maybe Tezuka would say it right away and get it over with. Or maybe Yukimura would be able to see where Tezuka's decision lay by looking at the way he was acting today.

But unfortunately, when Tezuka faced him and gave him a tiny smile, the bluenette was unable to read anything. Tezuka's face didn't reveal any intentions. Yukimura half wanted to know and half didn't in fear of being told that Tezuka no longer wanted to be with him. Yukimura could feel his heart thumping wildly in anticipation but he was determined not to let Tezuka know how nervous he was.

He wouldn't show weakness in front of Tezuka. The Seigakuan must not be influenced by pity.

That tiny smile Tezuka was sporting came closer and closer, momentarily snapping Yukimura out of his thoughts when those lips brushed his own mouth lightly, sweet and lingering. It only made Yukimura more confused. What did that mean? Did it mean Tezuka had chosen him?

"Shall we go somewhere today?" asked Tezuka. Either Tezuka was ignoring the raging pile of nerves Yukimura was at the moment or he hadn't noticed. Yukimura wouldn't be surprised if Tezuka hadn't noticed; the stoic captain could be quite dense at times.

"Uh… sure." answered Yukimura. It's not like he had anywhere else to go at the moment. They began walking out towards the gates. Yukimura trusted that Sanada would lock up the locker rooms.

"Is there somewhere you'd like to go?" said Tezuka.

"I haven't really thought about it." said Yukimura. "I hadn't expected to see you today. But we can stick around the area and shop. I don't feel like going downtown today."

Tezuka wasn't surprised. Even if Yukimura didn't have anywhere he wanted to go, the bluenette was not the type to say so and let someone else decide on a destination. They both left the school premises to go walk along some streets where shops and restaurants were there waiting for them.

Yukimura liked shopping. Not to a high degree, but he was obviously fond of it. They didn't just stay in sports shop, but also entered a few casual clothes stores just to look around.

It was a bit like with Fuji except for the fact that Yukimura did not pick out rather flashy clothes for Tezuka to wear.

Yukimura soon grew bored of looking at clothes, saying that he didn't need any in the first place. Tezuka then wondered why Yukimura had even insisted that they look at clothes.

And was it just him or was Yukimura acting a little bit on edge today? Well, Tezuka was having a hard time relaxing as well. He was happy to just stay on the side and look around silently while Yukimura did his shopping.

"Tezuka, I want to go to a gardening store. There's one close by." said Yukimura, pulling Tezuka's arm so that they could continue walking in a different direction.

"Sure. Anything you want." said Tezuka kindly. Yukimura's eyes gave Tezuka a look before turning back and continuing to pull him along.

Once they arrived in the gardening store the bluenette had wanted to go to, Tezuka was utterly fascinated at how concentrated Yukimura became when it came to gardening. Yukimura even appeared to be having an inner monologue as he looked at gardening tools. He then began debating with himself out loud about the best type of fertilizers.

"Why don't you get this one?" asked Tezuka, pointing at the nearest bag. They all looked the same to him. "It's the cheapest."

Yukimura shook his head disappointedly. "This one is a little too cheap for my liking. It would not be as effective and would require more to be put, thus not being very worth it in the end. It's better to be a more expensive type that will last longer."

"Oh. Then get the expensive one." Tezuka pointed to the most expensive bag.

"Of course not! That bag is much smaller then the rest. I cannot afford to buy so little and pay so much each time I need some." said Yukimura. Tezuka looked only slightly annoyed at the bags. Why was buying fertilizer so difficult?

Once they left the gardening store (Yukimura had bought a medium-sized bag in the end, after a 30 minute long debate), Yukimura insisted that they go to an art store next.

This somehow ended up being more complicated than the fertilizer issue.

Tezuka couldn't believe how expensive some types of paint could be. And really, some paintbrushes sold for over 10,000 yen each!

Yukimura pointed at small containers of paint that were selling for 8000 yen each. "Those are the best. The colors are simply amazing." Yukimura told Tezuka.

Tezuka looked between the small container and the painting kit next to it that sold over 24 colors for five times less money.

"Yukimura, there are other much more reasonably priced paints. Like this one. You can get 24 colors." pointed out Tezuka.

Yukimura looked at Tezuka like the bespectacled captain had just committed a crime.

"Tezuka. That's children's water paint." said Yukimura.

Tezuka couldn't see the difference. Red looked red to him no matter what the paint brand was.

He then became alarmed when Yukimura took and opened one of the expensive paint containers and peeled back the plastic covering, dipping his finger lightly in the paint.

"Yukimura! You're not supposed to open it! It was wrapped up for a reason." said Tezuka.

Yukimura re-sealed the container and put it back on the shelf.

"Oh, relax Tezuka. Everyone does it. I'm not about to buy something so expensive if I don't like the color. Of course I must test it out first." said Yukimura, taking out another color and unwrapping it too. "Really, it's not like I'm stealing. That red I picked up had such a dull color." He dipped his finger in the new red paint he had picked up. He smiled. "Now, this is a good red. Isn't it must more beautiful than the other one? See, it was a good thing that I opened them to see it first."

"Yes yes, it's much better. Now please re-wrap it before you get in trouble." said Tezuka, getting flustered and nervous at the thought of getting caught.

"Oh, you are so uptight, Tezuka." Yukimura said, chuckling at Tezuka's stiffness.

"Are you done yet?" asked Tezuka.

"Nope. I still need a few new canvases. And don't worry, I don't need to unwrap them and try those out first."

The Seigaku captain was very relieved soon after to step out of that art store. He had been so paranoid about getting caught with Yukimura, and then possibly getting arrested for unwrapping paint containers... or something.

Yukimura still seemed amused, but nonetheless happy as he carried his new supplies in large bags. Tezuka helped him by carrying the heavy bag of fertilizer, encouraged and feeling more at ease now that Yukimura was happy.

The Rikkai captain finally seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself.

Well, of course he was. Yukimura was just doing everything he wanted to do without a care for Tezuka. It was what made Yukimura happy, yet selfish at the same time. These things made Tezuka wonder if it was possible for Yukimura to be with him without acting like a control freak, yet being genuinely happy at the same time. After a whole weekend of trying and seeing nothing but a Yukimura who was faking his happiness, Tezuka wasn't sure anymore.

He had wanted to change Yukimura… but was that just out of his own selfish reasons to get a boyfriend more like his ideal type? Tezuka realized that he was not any better. He had made his own share of mistakes but had thought of them to be Yukimura's fault.

When something goes wrong in a relationship, it is often both parties' fault. Tezuka shouldn't just blame one person. They had both tried hard to mend it.

And now that Tezuka had given Yukimura a good afternoon and evening… it was the time to say it. He could no longer put it off until later. It would be cowardly of him.

They were walking along an empty sidewalk when Tezuka stopped.

"Yukimura, wait." he said. "I… I need to tell you something. It involves what you asked me to think about."

Yukimura's shoulders tensed up. He sighed shakily and turned. Yukimura's eyes were shining as he looked up at Tezuka, smiling sadly.

"So… you are breaking up with me." said Yukimura. It was a fact. It was something he had realized halfway through the day. Tezuka had either been giving him one last good memory or had been putting him in a good mood for this.

Tezuka stared down at the floor. He was slightly surprised that Yukimura had figured it out, but not too much. Yukimura just always seemed to know more than anyone should. Maybe Yukimura had not been cheerful today at all with that weighing on his mind. It made Tezuka feel worse.

"I'm sorry, Yukimura." he whispered.

Yukimura shook his head. "Don't be. I'm glad for everything you've done for me. I'm glad… your dense brain is finally doing what it wants for once. I had a very good time today. Thank you, Tezuka."

Tezuka came forward, his arms encircling Yukimura, comforting. One hand stroked the dark blue stands gently, petting the top of Yukimura's head with light touches. "No, thank you, Seiichi. You made me realize that I was making the wrong choice."

Yukimura fisted the fabric of Tezuka's shirt. He felt a dull pain inside of him. A rejection was never pleasant even if he had been expecting it. The actual fact that Tezuka had not chosen him was disheartening.

It was like getting second place in a tournament. It was like someone beating him in tennis. It was just a downright discouraging and awful feeling, making him feel like he wasn't good enough.

"Can you come visit me sometimes?" asked Yukimura. "Actually, I insist on it."

Tezuka pulled back a little to look at Yukimura in the eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you being demanding again now?"

"Yes. It's an order. I want us to at least be friends." said Yukimura. "That way I can call you and rant about my day and get you to listen to my teenage woes."

Tezuka chuckled lightly. "Then I suppose I'll have to oblige then. You always do get things your way afterall."

Yukimura gave a weary laugh in return. "Well, not today."

"…I'm sorry. I like you a lot, Yukimura. I just…"

"You just love Fuji more than me." finished Yukimura. He didn't know whether to be glad or depressed at the fact that the advice he had given Tezuka had been followed and had led to this breakup.

Tezuka gave a small grunt in affirmation. "Yukimura… I mean... Seiichi. You are a wonderful person, even if people have to look very far inside you to see your compassionate side, you are an amazing person. You'll find someone else one day and-"

Yukimura groaned, pressing his face against Tezuka's shirt.

"Please don't say cheesy things about how I'll one day find my true soulmate. It really doesn't make me feel any better." said Yukimura, voice muffled.

Tezuka gave a humourless laugh. "I guess not… but I really mean them. I do wish you the best."

Yukimura mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "I hope you burst into flames tomorrow". Tezuka shrugged it off, understanding that Yukimura must be very upset at the moment.

Tezuka was glad that Yukimura had given him such advice. Tezuka didn't know whether things would be better with someone else. He liked Fuji a lot, but he didn't know if things would be any better with the Seigaku genius… he also didn't know if Fuji would even go out with him at this point. These were chances he would have to take later.

The one thing he was now absolutely confident about was that Yukimura was not someone he saw himself with in the future. With Yukimura, he saw pain and anguish, fights and struggles to get along. He loved Yukimura… but perhaps not as a lover. He hoped for the better now. He would respect Yukimura's wishes and continue being friends, which was bound not to cause as much pain for both of them.

"I would wish you luck with Fuji too… but I'm secretly hoping that Fuji gets struck by lightning tomorrow." said Yukimura. He couldn't help it. It felt like Fuji had stolen Tezuka away. Yukimura couldn't get himself to like the Seigaku genius.

"I'll take it as a good luck anyways." said Tezuka with patience. Good thing he was feeling bad for making Yukimura feel upset or else he would have gotten angry at Yukimura for talking that way.

Yukimura sighed a final time before letting go of Tezuka's shirt and stepping out of each other's arms. The bluenette picked up the bags that had fallen around them.

"Will you be okay?" asked Tezuka.

Yukimura sniffed. "I'll have to be. I said I would accept your decision. I am disappointed that you are not accepting me for who I am… but I did realize that parts of our personality were just not suited well."

Yukimura turned around slowly and resumed walking in a different direction, back straight and determined, head looking forward; almost as if nothing had happened.

"I'll see you soon, Seiichi." said Tezuka.

Yukimura didn't turn his head. He didn't look back at all. He continued walking as if he hadn't heard Tezuka. He kept his head held up even if the weight of his sorrow was pushing it down. He had to be strong.

But it was hard to when he was now walking alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Yeah, I know. I have now upset all the Heavenly Pair followers. But ugh, it was getting annoying. The plot must advance.**

**I didn't want a messy break-up that would make Yukimura go all crazy again. o_o Because that would just make the story unnecessarily longer and make Yukimura seem worse than ever. I wanted him to have actually improved in some way. **

**FEEL THE WRATH OF MY BEAR CAVALRY. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you to everyone who leaves reviews. And as to people who don't leave reviews... *slaps you all with a fish***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Therefore, I have no right to slap Echizen with a fish. :(**

* * *

><p>Sanada stayed behind to practice some more, just like he had done all week. This time, however, he didn't manage to get anyone else to stay with him to have matches. He had been playing against the ball machine.<p>

He would have stayed much longer but it was getting dark and harder to see the tennis balls. And he couldn't light up the field since he was not supposed to be around this late. It would be bad to get caught.

After several hours, Sanada called it a day and picked up all the stray balls around him. As he walked back to the locker room, he was surprised to see that the light in the small building was on.

Sanada's eyes narrowed. Did someone break in? He walked forward, ready to Tarundoru!Slap whoever it was.

He silently opened the door, making sure not to make too much noise. When he saw no one, he walked in and closed the door behind him. The place looked empty. Had he just forgotten to close the lights?

But then Sanada spotted two large shopping bags on the floor nearby. As he approached the bags, a noise broke through the silence and Sanada immediately went in the direction of said noise, walking along the rows and rows of lockers.

The noise sounded again. It sounded like… a choked-off groan. It was definitely a person.

Sanada turned to the last row of lockers and was not surprised to find someone already there. What he hadn't expected was the familiar lean figure and dark blue hair.

"Yukimura?"

The bluenette jolted, wiping his hands around his face and turning around, apparently surprised to find someone still here at this hour.

Sanada was instantly alarmed. Yukimura's eyes were red and a shining with water.

"S-Sanada? Why are you still here this late?" asked Yukimura, voice choked and thick.

"I always practice until this late when we are this close to tournaments. Nationals are in two days." said Sanada. "Are you okay, Yukimura?"

"I'm fine. Go home and rest now. Too much practice will make you exhausted." said Yukimura, waving him away.

The vice-captain didn't listen. He felt concerned for Yukimura. Why on earth was his captain there this late and so obviously upset? Sanada remembered seeing Yukimura leave with Tezuka much earlier today.

And then a few things clicked into place. Whatever had Yukimura feeling this way was because of Tezuka.

He stepped forward. "Yukimura, did Tezuka hurt you?" asked Sanada, worry coating his tone.

Instead of answering, Yukimura looked down at the floor. He stood there for a minute before he suddenly walked forward, right to where Sanada was standing, pressing himself against the bigger teen.

Sanada had a moment of panic. Yukimura had suddenly come forward and now the bluenette's hands were grabbing his shirt, his forehead pressing against Sanada's upper body.

"H-He broke u-up with me." said Yukimura. He sniffled. "I-I thought I could handle i-it. I s-s-saw it coming… but I d-didn't know it would hurt th-this much."

Sanada had a pained expression. Yukimura was crying. He could feel his shirt getting wet where Yukimura's face was pressing against him. Yukimura never cried. The only time Sanada had seen Yukimura cry was a few years ago, in the hospital, on the day before his surgery.

The bluenette's hands were trembling as they clung to Sanada's shirt. And then choked noises began coming from Yukimura.

Sanada hesitantly brought his hands up and slowly put them around Yukimura in a loose embrace. One hand went up to Yukimura's soft hair, stroking it delicately, comforting him.

"It's alright. It'll be alright, Seiichi." Sanada whispered, close to Yukimura's ear.

"I-I hate this…" Yukimura whispered back in a weak hiss.

"You liked him a lot. Even if it wasn't meant to be, a part of you truly did love him. It's going to be alright." said Sanada.

"I'm s-so sick of t-this. Love sucks. It hurts too m-much." said Yukimura. he felt so overwhelmed by sorrow, crying for everything that had ever gone wrong. "It's so hard… I c-can't always be so s-strong…"

"I know." Sanada's cheek pressed against that beautiful blue hair. Yukimura raised no objections, resting his head in the joint between Sanada's neck and shoulder.

Sanada wanted to comfort Yukimura. But he didn't know what he could say without sounding horribly cheesy and cliché. He could tell the bluenette that there were others and that he would someday find a better guy. He could say that Tezuka was a moron and a jerk for breaking up with him. But Sanada doubted this would make Yukimura feel better.

He didn't like this weak and snivelling captain. It was not the real Yukimura.

Sanada grabbed Yukimura's shoulders and held him at arm's length, swallowing thickly when he saw a large tear drop sliding down Yukimura's face.

He knew what he had to say.

"Yukimura, now's not the time to be crying like a pathetic little girl." said Sanada roughly.

Yukimura jolted in surprise, wodnering if he had heard properly.

"The Nationals are what's important right now. Don't you dare put our victory in jeopardy just because of a little love issue." said Sanada.

"I'm not… pathetic." said Yukimura weakly.

"Really? Because all I see is a crying girly-boy, sobbing because his boyfriend didn't pick him. Suck it up. It happens to everyone. Don't even think you are special and deserve sympathy for this. You may be tired and you may think your life is rough, but no one cares. The whole team is tired, Yukimura. The world doesn't care if you are sad and the opponents certainly won't care either when they play against us in the tournament."

Yukimura snarled, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. Sanada knew Yukimura hated being called girly.

"Fuck you, Sanada. I'm not girly nor am I looking for sympathy." He hit Sanada on the side. The strike was weak and didn't hurt at all.

"Then stop crying. You know what the most important thing right now is." Sanada didn't like the fact that Yukimura was crying. But worse was that unmistakeable feeling of happiness inside of him, secretly delighted that Yukimura was no longer in the hands of another man, even if the bluenette was sad about it. Sanada felt disgusted at himself for being happy when Yukimura was so upset.

Yukimura nodded determinedly, eyes still shiny with tears. "The Nationals. Rikkai will not lose."

"Right." said Sanada. He may be sounding heartless, but this was the best method to cheer up Yukimura. The bluenette would just feel worse if he was left alone to dwell on it and sink into his own depressive state. "We'll defeat all opponents and make _them_ cry. Save your own sorrow for later. Focus on the Nationals."

Sanada's hand went up and slowly brushed a falling tear off of Yukimura's cheek; it was a surprisingly gentle motion for someone who was strictly talking to him with such stinging words.

Yukimura turned around and picked up his large tennis bag. He shuffled through it and pulled out his racket.

"Come, we'll play a game. Your footwork was absolutely atrocious earlier today." said Yukimura, walking out of the locker room.

"Right now? But Yukimura, your curfew is soon." said Sanada.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Yukimura smiled, almost menacingly. His eyes were red from crying, but it made Yukimura's look like he had a devil mode at the moment. "This match will be over in a heartbeat. I'll beat you so hard that you'll never think of me as girly again. I'll destroy you."

Sanada didn't take it face down. He grabbed his own racket, gladly accepting the challenge. Like hell he was going to let Yukimura win so easily.

* * *

><p>Yukimura remained true to his word and did make it back home on time after demolishing Sanada in a match.<p>

The tennis did him good. He now felt much more exhausted, physically as well at mentally, but at least that short match had gotten his mind off of Tezuka.

Now that he was back home, there was not much he could do to stop his mind from constantly thinking about the Seigaku captain. He pushed down the tears and swallowed them, remembering Sanada's words. The Nationals. That was the important thing.

His mom seemed to know there was something wrong just by looking at him in that creepy mom-has-a-sixth-sense way. She said nothing but made some of his favourite foods and then poured him a hot bath as he ate.

Yukimura gave a quiet thanks to his mom.

"Don't push yourself too hard." she said.

The bluenette said he wouldn't and marched off to the washroom before his mother could figure out anything he didn't want her to know. He didn't feel like talking about it. Going to the upstairs washroom, he stripped off his clothes slowly and then went to lay in the warm bath.

It soothed him, especially his muscles and helped his growing headache.

And then his peaceful state of mind was interrupted by his ringtone, blaring annoying music around the small room. Yukimura sighed, and stuck half of his body out of the tub, grabbing his phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Seiichi." It was Yanagi.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Yukimura rather impatiently.

"I'm just calling to see how you are holding up." said the data master.

"…You know what happened." said Yukimura, right to the point. Of course he did. Yanagi knew everything. So much for not talking about it.

"Yes. I called Genichirou and he had been acting rather distracted. I coaxed the information out of him." said Yanagi. "I know you must be feeling awful, but I believe this was for the best, Seiichi."

"Yeah. I hope so." Yukimura sighed.

"You know, you don't need a boyfriend to not feel alone. Your friends are with you, Seiichi. Being single is not the end of the world. I should know, I've been single my whole life."

Yukimura laughed lightly, voice hoarse from before. "I suppose so."

"You can always trust me to be there if ever you feel sad or need to rant about something." said Yanagi. "And even if you may no longer believe it, Genichirou is there as well. You can trust him."

"Yeah… thank you, Renji." said Yukimura.

"I'll hang up now. There is a 92% chance that you do not feel like talking about it."

For once, Yukimura was glad that Yanagi could see through him so easily. They said their good-byes and hung up. Yukimura exhaled loudly, putting his phone back on the counter.

Taking in a deep breath, Yukimura suddenly pulled his head under the water, keeping it under for as long as he could before coming back up, gasping for air.

He shook his head, spraying water around with his now-dripping wet hair. He took a deep breath, and several more while trying to calm down.

It was no use. His mind just immediately went back to Tezuka. He remembered the comfort Tezuka had given him during the hard times after his break-up with Sanada, how only Tezuka would listen to him and make him feel better. He had told his secrets to Tezuka. It had been his sanctuary for a while. He remembered Tezuka's room, how he had gotten so used to the place, so used to the scent of Tezuka all around him.

Why couldn't they have been happy together? Why weren't they compatible? It wasn't fair. Tezuka was such a nice guy… and yet, nothing went right when they tried dating. It just wasn't fair.

Part of him blamed himself. Maybe… if he had tried harder to change for real. Maybe if he hadn't been so controlling all the time, then Tezuka might have stayed. Tezuka might have loved him more.

The sinking, empty feeling was present inside of him, making him feel unwanted and unloved. The tears threatened to overflow from his eyes again. Only one tear dripped down before Yukimura blinked the moisture in his eyes away.

'Stop crying,' he told himself. 'It's pathetic. You told Tezuka to choose… and he chose. You have no right to be feeling so down. It had been your idea. You had been expecting it. Don't regret your choice.'

Maybe this was easier for Tezuka. The Seigakuan was maybe already asking out Fuji, completely unaffected by all this.

No… Tezuka would not be that way. Tezuka was the silent type who crushed on Fuji for a long time. Perhaps that's what Tezuka would continue doing. He seemed like the cowardly type when it came to expressing his feelings and confessing to others. Maybe Tezuka would not confess at all, which was a complete waste in Yukimura's opinion.

Yukimura suddenly had an idea. He was surprised to find himself smiling as he once again grabbed his phone. He looked at his contact list, seeing a number he had gotten ages ago. Fuji's cellphone number.

Now grinning mischievously, he pressed the text button. He didn't text very often and his phone was quite old so it took a long time to type out his message on his tiny screen.

Yukimura finished his message and pressed send, feeling giddy. Oh yes, Tezuka would definitely be embarrassed when Fuji read it.

But it was all Yukimura could do to help Tezuka at the moment and well as get his revenge for the break-up at the same time. Because if Tezuka moved on, then Yukimura would know that he could move on as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**That awkward moment when you are drawing in class and your teacher pops up behind you and surprises you. **

**Except... I was drawing a large notebook page-sized picture of a naked Sanada. With his cap expertly placed to hide his man-parts. **

**WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME? Really, like all my teachers think I'm weird now. ;-; Well... I _was_ supposed to have been drawing a map of Manitoba instead of drawing naked guys... but that just doesn't work out. I apologize to everyone who lives in Manitoba, but Sanada is much better than you.**

**I'm such a model student. -_-**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm actually excited because the Happy Yukimura Time is finally here. Well, it's starting... **

**And, ugh this is my shortest chapter yet I think. D; I blame my homework. And Tezuka. Because I always blame Tezuka for everything.**

**Disclaimer: Since I got permission from Yukimura's Father, *slaps Echizen with a fish repeatedly*. And I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>Things got slightly better and more bearable the next day. Especially since it was the final day of practice before the Nationals started and that's all the whole school talked about. Yukimura smiled and thanked all the students or teachers who wished him luck in the hallways.<p>

Yukimura even got permission from the principal for the team to skip their afternoon classes to focus on practicing more. The bluenette gladly did just that and took his team members out of class to practice. Akaya was giddy to be skipping class to play tennis.

In fact, Akaya giggled and bounced around for the first hour of the practice because he was so happy. He didn't stop even when Sanada threatened to slap him.

"Akaya, be serious please. Give it your all for this last practice." said Yukimura, hands on Akaya's shoulders to stop the bouncing.

Akaya looked at him, pouting. Yukimura coolly returned the gaze.

And then Akaya suddenly hugged him, arms squeezing his midsection.

"Akaya, what are you-"

"Captain, I'll win the Nationals for you! So that you can be happy again." said Akaya.

Yukimura blinked repeatedly.

"Akaya, I'm not…"

"I really really really wanted to go beat up that Tezuka because he hurt you. But Yanagi-senpai said no." said Akaya. "Yanagi-senpai said you'd be happy if we won the Nationals again instead! So don't be sad! We'll win and then you can hit Tezuka over the head with your trophy and give him a concussion!"

Ah, so apparently the news had spread about their break-up, Yukimura thought.

"That's sweet of you, Akaya. But I'm alright. Just worry about winning your matches tomorrow."

"It took a lot of restrain him, you know." came Niou's voice. Niou and Yagyuu were walking towards the bluenette, prying a squirming Akaya off of Yukimura. "He was seriously ready to murder your ex."

"Let go of me, Niou-senpai!"

"But if you want, captain…" Niou drawled on. "We could always go play a prank or two on that Seigaku captain. I don't like the fact that he hurt you anymore than Akaya does."

Yukimura smiled gratefully. "That's alright, Niou. Don't meddle in my affaires." said Yukimura. "By the way, you are all slacking off! It's our last practice and you are here trying to make me feel better instead of practicing! Go run twenty laps now!"

Akaya and Niou looked horrified and began yelling about how it was not fair. Yukimura then increased the number of laps to forty. At that point, Yagyuu dragged them both off before they could do any more damage.

"Well they are lively today. Want me to slap them?" said Sanada, coming back from his match against Yanagi. He was now watching Yagyuu yell at Niou to start running.

Yukimura chuckled, shaking his head. "It's fine. They were just trying to cheer me up." Yukimura looked around at his team fondly, between the creepy data faced Yanagi, to Marui who was trying to sneak cake on the field. Yukimura leaned to the side, touching Sanada's arm just barely with his own. "We have a good team, Sanada."

"Ah." agreed Sanada. Yukimura could tell he was restraining himself from yelling out at Marui.

"But they do drive me crazy sometimes." said Yukimura, nodded towards Marui. "Go on and do your thing, Sanada. I need to go spam Fuji with dirty texts involving Tezuka now."

Sanada looked at Yukimura weirdly but still stomped off, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"MARUI! I see that cake! Tarundoru!"

* * *

><p>"Tezuka?"<p>

The Seigaku captain looked to his left and saw Fuji there, looking half irritated and half amused. His heart picked up pace immediately. All day he had been avoiding Fuji like the plague. He had thought this through and had planned to ask out the Seigaku genius… but it was easier said than done. And without realizing it at first, Tezuka had been automatically avoiding Fuji.

It was not easier asking him out now than it was before.

"Yes, what is it Fuji?" asked Tezuka, putting on a neutral expression.

"I was simply wondering why Yukimura is texting me some rather… interesting things about you." said Fuji.

Tezuka tilted his head to the side. Yukimura? What was Yukimura doing now? "What sort of things?" he asked.

"Well, let's see…" Fuji pulled out his phone, scrolling down a list of texts. "The first text goes into extremely descriptive details about your performance in bed. The second text talks about your secret love for bondage, also written in great detail. The third one is a warning from Yukimura, telling me that you stay outside my house at night and masturbate to pictures of me."

"F-Fuji!" said Tezuka, wondering why on earth Fuji was reading such things in public and why on earth Yukimura would write such embarrassing things like that.

"Well, I think you get the gist of it." said Fuji. "All of Yukimura's texts are rather dirty and mostly all about how you want to fuck me. Care to explain?"

"I don't… I mean, it's not true. Don't listen to what those texts say." said Tezuka, feeling his face flushing. They were in the middle of a hallway at school. He could practically feel people staring and he was pretty sure Inui was close by, recording everything Fuji had just said. "I don't know why he's doing this. Why don't you ask Yukimura yourself?"

"I did text him back and ask. Yukimura then accused you of being a sex maniac, and told me to ask you myself." said Fuji. "So… I would now like to know why your boyfriend is acting so strangely, Tezuka."

Tezuka gulped. As weird as Yukimura's method was… this was probably some way to get Tezuka to talk to Fuji. Yukimura just seemed to know things. Tezuka was willing to bet that Yukimura had intended to both ruin his reputation and attempt to get Fuji to talk to him at the same time. It seemed just like the Rikkai captian to know that Tezuka would be having a hard time talking to Fuji at this point.

Even if those texts were probably damaging his reputation, Tezuka would have to thank Yukimura later for this opportunity to talk to Fuji. This was precisely the boost he needed to ask Fuji out and stop avoiding him.

"Fuji… the truth is… me and Yukimura broke up." said Tezuka.

Fuji looked surprised for a brief second. "I… see. So he is trying to spread a rumour about you being a sex maniac as revenge?"

"No. I don't think so. I think he's just giving me a bit of help by ensuring that we talk." Tezuka took a deep breath. He might as well ask Fuji now. This might be the only chance he would get, judging by how he had been avoiding Fuji all day... it was now or never.

"Fuji… it didn't work out with Yukimura because… I like you." said Tezuka, looking down at the smaller brunette. "I've always liked you." He gulped thickly, feeling his throat drying up because of his nerves. Thinking about it now, he should have at least decided on a more private setting. He could hear the gasps and fangirl squeals ringing through the hallway because of what he had just said.

Fuji just stood there, eyes open, apparently surprised at the sudden confession.

"So… umm, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go somewhere after practice tonight?" continued Tezuka. He hoped he wasn't flushing too much or being too imposing. He had half a mind to yell at everyone in the hallway to mind their own business.

Fuji slowly smiled. "Oh, Tezuka. That's sweet of you." The warmth spread all over Tezuka's body. For once, he finally felt like something was going right. He felt like this was the right decision he would never regret doing.

"But the answer is no." said Fuji, smile not cracking.

The sweet atmosphere just suddenly shattered into a million pieces in front of Tezuka's eyes. He blinked repeatedly as if it would somehow change what he had heard.

"Excuse me?" asked Tezuka, disbelieving.

Fuji's smile suddenly vanished and his eyes opened, piercing a glare at him.

"You heard properly. Tezuka, do you honestly think I would accept your offer after what you've done to me?" asked Fuji. "I gave you a chance. And you didn't listen. I gave you the choice to go with me instead and you refused it. Do you think that just because things didn't work out with Yukimura, that you can just come here and hope for something better?"

"But Fuji… I realized that I was wrong about all that. Yukimura was not right for me." said Tezuka.

Fuji just shook his head. "I'm not a backup plan, Tezuka. Look, I liked you before, but… I don't want this. I have no intention of going out with you. Not now, not ever."

"I've liked you long before Yukimura ever came into the picture!" Tezuka said, his voice rising in desperation. "It was you who I liked. It was _always _you."

"Then why did you not take my offer when I proposed it?" snarled Fuji. "Tezuka, you had your chance and it passed. You are… not the man I always thought you were. I learned a few new things about you over these last few weeks. Your priorities are not set up properly."

"What priorities? Fuji, _you_ were always the priority." Tezuka's voice was rising.

"That's the problem!" shouted Fuji. "Did Yukimura tell you? Tezuka, remember that night Yukimura brought Atobe to my house? Remember when I was pleading with you to find out if Yukimura was alright? Did you ever even care? Did Yukimura ever tell you that he was _raped _that night?"

"He… what?"

"I knew something was wrong." Fuji had indeed coaxed that information out of Atobe a while ago. He had been extremely upset at the time, finding out that Yukimura had gone through such a thing. "But even when I tried to tell you, you were more concerned with a cut on my cheek over your own boyfriend, who was probably in the worst of pains at that moment. You were so fixated on Yukimura being the one at fault. Even _I_ could see that Yukimura was in pain. He was trying hard for you. And judging by your reactions, you didn't know all this until now." said Fuji. "That's not what I want. Go find someone else, Tezuka."

"But… Fuji. This is not about Yukimura. It will be different with you."

"Tezuka, don't. I'm sorry, but I don't want you anymore." said Fuji. "And tell Yukimura to stop texting me dirty texts about you. Even now Yukimura's trying to help you even when you left him for someone else. At least Yukimura understood his mistakes and matured. You didn't even care about all that effort Yukimura made for you. You're despicable, Tezuka."

Fuji gave him one last disgusted look before turning around and heading in his own direction. The whole hallway was silent.

Tezuka's eyes were wide. This… he had not expected this. He had barely expected a no at the worst. This was worse than a simple rejection.

Even when he was away from Yukimura, the bluenette still somehow managed to find his way into Tezuka's life. And now…

Fuji no longer liked him.

That fact seemed to worm its way into his chest, making painful stabs through him. As much as he felt like just standing there and let the despair wash over him, he was aware that he was still the center of attention in the hallway. People had their camera phones out, whispering to themselves.

He turned on his heel and walked off, trying to appear as unaffected as possible. But in reality, he felt empty.

He had never felt this alone. Not even before Yukimura had come along; at least back then he could pretend that Fuji would one day want to go out with him even if he didn't have the courage to ask.

But now… Fuji had said there was no chance. Tezuka would never be with Fuji. Fuji thought he was despicable. It was over.

He didn't have to strength to feel angry or sad, even if that was the logical response. Something was just gone from him and he didn't know what to do.

Tezuka realized at the moment that he had chosen wrong. He had made the wrong decision. And he didn't know if he could fix this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Guys, don't make assumptions about the story and say it's predictable when no one has even guessed the final pairings yet. D; The final pairings were something I decided when I first began writing this story and I have not changed my mind yet.**

**And I can say, 100% sure and even if I am an Alpha/Perfect Pair supporter, that both of those couples will _not_ be the final pairings.**

**I will give a pixelled cookie to whoever guesses the two final pairings. Go on, guess away. I'm curious.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Since I've been asked how many chapters are left, I will answer. I'm quite set on making this story 38 chapters, the same amount as my old story. So about 8 chapters left after this one.**

**One person successfully guessed one of the final pairings last time I checked. That is all I will be saying.**

**And yes, I am still hinting at Alpha Pair for a reason. *shifty eyes***

**Disclaimer: I don't own my own Sanada, which is a tragedy. Nor do I own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>Yukimura was laughing, throwing his head back in glee.<p>

"Hey, don't break my racket!" shouted Akaya.

"Victory sex in the shower!" shouted Niou.

"Eww no thanks." yelled Marui.

They had won. Of course they had. They were the undefeatable Rikkai. But even so, it felt so wonderful to have all that hard work pay off.

"Oh my god, vice-captain's smiling!"

"Quick, take a picture of this historical moment!"

"Tarundoru! Hurry up and take your damn shower before we miss the award ceremony!"

The Nationals had a much more elaborate awards ceremony, so they were required to shower and wear clean suits when they accepted their trophy up on a large stage. It was quite long, especially since all Yukimura wanted to do was take a long bath at home and go to sleep, but he would have to endure it.

Hopefully Akaya won't fall asleep in the middle of it this time. Last year, Sanada had to carry Akaya on his back all the way up on stage.

But even a long and boring ceremony up ahead couldn't ruin the mood. Everyone was feeling victorious and in a celebration mood. Niou was already planning a party… or a rave. Yukimura wasn't sure. Either way, they would be celebrating tonight.

Yukimura's grin wouldn't leave his face even if he tried. Sanada seemed to be having the same problem. It was a little strange. Yukimura couldn't quite remember the last time he had seen Sanada smile.

Without much more yelling, the team quickly went into the showers and washed themselves, getting rid of the sweat and dirt and, in Akaya's case, blood.

Yukimura finished and walked back, taking his suit out of a locker and putting it on. The suit was a little big, the dark grey jacket hanging off his shoulders heavily. It was mid-summer, yet they still had to wear this. Without hesitation, Yukimura immediately decided to disgard the large jacket and settle with the light blue button-up shirt underneath, rolling up his sleeves and fixing his tie.

Sanada shows up at Yukimura's locker, dressed in a similar suit, all black. He had kept his jacket on. The strangest part was that Sanada was not wearing his cap and seemed to have tried to fix his hair.

"You were great today, Yukimura." said Sanada.

"Thank you. You did not bad yourself, Sanada." Yukimura politely replied.

"Yeah, thanks." said Sanada "I'm glad to see you happier again."

"…Well, we did just win the Nationals. It would be hard not to be happy."

"A-Ah. True." Sanada shifted awkwardly.

At that moment, something nearby started ringing loudly. Yukimura recognized his ringtone, grabbing it from the bench next to him and staring at the number on the screen. He raised an eyebrow at the number.

"Excuse me, Sanada. I need to take this call." said Yukimura walking past him and out the door. He stepped outside quickly, closing the door behind him before answering the call.

"Hello?" said Yukimura.

"Ah, hello. It's Tezuka." came Tezuka's voice.

"… Yes, hi." replied Yukimura stiffly. Why was Tezuka calling? Yukimura didn't feel the same sadness as the previous two days, but hearing Tezuka's voice didn't do wonders to his mood either.

"I… um… how are you, Yukimura?" asked Tezuka, sounding hesitant and uncertain.

"I'm alright and doing a little better. Have you heard yet? Rikkai just won the Nationals."

"Oh, that's great. Congratulations, Yukimura." said Tezuka, a little enthusiasm present in his tone.

Yukimura was beginning to get suspicious. "Thanks… so how are you Tezuka?"

"I'm okay."

"Did my texts to Fuji work?" asked Yukimura, leaning against the building. If Tezuka hadn't talked to Fuji yet, then Yukimura was ready to sigh in exasperation. Instead, Tezuka was quiet for a long moment. "Tezuka?"

"Yukimura… I…" Tezuka took a deep breath and then spilled it out. "Fuji rejected me."

Yukimura was surprised. He had been absolutely certain that Fuji liked Tezuka. At least it had seemed that way in the past. "Did he now? Did he say why?"

"I don't really get it. He thinks that I was being inconsiderate towards you…"

Yukimura frowned. "What? What does Fuji even know about our relationship?"

"He... know's a bit. It's complicated…"

"Hmm, is that so." said Yukimura. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Is there any other reason why you are calling?" Yukimura was not in the mood to help Tezuka with love problems. He wouldn't do well in comforting the bespectacled captain.

"There is. Yukimura… I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I don't think I was right in doing that." said Tezuka. Just as Yukimura was about to tell him that it was fine, the Seigakuan added, "Do you think we can try dating again?"

If this was some sick joke Tezuka was pulling, then it was really not funny. Yukimura pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at it in sudden anger. He somehow knew Tezuka wasn't joking.

"You better not be serious about that, Tezuka." growled Yukimura.

"I am serious."

"Do you think I'm that easy? Now that is just plain out insulting me. Do you think I will settle for second best, taking you back just because your plans with Fuji didn't go the way you wanted it to?"

"Yukimura, I'm not insulting anyone. I just feel like I'm the one who made a huge mistake."

"You know what? Dating you was a mistake." Yukimura's voice was rising. "I shed tears over you Tezuka, and now you just want to waltz back in like it never happened."

"Yukimura, I will be better this time. You have to trust me."

"You forget that I don't trust easily, especially not pricks who broke my heart." Yukimura couldn't believe it. Tezuka had some nerve to try to win him back!

"I'll be more caring, Yukimura. I know what happened to you. I know that when you went to Fuji's house… I know what happened. I know you were raped."

Yukimura's vision went red with fury.

"Don't you ever bring that up again." hissed Yukimura. "I didn't want you or anyone to know. I handled it perfectly fine by myself. Don't meddle in things that don't concern you."

"But Yukimura… Seiichi, I want to help you. You know I can listen to you. You can tell me anything. Haven't I helped you before?"

"Shut up. You don't care for me. You had no problems moving on to someone else. I liked your comfort in the beginning, but that's all the good our relationship ever had. The rest was just pain, so stop bringing up my past like that. Don't call me again. Good-bye."

"Yukimura, wai-"

Tezuka was cut off by Yukimura closing his phone, hanging up on him. How dare he! Yukimura was so upset. How could he have ever even liked Tezuka? Moving from one person to the next so easily and acting like a hurt victim because he was rejected. And then bringing up that night at Fuji's house… Whatever the reason was, Fuji had been right in rejecting that loser. Tezuka had actually had the nerve to pretend like this all mattered now. What a liar.

Yukimura didn't regret it. He didn't regret taking that punishment instead of watching Fuji get raped and now he certainly no longer regretted breaking up with Tezuka.

So much for being in a good mood. He didn't think he could see his team like this, let alone go to the ceremony.

It was fine. Sanada or Yanagi would step on stage and accept the trophy for him. Right now, Yukimura just felt like being alone. He walked off to the side, not exactly sure where he was going. He just kept on going, walking along the perimeters of the large stadium they had held their matches in.

The secret he had been keeping… so Tezuka knew. How did Tezuka know? Perhaps Atobe had told people. It was likely.

Yukimura had been so sure that it was his own secret, that no one else would find out that he had been raped by that damn Atobe. But now, the need to talk about it, to break down and tell someone, a good friend, about it was overwhelming. He no longer had Tezuka to talk about such things with. he had hidden it away but it was now brought back into the open, ripping him apart.

He wanted to tell someone. But who else could possibly understand?

Yukimura heard movements behind him. He turned around in a rush, glaring at the person behind him. That mean look stopped when he saw that it was Sanada, walking up close to him.

"Sanada, what are you doing here? The awards ceremony will be starting soon." said Yukimura.

"I followed you." Sanada admitted. "Why aren't you going?"

"I'm… I'm not in the mood." Yukimura sighed, rubbing his face with one hand.

"Is everything all right? That phone call… you sounded quite agitated."

"It's fine. It's nothing."

That secret was bubbling up again. Yukimura looked at Sanada, as if assessing him. Would it be alright to tell Sanada? His instincts told him no. Sanada had betrayed him in the past. Sanada was often the angry type and might go in a fury.

But he needed someone to know. He had to tell someone around him about it. Sanada still loved him. He wouldn't be disgusted. Yukimura was sure.

"Sanada, can I tell you a secret?" asked Yukimura.

"Of course you can. You can tell me anything." said Sanada, standing up straighter.

"But you must promise me a few things." said Yukimura. "Don't tell anyone, close friend or otherwise. And second of all, don't overreact. Don't make sudden decisions and say you won't hurt anybody."

"I-I won't." said Sanada. Why would he hurt someone?

Yukimura took a deep breath.

"Sanada, remember back when Atobe called your phone using mine and you questioned me about it?"

"Yes." said the vice-captain. Sanada recalled that Yukimura had said he had almost cheated on Tezuka with Atobe.

"I lied. I wasn't cheating on Tezuka." said Yukimura. Sanada gave him a confused look. "Actually, I contacted Atobe so that he would come with me to Fuji's house. Back then, I was worried that Fuji was out to steal Tezuka away."

Sanada was listening attentively, not liking where this was going.

"I… I told Atobe he could have sex with Fuji. And I planned to let him do that unless Fuji agreed to leave Tezuka alone." Yukimura looked away from Sanada's face, not wanting to see his expressions. "I know. It was a monstrous thing to do. My plan ended up backfiring. Maybe it was karma, but it doesn't really matter." The words were flowing out of him so quickly.

"I couldn't go through with it. I stopped Atobe. But that was not what I had agreed upon with him. Atobe demanded compensation and I agreed to it. I let Fuji go. And then Atobe dragged me into his limo and… he… he forcibly took me instead." When Yukimura admitted the last part, he felt both relieved and terrified. Relieved to have finally got it out. Terrified about how Sanada would reaction.

He slowly turned his eyes back to his vice-captain's.

Sanada's face was pained. He appeared to be in a dilemma.

"Sanada?"

"Damn." said Sanada in a low tone. "If I had known that, I wouldn't have agreed to not hurting anyone. Nor would I have pried you off of Atobe that other day when you nearly strangled him."

Yukimura shook his head, looking down again. "It was my fault. I initiated it and I simply paid the price. I deserved it after doing such horrible things."

He hadn't looked up, so he was surprised when strong arms were suddenly circling him, holding him against the line of Sanada's body in a hug.

"No. Yukimura, no one deserves to be raped." said Sanada. "You least of all, so don't ever say that. I would never want anyone to have to go through such a thing. You would not deserve it even if you were the worst kind of criminal."

Yukimura swallowed thickly, leaning his head against Sanada.

"You are too good to me. Don't idolize me so much. I'm not a good person at all." said the bluenette.

"I don't idolize you. I look up to you in tennis and I know you have a kind personality when you want to. I also know that you are selfish and controlling. But it doesn't matter how many good or bad qualities you have. You are what makes Yukimura Seiichi and you are the person I love. You did not deserve such a thing, not when I did it to you, nor when Atobe did it."

Yukimura felt a flicker of warmth inside of him as he continued leaning against Sanada. This Sanada was different from the obedient and loyal boyfriend he used to have, yet he was still Sanada. Yukimura knew he still loved Sanada. He always has loved him.

Trust was the problem. Love is not enough. Love had helped Yukimura find the strength to forgive Sanada, but it could not make him trust the vice-captain with his heart.

"Sanada, I have a question." said Yukimura. "When will you ever forgive yourself?"

Sanada remained quiet.

"You should know that I've already forgiven you by now. So stop torturing yourself. You have changed just like I have. Forgive yourself already." said Yukimura.

"I… don't think that's possible." said Sanada. "What I did to you may be forgiven by others… but it is something I will not ever forget about. It haunts me everyday. At the moment, forgiveness in unobtainable."

"Then obtain it. Obtain the unobtainable. That's what we always do, isn't it? We conquer and defeat the undefeatable, no matter what pushes us down." said Yukimura.

"It's not that easy." Sanada's arms loosened and he stepped back, eyes reflecting a painful past.

"I think life is easy." said Yukimura. "We just make it difficult."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**;_; Tezuka is such an innocent victim who did nothing wrong and gets all this attitude from everyone. No, I don't hate him. I actually used to be a huge Tezuka fan before my obsessive Rikkai days.**

**Now, I have a very serious question to ask all of you. This question has been bothering me ever since I began watching Prince of Tennis.**

**Is it Fuji _Syuusuke_ or _Shuusuke_? o_o**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own Prince of tennis? Me!**

* * *

><p>Life after the Nationals slowly returned to normal. The tennis practices were no longer so intense that students fainted in the showers. In fact, the practices at Rikkai were now much shorter and mostly dedicated to training the first years and second years, who would be taking over the club next year.<p>

It gave Yukimura a lot of extra time in the afternoon, which he was happy to dedicate to his many hobbies. For two days now, Yukimura had gone back home and painted for a few hours and then worked on his garden.

That next morning, Yukimura had looked out of his window and decided that his garden lacked yellow. So he went to his favourite florist store in the afternoon on his way home from school, after practice. The sun was still shining brightly overhead. The days were long thanks to the summer and the sun only set much later in the evening.

Yukimura was feeling good lately. Well, not really good; just better than usual. He was no longer feeling heartbreak for Tezuka. That had stopped the moment Tezuka had called and said he made a mistake and wanted him back. Now Yukimura could only think about how much of an indecisive jerk Tezuka was. Being abgry at him was much better than being sad.

Yukimura entered the small flower store, immediately going into the section that sold plant seeds. He had a limited amount of money and that made things difficult. Even if he knew his garden needed more yellow, he couldn't help but be attracted to the irises and many other types of flowers.

Really, there were just so many types that he didn't have yet. If only he had unlimited garden space and unlimited money to make his ideal garden...

"I would pick the white lilies. I hear they grow to be quite splendid." said a gentle voice behind him.

Yukimura turned around upon being snapped out of his internal flower debate.

And he was very surprised the find Fuji behind him.

"Actually, my garden needs yellow. I was think more along the lines of sunflowers." said Yukimura, replying coolly. he was happy that he had managed to keep his calm through Fuji's sudden appearance.

Fuji smiled. "Oh, sunflowers are quite lovely as well. Sounds like quite a garden you have."

Yukimura shrugged, turning his head a little to look at the packets of seeds again. "Gardening is a hobby of mine. I don't consider myself a pro at it." said Yukimura. "Do you have one as well?"

"I don't." said Fuji. He stood next to Yukimura, looking at the long expanse of flower images. "To be honest, I don't know too much about flowers."

Yukimura frowned, looking at an image of daisies. They were yellow too. "Hmm, I see. Why did you recommend the lilies then? Are they your favourites?"

"Not at all. I simply overheard an elderly lady talking about how beautiful they were before." said Fuji.

"I see…" Yukimura's flower debate was not going well. Fuji was quite distracting, especially considering their history together. Yukimura didn't understand why Fuji was making a pleasant casual conversation with him.

"What about you? Do you have favourites?" asked Fuji.

Yukimura nodded, pointing at a pack of seeds with an image on top. "My favourites are orchids."

Fuji looked at the image Yukimrua pointed at. It didn't do much for him because he thought all flowers were beautiful in their own way. "They are pretty." he said.

"May I ask why you are here if you do not hold much interest for flowers?" said Yukimura.

"Well, I don't have much of a passion for flowers. But I do have one for cacti." said Fuji.

The comment felt so random that Yukimura snorted in amusement. "Cacti? I've never heard of cactus fanatics."

"Well now you know one. This place also sells a good variety of small cacti." said Fuji, still smiling. "Do you own a cactus?"

"I don't. They cannot be planted in my garden. However, they are interesting plants."

"You should get one. They make ideal pets." Fuji kept on smiling pleasantly at Yukimura. It was making Yukimura squirm, remembering what he had done in the past. "Is everything okay, Yukimura?" Fuji was suddenly concerned, seeing Yukimura's nervous and uncertain face.

"It's just… why are suddenly talking to me like me are friends? I've been downright awful to you. You should be angry at me." said Yukimura.

"Can't fellow plant-lovers talk?" asked Fuji, his lips curving downwards. "And I haven't been any nicer to you, Yukimura. What's wrong with trying to patch things up?"

Yukimura gripped his arm, looking very bothered. "How can you say that? After what I've done…"

"Yukimura, the past is in the past. I've already gotten over it and so should you."

"But-"

"It's the truth." insisted Fuji.

Yukimura observed Fuji's serious face. Fuji didn't appear angry or upset at him. He looked serious enough. That was just weird for Yukimura. Were there really people who forgave so easily? Yukimura would never be able to do such a thing without holding a grudge.

"You are quite strange. After what I nearly had done to you…" said Yukimura.

"Well, I think you just had a sudden bout of anger at the time. You changed a lot afterwards, for the better I think." said Fuji.

"Thank you. But really, you should not forgive me so easily. I was quite rude to you at my best… especially when I thought you were out to steal Tezuka."

"I did try to steal him. You are right about that part." said Fuji.

"Ah, I figured."

"And while I had been angry with you at first, you did redeem yourself in a way. You had a change of heart." Fuji's tone suddenly got darker. "And… you took a punishment. Yukimura, when Atobe…"

Yukimura swallowed thickly. It seemed Fuji also knew, either from Tezuka or from Atobe himself. "It's alright. I got over it." said Yukimura quickly. He didn't like people talking about it so much.

Fuji shook his head. "Even so, you did not deserve such a thing. You never told Tezuka about it either. It must have been hard, when Tezuka never noticed the pain you were going through."

"Tezuka was with me out of pity above all and he is generally not very attentive to non-vocal communication. I hid it well and for a purpose. I did not want to bind him too much to me especially when he liked you a lot more."

"Saa, is that so? That's kind of you." Fuji smiled.

Yukimura nodded awkwardly, not used to being called kind. Why was Fuji praising him so much all of a sudden? It was unnerving. It felt like Fuji was planning something or hiding a secret.

"May I ask, why did you reject Tezuka?"

"It's complicated. I just feel like Tezuka is not the person I thought he was. Really, to reject me and then come crawling back after he realized things are not working out with you… it's an awful thing to do and only one single day after he broke up with you."

Yukimura hadn't really thought about it that way. "I understand, somehow. But I cannot do anything if he didn't feel strong feelings for me. It's a pity. I think he was quite confident that you would accept to date him."

"I think I was too harsh with him now." Fuji frowned. "He's quite dense and ignorant sometimes… some things weren't really his fault… especially now that you tell me that you were purposely hiding that secret from him."

"Don't feel too bad. He called me just the other day and told me he wanted me back. All this happened only a few hours after you rejected him." Yukimura gave Fuji a look. Fuji stared back disbelievingly.

"Oh dear. He is…"

"Indecisive."

"Yes, that would be a more polite version of what I was about to say." chuckled Fuji. "I think you are doing much better than he is. You look happier now, Yukimura. Really, I'd date you over him any day."

When Yukimura looked back at Fuji's face, those bright blue eyes were open, as if assessing him. Yukimura stared back, slowly starting to understand what Fuji was doing.

"Fuji-kun, are you _flirting_ with me?" said Yukimura, not sure what to think at the moment.

"Saa… perhaps I am. You did rescue me from the evil clutches of Atobe. Maybe I'm smitten." said Fuji, jokingly. "So, since you've guessed my intentions, how about dinner together?"

"It doesn't count if I'm the one who brought that bastard Atobe there in the first place." said Yukimura. "You decide on this so suddenly. I'm not the person you think I am."

"People are never who you think they are. That's why you get to know them better before you fall in love. Sometimes, it even means taking a risk by accepting to date someone." said Fuji. "Really, life is about taking risks, is it not? If we didn't, then we would never play tennis in fear of losing a match."

"That is… correct." said Yukimura, wondering if he was reluctant because he was afraid of getting hurt again.

"Unless, is it too soon for you?" asked Fuji. He was asking if this was too soon after the break-up with Tezuka. Perhaps Yukimura was still fragile with raw emotions, not in the mood to date.

Yukimura smiled. "It's not too soon." After Tezuka had called back, saying he made a mistake, Yukimura had just ceased feeling remorse for breaking up with the Seigaku captain. "You seem quite experienced in coaxing others to go out with you."

Fuji laughed. "I won't deny it. I've had my fair share of dates in the past, none of whom lasted very long that I would call them boyfriends. If someone seems interesting to me, I'm ready to try."

"Then perhaps you choose too fast. You should have a more careful selection."

"I'd rather not." Fuji said. "I like to be surprised by people and see what type of person they really are when I get to know them better."

"How adventurous. Does this mean I'll just be another one of your insignificant lovers?"

"You won't know until you try. Maybe you'll be different and hold my attention" smiled Fuji.

It sounded like a challenge in Yukimura's ears. The bluenette pursed his lips. In reality, it felt like he didn't quite have a choice on the matter because Fuji seemed stubborn and unwilling to let it go. He didn't know what to think about someone who was supposed to hate him suddenly showing such interest in him.

"I also recall that you did throw a cup at me in a rather sudden burst of anger." said Fuji. The cut on his cheek was now just a pale pink line.

"Correct... I did do such a thing. Perhaps it's a little late to say so now but I do apologize sincerely this time."

"Hmm, I was thinking that maybe I would like a little compensation for that." said Fuji.

Yukimura stood up straighter. Fuji was quick to move on to another method to get him to agree. Fuji was very skilled with words.

"Perhaps. What do you have in mind?" asked the bluenette

"Dinner. I'll meet you at the downtown station at six." said Fuji. "And no cup throwing this time."

Yukimura considered the smaller teen. Fuji was completely unyielding and not ready to give up. Yukimura thought for a moment. He did owe Fuji after what he had done. Plus, it was just a date and he was over his feelings for Tezuka.

Of course, Fuji's sudden interest was strange. Maybe this one date could help him figure out why Fuji was doing this; why the sudden interest and what Fuji was hiding.

"That sounds lovely." said Yukimura, picking up the package of sunflower seeds.

* * *

><p>Tezuka didn't know if this was a universal thing that all tennis players did when they were heartbroken, but he found himself in the local street tennis court, the very same one he had seen Yukimura in the first night the bluenette had stayed over.<p>

It helped a bit. Playing games against strong opponents made him concentrate on the game, not on the fact that he was now alone and depressed.

It was strange. He had never minded being alone. Being in a relationship had always seemed like something for other people. And even after having such a painful time dating Yukimura, he found himself not liking being alone. He almost wanted to talk to a good friend about this, spilling out everything he had on his mind.

This wasn't fair. He had stayed by Yukimura's side during all of these hard times, listening to him talk about all of his sorrows. But now that Tezuka was the one who was upset, he had no one to talk to.

So he played tennis in hopes of distracting himself. Sometimes the opponents were very weak and didn't offer much of a challenge; doing nothing to distract Tezuka. But some few skilled players actually managed to get his mind off Fuji.

Talking to Yukimura had been stupid. Asking to get back together would have done nothing and Tezuka didn't even know why he had even asked. He had simply been desperate after feeling the creeping loneliness plague him.

Tezuka finished his sixth match quickly, ending it with his famous zero shiki drop. He didn't quite know what he wanted to do with the rest of his time, but the players just seemed to be getting weaker. It wasn't helping much anymore.

He walked off the court, rejecting an offer for another match. He packed up, placing his racket in his tennis bag, and wiping his sweat with a small towel. He sat down on the bench, finally giving his legs a break. As he drank water, he was suddenly aware of a presence near him.

"Tezuka." greeted the person. "Fancy meeting you here. I didn't know you were into street tennis."

Tezuka grunted, looking up. "I could say the same for you, Atobe." What was Atobe even doing here? No doubt the guy owned his own tennis courts in his mansion. "Don't you have your own tennis courts at home?"

"Playing against a ball machine gets boring and my butlers can't even swing a racket properly." said Atobe, now smiling and looking at Tezuka up and down. This did not make Tezuka feel at ease, especially knowing that Atobe had his insight.

"I see." was all Tezuka said.

"Pity I missed your matches. Perhaps I can play you next time." suggested the Hyotei captain.

"Perhaps…" Tezuka rubbed his eye with his hand, feeling the mental and physical exhaustion take over him. The last few days have been quite tough and he hadn't slept very much. He hoped he wasn't becoming weirdly sleep deprived just like Yukimura had been when heartbroken.

"You seem tired. Surely these beginning-level players didn't make you this exhausted. Are you losing your touch, Tezuka?" asked Atobe.

"I've had a lot on my mind lately." sighed Tezuka, rubbing his temples.

"Obviously." Atobe was suddenly quite close to him, touching his stiff shoulder with a hand. "You're all tense." said Atobe. Tezuka shrugged Atobe's hand off. "Are things not going well with the psychotic boyfriend?"

Tezuka was silent, swallowing thickly. Atobe's insightful look came back.

"Ahn~ Did I guess right?" asked Atobe.

No use denying it now. "Me and Yukimura split up." said Tezuka.

"Is that so? I'm sorry then." said Atobe, not sounding sorry at all. "And now you are heartbroken, attempting to distract yourself with tennis, correct?"

"No. It was a mutual break-up." said Tezuka.

"Yet something is upsetting you. Are you lying to yourself? Do you miss him?" asked Atobe.

Atobe was being awfully nosy today, thought Tezuka. It didn't really bother him. He had more annoying members on his team and part of him really wanted to rant about this to someone.

"Aren't you here to play matches?" asked Tezuka.

"Not anymore. You caught my interest, Tezuka." Atobe took his chance and sat down on the bench, close enough to Tezuka so that their knees were touching. "You know, Tezuka…" Atobe's voice suddenly got low and husky. "Ore-sama would love to help you."

Tezuka looked at the other captain from the corner of his eye. "Help?" he asked.

"Yes. I can help you. Heartbreak is never fun or easy. Sometimes you just need something to take your mind off of your past lover." said Atobe.

Tezuka briefly wondered why Atobe was looking at him like that, but he decided that he didn't need to know. Atobe was offering him help, exactly what Tezuka was seeking.

"How about you come back to my place and I can _comfort_ you?" asked Atobe suggestively. "I assure you I'll make you feel especially good."

Tezuka looked up at Atobe with somewhat hopeful eyes. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose or…"

"Not at all. In fact, I've been looking forward to a time in which I could service you." said Atobe. Finally! Tezuka was finally responding to his advances. This evening will be fantastic, thought Atobe. "It would be my pleasure to have you."

"Then… I accept." said Tezuka. Who knows, maybe Atobe would actually make him feel better. Anything was better than wandering around aimlessly at this point.

"Lovely." purred Atobe, grinning triumphantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**I have too much fun writing Atobe. :( Which is terrible, considering the awful character I turned him into.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Random story for anyone who cares:**

**I was watching the news as I wrote this chapter. I zoned out and really got into writing for a while.**

**When I came out of my writing-trance, I heard the news reporter say "_…causing his toilet to explode."_**

**o_o I wonder what kind of news report I missed.**

**Disclaimer: Look at last chapter's disclaimer. It applies to this chapter too.**

* * *

><p>Yukimura blinked again and again at what was in front of him.<p>

"You got me a cactus?" asked the bluenette.

Fuji smiled, holding out a tiny potted plant in which Yukimura took in his own hands.

"You shouldn't have…" said Yukimura. The tiny cactus was quite beautiful. It had the usual green and spiky body but there was a white flower growing on it.

"Oh, since you mentioned you didn't have one, I just had to get you one. Now maybe we can have a cactus play-date. My cactus will be happy to have a friend to play with." said Fuji.

"…" Yukimura wasn't sure what to think of this, nor of Fuji's somewhat weird cactus thoughts.

Then suddenly, Yukimura felt something sharp hit him on his finger. The Rikkai captain looked down, seeing a tiny needle on his finger.

"Did the cactus just throw a needle at me?" asked Yukimura.

"It means it likes you." said Fuji. Yukimura was ready to shrug and accept it as the truth. "It's still an infant so it's quite demanding. Just wait until its teenager years… that's going to be an even rougher time. But the rewards of having a well-raised cactus make up for it all."

"… I see." said Yukimura.

They walked into a restaurant soon after, Yukimura looking odd because he was holding a cactus in his hands. They managed to get a small table next to a window. Yukimura was then finally able to put the prickly plant down on the table. At least it wasn't throwing its needles anymore.

Yukimura then looked at Fuji, who was constantly smiling and looking perfectly at ease. The bluenette sighed. He might as well get this over with now.

"Look Fuji." began Yukimura. Fuji looked up attentively. "I'm not really here for a date. You were just really insisting and stubborn about it and I felt bad for what I had done. That's why I agreed to this."

"Yes, I thought as much." said Fuji.

"I just want to know why you insist so much on a date with me. Your reasons are not good. I'm sorry but no matter how I look at it with what you told me, you should not be feeling like this towards me."

"Then maybe I'm just a masochist." said Fuji jokingly.

"Just so you know, I already love someone else. You won't be able to get me so easily, especially when I'm this suspicious about you." said Yukimura. He may have not seen it when he was with Tezuka, but Yukimura knew there was someone who had never left his heart.

"The person you love… is it Sanada-kun?"

Yukimura nodded in affirmative.

"I figured. Why are you not back together?" asked the brunette.

"That is my own business, Fuji."

"My apologies."

"Really, do you make it a habit of going after males who are either already dating or already in love?" asked Yukimura.

Fuji chuckled. "Well, it's not quite intentional. I usually just go for what I want regardless of the situation."

"Really? Then should I think of you as fiercely independent or simply selfish?" asked Yukimura.

"I suppose it depends on how you look at it." said Fuji. "Think whatever you want."

Their conversation was interrupted by a waitress coming to their table, pouring them water and asking if they had decided on their orders. Yukimura and Fuji both ordered their own soft drinks and asked for more time since they had both not even opened their menus yet.

"Now, what is the real reason you invited me out here?" asked Yukimura once the waitress was gone. He looked over his menu, eyes flying over the words.

"You are interesting and caught my attention. We are similar and have the same hobbies; we could easily get along." said Fuji.

"_Fuji_. You know I'm looking for a better reason than that." Yukimura said, beginning to get impatient. "If you are already not going to be truthful to me at this stage, then I might as well leave now. You are not doing a good job of presenting your case."

That seemed to startle Fuji. "Okay, wait… just… you are right. Please stay. I'll explain." said Fuji. Actually, this was something Fuji didn't just go around telling people. He hoped he wasn't revealing too much about himself too quickly like this. This was something not even a handful of people knew about.

"Yukimura… You remember what Atobe did to you?" asked Fuji, his tone getting serious.

Yukimura made an irritated sound, crossing his arms over his chest. Why did the conversation have to go off in that direction again? "Of course I do. So are you also with me out of pity or a feeling of guilt that you didn't stop Atobe? If that's the case, then I'm leaving. I went through this with Tezuka and I'm not going through it again." said Yukimura.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite, Yukimura. I admire you very much. Someone like you endured so much and went through such a traumatic experience and came out so strong. That is… admirable."

"You have a funny definition of admirable." To him, admirable didn't equal surviving rape.

"Perhaps. But I thought… if anyone could understand me, then it's you." said Fuji. His mouth was a tight line and his eyes were looking down. "You see… I went through the same thing once."

Yukimura's eyes widened just as the waitress came back with their drinks, asking if they had chosen on their orders yet. It took a lot for Yukimura to snap out of the shock and tore his eyes off of a rather insecure-looking Fuji. He ordered the first thing he saw on the menu.

When the waitress asked Fuji, the smaller teen merely replied that he would take the same thing. She stalked off, leaving them alone once again.

Yukimura gulped. "Fuji, You were also…?"

"Yes." Fuji nodded.

"Who did it to you?"

"I don't know who it was. It was years ago, at a party. Someone put something in my drink and then took advantage of me." said Fuji, his hands tightening on the table. "It's all in the past now… but those days were hell for me. I used to be very afraid. I find myself relating to you because of our similar experience."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." said Yukimura.

Fuji nodded. "The fact that Tezuka was so insensitive to the topic… well, I didn't like it. Back when it happened to me, I wish I had someone by my side; someone who would have made it all better and understood the pain I was going through. The fact that Tezuka had been around but didn't help you through it… even though he was your boyfriend. He should have been more concerned for you. Even when I hinted it to him, he went off in a fury against you for a small cut on my cheek. It's absolutely unforgivable."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Fuji." said Yukimura. The mood had just turned suddenly depressive. The bluenette could completely understand what Fuji was talking about. It wasn't pity. It was just about wanting someone around who could understand his feelings.

Yukimura suddenly had another twinge of pain, realizing that he had almost made Fuji go through such a thing a second time.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." said Fuji.

"No… it's not that. Fuji, you forget that I nearly got you raped a second time." Yukimura's hands were shaking where they lay on his lap in tight fists. "I'm so sorry. You must have been so scared."

"No, you don't understand, Yukimura." Fuji looked straight at him, blue eyes intense. "I know people do stupid things, especially when love or jealousy is mixed in. But the fact still remains that you could have left the room and let Atobe do what he wanted with me. But you didn't. You even took it instead of me."

"Fuji…"

"Anyone who did that for me deserves some type of praise. So why won't you accept it? I forgave you, now forgive yourself and move on." said Fuji, tone almost pleading.

"You are… insane." Yukimura shook his head. "Fuji, I'm not your knight in shining armour. I'm just as broken and rusted as you."

"Shining or rusty armour doesn't matter. I like you, Yukimura."

"Having you interested in me sounds like a curse. You don't sound willing to leave me alone." sighed Yukimura.

"I'll talk you into it. If I can talk Tezuka into buying a bright pink shirt, then I can do almost anything." said Fuji. Yukimura continued to look uncertain. "Can you at least tell me why you don't even wish to give me a chance?"

The waitress made her reappearance, carrying in two plates of some type of meat with vegetables. Yukimura waved her off quickly after she asked a question. She stomped off, looking insulted that they had ignored her.

"I love Sanada." said Yukimura.

"I know that." replied Fuji

Then why was Fuji still so dead-set on it? wondered Yukimura. He admitted that Fuji's confession had touched him to a personal level. He felt like they now had some sort of secret bond together. They had both been through the same horrific experience. It was... soothing to know that there was someone around like him; someone who understood what he felt.

"This is not about Sanada. _I _like you. If you love Sanada, then fine. But if nothing is ever going to come out of that love for your vice-captain, then I don't even know why you are using it as an excuse." said Fuji.

Yukimura said nothing, picking up his fork and poking at whatever was on his plate. He was really not hungry but he forced a bite down, remembering that he had to eat even if he wasn't hungry. Fuji had a point, admitted Yukimura.

"It's either yes or no, Yukimura. I won't force you and I won't be upset at your response. I simply gave you my reasons and I'm asking you for an answer."

Yukimura didn't know. He felt like he really could get along splendidly with Fuji. Fuji would understand him… but… Sanada…

The bluenette chewed slowly, swallowing his large bite at an equally sluggish speed. Finally, after a long moment of silence, Yukimura answered.

"One more date. I'll try another date with you and then… I'll see."

Fuji let out a relieved breath, his smile coming back. "Thank you, Yukimura. You won't regret it."

Yukimura hoped he wouldn't either.

* * *

><p>Atobe walked into his bedroom confidently, pushing the double doors wide open and making his grand entrance. Tezuka followed, looking around the room. The walls were layered with art and portraits, many of Atobe himself.<p>

"Make yourself comfortable, Tezuka." purred Atobe.

Tezuka said nothing. The room had a way-too-large-and-decorated bed and a nightstand amount other things, but no chairs. There was nothing he could sit on other than the bed, which was where he ended up going.

Atobe stopped by a table near the doors, pulling out a small bottle of something that was most likely strong alcohol of some type. The Hyotei captain took a long drink from the bottle before putting it away again.

"You know, Tezuka. You were the last person I expected to accept my offer. I had always been interested in you. You were always so attractive, yes, but always so stoic. You never appeared interested in me." said Atobe. He eyes raked up and down Tezuka's body.

"Thank you?" said Tezuka.

"You can take off your jacket if you wish." said Atobe. He began unbuttoning his own shirt as he said it, revealing a well-toned body. He threw his purple shirt to the side, prowling closer until he was in front of a sittingTezuka. "Of course, I could always take it off for you."

In one swift move, Atobe's knee went on the bed, in the part of the mattress between Tezuka's legs. His hands pushed Tezuka down until the entire line of his body was hovering over Tezuka's.

Tezuka just stared blankly back.

"Atobe, what do you think you are doing?" asked the Seigakuan.

"I'm doing exactly what you came here to do." replied Atobe, smiling as he dipped his head down and latched his lips to Tezuka's neck. One of his hands went up to unzip Tezuka's jacket.

That moment was short-lived when Tezuka pushed Atobe's face out at arm's length again, not too gently.

"Atobe, I came here because you promised comfort. You said you would make me feel better." said Tezuka, frowning.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. But I can't do you if you keep on shoving your hand in my face." said Atobe.

That blank look on Tezuka's face was back. He began sitting up.

"Do me?" asked Tezuka.

"Sleep with you, have sex, make love, fuck, copulate, mate, coitus, really whatever you want to call it." answered the diva.

Tezuka gave a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers in an irritated gesture.

"Atobe, you misunderstood. I thought we were going to talk." said Tezuka.

There was a pause in which it was now Atobe's turn to look confused. "Talk?"

"I could talk and release my frustrations, telling someone my worries. And you would listen to me, thus making my feel better." said Tezuka with a completely straight face.

Tezuka counted three silent seconds before Atobe rolled over on the side, clutching his sides in laughter.

"_Talk_? You came here to talk? Oh, Tezuka. You are… something else. Did you completely miss the innuendo in my tone? You are denser than I thought!" said Atobe, shaking in laughter.

"It's not funny. How could you think I came here to have sex with you?" asked Tezuka.

"No, it's hilarious. Really, relationship problems and sorrows make people do the weirdest things." said Atobe.

Tezuka sighed, moving to stand up. "Look, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I'll go now." He shifted on the large bed, zipping his jacket back up. No wonder everyone always talked so badly of Atobe. The diva really only had one thing on his mind, as usual.

That was when Atobe put an arm around Tezuka's chest, preventing him from getting up.

"No need. Although it wasn't part of my plans, Ore-sama will sacrifice his precious time and listen to you, Tezuka." said Atobe, looking at Tezuka as if he expected the brunette to be eternally grateful and start worshipping him.

"Atobe, I'm not going to stay if you do not want me to." said Tezuka.

"Nonsense. I said I'll make you feel better, so come here."

Atobe tugged at Tezuka's body, forcing the brunette to move up the bed with him. Atobe arrange pillows behind him so that he was sitting up. He made Tezuka sit as well, right in front of him. Atobe's legs were on either side of Tezuka. Tezuka could feel Atobe's still-shirtless chest against his back.

Atobe prompted Tezuka to lean back against him, one arm lazily wrapped around Tezuka.

"Now, tell me your worries, Tezuka." said Atobe. His voice was close to Tezuka's ear.

Tezuka frowned. "I'll bore you."

"If you get boring, I'll just get more wine." joked Atobe. "You should be honoured I'm doing such a thing. I've never done something similar to listening to peasants talk about their daily woes. Maybe it will be a nice change of pace." Atobe's fingers traced lazy circles with his fingers on Tezuka's jacket.

Tezuka took a deep breath. Well, now that he was here, he might as well do this. It was what he had come here to do afterall.

"It's… Fuji. He rejected me." admitted Tezuka.

"Ah, unrequited love. Truly a tragic thing." said Atobe dramatically.

Tezuka grumbled. "If you are going to talk after every sentence I say, then I'd like to leave now."

Atobe tightened his arm around Tezuka. "Ore-sama was just making a comment to show I was listening." said the Hyotei captain. "Please, go on."

After a brief moment of silence, Tezuka hesitantly continued.

"Everything just turned out terrible. I should have never accepted to date Yukimura all those weeks ago. It was a recipe for disaster… we were going out for the wrong reasons and I already liked someone else. We broke it off cleanly and I thought everything was going to get better. I thought for sure Fuji would accept me.

"But then some things happened to Yukimura that I wasn't aware of. And Fuji is angry at me for not addressing it. It's not fair." Tezuka wasn't used to complaining. He never did it. But the words were just flying out of him. He wanted to whine. He wanted someone to listen. "Yukimura never told me. It was not even Fuji's business, yet I was rejected. I think Fuji lied when he said he loved me. It's not fair."

"Love is never fair, Tezuka." said Atobe. His eyes were suddenly dark. "Love… it's nothing but crazy and selfish infatuation."

Tezuka nodded. "Fuji… why would he lie to me? Why would he give me hope like that and crush it in front of me? He's… He's the different one_. He's_ not the person I thought he was."

"That's relationships for you. You think you love someone and you hero worship them only to get your heart shattered when you realize the person is not at all like you thought." said Atobe.

"It's just… not fair that I would end up with nothing." said Tezuka. He was snapped out of the moment briefly when he noticed that Atobe was swirling a finger over his chest in a rather distracting manner, pressing down right where his nipple was under his regulars jacket. "Atobe, stop that."

"Ah, sorry. Habit." said Atobe, his hand stopping the motion and moving down instead to rest on the mattress next to him.

A short noise of exasperation left Tezuka in a rush. He felt very tired. He was just now aware of how comfortable this position was, Especially on the soft mattress.

"Fuji may have liked you before but changed his mind quickly. Really, we are teenagers. We like someone different every week." said Atobe. Tezuka was a little surprised that Atobe seemed to be trying to make him feel better. "Besides, I've heard that Fuji has been out with many guys in the past."

"Fuji with other guys?" asked Tezuka. He had never heard of Fuji having a boyfriend.

Atobe shrugged. "I hear things. My sources of information are broad. But I heard Fuji never stayed with one person for very long in the past."

"I never knew that…"

"That's because you never come to my parties, Tezuka. It's where all the gossip spreads and starts. Don't worry, I'll give you a special invitation to my next party." said Atobe. "But yes, Fuji is not at all innocent like he looks. He's definitely experienced from what I've heard. You don't know him as well as you think you do."

Tezuka sunk back, letting the information hit him. Now that he thought about it, Tezuka wondered if he had just been blind the entire time. Atobe's hand had resumed its light stroking circles along his chest. This time, it felt soothing instead of hiding secret intentions.

"You look really tired." noted Atobe.

"I suppose that's what heartbreak does to you." said Tezuka, sighing. He understood now why Yukimura had been such a wreck when he had broken up with Sanada. Tezuka also felt like he needed emotional support. But Yukimura was not returning the favour. Tezuka had helped the bluenette through it, but Yukimura had abandoned him in his time of need. Again, it wasn't fair.

"Would you like something? Warm tea? Ice cream? I heard it works for girls." asked Atobe.

"I'm not a girl." snapped Tezuka. "And I don't think food will make me feel any better. But thanks Atobe. Thanks for listening to me. Even if this was not your initial intention, it was nice of you to stay around and help me."

"Of course. Ore-sama is the kindest and most generous of all." said Atobe smugly.

"Mhmm… whatever you say."

Tezuka didn't know if it was because of the expensive mattress or because he was just extremely mentally exhausted, but he soon found his eyes struggling to keep open. He should be going home, but he honestly did not feel like leaving this spot. His head began nodding off slowly.

"Now, Tezuka. Since I've listened to you, I believe I deserve a prize. My services are not free, you know." said Atobe, his tone taking on a sudden seductive turn.

"Mmm…"

"I think you know what I want. And we are already on the bed. I'll make it quick and enjoyable. Would this be your first time?" asked Atobe, rubbing his hands along Tezuka's sides. Tezuka's head lolled back on his shoulder, weight sagging against Atobe's. "Tezuka?"

Blinking, Atobe saw that Tezuka was sleeping. _What the hell_? What an ungrateful peasant, to fall asleep in ore-sama's presence! Now how was he supposed to get his sweet release? Atobe had endured through all the talking for this!

Sighing, Atobe moved slowly, being careful not to wake up Tezuka. The Seigakuan really did look tired, the dark circles prominent under his eyes. Atobe lay Tezuka down on the mattress gently, putting a pillow under his head and removing his glasses.

Tezuka's slow and even breathing filled the room. Atobe made an expression close to a pout, looking at Tezuka's defenceless sleeping face. Stupid Tezuka, ignoring Atobe's needs like that.

But... Poor guy. Tezuka must be so heartbroken and desperate for support. Atobe decided to let it go just this once. Tezuka needed his rest.

Atobe sat on the far end of the bed, not really feeling like leaving the room. Even if he had not gotten what he wanted, the evening oddly didn't feel wasted at all. Maybe, just maybe Atobe had actually managed to make Tezuka feel a little better.

The idea brought a tiny smile to Atobe's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Yes, the cacti amuse me far too much for my own good. D; Fuji makes me want to own a cactus.**

**I hope no one had been expecting Imperial Pair smex. o_o**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**(maybe later…)**


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm glad that Imperial Pair is getting so much love.**

**And I just want to say that Atobe did not rape Fuji all those years ago. Dx I think I ruined Atobe's character enough without making it look like he rapes people for a hobby and I am trying to give him some ~*character development*~… which I've never done to any Atobes in any of my stories. ._.**

**But yeah, the fact that both Atobe and Fuji mentioned parties was just a coincidence that I hadn't taken notice of. I apologize for the confusion.**

**Disclaimer: SHUT UP I DONT OWN NOTHIN.**

* * *

><p>This was terrible.<p>

Actually, it wasn't. As reluctant as Yukimura was to admit it, Fuji had been completely right about being compatible. Which was what was terrible.

Fuji liked arts. And tennis. And plants. And it was just so ideal that Yukimura had to wonder if this was just a huge coincidence or if Fuji was only pretending to have the exact same interests as him.

But no. Fuji seemed to know a little too much about photography to be pretending to like it just to get close to Yukimura. At least the brunette didn't actually bring his camera and start taking pictures of stuff. And Fuji's endless knowledge on cacti was truly frightening.

"Yukimura, are you listening?" asked Fuji, waving his hand in front of Yukimura's blank eyes.

Yukimura blinked, snapping out of his thoughts.

Immediately after practice. Yukimura had gone to meet up with Fuji, who had enthusiastically dragged the bluenette to an art gallery filled with realism paintings and photography. And then Fuji had been even more excited to visit a huge garden in the middle of the city, saying that they had one of the world's largest cactus. Fuji had said he wanted to do something that related to both of their interests. Usually Yukimura would have taken control and gone where he felt like going... but these were exactly the places he would have gone to as well. Yukimura wasn't yet sure if that was a good thing or not.

Now, they had just finished eating their supper and were sitting outside in a tiny park on a bench.

"…No, sorry. I wasn't." answered Yukimura. In all honesty, part of Yukimura was hoping that Fuji would give up and leave. Then Yukimura wouldn't have to fight with his feelings like this. His feelings were telling him that if he would just relax he would be having the time of his life with Fuji. Yet, Yukimura wasn't even sure if he wanted to date at all.

Fuji sighed softly, smiling anyways. "Well, I suppose you do have a lot on your mind."

Yukimura scowled. Why was Fuji being so kind and so damn happy around him? "Why do you smile all the time? Really, you smile at everything." said Yukimura. It was the complete opposite of Tezuka, who never smiled.

"Do I? I guess it's just a habit. Or maybe I just smile more around you." said Fuji, not breaking said smile and seeming oblivious to Yukimura's weary tone.

The bluenette mumbled something and went back to staring out at a distance. Really, they had just finished going to all the places Yukimura loved. By all means, Yukimura should be exceptionally happy as well.

Yet all he could think about was how tired he was of always getting hurt. Even if Fuji seemed to genuinely care for him, who knows what might happen in the future if Yukimura actually does decide to go out with him. Yukimura had stayed with Sanada for nearly his whole life, yet the vice-captain had cheated for two years.

But even so... Yukimura was pretty sure Fuji would never hurt him like the others did. It was a type of silent agreement between them. They both knew of each other's past pains and would not want to hurt each other purposely.

Fuji, Yukimura thought, could be trusted. The Seigakuan had told Yukimura of his hidden past, secretly saying that he also trusted Yukimura. It was a strange way to relate to one another, but it was their connection.

Then suddenly, Fuji sighed again, a little louder.

"Yukimura." Fuji looked slightly sad, his tone sounding disappointed. "You don't need to force yourself if you do not want to be here. I told you that I won't be offended at all if you reject me. Obviously you do not feel up to this for one reason or another." Fuji moved to sit up. "If you do not feel that way towards me, than I can understand."

In a rushed moment of panic, Yukimura caught Fuji's wrist.

Because to Yukimura, the thought of being alone was just as dark as the thought of being hurt by someone else again. He didn't know what he wanted. He both wanted Fuji to leave and to stay.

The bluenette looked over at his date. "Fuji, why are you trying so hard to please me today?" asked Yukimura.

"Why are you trying to hard to push me away?" countered Fuji.

Yukimura shook his head. "Fuji… I just honestly don't know anymore. I-I mean, what if I do give it a try, then I don't know if I can ever truly love you? I'm not certain about your feelings and I am even less certain about mine. Or what if you realize you have feelings for someone else and-"

Fuji cut off Yukimura by pressing a finger to his lips.

"Yukimura, you are over thinking things." smiled Fuji. "I was just trying to show you that I care, so I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable by my attempts to please you."

"But-"

"No buts." said Fuji. "Sometimes it's better to go by instinct. If you let your mind wander like that, then you will never trust anyone again."

"Fuji, I'm just so tired of being hurt. I need to think things through sometimes." Yukimura said, exhaling loudly. He just felt so confused, like he didn't even know himself. "My heart's desires and my mind's reasoning do not agree."

"Ah, well love is unreasonable, isn't it?" said Fuji.

"That's why this is so hard." said Yukimura.

"Then… what does your mind say to do?" asked Fuji.

Yukimura considered lying or changing the subject for a second. But it would be unfair. Fuji trusted him and had told Yukimrua the truth about his past. Yukimura should not lie to Fuji. He should return the favor.

Yukimura recalled Sanada saying that a relationship was not a one-way street. Yukimura had to work at it too.

"My mind says… to go with you." admitted Yukimura.

"A sensible choice, but for what reason?"

"For the very same reasons you've listed before. I know you understand me. I know I can already get along with you. And I trust you. I know you won't hurt me, especially not after what we both experienced in the past."

Fuji nodded. "I'm glad then that you are considering me. Then I suppose who your heart wants is…"

"Sanada." said Yukimura. "The person I love but have a hard time trusting. Love isn't everything. Only naïve people think love is all you need to be happy. Really, simply getting back together with him would be foolish. I know that... yet, my feelings won't change."

Fuji leaned back, thoughtful for a second.

"Initially, you are trying to choose between someone you love and someone you trust, then? A tough decision."

"It is."

There was a long pause as they just sat there, feeling a tiny wind blow around them. They were thoughtful, thinking about what to do and which choice to make. The more Yukimura thought about it, the more hopeless he felt. God, his ming felt like such a mess with so many things wrong and so many undecided decisions.

"Yukimura… you know I don't want to force you to choose between us. That is the last thing I want."

"What other choice do I have? There is no other way."

"…So it would seem…" said Fuji. "But I am very glad that you are considering me. I take it to mean that… you do like me to some degree?"

"I suppose… yes. I apologize for being rude today. I was just feeling highly insecure."

"It's quite alright. I knew something was on your mind." said Fuji. "But, perhaps I can get some compensation for your so-called rudeness?"

Yukimura looked at Fuji suspiciously. "Your compensations are getting quite annoying."

Fuji chuckled. "Is that a no?"

"Not quite. It's a simply warning for you not to push it. Especially since you asked for something from me last time."

"Oh, you are making a big deal out of nothing." said Fuji. "Now please close your eyes."

"…" Yukimura raised an eyebrow. Was Fuji really being so obvious on purpose or was this just acting? Yukimura was pretty sure he knew where things were going the moment Fuji uttered that phrase. "Are you planning on kissing me?"

"It's no fun if you voice it out loud." said Fuji, smile turned mischievous.

Yukimura's eyes widened. Was Fuji joking or not? There really was only one way to find out. With one last look at the brunette in front of him, Yukimura slowly closed his eyes.

Time seemed to slow down. Yukimura could hear every little movement being made and every breath Fuji took. Yukimura's breathing got faster when he heard Fuji shift and then he knew the brunette's head was coming closer.

He wasn't joking at all, Yukimura realized when he felt the tiniest hint of pressure on his lips.

Yukimura's eyes cracked open halfway, marvelling at seeing Fuji's face this close. He could count the silky stands of brown hair on Fuji's forehead. Their faces were pressed together so that Yukimura would feel the batting of eyelashes against his cheek and Fuji's hot breath on his mouth.

"I told you to close your eyes." Fuji whispered, touching Yukimura's lips with his own each time he muttered a word.

"How could I when you said you would kiss me?" asked Yukimura. "At least do it properly now that you are this far."

"Excellent point."

Fuji then leaned forward just a bit more, firmly pressing their lips together. That's all it really was and Fuji pulled back after a few seconds, looking unsure and looking at Yukimura for a reaction.

Yukimura was disappointed. "Your lips are dry. You should have moved them instead of stiffly kissing me. Really, if you were going to do it, than do it properly. I was expecting better." said Yukimura.

Fuji gave Yukimura a blank look before laughing. "Ah, I'm sorry. I was simply a little afraid that you didn't want it, so I held back. Do I get another chance?" Fuji licked his lips deliberately, moving forward again.

Yukimura was the one who reach forward the rest of the way and taking the initiative, surprising Fuji. Their lips moulded together much easier, the awkward first kiss lay forgotten. Fuji tasted of the ramen they ate for supper and Yukimura was sure he tasted the same to Fuji. It was pleasant and short, as Yukimura drew back quickly as well.

They looked at each other, Fuji looking somehow very happy.

"Ah, I figured you would be more experienced. You must have kissed a lot more than I have over the years." said Fuji, a slight flush coating his cheeks.

"Yes, I think so. You weren't bad but you can certainly use improvement." said Yukimura.

"You are harsh. Perhaps I'll get you to tutor me, yes?"

Yukimura gave a small smile. "Perhaps…" Fuji looked a little too pleased with himself. "Wipe that smirk off your face before I change my mind." said Yukimura. "Once you become better than Sanada, then you can rejoice. Right now, you are below even Tezuka's level."

Fuji pretended to look wounded. "I'm not that bad at it. You barely gave me a chance."

Fuji set off to prove his point by going in for a third kiss, this one a lot more intense than the other two. Fuji's mouth was open, sucking and nibbling on Yukimura's lips, mouth moving in a gentle rhythm. Yukimura could feel Fuji's smile against him even as Fuji continied tasting him.

When the kiss ended, Yukimura looked at Fuji once before saying, "Okay, so maybe you aren't that bad. I'm putting you a level above Tezuka."

Fuji snickered. "Is Tezuka that bad?" Fuji hadn't really had a chance to find that out since the only time he had kissed Tezuka had been for a quick second.

"No, not bad. Just a little… lacking. He's such a stiff all the time and doesn't know how to move his mouth properly."

"I see. But I'm still not better than Sanada?"

"Not at all. Sanada's very experienced. The taste and quality is completely different." said Yukimura darkly. Sanada probably learned all that stuff from Atobe or something.

"I'll pass him eventually. I'll try hard." said Fuji, determined.

But Yukimura had stopped smiling and was back to looking away, thinking. Fuji looked at Yukimura a little sadly. The bluenette really did like Sanada very much. It would hurt him to be away from Sanada… but Yukimura did not trust the vice-captain either. It was quite a dilemma. Fuji didn't like seeing Yukimura look so sad.

"Yukimura, are you alright?" asked Fuji.

"…It's nothing. I just really miss him sometimes. But he had such a… a craving for sex all the time. Really, I could not handle him by myself at all. It's no wonder he ran off with Atobe. I was mean to him and always said no to everything he asked for. Never once did I say yes to him. I truly am selfish…" said Yukimura, blaming himself for the breakup with Sanada for the first time. He didn't know when his feelings had changed from blaming Sanada to blaming himself, but Yukimura was now very much aware of the bad things he had done in the past.

"I think Sanada was incredibly stupid to cheat on someone like you. He doesn't know what he's missing." said Fuji.

"Oh, he does. He still likes me very much. He's constantly punishing himself." siad Yukimura.

Fuji looked thoughtful for a moment before he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Yukimura, I won't make you choose between me and Sanada. It would just sadden you even more."

"But then what can I-"

"I don't know." said Fuji. "I really don't know what the solution is. But I'll think of something, Yukimura. I promise. There is only one thing I am certain about even if it is quite selfish of me." Fuji looked at Yukimura determinedly. "I will not be giving you up. That's for sure."

* * *

><p>Sanada and the rest of the team, minus Yukimura, were hiding behind the lockers.<p>

Yukimura had left a little while ago, saying he had plans with someone. That had been fine except for the fact that Yukimura had for some unknown reason left a tiny cactus on the windowsill of the locker room.

That was also not too bad. But Akaya and Niou had been play fighting at the time, even throwing towels and tennis balls at each other. The result was predictable. The cactus was now on the floor with a broken pot.

What's worst was that it was now assaulting everyone in the room with needles.

"Did… Did it stop yet?" asked Akaya, hiding behind Sanada.

Sanada scowled, moving to stick his head to the side of the lockers for a peek. He stuck his head out just a bit and was rewarded with a needle to the cheek.

He pulled back quickly.

"No, it's still attacking." hissed Sanada, plucking the tiny needle off of him. The team was around him, hiding and with various body parts showered in needles.

Akaya looked ready to cry. "I-I'm scared of needles! How are we going to get out of here if the cactus is blocking the way out?"

"It's your own fault!" said Niou. "You threw the tennis ball at it and made it fall. You're the one it's angry at so you should go."

"Nooooo I'll get needled again!" whined Akaya.

"SHUT UP!" roared Sanada. They will get out of this soon enough. As if a damn cactus would prevent him from leaving if he so wanted.

"I've never even heard of plants doing that. Is it normal for cactuses to hurt people? Are you sure it's not some weird hidden camera placed by Yukimura that attacks us whenever we mess around in the locker rooms?" asked Marui.

"It's cacti, Marui." corrected Yanagi. "And yes, it is a real cactus. I wonder why Seiichi suddenly has one though…"

"Guys, I know the cactus seems like the most frightening thing at the moment…" said Niou. "But what are we going to do when Yukimura finds out?"

A silence filled the room. Everyone's faces got increasingly pale when they thought about it. Oh shit. They were so screwed.

"Oh crap crap crap. Yukimura's gonna be so pissed." said Marui.

"We'll probably start passing out in the showers after practice again." said Yagyuu.

"He's gonna kill Akaya and make us hide the body." said Niou.

"Captain can't do that to me! I'm too adorable for that!" said Akaya, as if that somehow excused him from dying.

Sanada groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. Great. Yukimura had been looking a little happier lately and now this had to happen.

Plus the team was now panicking and getting louder by the second.

"Everyone calm down!" shouted Sanada, instantly getting the team to stop talking. "Look, I'm the one in charge while Yukimura's not here. I'll go stop the cactus. Everyone else stay back." Sanada tried sounding brave. His team looked at him with teary eyes as if he was about to make a huge sacrifice.

Akaya even attempted to hug him, shouting about how he would never forget Sanada. The vice-captain then assigned laps to everyone and told them to stop acting like he was walking to his death.

Sanada covered himself up as best as he could with his regulars jacket. Taking a deep breath, he jumped out of his hiding spot, holding his cap down low so that needles wouldn't get in his eyes.

The onslaught of needles began immediately. Looks like the cactus was not done yet. Really, how many needles did that small cactus have? Well, it didn't really matter. The small needles didn't hurt too much.

Sanada reached the cactus easily, suddenly unsure of what to do. The plant was lying on it's side, with dirt and broken ceramic pieces all around it.

"Sorry about this." said Sanada. He felt a little weird talking to a plant. But then the needles slaughter ceased for a few seconds. "I err… I'll get you a new pot. A better one."

And then the cactus and Sanada began a staring contest, both looking at each other and not backing down.

The cactus did nothing.

Sanada remained immobile as well.

Then the cactus expertly flung one more needle at the vice-captain, hitting Sanada right on the tip on his nose.

"I'll also make Akaya run one hundred laps." said Sanada.

A needle hit him again.

"Two hundred laps?" asked Sanada.

The cactus did nothing again, as if silently agreeing. Sanada nodded, shouting at Akaya to run two hundred laps around the school.

Sanada then carefully picked up the cactus with his bare hands, scooping up as much dirt as he could with it. He winced when the sharp surface of the plant met his fingers. At least the cactus had now completely stopped hitting him with needles.

"I'm going to the store to get a new flowerpot before Yukimura comes tomorrow. And Akaya, you better run your laps or else I'll lock you and the cactus in an empty room tomorrow!" said Sanada.

With that said, the vice-captain awkwardly left the room, holding a tiny cactus in his hands and looking extremely odd _because_ he was holding said cactus.

There was a pause in the lockers rooms as the rest of the team slowly came out of their hiding spot.

Marui let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god Sanada gets along with the cactus."

Niou shrugged. "Sanada's like a giant cactus in the first place. It's only natural that he would suddenly become best friends with Yukimura's cactus."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Sorry sorry sorry for the late chapter. Life just got busy suddenly and I rushed to write this. So there might be typos. **

**So... Fuji likes tennis, photography and cacti. Yukimura likes tennis, painting and flowers. They are both good at tennis and look/sound feminine. Really, are they twins separated at birth or what? o_o**

**Sanada hadn't appeared in a while so I made him befriend Yukimura's new cactus. Cacti will never cease to amuse me. In fact, you should just get used to my crappy cactus humour. ****And I swear SanadaXCactus is not a final pairing. o_o Srsly.**

**Actually, no one has yet guessed the second final pairing yet, _which is appearing next chapter so i'm really excited. _****I am a little sad that no one has guessed it. I guess the hints were too small to take notice of, so I did put some more hints in this chapter. I'm still hoping someone will get it. XD **


	34. Chapter 34

**Woooo, two chapters in a day. (Hurray?) And this long chapter is long. x_x**

**And to reviewers again: No, Fuji does not sleep around, but Atobe thinks he does. Because in Atobe's mind, going on dates is equal to having sex.**

**Warning: Nothing bad or explicit at all, but there are M-rated things in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis of Prince. **

* * *

><p>His mind was a complete mess. This… this was the last thing Tezuka had expected. He felt so hurt, betrayed and upset. He never felt such a strong reaction from someone's simple words. Yet what Fuji had told him not even an hour ago kept on repeating itself in Tezuka's head, over and over.<p>

"_Tezuka, I need to leave practice early today." Fuji had said. "I have something very important to do."_

"_What is more important than tennis?" Tezuka had calmly asked. _

"_Me and my boyfriend are having a little dilemma and I need to leave early." Fuji never lied, not even when the truth was awful._

_Tezuka's heart had stopped. "Y-Your boyfriend?"_

"_Yes." Fuji had smiled. "I'm dating Yukimura now. Haven't you heard?"_

Tezuka recalled the scenario again. The Seigaku captain had not expected this at all. Was that why Fuji had rejected him? Because he liked Yukimura? But how could it be? Yukimura and Fuji had not gotten along before. Or had everything jsut been a complete lie?

Tezuka was wondering if this was a plot to make him feel jealous. He hoped not because it was working.

He felt pain everywhere. This… this was just plainly rubbing his mistakes in his face. He was sure he had never felt so awful.

What could he do? He didn't want this. He didn't want to feel this pain all over again. Fuji and Yukimura… both of them were so insensitive to his own feelings. It was terrible.

Tezuka suddenly couldn't stay at Seigaku any longer. He ended the practice early. At least his game wouldn't suffer from playing while being so distracted. He did feel like playing tennis, in case it would make him feel better… but he remembered that it had not helped last time at all. Tennis was not the solution this time.

What had helped was getting someone to understand and listen to him.

Then suddenly, Tezuka was aware that he was walking in the direction of a bus stop, one in which the bus would bring him the closest to the rich neighbourhood in town.

When he got there after a rather long bus ride, he still had to walk quite a way to get there. Tezuka was not quite sure where Atobe actually lived... but that ended up not being a problem. Atobe's house was actually very easy to find.

The huge words ATOBE KINGDOM on the front gates helped too.

Speaking of gates, Atobe's huge iron gates were sealed shut. Tezuka supposed that was normal for a rich neighbourhood, but for him it also meant an obstacle.

Nonetheless, he pressed the buzzer on the side, ringing up someone inside the huge house. A voice answered within a few second.

"Hello, this is the Atobe household." answered the voice of an old man fromt he speaker.

"Yes, hello." said Tezuka, feeling uneasy about talking to someone like this. "Is Atobe Keigo here at the moment?"

"… The young master is currently in the middle of a prior engagement and seeks to not be disturbed." said the man. "May I leave a message for you?"

"No. It's fine. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." said Tezuka, feeling a wave of disappointment and emptiness fill him.

There was a pause in which Tezuka thought the man had hung up. But then his voice sounded again through the speaker.

"May I ask for your name, sir?"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow but answered anyways. "Tezuka." he said.

"Tezuka? Tezuka Kunimitsu from Seigaku?" asked the man, sounding agitated.

"Yes." said Tezuka.

Tezuka nearly jumped when the front gates suddenly opened. "Please, come on in, Tezuka-sama." said the man again.

Tezuka's eye twitched at the sudden title. He was suddenly not sure if he wanted to be here or not. It seemed like something was going on.

But since he was there and in front of a now open gate, it would be pointless to go back. He hesitantly walked forward, small steps at a time until he reach the enormous front doors, which were opened by an old butler.

"Please, come in Tezuka-sama." said the butler, ushering him in.

Tezuka walked inside the mansion, wanting to ask what was going on. He saw two nearby maids look at him and then start whispering things to themselves.

"Please, come this way. The young master will be delighted to see you." said the butler. He started walking and Tezuka began following him through the large mansion, crossing large hallways decorated with expensive paintings and sculptures among many things.

"Isn't Atobe busy at the moment?" asked Tezuka, remembering what the butler had said back outside at the gates.

"You are all the young master has been talking about for the last few days. I'm sure this is far more important to him." said the butler, seemingly in a good mood. "I do remember your name from before. The young master used to be obsessed with being your rival in the past. You just constantly seem to pop back up."

Tezuka wondered about that for a second. He's had many rivals over the years. Atobe had been one of them, but the diva had never seemed interested in him outside of tennis. They were only acquaintances at best.

They reached a large door in the middle of a hallway with red carpeting. Tezuka could briefly hear something coming out of the room; it sounded like grunting. It got increasingly louder as they had approached the door.

The butler knocked twice on the door and there was a silent pause.

"What is it?" came Atobe's voice, growling with impatience.

"You have a visitor, young master." said the butler.

"… You know not to interrupt me during these times." said Atobe, sounding strained.

"Forgive me, young master. But Tezuka-sama has requested to see you."

There was another pause. And then Tezuka could suddenly hear frantic shuffling on the other side of the door. The butler looked at Tezuka apologetically, saying this would only take a second.

"Ow, Atobe what the hell?" came the voice of another boy from within the room. Tezuka could clearly hear what the people inside the room were saying.

"Be quiet and get out." Atobe growled lowly.

There were more shuffling sounds in the room along with the occasional hushed whisper that Tezuka could barely make out.

"No, Hiyoshi, don't go through the _door_!" came Atobe's voice.

"Then where do you want me to go?" asked the irritated voice of another boy, now sounding closer to the door. Tezuka guessed the boy Atobe was with was Hiyoshi.

"The window."

"Your room is on the fourth floor!"

"Shhh, shut up! Fine, just leave quietly and make sure no one sees you." said Atobe.

"Whatever. See if I ever come back here again." said Hiyoshi.

The doorknob turned slowly and then a younger and irritated looking teen came out of the room. His clothes were dishevelled as well as his hair.

He took one look at Tezuka and the butler, shrugged and went off on his way.

Tezuka and the butler stood there, looking at the blank door once again. It only took a few seconds for the door to open again and for Atobe's head to peek out curiously. The Hyotei captain's eyes widened when he realized that Tezuka was standing right there.

"Tezuka! Have you been standing there long? You should have been sitting in the lounge and we could have gone there." said Atobe, glancing at his butler. He fully opened the door. Tezuka could see that Atobe was wearing a bathrobe. The room inside had a messed up bed and smelled of sweat and sex.

"I was quite fine waiting here, thank you." said Tezuka.

"Is that so…" said Atobe, staring at him awkwardly, wondering if Tezuka knew what he had been doing. "So, what brings you here?"

"…" Now it was Tezuka's turn to feel awkward. "I… I just hoped that you might be willing to listen to me a bit today. Last time, you made me feel a lot better."

"You mean the time you fell asleep on ore-sama?" asked Atobe. His usual grin came on. "Well, of course you come back. People always come back because of ore-sama's prowess. Come in, come in." Atobe waved at Tezuka to come in the room.

Tezuka didn't budge at all. "I'd rather we get a different room. One that preferably does not have traces of sex in it." said Tezuka.

Atobe froze for a second, realized that Tezuka did know afterall. Well, it had been pretty obvious. Tezuka was insulted that Atobe thought he had him fooled. It was pretty obvious what Atobe had been doing, even to Tezuka.

"Of course. Ore-sama has 23 bedrooms to choose from." Atobe acted unaffected and walked off to the room across the hall, opening the door to a bedroom that was nearly identical to the one Tezuka had seen before. Just how rich was Atobe?

Tezuka stepped in the room just as Atobe dismissed his butler.

Atobe closed the door with a resounding sound, turning to Tezuka.

"I assume you are here for more talking?" said Atobe. Tezuka nodded and went to sit on the bed. Atobe scowled. Really, Tezuka was willingly coming to his house and going on his bed, yet had no sexual intentions. It was depressing for the Hyotei captain. "Did something happen again?" Atobe looked around the mini fridge on the side of the door, going to pick out a bottle of wine.

Then Tezuka slowly began remembering the reason he had been feeling such pain before. The sudden look of anguish of Tezuka's face surprised Atobe. Atobe decided to abandon the wine bottle he had been ready to take out and walked in the direction of the bed.

Atobe settled on the bed, sitting back in the exact same position as last time, indicating to Tezuka to sit in front of him.

As Tezuka got closer and took his spot, leaning his back against Atobe's chest, he suddenly spoke up.

"Atobe, you smell." said Tezuka.

"Ahn? Ore-sama always smells fabulous."

"You smell of sweat." said Tezuka. _And something else…_

There was a pause. "Yes. Well, that is… something inevitable after doing certain activities and having someone turn up unexpectedly…" Atobe said awkwardly.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." said Tezuka. He was an athlete. It didn't bother him at all. It was just strange to think that Atobe had been doing such an activity just minutes earlier. Tezuka thought that maybe he should be feeling disgusted about leaning back on a still sex-soaked person, but he didn't.

"Does it bother you that I was having sex?" asked Atobe close to Tezuka's ear.

Tezuka shrugged. "Not really. I'm in no position to criticise your lifestyle. If that's what you like to do in your spare time, than it's your own choice."

Tezuka could practically feel Atobe grinning.

"I'm so glad you think that." purred Atobe. "How about you give it a try?"

Tezuka jolted, suddenly feeling hands crawling towards the front of his pants. "What? Atobe, stop joking around." said the bespectacled captain.

"Oh, I'm not joking." said Atobe, deliberately dragging his nails up along Tezuka's crotch. "Really, you knew what I wanted last time. The fact that you would come back and expect nothing to happen is foolish, Tezuka. I helped you and now I expect something in return."

With one arm draped around his waist, Tezuka couldn't get up. He then realized in horror that Atobe's hand was now pushing its way inside his sweatpants.

"Don't." Tezuka hissed between clenched teeth, squirming around. He tried pushing Atobe's hand out but only managed to push the hand even more up against his cock.

"Now now, don't be selfish, Tezuka." said Atobe, grasping the member beginning to move his hand up and down like part of the conversation. "Relax and enjoy this. That's all I will do today so don't be so stiff about it."

"It's… it's a little hard to relax, Atobe." said Tezuka, once again squirming and struggling to stop Atobe's hand but to no avail.

Atobe squeezed his hand and Tezuka's hips jerked. Atobe could see Tezuka biting his lips shut.

"Really, Tezuka, have you honestly done nothing with Yukimura all this time? You never even did this much?" asked Atobe. Tezuka's eyes were now shut as tightly as his mouth, a small flush rising to his cheeks.

Tezuka shook his head to answer Atobe's question. His breathing was getting faster as Atobe's hand moved skilfully along his now hard shaft, pressing and moving in just the right spots.

Atobe's smile got larger when he saw Tezuka start to rock his hips, perhaps unconsciously.

"Is it good, Tezuka?" whispered Atobe, feeling Tezuka shiver. When he got no response, he pressed his thumb on the tip, rubbing the slit in circular motions.

This made Tezuka throw his head back, mouth open soundlessly. It was almost funny how silent Tezuka was, yet his lower parts were just begging for more contact.

Atobe could tell Tezuka did enjoy this. Tezuka's hips pushing up against Atobe's hand for more friction and his legs spreading apart to give Atobe more room was plenty of information.

With one last twist of the hand, Tezuka let out a barely audible moan before Atobe felt wetness coat his hand. He felt Tezuka's full-body shiver and then the Seigakuan went limp against him.

Atobe's hand retreated, wiping it on the bed covers.

"Well now, wasn't that fun, Tezuka? Now I'm sure you smell the same as me." said Atobe. "Don't fall asleep on me again." he warned, seeing Tezuka's relaxed and boneless state.

Tezuka mumbled something incoherent before slowly sitting up a little straighter.

"What was that?" asked Atobe.

"You ruined my pants." said Tezuka, frowning as he looking down at his sweatpants that now had a big wet spot on the front. He felt all sticky and wet.

"Oh, it's fine." said Atobe, rolling his eyes. Leave it to Tezuka to be concerned about such a meaningless thing. "You can borrow some of mine."

Tezuka then recalled the flashy and tight pants Atobe often wore and decided that he'd rather walk around with no pants than wear those monstrosities.

"Now, what had you so upset before?" asked Atobe, his hand now tracing circles along Tezuka's chest. Tezuka had no energy left to stop him.

Upset? Oh right. He had been upset before. That was why Tezuka had come here in the first place, he vaguely remembered.

"Did Fuji do something again?" asked Atobe. "Really, you should not bother with him. He probably sleeps around with people all the time."

Tezuka looked at Atobe pointedly. "Atobe, not only do I not believe your silly gossiping about Fuji, but you should not talk since you are the one who sleeps around."

"Hmph. Ore-sama is being exceptionally kind by letting you speak and yet you insult me." said Atobe. "If you do not want to say what is bothering you, then why did you come here? Unless… you want to take this a little further…"

Atobe pointedly pressed his hips up against Tezuka's behind, making Tezuka jolt once again.

"No, that's not it. I did not mean to insult nor sleep with anyone." said Tezuka.

"Pity." yawned Atobe, telling Tezuka to get on with it.

"I just found out earlier today that… Fuji and Yukimura are dating. Fuji told me himself." said Tezuka. Voicing the words out loud made the pain come back.

"_Really_? That's the first I've heard of it and I usually hear all the gossip. How interesting." said Atobe, surprised by the news.

Tezuka sighed.

"It sucks for you though." said Atobe. "The guy you like ran off with your ex. You must feel really bad."

"No kidding." said Tezuka sarcastically.

"Really, you can do much better. You shouldn't dwell on it too much because you'll just feel worse." said Atobe.

"It's kind of hard to ignore." said Tezuka, deciding that he very much hated heartbreak.

"Oh, come on Tezuka. You need to live a little. How about going out, going to parties and forgetting about that Fuji. Really, it's not the end of the world."

"You just don't understand…"

"You're right. I don't. But if you expected me to sympathize, then go talk to some other heartbroken loser." said Atobe.

Tezuka grumbled. Now that he began thinking about it again, this was not helping very much. He wished he had not even mentioned it to Atobe now. He had forgotten all about it before when Atobe was...

"Okay, Tezuka. Tomorrow, I'm taking you out." said Atobe, suddenly deciding on a course of action. "My limo will be at your house to pick you up around seven so wear something decent and don't be late."

Tezuka blinked. Wait, what?

"Atobe, I don't think-"

"Nonsense. I'm taking you out and I will make you forget all about that Fuji while you are with me. It's about time you stop drowning in your self despair." said Atobe.

Tezuka opened his mouth again but re-closed it quickly. Going somewhere with Atobe didn't seem very safe to him, especially considering how rich and extravagant the diva was. No doubt wherever Atobe would bring him would be somewhere equally flashy and expensive and not to Tezuka's tastes at all.

And so, Tezuka had no idea why he suddenly agreed to going.

* * *

><p>Yukimura had been surprised to see Fuji showing up at Rikkai after practice was over. There was barely anyone left. Yanagi had just left, Sanada had gone to get something in the school building and Yukimura was about to close up the locker room.<p>

"Fuji? What are you doing here?" asked Yukimura, seeing Fuji enter the locker room discreetly and shut the door behind him.

Fuji smiled. "Is it a crime to want to see my boyfriend?" he asked.

"I suppose not." said Yukimura, locking up the supplies closet.

Fuji sat on the nearby bench looking around the room with interest.

"This place is much larger and cleaner than Seigaku's locker room." observed Fuji.

"Yanagi and Yagyuu like cleanness." said Yukimura.

The bluenette walked to the showers, making sure the water was properly closed and that towels were hung up to dry. He then walked back to where Fuji was still sitting.

"Is Sanada still here?" asked Fuji.

Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "He is. He should be back soon." said Yukimura, wondering why Fuji was asking about Sanada all of a sudden. The bluenette sat down next to Fuji, having finished his locker room inspection.

"Hmm, good then. Do you mind if I wait for him?" asked Fuji.

"Not at all. But why do you want to-"

Yukimura's words were cut off by Fuji suddenly leaning forward and planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Yukimura sat there, blinking in confusion at the suddenness of it.

"Fuji?" Yukimura said, asking why the kiss.

Fuji smiled again, understanding what Yukimura was asking. "Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend either?" he asked.

"… I suppose you can." said Yukimura. Fuji leaned in again, more slowly this time, and Yukimura tilted his head down to brush their lips together.

Fuji kissed his lips, moving towards to jaw and then up his cheek, mouth never stopping. Yukimura found himself blushing slightly, not used to the onslaught of affection Fuji was showering him with. Fuji kissed nearly every part of Yukimura's face before going back to his lips, kissing him long and passionate.

And then the door to the locker room burst open and Sanada walked in.

"Here, Yukimura. I actually wanted a yellow flowerpot for Rikkai but the cactus insisted on a red one so-" Sanada looked up and froze upon seeing Yukimura engaged in a very deep kiss with Fuji from Seigaku. Sanada nearly dropped the cactus he was holding.

Yukimura and Fuji pulled back.

Sanada blushed and began stammering. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean t-to interrupt. I'll go now." Sanada turned to leave but then remembered the cactus. He quickly walked to the windowsill, lay the cactus down and turned to walk out.

"Wait, Sanada." said Fuji. The Seigakuan looked between a blushing Sanada, frozen in the doorway and a mortified-looking Yukimura. The bluenette was probably upset that the person he still loved had caught him kissing someone else.

"Sanada, come here. Yukimura wants you to do something for him." said Fuji, waving his hand towards him. Yukimura looked at Fuji questionably. "This is important." Fuji insisted to Sanada.

Sanada gave a gulp and took a step forward, very hesitant. And then slowly a few more until he was standing close to the two smaller teens.

Fuji smiled, delighted. "Sanada, Yukimura wants you to kiss him."

"_What_?" came the exclamation from both Sanada and Yukimura at the same time. Yukimura was still questioning Fuji with his eyes. Sanada was looking panicked.

"Fuji, stop joking." said Sanada roughly, about to turn around and walk out. Fuji reached out and grabbed Sanada's arm before it could happen.

The brunette just tugged on Sanada's jacket, telling him to sit. Sanada looked at Yukimura, hoping for something to help him understand but Yukimura just looked as uncertain as he felt.

"It's true, Sanada. Yukimura wants you to kiss him." said Fuji again.

Sanada's eyes met Yukimura's. The bluenette bit his lip and looked down.

"Isn't that right, Yukimura?" asked Fuji.

Yukimura swallowed thickly. "I… Fuji, why are you… I don't understand what you are trying to do."

"Then shall I show you then?" asked the brunette.

And then Fuji surprised both the Rikkai members by grabbing Sanada's hair and leaning his head down, capturing Sanada's lips in a kiss.

Sanada's eyes were open wide in shock, but not as wide as Yukimura's. The bluenette was conflicted. Shouldn't he be jealous? Shouldn't he be hurling Fuji off of Sanada? But his eyes were transfixed. Sanada and Fuji, both people he liked very much were kissing in front of him.

Yukimura felt a curl of heat rise inside him. The sight was intoxicating. He could see Fuji's tongue darting out and plunging inside Sanada's. The vice-captain was now blushing fiercely as Fuji devoured his mouth. Yukimura even thought he heard a small noise coming from Sanada but he couldn't be quite certain through the slurping and a wet kiss sounds.

And then they pulled apart. Sanada looked dazed, his lips puffier than before. Fuji looked pleased.

"Hmm, you were absolutely right, Seiichi. Sanada does taste exquisite." said Fuji, licking his lips. Yukimura's hungry eyes followed that movement. "Do you understand now?" asked the brunette.

Yukimura slowly nodded, fixating his gaze on Sanada's lips. The bluenette reach forward, taking the place Fuji had been in only moments before.

"Genichirou." whispered Yukimura, husky and eyes glazed over. Sanada looked back up at him, uncertainty mixing with desire. Yukimura leaned close to whisper to Sanada. "Genichirou... will you ever forgive yourself?"

Instead of replying, Sanada was the one to tilt his head and press their mouths together.

Ah, he tasted exactly the same, thought Yukimura, moving his lips slowly. They moved so slowly, memorizing the taste and texture of each other. Yukimura's tongue darted out, licking at Sanada's lips. Sanada gladly accepted it into his mouth, sucking on it harshly and making Yukimura shiver with pleasure.

Yukimura then felt a presence behind him, and then lips on his neck. He parted from Sanada for a second, just long enough to see that it was Fuji nipping at his neck, and then pulling his shirt down on one side and licking at his shoulder.

Sanada got Yukimura's attention back by swooping him down for another kiss, this one more intense and passionate than the last. Yukimura could feel the hard and warm line of Sanada in front of him and the lean and pleasing presence of Fuji behind him.

Right now, he didn't care about anything else. All that mattered was that Sanada was here and kissing him senseless, all inhibitions pushed aside. Sanada seemed to have been wanting this for just as long as he had. Yukimura would have to thank Fuji after this.

Fuji's lips suddenly vanished from his neck and didn't reappear. Yukimura wasn't bothered by it but then Sanada let out a particularly heavy moan against his mouth. As they pulled back from the long kiss, Yukimura could see that Fuji's mouth was now attached to Sanada's neck.

Fuji grinned, having found a particularly tender spot on Sanada's neck. He nipped the same spot again, making Sanada gasp. The vice-captain pulled Fuji's head up and captured the Seigakuan's mouth with his own, preventing Fuji from abusing that sensitive spot anymore.

Yukimura wouldn't have any of that. Sanada's noises were delightful to hear. Yukimura took Fuji's place, finding that spot again and teasing it with his tongue. Sanada made a noise again, muffled against Fuji's mouth.

Sanada's face was red from the heat and embarrassment of making such noises. He pulled back, but Fuji only grinned and joined Yukimura in showering the vice-captain's neck and throat with kisses.

"A-Ah… Fuji… Yuki-" Sanada panted out.

The two smaller teens placed one final nip on the skin before leaving Sanada's neck alone. Grinning mischievously, Fuji pulled Yukimura in for another short kiss, tongue tasting the sweet flavour of Yukimura.

Then they stopped, looking at each other. All three had dishevelled hair and puffy red lips. Sanada's cap was now on the floor, discarded. The vice-captain was panting and his neck was layered with red marks, big and small. Yukimura had a few as well. Fuji was smiling happily.

"Well that was fun." purred Fuji.

Although they all agreed, Sanada and Yukimura's eyes met. Their gazes held confusion as they both thought the exact same thing.

What would happen now?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**The real way to resolve a love triangle is by THREESOME. And I wish all mangaka and book authors would think of that. D:**

**But YAY a lot of people did guess it afterall. Cactus bears for everyone!**

**Really, there was absolutely no way I would _ever_ separate Yukimura and Sanada. _Ever_. I did consider SanaAtoTezu at some point because that threesome is so hot. But I ended up going with my original plan in the end.**

**I hope no one is disappointed. **


	35. Chapter 35

**I apologize for the delay. My boss suddenly decided that he absolutely wanted me to work 25 hours in the span of a single weekend. =_= *shakes fist at boss***

**Disclaimer: PRINCE OF TENNIS DOESN'T OWN ME. **

* * *

><p>Sanada didn't quite know how he ended up in this situation.<p>

But here he was, walking downtown in the crowded streets of Tokyo with Yukimura holding onto his right arm and Fuji holding onto his left one.

Even if he didn't mind and a part of him was actually quite happy with this, he somehow managed to feel like a trapped deer.

"I want to go there." Yukimura announced, pointing at a nearby youth clothing store and dragging Sanada along, who in turn dragged Fuji. No one objected. Fuji had been the last one to pick a store. Sanada didn't like shopping.

It wasn't too bad. Except for the fact that Yukimura and Fuji soon grew tired of looking for clothes for themselves and spent an abnormal amount of time looking for clothes for Sanada.

Sanada obeyed some requests, trying on the clothes that didn't look too flashy or disturbing. But he downright refused some of the pieces they presented to him, such as tight ripped jeans and a weird fishnet shirt that was completely see-through. Sanada still had his pride. A few months ago, Sanada would have probably given in if Yukimura had begged enough.

Other than that, all Sanada had to do was pretend to look excited about wherever his two smaller companions dragged him to next. Luckily, seeing Yukimura smile and look happy was all the reward he needed.

Sanada even bought Fuji a scarf he liked, as a thank you for letting Sanada enter in their relationship. Fuji had looked surprised, but happy. Yukimura had then pouted and asked why he didn't get one. Sanada said he would buy Yukimura something later.

After what felt like forever in Sanada's mind, they finally stopped the intensive shopping in order to sit down at a fast food place and eat something. Somehow, Sanada found this trip more exhausting than tennis and kendo combined.

Once they sat down at their table with the food, Sanada excused himself and went to the bathroom to refresh himself, leaving Yukimura and Fuji alone in the crowded restaurant.

Yukimura began devouring his meal with hunger he hadn't realized was there until now. As he snarfed down his hamburger, he discretely looked up at Fuji, feeling a small glow of warmth within him.

"Fuji." said Yukimura. The Seigaku boy looked up. "Thank you." Yukimura said this to show his appreciation to Fuji for understanding his emotional dilemmas, trying so hard to make it all better and for even accepting Sanada into their relationship. Yukimura felt insignificant in comparison. He would have to do something to properly thank Fuji later.

Fuji smiled warmly. "Your welcome. Really, it was nothing. This makes you happy and we all seem okay with it, so I'm fine with it."

Yukimura nodded. "It's thanks to you."

"Sanada is very kind and handsome too." said Fuji. "Really, this should be interesting. Maybe Sanada is being so nice to make up for the past." Yukimura sucked in a breath. "You know, since he cheated on you. He probably wants to show that he's sorry."

"R-Right. Yes, well… I know he is sorry." said Yukimura.

Yukimura was suddenly nervous, thinking about something he just now realized that Fuji did not know about. This of course concerned their past. Sanada had raped Yukimura before. Yukimura knew that it was a mistake Sanada greatly regretted to this very day…

But it was also something Fuji did not know about.

Yukimura wasn't sure that Fuji would still be so approving of Sanada if he knew the truth. Yukimura hoped it would never pop up. It would be disastrous and ruin everything. Some things were perhaps better kept secret in this case.

This was fine, Yukimura tried convincing himself. Sanada had changed. Sanada wouldn't cheat nor rape anyone ever again. Sanada regretted it so much… it wouldn't happen again…

Right?

Problems just never seemed to leave him alone, thought Yukimura, disguising a sigh by taking a large bite of fries. Fuji looked at Yukimura as if he suspected that something was wrong, but then they both saw Sanada emerge from the washrooms.

Sanada came back, sitting down and looking self-conscious at the fact that both Yukimura and Fuji were staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You've been so quiet today. Is everything alright?" asked Yukimura. Sanada had barely said anything the entire time they had been out shopping, not even complaining even if Yukimura knew Sanada detested shopping.

"…I guess." said Sanada. "This is just… a little weird. I think I'll need to get used to it."

"I think we all need to get used to it, Sanada." said Yukimura. All the bluenette was thinking about right now was that he had to act like nothing was wrong and hope Fuji detected nothing. He would have to tell Sanada to keep it a secret.

"Yes. Especially that I do not know you very well, Sanada." said Fuji. "All I knew about you was that you were some strict high-tension guy who cheated on Yukimura." Sanada shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "But you must be something if Yukimura is still in love with you through all that."

"I'm not really special… I'm just really grateful that Yukimura is giving me a chance again." mumbled Sanada. Warning signs showed up in Yukimura's mind. This topic was way too close and could take an awful direction quickly if this went on.

"At least I already got to know your mouth and neck pretty well yesterday." said Fuji, giggling. Sanada blushed. "And trust me; I was not disappointed on those parts. You gave me a lasting first impression. I look forward to getting to know you better."

"Sanada has been taking very good care of the cactus you gave me." said Yukimura, suddenly changing the subject. "He drags it around a lot during practice."

"Oh really?"

"It's useful." said Sanada. "If I leave the cactus on the outside bench during practice, it flings needles at everyone who slacks off."

"Yes. Akaya and Niou worked extremely hard today, not even slacking off for a second because the cactus was supervising their tennis match. It's a very well-trained cactus. Very suitable for Rikkai." said Yukimura. Fuji looked delighted that both the Rikkai captain and vice-captain loved his gift so much.

"It's stubborn as hell though. No matter what I do, it only drinks sports drinks and refuses to get a yellow flowerpot. It caused a real commotion in the flower store." said Sanada.

"Is that where you got all those scratches and bruises?" asked Fuji, pointing at a scratch close to Sanada's eye.

"Yeah."

"It's a cactus version of you, Sanada." laughed Fuji.

"Maybe we can give it a little cap and teach it to tarundoru others." said Yukimura in amusement.

Sanada grumbled, pulling his cap down and mumbling about how he was not a cactus.

After making fun of Sanada a little more in an attempt to get him to talk more (which worked for a while), the three of them finished eating and left, planning to continue their shopping trip. Fuji and Yukimura took their positions on either side of Sanada again, which was more of a method of making sure the vice-captain did not run away.

They passed by a store that seemed to sell nothing but lingerie and very revealing outfits. Yukimura and Fuji had grinned simultaneously at Sanada's panicked expression and had tried to go in.

But Sanada didn't budge at all no matter how much they pulled. Yukimura pouted, unhappy about not getting things his way. Sanada looked straight at Yukimura's face, a pouting face that Sanada would have done anything for in the past, and said that there was no way in hell he would be going in that store.

Defeated, Yukimura and Fuji were forced to move on.

They continued walking for a while, Yukimura and Fuji chatted and Sanada occasionally gave a grunt to show he was listening. As Yukimura was chuckling at something Fuji had said, he heard a familiar and unmistakenable voice coming from somewhere close-by.

"Really Tezuka, stop tugging at your shirt. It doesn't look bad at all."

The voice was close enough for Yukimura to hear it clearly. He stiffened and turned his head in the direction of that voice. Two familiar-looking figures got closer and Yukimura saw with growing dread that it was the two people he wanted to see the least right now.

Tezuka and Atobe, walking side by side, had now noticed them too.

Both parties stopped as they were about to cross each other. They stared at each other, eyes meeting and Yukimura felt Sanada's arm tense up as well.

Yukimura considered moving on and ignoring them, but then Atobe's eyes narrowed and he spoke up.

"And here I thought you were dating only Fuji, Yukimura. Obviously just one person is not good enough for the mighty psychotic Child of God." said Atobe. "Or maybe you just sleep around and cheat just like your two servant boys."

"Mind your own business, Atobe." said Yukimura through clenched teeth. As if Atobe was the one to talk; the diva slept with more people in a week than Yukimura, Fuji and Sanada had in their lifetimes combined.

Yukimura suddenly felt the arm he was holding onto trembling. Yukimura looked up at Sanada's face, seeing eyes wide with anger and Sanada's entire body shaking in white-hot fury.

"Sanada, don't." whispered Yukimura urgently. This was bad. Sanada's control on his anger was not very strong, especially now faced with Atobe.

"Yukimura… after what he did to you… how can I just stand there and let him-" said Sanada, voice strained.

"You promised me Sanada." said Yukimura sternly. "Restrain yourself."

Fuji looked no better. His usual smile was gone and he was looking at Atobe and Tezuka with open eyes, full of disdain and contempt.

"Tezuka." said Fuji. "Really, you just keep on losing respect from me. I at least assumed that you would choose someone better to be around, not the person who you know _attacked_ Yukimura."

"You should not make such a judgement on me, Fuji. You choose people who have made equal mistakes." said Tezuka, looking at Sanada. "You and Yukimura both hurt me. I don't want to hear this from any of you, especially since Atobe is much kinder to me than either of you ever were."

"And you think I wasn't hurt when you broke up with _me_?" demanded Yukimura.

"By the looks of it, I would say no." interrupted Atobe.

"Atobe, I swear to god if you say one more word I will hurt you so bad that you'll never play tennis again." growled Sanada, moving to stand in front of Yukimura.

"And I'll make sure you never walk without feeling excruciating pain for the rest of your pathetic life." included Fuji, stepping up also.

Yukimura was about to scowl and tell Sanada and Fuji that he could take care of himself, but Tezuka spoke first.

"Atobe, let's just go." said Tezuka, pushing Atobe forward. Yukimura approved of that at least. He knew Sanada's self-control was slipping. No doubt Sanada really would attack Atobe if this continued. It was better to go now before someone exploded and cause a scene.

Yukimura also grabbed both Sanada and Fuji's hands, dragging them away from the scene. They didn't stop walking until they were a far distance away, unable to see Tezuka and Atobe.

Even when they stopped walking, leaning against a building, Sanada was still shaking in anger.

"I should have hurt him." said Sanada through clenched teeth. "I should have punched him so hard that-"

"_Sanada_, stop it." said Yukimura.

"I can't believe Tezuka. Is he seriously dating the guy who did such an awful thing to you?" said Fuji. "And how could Tezuka think that Sanada's cheating was on the same level as rape? It's completely different. It's hard enough to forgive a cheater, but a person who goes through with raping someone… that is completely unforgivable."

Yukimura gulped nervously at what Fuji had picked up from Tezuka. This was dangerously close to what Yukimura was trying to avoid. Sanada shifted unnervingly, looking at Yukimura for some sort of reassurance. Yukimura put a finger to his lips in a silent gesture. _Fuji doesn't know. Don't tell him yet, _was what Yukimura was trying to convey. Sanada looked down, nodding to say he understood.

"I guess it's none of my business now. I can't believe I used to like him." said Fuji with disgust.

Yukimura and Sanada both nervously agreed. But honestly, Yukimura couldn't judge Tezuka for dating that type of person. The bluenette was doing the same with Sanada. At the moment, both Yukimura and Sanada were thinking the very same thing.

They both felt awful for lying to Fuji like this… but what else could they do?

Some things were better left a secret.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe them!" shouted Atobe, his loud voice attracting the attention of other passer-bys.<p>

"Atobe, relax. It's not that big of a deal." said Tezuka. He said that but he still felt a little hurt.

"Fuck, it is a big deal. I saw your face so don't even pretend like it didn't affect you." said Atobe. "Really, Fuji would even choose to be second string and date these two lunatics. God, I knew I was right. He's probably sleeping with both of them and he'll just move on in a week and go find someone else. I knew it."

"Look, it's none of our business now." said Tezuka. "It's fine." He felt a small glow of happiness inside of him that came from at least one person being so concerned about him.

Atobe didn't talk about it further than that, but Tezuka could've sworn he heard Atobe whispering curse words at either Fuji or Yukimura or both.

"Tezuka, can I ask you something?" asked Atobe.

"Yes."

"Surely it's no secret what sort of awful things I do. You know I sleep around a lot. And I'm sure you know what I did to Yukimura." said Atobe, voice a little lower than usual. "So why are you still coming to me?"

Tezuka looked at the Hyotei captain, wondering what had brought this on. Maybe Yukimura and Fuji's words had actually reached Atobe. It was hard to tell since it didn't really show on Atobe's face and any bad comments being said about Atobe just seemed to fly in one ear and out the other in a second.

But now, Atobe actually had a small frown on his face, questioning Tezuka. Tezuka took a deep breath and began explaining.

"Atobe, I learned a few things these last few months. And it's that people often make mistakes… but they can change and become a better person." said Tezuka. "Like Sanada. I don't know if you know this, but Sanada once raped Yukimura."

"_What_? He did?" Atobe sounded shocked.

"Yes. And I know he regrets what he did. Sanada raped someone. Yet he turned out to be one of the nicest people I've ever known. He still cares about Yukimura more than is healthy. And he remained by Yukimura's side even when Yukimura hated him, when Yukimura was in the hospital and when Yukimura was dating someone else. He changed a lot and became a much better person." said Tezuka. "You cannot judge someone based on past mistake and I'm not judging you, Atobe, on anything other than what I've seen myself."

"The fact is, you did help me feel better. You didn't have to, but you did. While I don't approve of some things you do, the fact still remains that you did help me." said Tezuka.

Atobe then suddenly leaned forward and grabbed Tezuka's head in his hands. The Hyotei captain surprised Tezuka by kissing him fiercely on the mouth, not letting go of Tezuka's head and not letting him push away.

Atobe's tongue opened Tezuka's lips, instantly going to deepen the kiss, tasting and touching everywhere he could reach of Tezuka's moist and delicious mouth. Atobe only pulled back when he ran out of breath.

Tezuka panted harshly, trying to regain his breath. His cheeks were flushed bright red.

"W-What was that for?"

Atobe shrugged, looking very pleased with himself. "You said something that made me feel even better about myself."

Tezuka rolled his eyes, wondering why that had merited such a suffocating experience.

"Your blushing." Atobe said, grin getting wider.

"I'm not." said Tezuka, turning his head away.

"You are. Don't deny it. I can see it."

"It's the lack of oxygen." insisted Tezuka.

"That's bullshit. Come, let me see your face. You look cute." said Atobe, pressing Tezuka to turn around.

Tezuka refused to turn his head, grumbling about how he was not cute.

"How come I never got this reaction from you when I flirted in the past?" asked Atobe.

There was a pause. And then, "You used to flirt with me?" asked Tezuka, not recalling such a thing ever happening.

"All the time." said Atobe. "During Junior selection camp, during the Nationals meetings, and just about anytime I saw you back in middle school. You never responded so I assumed you were not interested."

Tezuka stared back blankly. "I… didn't even know that you were flirting."

"Really? So that match we had back in the middle school that was filled with sexual tension… was that all in my imagination or are you just dense?"

"I'm not sure." said Tezuka, frowning as he tried to remember.

"Oh well." sighed Atobe. So much for having spent so much energy flirting in the past. At least something was happening now. Atobe pulled Tezuka along again, by the hand. Was it just Tezuka are were people actually staring at him a lot today? Tezuka began pulling at the hem of his shirt again.

"Where are we going?" asked Tezuka, having not received an answer previously.

"A club." said Atobe.

"…Atobe, we're in the middle of the afternoon. Clubs are not even open at this time." said Tezuka.

"They are if you are rich and can _make_ them open early."

Tezuka sighed. He didn't see the point of even going to clubs when they were actually open, let alone now. He didn't even bother mentioning to Atobe that they were both underage. No doubt it made no difference to Atobe.

"If there will only be the two of us, what's the point in even going?" asked Tezuka. Didn't people go to clubs to socialize?

"The point is that there will still be music so loud that you won't even be able to hear your own thoughts and there will be alcohol, which is a wonderful medicine for anything." explained Atobe, leading him forward.

"Then why did you make me wear these clothes?" asked Tezuka. Atobe had made a fuss about Tezuka's clothes, saying that no one would go to a club dressed that way. If they were going to be just two people there anyways, there was absolutely no point in wearing such tight and uncomfortable clothing.

Especially these awful tight pants Atobe had practically forced onto him.

"Those are for my own eye candy." said Atobe, deliberately raking his eyes up and down Tezuka's body. "I would never have let you wear such a thing in a drunken crowd. You would attract far too much attention and be flirted with."

Tezuka felt like he should be annoyed but he didn't want to start another argument around clothes. He's had enough of those. He is then reminded of the pink shirt Fuji and convinced him to buy all those weeks ago. It was still in his closet, mocking him.

Tezuka thinks that he should probably throw it out or give it away.

He then let Atobe pull him along the streets. Atobe got distracted a few times and stopped by a few store windows to look at clothes and jewellery, but they made it to the club in the end.

Atobe had been right. The music was way too loud. So loud that Tezuka was wondering how Atobe was not already deaf from hearing it so loudly so often. The Hyotei captain got into a party mood immediately. For the next hours, Atobe drank and danced and grinded against various objects and occasionally against Tezuka, trying to get the Seigakuan to do the same. Tezuka felt awkward being only two people in the club. The whole place seems too big. Atobe doesn't care and drinks away.

Hours later, when they emerge from the dim and loud place just in time to see the sunset, Tezuka is half-dragging a completely drunk Atobe. Tezuka is sober, having not drank a single sip of alcohol. Atobe giggles as Tezuka puts him in the limo and waves good-bye.

Tezuka can't remember the last time he's had such an unproductive day. He knew Atobe had been trying so very hard to get him to have fun. Atobe simply didn't understand that the meaning of fun was different for the two of them.

And then Tezuka realizes that he had not thought about Yukimura or Fuji the entire time, and thinks that maybe the day hadn't been a complete waste after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant, aka: The Random Story Department.<strong>

**Today, I thought it would be a fantastic idea to go to the park and play outside since it was sunny.**

**I fell off the monkey bars and nearly crushed a small child.**

**I then tried going into those small swings for babies. I remembered too late that I am actually a legal adult and way too big for them. My butt was stuck in the swing for half an hour, in which I flailed around until my mom showed up and rescued me from the evil swing set.**

**Worst day ever. ;_; Parks are dangerous places.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I know I still release chapters faster than most other fanfiction writers... but I must admit that I hate bringing out late chapters. A pet peeve of mine is tardiness. I can't stand being late. ;_; ****I'll try and finish the remaining two chapters quickly and punctually! **

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own it yet. **

* * *

><p>Tezuka knew Atobe had a little too much to drink. Because when Atobe did drink too much, his face was flushed and he got rather <em>clingy<em>. This was something Tezuka had learned over the past three weeks of being in Atobe's presence.

"Atobe, I'm trying to read my book." said Tezuka when the Hyotei captain decided that he was far more important than a book and found it necessary to slap said book away in favour of hugging Tezuka.

"You read too much. Reading will give you brain cancer." slurred Atobe, insistently pressing his body against Tezuka, his head lying on the Seigakuan's shoulder and then making a whining sound in the back of his throat. When Atobe was in this state, he was not-so-silently demanding to be touched and snuggled with.

Sighing, Tezuka moved Atobe so that the diva was lying down on the couch with his head on Tezuka's lap. Tezuka then picked his book back up with one hand, finding his page again and continuing his reading. His other hand shifted along Atobe's hair, massaging the scalp and keeping the Hyotei captain busy.

Tezuka could swear that Atobe was actually purring like some type of high-class cat.

Unfortunately, Tezuka never found the energy to fully focus on his book during these times. He ended up reading a single page and then looking back down at Atobe's contented face.

"You drank again." said Tezuka accusingly.

"Mhmm… so? It's not doing any harm." said Atobe. Well, he was not _that_ drunk, Tezuka admitted. There were three stages of drunkness in Atobe, and this was the least dangerous. This stage only involved enthusiastic snuggling.

Tezuka shuddered when he thought about Atobe's drunken stage two, in which Tezuka had the misfortune of experiencing just last week. Tezuka had ended up hiding in one of Atobe mansion's many closets because the diva had been chasing him around and demanding that they have sex against the nearest airplane. Drunken stage three was simply when Atobe was too drunk to do anything other than giggle, dance and then pass out.

Tezuka said nothing, moving his hand down along Atobe's neck, massaging the shoulders. Atobe made a happy noise. Tezuka's eyes darted away again, looking around the grandiose living room that had many paintings hung up. Tezuka's eyes took sight of the largest painting in the room, which was of a man and a woman in front of a large church, obviously getting married. Tezuka suddenly had a question pop up in his mind when he saw that the man in the painting had hair similar to Atobe's.

"Atobe, are your parents ever around?" asked Tezuka. One thing he had noticed from coming to Atobe's mansion nearly everyday for two weeks was the fact that Atobe's parents were never around… or at least he thought they weren't. It was hard to tell in such a large mansion.

"They're…" Atobe frowned as if trying to remember. "I dunno. Father's probably in Europe somewhere. Last time I got a postcard… I think it was from London."

"When did you receive the postcard?" asked Tezuka.

Atobe shrugged. "Almost a year ago I think."

"And your mom?"

"Dunno. She's probably in America, getting more plastic surgery than is healthy. I don't even recognize her when she does show up." said Atobe. "But that doesn't really matter because the last time she came to Japan was three years ago."

"_Three years ago_?" said Tezuka in surprise. That was… sad. Tezuka thought it was downright depressing, but Atobe didn't even seem to mind. Atobe was talking about it like it was a completely normal thing.

"Yeah, three or fours years ago. But she only stayed for three days. I didn't even know she was back so I didn't see her. I learned about it from the servants the day after she left."

Atobe talked about these things much more easily when he was half-drunk. When he was sober, Atobe was very extravagant about everything, often attempting to try inappropriate things on Tezuka or arranging plans that Atobe promised would make Tezuka stop thinking about Fuji for good.

Tezuka never mentioned that he had gotten over Fuji quite a while ago at this point.

Atobe squirmed on Tezuka's lap and Tezuka realized that he had stopped moving his hand. He resumed stroking Atobe's hair, a pleased sigh coming from the diva as Atobe went still again.

"Don't you miss your parents, Atobe?" asked Tezuka. Does he ever feel lonely?

Atobe gave a short laugh. "It's hard to miss someone who's never there in the first place."

There was a silence between them before Atobe turned his head, suddenly snuggling up against Tezuka's jacket, hiding his face.

"Tezuka?" he asked, voice muffled by the jacket.

"What is it?" said Tezuka.

"Do you think my parents ever think of me?" asked Atobe.

"I'm sure they do, Atobe." said Tezuka. He was actually thinking with great disgust about what kind of awful people Atobe's parents were.

"Mmm… yeah. Maybe they do." said Atobe. "But… I do some terrible things, don't I? Maybe it's a good thing they aren't around to see what I do. It's not like I think of them either. I only thought of them now since you mentioned it…"

Atobe snuggled closer to Tezuka, burying his face in Tezuka's lap. Tezuka stiffened, feeling a small wave of sensation sink over him.

"Atobe?"

"Hmm?"

"As much as I am willing to listen to you and show you my condolences…" said Tezuka. "I would appreciate it if you stopped rubbing your face on my crotch."

* * *

><p>Yukimura knew it was getting serious when he walked in Fuji's house for their date one afternoon and found both of his boyfriends shirtless and lying on the living room couch, kissing heatedly.<p>

Yukimura shut the front door behind him, jolting Sanada and Fuji apart. Fuji looked up at him, hopeful with swollen red lips, and asked,"Would you like to join in, Yukimura?"

This wouldn't be too bad if it hadn't been the third time this has happened.

Yukimura knew he couldn't avoid this forever. It had been a few weeks since they began dating and obviously Fuji was telling Yukimura that he was ready for the next step, that he trusted both him and Sanada enough to go further.

Sanada was so clearly ready, his glazed-over eyes looking back and forth between Fuji and Yukimura. Of course he was ready, thought Yukimura. Sanada liked sex a lot and it had taken practically nothing for Fuji to convince Sanada.

But even then, Sanada knew the bluenette's answer before Yukimura had even uttered it.

Yukimura smiled and repeated what he had said the last two times this had occured. "Maybe another time, Fuji."

Immediately, Fuji's face changed, expression showing disappointment. Sanada sighed and went to fetch their shirts from the floor, having expected such a response.

Even though Yukimura had told them both that they could continue without him, Fuji had insisted that his real first time should be with_ both_ his boyfriends, not having one left out.

And now Yukimura kept on saying no, despite what Fuji wanted. For the third time in the past week, Yukimura felt guilty, remembering words Sanada had told him before.

"_You are a selfish and demanding bastard, Yukimura." Sanada had said._

"_A relationship is not a one-way street. It's about giving and getting. I gave and gave and gave and you did nothing in return but order me around and deny me of whatever I wanted to do."_

"_You should have said yes sometimes. Then at least I would have known that you were actually trying to make me happy."_

Sanada was now looking at Yukimura pointedly, as if repeating those exact words, telling him he was doing it again; that he was being selfish and constantly saying no to Fuji just because he didn't feel like it.

Yukimura clenched his fist. He couldn't keep on saying no. He had to show that he cared… or else Fuji might leave him too. After all Fuji had done for him, it was the least Yukimura could do.

Yukimura walked closer and looked at Fuji in the eyes.

"Fuji… I know I've been rejecting your offers and I apologize for that… so, next time. I'll join you next time…" said Yukimura. "I promise."

Fuji's eyes were round in surprise for a few seconds before they erupted in a huge grin. Even Sanada had the same surprise in his eyes before they softened gently, nodding approvingly, knowing Yukimura was trying hard.

"Thank you Yukimura." breathed Fuji, making room for Yukimura on the couch between him and Sanada. The Seigakuan's hand came forward and wrapped around Yukimura's tangling their fingers together. "Are you positive? Sanada told me you were not too fond of…"

"I don't hate it." said Yukimura, sitting down. "Sex is just messy, sticky and makes me sore for tennis practice. I simply find it to be a little time-consuming at times... but I have no other reason to say no." Yukimura thought for a second, remembering that his last two experiences with sex were not at all good. He wanted to erase that. This would be good for him. He wanted Fuji's caresses to erase Atobe's touch and he wanted Sanada's gentle hold on him to make him forget about the same hands that had gripped him so roughly and forcefully in the past. This was what he needed. A new start; something to replace that bad experiences with good ones.

"Well, thank you for agreeing. It means a lot to me." said Fuji, clearly delighted. He then looked around Yukimura, at Sanada. "Isn't this great, Sanada?"

Sanada grunted shortly.

Yukimura smiled at Sanada too, his other unoccupied hand reaching and grabbing Sanada's. The vice-captain did look happy, looking at Yukimura and feeling proud of the bluenette for making an effort. Sanada knew it was a big deal for Yukimura to have said yes.

Despite what he had agreed to, Yukimura felt like he had done something right and thoughtful. He squeezed both Fuji and Sanada's hands with his own ones, feeling their reassuring presence next to him. Yes, this would be different. It might change things, and it might be scary for Yukimura to go through this, but the bluenette felt like he had to. He trusted Fuji. He loved Sanada. It would be fine, Yukimura told his fluttering heart. Sanada and Fuji both squeezed his hands back reassuringly.

For once, Yukimura felt far from being alone.

* * *

><p>"And then, when ore-sama was eight, father left for France. That year I also accidentally came across a maid and a servant boy having sex in a guest bedroom, and so that was how I found out about- Tezuka, are you listening?"<p>

"I am." said Tezuka, not looking up from the book he had picked back up again.

"I don't like that book." said Atobe, feeling as if Tezuka's attention was divided when it should be completely focusing on him and making him feel better. "Put it away."

"I'm almost at the end of the chapter. Don't worry, I am listening to you. It's called multitasking." said Tezuka, turning the page.

In reality, Tezuka was just trying to distract himself and feel calmer. Atobe had not listened to him at all. Atobe's head was still very much lying on a certain part of his thighs, putting friction and pressure on his sensitive parts each time the Hyotei captain moved his head. Tezuka had tried squirming and changing positions, but Atobe's head refused to leave that position. If anything, Atobe was nodding and moving his head even more than before, much to Tezuka's despair.

He tried to focus on his book, but it was all in vain. And worse, he even began thinking of the pleasurable sensation of having Atobe's hand wrap around him and pump until he jerked in satisfaction.

Tezuka half-wondered if Atobe was rubbing his head there on purpose. Maybe he was… it would be very Atobe-like. But Atobe was still ranting about his rich-life woes, seemingly a little less drunk, but now very chatty.

And of course, the more Tezuka tried to focus on something else, the more he found his attention returning to the small amount of friction playing on his lower parts.

"So then I proclaimed myself King of Hyotei, naturally, and quickly became the captain in my first year since I am just that awesome and _why are you not listening to me?_" Atobe demanded, turning his head and glaring at Tezuka's unfocused eyes.

Tezuka swallowed heavily, pushing down a small noise that had been about to escape him when Atobe had turned his head again. He realized that he was growing hard and he really needed to get Atobe off of him and take care of this now before it became a problem.

"Sorry… what?" said Tezuka.

Atobe's face was angry and red because of the alcohol. "Fine. I see how it is." said Atobe. "Ore-sama listens to you and even graciously offers you help, but you, Tezuka Kunimitsu, are completely unwilling to even sit there and listen to me when I need to talk."

Tezuka shifted. "Atobe, it's not that at all. I just really need to go to the washro-"

"Oh and now you are _leaving_? Fine. Leave then. See if I care." Atobe sat up, crossing his arms and swaying dangerously. Tezuka sighed in relief when there was no more pressure on his privates. Yes, there was definitely a lump in his pants now. Tezuka was grateful that Atobe hadn't noticed.

But he suddenly wondered if it really would have been bad if Atobe had caught him. Maybe Atobe would have 'helped' him again.

And then Tezuka shook his head and wondered when he had become such a pervert.

"You are such an ungrateful peasant, Tezuka." slurred Atobe, pointing in Tezuka's direction. "You and your stupid working-class glasses can stop expecting favours from ore-sama."

"Atobe, you're drunk. Stop overreacting." said Tezuka.

"I will stop overreacting when you stop wearing glasses, which you really should stop doing because you have very pretty eyes you stupid lower-class citizen."

Tezuka didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult but he did have the urge to yell at Atobe that it was all the diva's fault for putting his head on Tezuka's crotch.

"Atobe, you don't need to remind me that I'm not rich each time you address me." said Tezuka. "Now get to bed and sleep this off. I'm just going to the washroom."

Tezuka got up just in time before Atobe lay back down. Atobe lounged on the couch, his eyelids flustering. Tezuka was about to go when Atobe spoke, gurgled and nearly inaudible.

"Tezuka, you better be there when I wake up." said Atobe, his eyes already shut.

Tezuka looked at the clock. It was still early afternoon. And while Tezuka wondered why anyone would drink at this time, the Seigaku captain also knew that it gave Atobe plenty of time to sleep and wake up before it got dark outside.

"I'll be here." said Tezuka.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Upon hearing that, Atobe's breathing got even and deep, having fallen asleep immediately.

Tezuka exhaled softly, careful not to wake up the sleeping captain. That had been close.

He looked at Atobe's sleeping face, so calm and quiet and unlike what it usually was when awake. Tezuka thought back to what Atobe had told him today. Atobe must feel so alone all the time. Perhaps that was why he always sought out other people's company. The bespectacled captain could only think that Atobe was greatly misunderstood. True, Atobe was the product of a rich, arrogant and somewhat neglected upbringing... but maybe that was why no one gave him a chance and no one tried to get to know him better.

With one last look, Tezuka turned and rushed to the washroom, careful to not let any of Atobe's servants see him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**My mom and I were playing scrabble before and she spelled the word "Reeoma" and then told me "Look, it's Ree-o-ma, the prince from that anime you watch all the time!" **

**Then I had to facepalm and tell her that it's Ryoma and that he's not really a prince. D; Oh god my parents... **


	37. Chapter 37

**You readers are terrible people. XD It takes you all 30 chapters to forgive Sanada. And then Atobe gets zero people angry when he did practically same thing as Sanada. I am half amused and half sad. Is this what they call the greatness of Atobe's prowess? ... Or perhaps readers are just confusing. ;_;**

**Anyways, this is the longest chapter so far. But it is M-rated so be warned. D; **

**Warning: M-rated stuffs, threesome, etc etc etc.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything. **

* * *

><p>Not even a week later, Tezuka was once again reading a book at Atobe's manor. He never seemed to be reading in the same sitting room. Tezuka speculated that he could read in a different room every week for a year and still have not visited all of the rooms in the huge mansion.<p>

Soon enough, Atobe came back from "I have some business to attend to". Tezuka was not surprised to find Atobe slithering up on the couch, snuggling up to him as usual. Tezuka's hand automatically lifted and stroked Atobe's hair, eyes not even lifting from his book.

"I hate the couches in this room." stated Atobe.

"I think its fine." said Tezuka.

"It's not fine." insisted Atobe. "It's too blue."

"Atobe, did you drink again?"

"Yup." said Atobe, sounding delighted with himself. Tezuka sighed. Anything Atobe said at this point was no longer worth listening to. He was starting to get tired of this. Tezuka wondered if Atobe found him so boring that he absolutely needed alcohol to stand being around him.

The thought didn't make him feel good at all.

It actually made him lower his book altogether, frowning at the nearest wall. Well, if Atobe felt that way about him, than why did the diva constantly insist that he come over?

The Seigaku captain looked down at Atobe, who was laying his head on his lap and thankfully not moving his head in uncomfortable places this time. Atobe was already staring up at him. Their eyes met for a second before Atobe's face turned to stare at somewhere far off.

But something had already caught Tezuka's attention.

Atobe's eyes had been clear and solid, not the usual hazy and distorted gaze of a drunkard.

Tezuka looked closely at Atobe, feeling a change in the Hyotei captain's usual intoxicated attitude. Tezuka could see that Atobe's cheeks were not flushed and the smell of alcohol was absent.

"Atobe?" began Tezuka.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you pretending to be drunk?"

Atobe froze suddenly and it was enough for Tezuka to know that Atobe really was faking it.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tezukaaa." said Atobe, attempting to put a long and sluggish drawl in his tone.

Tezuka's eyes narrowed. Was this the first time Atobe was pretending or had Tezuka simply not noticed it before? Tezuka didn't understand it at all.

"Atobe, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." Atobe insisted, stubbornly looking at Tezuka's knees.

"Let me smell your breath then." said Tezuka.

"_What?"_

"Your breath. I'll be able to tell if you have consumed alcohol or not." said Tezuka simply.

Tezuka counted five silent heartbeats and then Atobe grumbled and sat up, turning away from Tezuka.

"Okay, fine. I'm not drunk. Happy now?" said Atobe, sounding angry.

"Why did you pretend?" asked Tezuka, telling himself not to be upset that he had been lied to. Surely there was a good reason.

"No reason."

"Atobe." Tezuka put his hand on Atobe's shoulder. Why did Atobe not want to tell him? It made absolutely no sense to him. "Look, I promise I won't get angry or upset no matter what the reason is. So why won't you tell me?"

Atobe then suddenly seemed to snap in front of him, turning around and shoving Tezuka's hand away.

"It's because of you and your stupid attitude!" shouted Atobe angrily.

Tezuka stood there, blinking at the outburst. Even now, he still didn't understand. "Me?" asked Tezuka. "How is it my fault?"

"Because you… you always push me away whenever I get too close." said Atobe. "You always get suspicious and don't let me approach you for long. But when I'm a little drunk, you let me. You let me stay beside you and you touch me. When I'm sober, you never do that."

Tezuka nearly facepalmed at Atobe's awful reasoning.

"Atobe. It's because when you are sober and getting too touchy around me, it usually means you are in the mood for something more than simple touches. When you are just little drunk, you are relaxed and don't think about sex." said Tezuka. "Last time I let you get too close while you were sober, you ended up giving me a handjob."

"But... that's-" Okay, maybe that was a little true. "But you enjoyed it." mumbled Atobe.

Tezuka sighed and Atobe suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder again. This time, Tezuka pulled on Atobe's body. Atobe let Tezuka's hand guide him back into a laying position, placing his head back on the Seigakuan's lap in his previous position.

"There. Is this alright?" asked Tezuka, his hand tracing circles around Atobe's back.

It took a small moment for Atobe to nod his head. "Yeah… are you okay with it?"

"It's fine." said Tezuka. "I would have let you if you had simply asked without insinuating anything sexual like you usually do. If you don't already know, then I'll tell you right now that I have no intention of sleeping with you anytime soon. If that's all you want from me, then I can leave right now."

Atobe jolted, his head lifting. "No! This… this is fine."

Tezuka nodded, pushing Atobe back down and rubbing his neck. Atobe exhaled.

"Good. That's all I needed to know." said Tezuka.

"You're weird." said Atobe. Rarely had he had a person stay around him without ulterior motives. He had 'friends' who came back just for the sex. He had 'friends' who only stayed around him because he was rich. Tezuka was not doing any of those things. Tezuka also knew all of the awful things Atobe had done in the past. Atobe didn't quite know what to think of it, but he felt a small glow of happiness inside of him.

"If you say so." said Tezuka, picking up his book again as if the whole conversation had never happened. "And Atobe?"

"Mm?"

"If you even try something inappropriate right now, then I will never let you lay on my lap again, drunk _or_ sober."

Atobe's hands turned rigid and went back to his sides. He chuckled lightly.

"Whatever you say, Tezuka."

* * *

><p>Yukimura took turns glaring at both Fuji and Sanada at a time. His two boyfriends took their time peeling off their shirts. Sanada stretched for good measure, looking idly at Yukimura.<p>

"Yukimura, you can also take off yours." said Sanada. "Unless you are going back on your word of course."

"I'm not." said Yukimura for the fifteenth time that day. God, Fuji and Sanada just kept on asking him if he was sure he wanted to do this. Of course he did. It was inconvenient, but he was not about to break his promise. Especially not now that all three of them were here, at Fuji's house and already on the large bed.

Fuji smiled and edged closer. "I can take it off for you." he suggested.

"No, it's fine." said Yukimura, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it up.

"Then please stop glaring at us like we are villains." said Sanada. "If you don't feel like it, we already told you that you can back out."

"And if you tell me that one more time, then I will throw your cap out the window."

Fuji chuckled, opening his eyes and looking at Yukimura. "But… it's alright. I know you may be acting a little grouchy but that's because you are a little nervous and reluctant, right Yukimura?"

The bluenette slowly nodded. "Yes. Aren't you?"

"Nervous, a little. Reluctant, not at all." said Fuji. "What about you?"

Yukimura sighed. "Tennis practice is tomorrow." he said. "Well, there's mostly that and the usual worries of doing it for the first time in a new relationship."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about being sore for tennis tomorrow." said Fuji, a dazzling smile in place. "I already cancelled your practice."

"You… wait, _WHAT_?" exclaimed Yukimura once he had let the words sink in. _Tennis practice was cancelled?_

"I said I canc-"

"I heard what you said! Why would you cancel _my_ team's practice?" demanded Yukimura.

Sanada then spoke up before Yukimura could get too flustered up. "Relax, Yukimura. Fuji suggested it and I'm the one who called the team and told them we won't be playing tennis tomorrow." said the vice-captain.

Yukimura stared in disbelief at Sanada. "Sanada, you too? Why would you do that and not tell me? I'm the captain!"

"I was against it at first." said Sanada. "But Fuji had a good point. You kept on complaining that you would be sore the next day. So I cancelled practice in favour of us relaxing and recuperating the tomorrow. Don't worry though; we will be making up for it by having a practice twice as long the day after tomorrow."

"That's…" Yukimura did admit that he had complained about not wanting to be sore the next day quite often. "But still, you should have told me."

Fuji came forward, moulding himself against Yukimura's side and kissing his neck.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I had been planning to keep it a secret because…" said Fuji.

"Because we were afraid you would get angry and back out if we told you beforehand." said Sanada.

"Precisely. But you keep on saying you won't back out… so I;m telling you now." said Fuji, looking apologetic. "But still, I'm sorry for keeping it a secret. Forgive me?"

Yukimura look a deep breath and calmed down upon seeing Fuji's sorry face. Fuji and Sanada had done it so that he would be less tired and not dreading the limp he would have tomorrow. He understood why they had done it and how they had hidden it from him for his own good. Yukimura couldn't get angry.

After all, he was hiding something from Fuji as well.

"Okay, I forgive you." said Yukimura, bringing his arms around Fuji's waist to keep him spooned up against him. Fuji let out a breath of relief and kissed Yukimura's neck again. "I understand that you were hiding it for a good reason."

"I'm glad you understand then." smiled Fuji.

"But… if ever I do hide something from you as well, you have to promise to forgive me as well." said Yukimura looking serious. Maybe Sanada understood what Yukimura was getting at because the vice-captain stiffened.

Fuji look confused for a second, but didn't ask further. "Of course, Yukimura." he said without hesitation. Some people had their own secrets. Yukimura would tell him when he was ready. "I promise."

At that moment, Sanada chose to approach the two embracing teens, crawling forward on the bed. With one arm, he took Fuji from Yukimura and then planted a long kiss on Fuji's lips, demanding enough to steal Fuji's breath away.

Fuji was taken back, helpless as Sanada devoured his mouth. Yukimura didn't know whether Sanada had understood the hidden message and was being grateful to Fuji's promise, or if Sanada was simply impatient and telling them to get on with it.

Either way, it didn't stop Yukimura from being mesmerized by the kiss, especially at such close proximity. Fuji's mouth hung open, arms feebly attached to Sanada's shoulders as Sanada stole his breath, darting his tongue in expertly and licking at every cranny and nook.

Sanada's eyes moved briefly to Yukimura's. Sanada just went back to kissing Fuji, as if taunting Yukimura.

Growling, Yukimura plucked at Sanada's shoulder, breaking him off of Fuji. Yukimura put on a suggestive smile and leaned towards the vice-captain. Sanada's head came forward… and missed when Yukimura just about jumped out of the way in favour of attaching his mouth to Fuji's.

Sanada nearly rolled his eyes at Yukimura's weak attempts at teasing him. At least, he thought they were weak at first. But then Yukimura did not detach himself from Fuji. It felt like several minutes had passed; several long minutes of Sanada standing there, watching Fuji and Yukimura kiss over and over, seeing Yukimura's eyes meeting his mockingly.

Growling, Sanada didn't take it lying down, moving Yukimura's head around and finally letting Fuji have breathing air. The Seigakuan fell back on the pillows, panting and detaching himself from his two lovers before he died from lack of oxygen.

"Took you long enough to snap." said Yukimura to Sanada.

Even if Sanada knew Yukimura had been purposely ignoring him to tease him, it had been hard not to react. Instead of replying, Sanada kissed Yukimura's swollen lips. Yukimura didn't go down without a fight. Their tongues met, battling it out in a series of slurps and wet swipes, neither willing to back down.

Fuji watched, almost as if expecting to learn something. He had been helpless to the overwhelming power of Yukimura and Sanada when they kissed him. He felt so inexperienced in comparison.

Yukimura seemed to be winning the battle. Sanada was being pushed back, quite literally. And the clash ended for good when Yukimura suddenly pulled back and gave a tiny push to Sanada's chest. Sanada had been on the very edge of the bed and that small shove was effective in making him fall in the ground, ass first.

Sanada winced at the pain on his behind and Yukimura giggled.

"Oh look, I think it's the first time your ass will be sore from this. Now you can know how I feel." said the bluenette. Yukimura went back to Fuji's side, smiling widely and laughing playfully.

Sanada raised an eyebrow, having not seen such a playful side of Yukimura in a long time, and certainly never in the middle of such a heated and intimate moment. Nonetheless, Yukimura seemed to have finally gotten passed his complaints. His eyes were glinting mischievously with a hint of desire.

Sanada got back on the bed quickly, seeing the lovely image of Yukimura and Fuji lying on the bed, looking at him, as if waiting specifically for him. There was only one thing wrong with that perfect image: they were wearing clothes.

Sanada decided to bring up that issue.

"Shouldn't we undress a little more before we continue?" asked Sanada, prowling closely and licking his lips as if he was a predator about to attack his prey.

"Mhmm, are your pants too tight for you already, Sanada?" asked Yukimura jokingly.

"As a matter of fact…" Sanada unbuttoned the top of his jeans, pushing the pants and briefs down and showing the proof of his arousal. "They are."

Fuji and Yukimura's reactions were identical in the widening of their eyes.

Yukimura swore under his breath. "Shit, did it get bigger since last time?"

"Saa… that's very impressive, Sanada. I can see that Yukimura wasn't exaggerating. No wonder he is always sore the next day." said Fuji.

Sanada flushed, feeling the gazes all directed towards his lower regions.

"Fuji, I will not blame you if you wish to call this off and run away from that monstrosity." said Yukimura, pointing at Sanada's so-called 'monstrosity'.

Fuji chuckled. "No, I'm good. Thank you for your concern."

Sanada fully kicked his pants off, throwing them off to the ground and stripping off the rest of his clothes. He wanted to tell Yukimura and Fuji to get a move on so that he wouldn't feel awkward about being the only naked person in the room.

But Fuji was suddenly interested in seeing not just Sanada, but his other lover as well. Sanada nearly applauded when Fuji was the one to push Yukimura down on the pillows and start unzipping Yukimura's pants.

The bluenette was taken aback for a brief moment, but then began blushing when Fuji's hands started dragging his pants down. He offered no resistance, lifting his hips to facilitate the process. Sanada in turn went behind Fuji, doing the very same thing to the remainder of the Seigakuan's clothing.

"You are not the one who should be talking against me, Yukimura." said Sanada, eyeing the bluenette's body in full view. "You are in the same state as I."

"Well then perhaps I can kick you in the crotch and relief you." said Yukimura, blushing now that the attention was on him, closing his legs to hide from the stares.

Sanada was about to retort with something manly or dirty or both, but then he felt a hand enclose around his sensitive part which caused him to let out a high-pitched yelp.

Fuji's hand moved up and down, almost marvelling at the effects it had.

"You know, I've never touched someone else's." said Fuji, looking at Sanada's almost innocently, as if he's never seen a man's body part before. He continued moving his hand on Sanada's hard shaft, as if oblivious to the effects it had on Sanada, making the vice-captain groan and gasp at the inexperienced hand that would sometimes grip him too tight and sometimes not hard enough.

Yukimura smiled at Sanada's wanton state.

"Here, Fuji. I'll show you." said Yukimura before a second hand enclosed around Sanada.

Sanada emitted a longer gasp, thrusting up. Yukimura's hand began moving, guiding Fuji's.

"Here, Sanada likes it down _here._ Make sure you touch _this part_ a lot, Fuji."

"Oh, I see. Like... _this_?"

Sanada gasped loudly.

"Yes, good job Fuji." The bluenette praised Fuji. "Now, there's also the tip over _here_, which is always sensitive. You rub it like _this_." Sanada groaned, his thighs trembling. "Now you try it."

"…" A slick skin-rubbing-on-skin noise joined Sanada's ragged breaths as Fuji tried to imitate what Yukimura had done. "Is this any good, Yukimura?"

"Judging by Sanada's reaction, I think you are doing great, Fuji."

"Thank you." Fuji smiled.

Yukimura twisted his hand sharply and Sanada's back arched; a pearly white essence gathering on Sanada's tip. Fuji was about to do the same, but then Sanada stopped him, slapping their hands away.

"Enough." panted out Sanada. "I… I'm going to come if you continue your lesson any longer."

Yukimura turned back to Fuji. "At this point, the best thing to do is tease him until he's at the brink. Then you stop before he can orgasm. You repeat this process many, many times and stop him from reaching his peak until he is literally begging for-"

"H-Hey, don't teach Fuji anything weird." said Sanada.

"I'm not." said Yukimura. The bluenette looked at Fuji, flushed cheeks and a length that was as upright as his own. Looks like they should move on. "Sanada, take out the lube." commanded Yukimura.

Sanada blinked. "I thought you had it."

"Of course not. I threw it all out ages ago." said Yukimura.

"Well how was I supposed to know I had to bring it?" demanded Sanada.

"Because you are a sex-maniac, so it is expected of you." Yukimura replied sharply.

"I'm not a sex-maniac! And it's fine. We can just use our saliva or something."

"Oh sure, I'll use saliva and shove mine up _your_ ass and you can then tell me how _you_ like it." said Yukimura, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Guys guys, calm down." said Fuji. "I have lube. It's alright." Fuji then proceeded to reach under his pillow and pull out a bottle, throwing it between the two Rikkai members, who both gave him questioning looks. Fuji shrugged. "It's best to always be prepared."

Yukimura nodded, suddenly serious as he picked up the bottle and opened it, looking at the contents approvingly. Fuji crawled closer upon Yukimura's request.

"Fuji, are you still sure about this? Remember that it will hurt at first… especially with the monster that is Sanada's package." said Yukimura.

"Yes, I know." Fuji breathed. "Please, go ahead, Yukimura." He had never been intimately touched before, but he felt like he badly needed it now. His length twitched at full attention.

"Then turn around and lie down." said Yukimura huskily. "Sanada, help distract him." he added, while coating his fingers.

"I can prepare him." said Sanada.

"No. You are far too rough. You'll have plenty of time for that another day." said Yukimura, exhaling loudly upon seeing the sight of Fuji's behind in front of him, up on his elbows and legs spread willingly.

Without a word, Yukimura's fingers came forward, rubbing a moist circle around the entrance. He didn't push in yet, working on relaxing the tense muscles. Fuji was already rocking his hips against the material of the bedsheets.

With a last remainder to relax, Yukimura finally pushed one in. Muscles instantly tightened, walls clenching against his finger. Fuji let out a painful groan.

"_Sanada_." growled Yukimura.

Sanada nodded, his hands reaching on either side of Fuji and finding the two pink nipples, rubbing them soothingly to distract the Seigakuan. Yukimura pushed his finger in deeper and then back out, repeating the in and out motion again and again, quicker each time.

Yukimura gave no warning before entering a second one. It was the same clenching insides and tenseness as before. Yukimura repeated his past process now with two fingers. And when Fuji was used to that, he added a third one and did the same, stretching the tight heat, preparing it for a much large invasion. Yukimura knew Fuji was prepared when Fuji was the one groaning and pushing back for more.

Yukimura then lifted Fuji's hips up. The Seigakuan's heart leaped, half from nerves and half in anticipation for more. Yukimura's fingers are slim and cool, but Sanada is thick heat, looking so delicious yet so intimidating.

Fuji is guided to sit above Sanada, because it would hurt less if he is on top, according to Yukimura. Sanada sits comfortably and then Fuji is handed to the vice-captain. Fuji's back is pushed against Sanada's chest, both looking in Yukimura's direction.

Fuji finds himself suspended above Sanada's hips, knowing that one sharp descent was all it took. He found that the suspense was too much, so he shifted and moaned.

That was all the incentive Sanada needed. The vice-captain pushes Fuji down, hard and sudden.

Fuji is light on him, but so hot and tight on his cock. Sanada clenches his teeth and stops himself from thrusting up because he can feel Fuji's trembling, heavy breath and the entrance twitching around him, tightening in result to the unaccustomed feeling. Sanada kisses the back of Fuji's neck, holding the smaller teen's hips still.

Yukimura is there, in front of Fuji; kissing the brunette's lips and stroking his hair back, whispering for him to relax. Fuji nods and tries to focus on Yukimura's sweet mouth, arms wrapping around the bluenette's neck. Sanada can't see Fuji's face from where he sits, but he imagines a pained expression, eyes with drops of tears. He focuses on that to stop himself from moving and gaining amazing pleasure from such tight walls around him.

Yukimura's hands are then on top of Sanada's pushing to move Fuji's hips. There is a gasp escaping Fuji with the first movement. Yukimura sets Sanada's movements in a rhythm before pulling his hands back and continuing his soothing touches around Fuji's body.

The short, slow thrusts are not enough for Sanada. So when Fuji begins loosening up, he begins to hit harder, quicker. Fuji tenses up for a moment and Yukimura is about to scold Sanada for trying to be so rough on the first time, but then Fuji moans when a spot inside of him. Fuji feels so full, his insides hotter than ever. Before he knows it, he is moving his hips himself, wanting to feel more of the heavy and hard pressure inside of him, pressing against something that makes him see stars.

Yukimura drinks in the sight, and then kisses Fuji again. Fuji's mouth is sloppy, moaning lightly and lips moving lazily with the hazy pleasure running through him. Yukimura's mouth is then moving down slowly, making a path of nips and kisses down Fuji's neck, chest, and stomach until Fuji is squirming and gasping.

Sanada, his eyes glazed over, sees what Yukimura is doing so he grabbed Fuji's thighs, spreading the smaller's legs in front of the bluenette.

"Enjoy this." whispered Sanada, voice low and strained close to Fuji's ear. "Seiichi rarely does this."

Before Fuji could have a moment to wonder, Yukimura's mouth is back, but on a much better part of him. That mouth is swallowing his tip, tongue swirling and digging deep in each sensitive crevice and Fuji can do nothing but hold on to Sanada, gasping and moaning and making countless other noises.

Sanada knew that it was a big thing for Yukimura to be doing such a thing. Sanada had only received such treatment from Yukimura a very few number of times in his life; Yukimura usually hated giving blowjobs. And now Yukimura was doing it to Fuji, showing just how much he was willing to go to make the brunette feel good. Fuji's legs instinctively closed at first, yelling at the overwhelming sensations, but Sanada kept them open, thrusting slowly and deeply as to not to jostle Yukimura's own pace. Fuji was soon spreading his legs more and more as Yukimura's mouth went lower, taking in inch after inch.

Fuji tightens suddenly around Sanada and the vice-captain knows it will be over soon. With Fuji so inexperienced to the sensations, it was a wonder how he had even lasted this long. Yukimura feels Fuji reaching his peak too because he pulls his mouth back on time so he doesn't have to swallow any of Fuji's orgasm.

Fuji twitches and shakes, his stomach coated with white liquid. Sanada slowly stops thrusting. Yukimura pulls Fuji's satisfied and boneless body off of the vice-captain, leaving Sanada's cock cold and isolated, yet still fully erect.

"God, Sanada… amazing…" panted out Fuji, feeling suddenly empty without Sanada's invading presence inside of him and without Yukimura's sinfully hot mouth on his member.

Yukimura is glad that Sanada isn't finished because he also has not been fully sated yet. Fuji watches, intrigued as Yukimura kisses Sanada and takes his own place above Sanada's thighs.

Sanada falls back and lies down, partly propped up by the pillows and making it easier for Yukimura to crawl over him. Yukimura gently kisses Sanada's chest and then his hand is grasping the vice-captain's thick arousal, holding it at the right angle and pushing his hips down in one go.

Yukimura winces just as Sanada screams, voice hoarse. Fuji sits up, awestruck at the image of Sanada's member sliding inside of Yukimura.

Sanada moans, long and deep. It is so, so good and Sanada wonders at that moment how he had ever survived without sex for so long. It had been so worth the wait. He feels Yukimura pressing down against him, sucking him in and his breath heavy as he moans and groans into Yukimura's ear. Yukimura rocks his hips in a silent plea for _more_ even if Sanada knows Yukimura would never say so out loud. Yukimura is much too prideful to admit such a thing, but the pleasure is bright on his face.

Yukimura's face, overwhelmed with pelasure, is the single most beautiful thing Sanada has ever seen; eyes closed and mouth open silently. Sanada doesn't know if it's because it's been so long or maybe Yukimura has simply changed so much, but Yukimura is so much more radiant than before, leaving Sanada breathless as he obliges and thrusts up, hearing a cry of pleasure finally escaping the bluenette.

Sanada holds on to Yukimura tightly, so tightly as if afraid to lose him again. And then Fuji comes up from behind Yukimura, hands playing along the bluenette's chest, rubbing at hard nipples and enhancing the pleasure. Yukimura cries out from the new stimulation, his hips moving in time to Fuji's touches. Fuji looks at Sanada, cheeks flushed and panting with arousal, desire clear in his eyes, not wanting to be left out.

The vice-captain stares back and really looks at Fuji; the person who is Yukimura's new anchor, the person who brought them back together. And Sanada thinks that he can never even begin to show Fuji how grateful he is to have Yukimura back in his arms. One hand reaches up, grabbing at Fuji, making him come forward and lean down. And then they are kissing, Sanada pouring all of his emotions and passion into it. Fuji moans back into his mouth and Sanada swallows the sound.

Sanada throbs, his eyes raking Fuji's entire being. Fuji is so beautiful, body so delicate and filled with gentle beauty. But then Yukimura makes a whining sound, calling attention back to him and rubbing himself forward on Sanada's stomach, biting the vice-captain's neck with a growl that signals his impatience.

Sanada hears Fuji chuckle, and then the Seigakuan is kissing Yukimura, and Yukimura is kissing back, tongue visibly pushing in and out, Yukimura's hips digging up and down. Sanada feels wetness on his stomach and he knows it is Yukimura's cock, dripping pre-come on him.

Fuji suddenly vanishes, leaving Yukimura in a frantic craze, grinding his hips even more against Sanada. Sanada doesn't even consider refusing Yukimura at this point. He drinks in all of Yukimura: that arched body, those blushing cheeks, that blue hair sticking to Yukimura's sweaty face. Sanada knows he has to make the most of it, because tomorrow when they wake up, Yukimura will be sore and refuse to admit he had fun. Yukimura rarely did this, so Sanada had to enjoy it.

Then, suddenly Sanada is the one to cry out, feeling another type of wetness enveloping his balls, licking at what is not sliding in and out of Yukimura's wet entrance.

"Fuji!" Sanada moans out. He can just barely make out the figure of Fuji leaning in between his legs. He feels vibrations on those sensitive parts of him and he knows Fuji is chuckling, licking and suckling at his balls, fingers touching the sensitive skin behind them. Sanada feels it coming. The combination of making love to Fuji and then Yukimura and now receiving even more stimulation was driving him over the edge.

The mind-numbing pleasure reaches its peak before Sanada has the time to warn anyone. Sanada shudders and then his essence sprays out of him, into Yukimura. The Rikkai captain feels it because he lets out his loudest moan yet, feeling scalding liquid gushing inside of him in hot jets.

Yukimura's balance gives way and he falls back against Fuji's chest. The bluenette is caught between the two, upper body heaving against the Seigaku genius and his legs still wrapped around Sanada's waist. Yukimura constantly mumbles incoherent sound, nails digging into Fuji's shoulders.

As Sanada spasms a little more, coming down from his high, Fuji is the one to bring his hand around Yukimura and fist the bluenette's weeping arousal. It doesn't take much, only a few strokes and squeezes, before Yukimura arches his back one final time, screaming out and spraying his body with white seed, slumping back against Fuji.

Sanada didn't know what Yukimura had shouted. It had sounded like a mix of both his and Fuji's names, but Sanada didn't care right now. He is so exhausted, the tiring after effects weaving in over him and making his eyes droop.

The last thing Sanada sees is Fuji and Yukimura sharing a content smile and a sweet, gentle kiss before his eyelids shut and sleep envelops him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

***headdesk***

***headdesk***

***headdesk***


	38. Chapter 38

**Well, here it is. The final chapter for a total of 38, as promised.**

**It's extra long to celebrate the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own no tennises nor any princes. **

* * *

><p>Tezuka stepped foot in Atobe's mansion first thing in the morning. Atobe had called and woken him up freakishly early, saying that there was an emergency. So Tezuka had rushed over as fast as he could.<p>

Tezuka burst through the enormous front doors and was surprised to see Atobe standing there with his arms crossed. What type of emergency was this to make Atobe actually stand in front of the door and wait for Tezuka's arrival?

"Took you long enough." said Atobe before whispering profanities about 'commoner's transportation'.

"I'm here now." said Tezuka, almost breathless from having run so much. "What's the emergency?"

There was a pause. And then Atobe said, "I am extremely sexually frustrated."

Tezuka turned around and left, slamming the door behind him in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Sanada was awakened by the sensation of having something warm and moist dabbing at his chest and then lowering down to his stomach. As he cracked his eyes open, he could tell by the light shining through the window that it was already morning.<p>

And then the wetness descended down towards his thighs. Sanada jolted; fully awake and looking for the source of that wet touch.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" asked Yukimura in a whisper, leaning over Sanada. The bluenette had a wet rag in his hand, cleaning the mess on Sanada's body. "I'm just washing this here. Since it is my mess." A small blush formed on Yukimura's cheeks as he rubbed again at dried-out white essence coating Sanada's leg.

Oh. Sanada couldn't help feeling disappointed, having thought that Yukimura had been touching him and wanting more intimacy than just last night. But then he shook his head and remembered that this was Yukimura he was thinking about. Yukimura was probably good to go without sex for the next six months.

Sanada looked at Yukimura while the bluenette worked diligently. Yukimura had put on a light bathrobe-like yukata. It seemed like Yukimura had already showered because his body was clean and hair damp with water.

What a shame, thought Sanada. He had been hoping to take shower with all three of them together. Which would of course escalate to shower sex. So much for that.

"You know, I was wrong about something." whispered Yukimura.

Sanada looked at him questionably. "What was it?"

Yukimura shushed him, pointing at a still sleeping Fuji on the other side of the bed. Sanada nodded, repeating his question in a whisper.

"Well… I had thought that last night would erase some past… marks; that it would replace the awful feelings of Atobe's touch and even your forceful hands from long ago, Sanada." said Yukimura, sighing. "But I was wrong."

"…" Sanada didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, Yukimura. Do you regret what we did last night?"

Yukimura gave him a small smile, shaking his head no. "Not at all." he said. "I guess it was foolish of me to think the past would disappear so suddenly. Of course it will never vanish. Instead, I think last night made me remember that relationships are not all painful and that not all touches are bad. I needed it. I needed a good memory to overlap the bad ones. Now I hope that whenever sex comes up, I will think about how good it was with you and Fuji instead of thinking of how awful Atobe's touch was on me."

Sanada smiled back, sitting up and going to kiss Yukimura. Yukimura kissed back, eyes closed, tasting and feeling Sanada.

"I'm very happy, Yukimura. I enjoyed it greatly, but I'm even happier to know that you enjoyed it as well, despite your uncertainty and somewhat upset attitude at first." whispered Sanada against Yukimura's lips.

"Mmm…" With one last deep press of lips, Yukimura pulled back, looking around at Fuji. "Do you think Fuji liked it too?" he asked.

Sanada didn't even need to think about it. "He did. I'm sure of it."

"I think so too." said Yukimura.

Sanada chuckled. "How could he not after you put your mouth on him like that?"

Yukimura's blush came back with full intensity. "T-That was…" he stuttered. "I-It was just… I was showing my appreciation for everything he's done to me. It was a reward."

"Oh yeah? I remember you rarely did it to me." said Sanada. "So it is a reward? Can I earn rewards too?"

Yukimura scoffed, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. "No, you can't!"

Sanada didn't seem at all bothered and continued shaking with laughter, seeing Yukimura's scandalized expression. Yukimura hit Sanada's arm again.

"Your slaps are weak." noted Sanada. "Please leave the slapping of others to me."

Yukimura gave a wicked grin. "Didn't you know? I only slap people I care about." he said.

"Ah, is that so?" said Sanada. "So you slap me to show affection?"

"Precisely." There was a brief pause in which Yukimura looked at Sanada thoughtfully. And then the bluenette added in a small voice, "…Maybe next time… if you behave nicely."

Sanada was ecstatic enough at the simple fact that there would be a next time. That next time might not be for quite a while, but maybe it won't be as bad this time. He was used to going long periods without any sex at this point. Maybe with the help of Fuji, he could convince Yukimura to join them a little more often.

Sanada looked back at Yukimura and he found the bluenette also looking at Fuji, a gentle adoration in his eyes. Fuji shifted slightly as he slept.

"You like him a lot." said Sanada.

Yukimura's head snapped around. "Well yes. He got me out of harsh times and he understands me more than anyone."

"…I see."

"Do you like him, Sanada?"

Sanada considered the question for a second. "I haven't spent too much time with him alone…" said Sanada. And the intensive kissing and making-out periods didn't count. "…But what I have seen so far is very likeable. He is very kind and cares about others. He tries to not make me feel left out even though we don't know each other very well yet. He's someone I can grow affections for very easily with more time. And… he makes you happy, Yukimura. That alone is enough."

Yukimura scuffled along the bed until he was lying close to Fuji. The captain pushed Fuji's hair out of his face, feather-light touches that barely grazed the Seigakuan. Fuji mumbled in his sleep.

"Sanada… you know, Fuji and I have a lot in common." said Yukimura. "For instance, Fuji was also raped a long time ago."

Sanada sucked in breath. He began thinking about something that had been bothering both him and Yukimura for weeks now but that they had never fully discussed.

"Yukimura…" Sanada began, sounding pained. "I… Fuji would not accept me at all. Isn't it better if I leave? I-I did a terrible thing. I mean… I raped you… and Fuji hates people like me above all and-"

"No." said Yukimura. "Sanada, I can't choose between you or him. It would break me and send me back down to hell."

"But… isn't that what's best? I don't want to be the cause of trouble. If Fuji leaves you because of me… I don't want that."

"No. Fuji understands that dating me also means accepting you. But right now… Fuji doesn't know you made such a mistake in the past. And he doesn't know how much you regret it. If Fuji knew and understood my feelings; if he knew how much you changed and made an effort for me... then I know Fuji can also forgive you. He just needs to know you better. You need to earn Fuji's trust as well as get my trust back." said Yukimura.

"Then… what do we do? …What can_ I_ do?" said Sanada.

Yukimura pondered it, running his hand over Fuji's brown hair and stroking the soft strands.

"I think it's better to keep it to ourselves for now." whispered Yukimura, hanging his head. "This secret is a dangerous weapon and can break us apart easily."

An eerie silence fell through the room until only Fuji's long and rhythmatic breathing could be heard.

* * *

><p>"Really now, it's extremely rude to run away so suddenly." said Atobe.<p>

Atobe had ordered his butlers and servants to go out and catch Tezuka. Tezuka had actually gotten quite far away on foot, but he had been no match for the Atobe helicopter that had swooped down and captured him, bringing him back to the mansion.

"The fact that you call me over and then announce your sexual frustration says everything. And I do not want to be around you during such times." said Tezuka. "Now please untie me."

"No. You'll run away again." said Atobe, enjoying the way a tied up Tezuka was squirming around on the floor, rolling around frantically. Atobe was reminded of a caterpillar.

"Running away will simply get me re-captured by your army of helicopters." sighed Tezuka, body going still once he realized he couldn't break free. "I won't run away. So please untie me."

Atobe considered it for a second before he admitted to himself that his Tezuka-capturing skills were simply too great and the Seigaku captain did have a point when he said that it would be pointless to try and escape.

"Alright. Ore-sama is graciously going to untie you. Running away is meaningless." said Atobe before snapping his fingers and ordering a servant back in the room. The servant un-roped Tezuka before once again leaving the room.

Tezuka rubbed at his sore wrists. "So, what do you want with me?" said Tezuka even if he had already guessed.

"I want you on the bed that's behind you. Ideally, you would be naked." said Atobe, pointing at the king-sized bed in the corner.

"I refuse. Move on to something else." said Tezuka, his face showing no emotion whatsoever. Atobe pouted.

"You didn't even think about it!"

"I don't need to. The answer is still no." said Tezuka. "I made it clear that I am not going to be one of your sex friends. Why don't you call someone else like you always do?"

"I don't want someone else. I haven't called anyone else in weeks. I want _you_." said Atobe, staring straight into Tezuka's eyes.

Tezuka told himself not to think too much about that comment, nor about how much it made his heart pound. "Is this your frivolous idea of a love confession?" asked Tezuka.

Love? Atobe froze for a moment. Atobe thought he had been feeling strange around Tezuka because of the lack of sex.

"…No." said Atobe in a small voice, uncertain. "…Maybe. ...I don't know." Why was Tezuka even bringing love into this?

Tezuka sighed. "You know, most people admit their love first, then date several times before engaging in sexual activities. Not the other way around."

"Dating is for peasants." said Atobe. "I'm offering my services to you as thanks for accompanying ore-sama over the course of the last few weeks. Think of this as a reward."

"I don't need a reward." said Tezuka, crossing his arms.

"You don't know what you want because you are still a pure and innocent virgin. Just give it a try. Really, I assure you that you'll be very pleased." said Atobe.

"My mother told me never to give in to peer pressure and I agree with her." stated Tezuka, looking towards the door. Running and hiding somewhere in the large mansion seemed like his best choice at the moment.

And then before Tezuka could have the chance to comprehend what was happening, two arms were around him, dragging him towards the bed.

"Atobe, I said no. What do you think you are-" Tezuka was cut off when Atobe dumped him on the bed. Tezuka bounced, disoriented for a second. Atobe licked his lips and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, crawling up on the bed. "Are even listening to me?" Tezuka demanded.

Atobe didn't reply, choosing to crawl closer and closer. Soon Tezuka's back was against the wall and Atobe's hands were on him, pulling at his clothes.

Tezuka struggled, pushing Atobe's hands away but they just kept coming back, trying desperately to pull at his pants. "Atobe, stop this. You are being absolutely ridiculous." said Tezuka.

"No. You are the one being ridiculous. I'm trying to thank you and show my gratitude, but you are pushing me away!" said Atobe, struggling along the bed, being pushed back by Tezuka.

"I told you I don't need thanks!" said Tezuka, trying to shift away but finding Atobe's hands wrapped around his chest.

"Oh come on, Tezuka. We've practically been dating these last few weeks with how often we see each other. Don't be so shy. I even abstained from sex for quite a while now. It's not going to kill you!" Damn it, he should have kept Tezuka tied up, thought Atobe.

Tezuka had had enough and turned over quickly. He untangled his legs and arms from Atobe's and pushed the diva down under him. Tezuka pinned Atobe's hands down on either side of his head.

Tezuka looked down at Atobe, who was now struggling and pouting when he realized that Tezuka had trapped him in an iron grip. Tezuka looked almost smug. They both panted and slowly regained their breaths.

"Tezuka, let me go." said Atobe, trying to move his wrists but to no avail. Tezuka's grip was too tight.

"Atobe, I think you need to learn that no means no and that not everyone wants to have sex with you." said Tezuka.

Atobe looked stubbornly at Tezuka.

"You liked it last time. You liked it when I gave you a handjob so I don't see why you are objecting." said Atobe. "Trust me, I can give you the highest pleasure. If you thought that just a handjob was good, then you should-"

Atobe was suddenly cut off when Tezuka's face leaned down and caught Atobe's lips in a kiss, effectively cutting off all talking.

To tell the truth, Tezuka had done it to shut Atobe up and had found no better way in that particular situation. He had actually intended for a short kiss, just enough to surprise Atobe. But Atobe's lips were soft and far too captivating for that. In the end, the kiss was not short at all. Tezuka's lips moved over Atobe's, taking in the taste and texture before pulling back just a few inches.

It was then Tezuka's turn to be surprised when he saw that Atobe was actually blushing.

"Y-You _peasant_! W-W-What was that for?" demanded Atobe, face completely red and flustered.

"To shut you up." replied Tezuka, mouth so close, his breath fanning over Atobe's lips.

"But you… I thought…" Atobe was confused to say the least. Why would Tezuka kiss him? No one ever kissed him. Not even Sanada, who had been around for a long time previously. They had never kissed because they weren't dating and they weren't in love and all that stupid shit. "You can't do such a thing! You cannot deny me of what I want and then suddenly- Mhph!"

Tezuka's lips descended on Atobe once again, more firm and definite. Instead of being surprised, Atobe was actually very conscious this time. He was aware of the movements of Tezuka's lips, brushing and nipping his. His mouth was a little open and he could feel Tezuka's breath coming in. Atobe made a short movement of his own, just a small returning act. It felt… nice, Atobe admitted despite the fact that he was still trapped under a Tezuka who seemed intent on lightly kissing him.

Tezuka drew back for air and Atobe was planning on saying something, but the Seigakuan came back immediately, taking advantage of the open mouth in front of him, plunging his tongue in.

Tezuka didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know how one kiss had turned to two, then three. But Atobe's taste was intoxicating, so he dug his tongue in the other's mouth, emitting a surprise squeak from Atobe. Tezuka found that he was very much enjoying the effects he had on Atobe.

"You call me weird, yet you are the one blushing from a kiss. Whatever happened to the great and experienced Atobe?" asked Tezuka, marvelling at how embarrassed Atobe seemed to be getting.

"Sex is different from kissing. You don't need emotions or love to enjoy sex. It's all about the pleasure." said Atobe. "Kissing is a sign of affection."

"Is that why you are pushing me to sleep with you? Because you don't want to be emotionally involved with me?" asked Tezuka.

Atobe looked away. "Relationships and love are stupid and cause more problems than anything. It makes fools of people."

"Is that why you are trying so hard to hide your feelings towards me? Because you are afraid of such a relationship?"

"I-I don't have such feelings! Don't you dare group me in with commoners."

"Yes, getting angry and denial are signs. You are reacting a little differently from _him_, especially by trying to coat it by asking for sex… but you and Yukimura are showing the same signs." said Tezuka.

"Don't put ore-sama in the same category as that insane maniac either." snapped Atobe. "I'm not in denial because there are no feelings to deny."

"Atobe, maybe you don't see it but I do. I stayed around Yukimura long enough to recognize the signs. As much as Yukimura denied it, got angry and insulted his vice-captain; he was just hiding the feelings he still had for Sanada. Atobe, I see your face when you see me walk in your mansion every day. I saw that very same look in Yukimura's eyes when he would see Sanada enter his hospital room. I won't be angry. So stop denying it."

Atobe was silent, eyes refusing to meet Tezuka's above him. Tezuka said nothing more, nor did he make any movements. Tezuka began counting the seconds. Sixty seconds… one hundred… two hundred passed.

Tezuka nearly snorted in amusement when he realized that this was probably the longest Atobe had ever gone without talking.

Finally, Atobe opened his mouth, the briefest of whispers coming from him.

"Let me go." said Atobe.

Tezuka obliged. If Atobe wanted to leave or take the time to think, then Tezuka was ready to let him. Tezuka's hands let go of Atobe. At first Atobe did not move. Then he slowly sat up on the bed, not smiling, face blank and eyes hidden by his hair.

"How long have you known?" asked Atobe, so quietly that tezuka had to strain his ears to hear.

"Long enough. It was quite obvious." Or maybe he had just gotten very skilled at seeing other's hidden feelings.

"And you never left." said Atobe. "You knew I liked you. I'm drunk half the time and I gave you a handjob that you didn't want. You are sending me a very peculiar message here." Atobe was sure no one had ever even showed interest to anything like actually having a relationship with him. He could even say that he had never been on a date before. The thought of Tezuka even being interested in him was making him nervous.

Dating was something completely out of his comfort zone.

If he was sensible, he would say no immediately. He didn't know if he could actually date a person. How could he pledge himself to one person? And one person who had just about put a ban on sex.

But then Atobe realized that if he said he did not want such feelings, then Tezuka would leave. Because Tezuka would think that Atobe only wanted him for sex. And Atobe did not want Tezuka to leave. It was the last thing he wanted.

It was strange to see Atobe, the usual arrogant and promiscuous diva, looking so uncertain and biting his lip.

"Atobe, you don't have to think so much about this." said Tezuka. "I think you know that I am starting to develop some feelings for you in return and-"

"Yes, I just figured that out now, thank you." said Atobe, sarcastic.

"Good. Then I don't have to ask. I just want an answer." said Tezuka.

God. No no no no NO. This was not happening. Atobe nearly screamed out no, ready to say that he didn't want this. He didn't want to date. He didn't even want to like Tezuka more than he should.

Yet, that unreasonable and strong feeling towards Tezuka came back, preventing him from saying no. Atobe would truly be alone without Tezuka. Everyone else Atobe had ever slept with now seemed so cold in comparison to the warm and refreshing Seigaku captain.

No… dating leads to heartbreak. People cheat and betray each other all the time, thought Atobe. He could say no now and save himself the trouble, instead of going through heartbreak and ending up alone anyways.

Yet, as logical as it was in Atobe's mind, he just could not get himself to push Tezuka away.

Tezuka was wondering why Atobe was hesitating. The Seigaku captain had expected an immediate answer. Atobe liked him, and hadn't denied it. And Tezuka had admitted to liking him back. Normally, anyone would have said yes on the spot with such circumstances.

"Atobe, what's wrong?" asked Tezuka.

Atobe shook his head. "I… I can't. I don't date."

"Dating isn't a big deal." said Tezuka, wondering if Atobe had ever even been on a real date before. Besides, Tezuka hadn't gone this far just to be rejected.

"Why are you doing this to me?" said Atobe, making Tezuka seem like a bad guy. "You liked Fuji. I thought you were still getting over that."

"Atobe, it's been weeks in which I have not even mentioned Fuji. Stop beating around the bush."

"I told you before. Relationships only end in heartbreak." said Atobe. "Why would I agree to go out with you, bind myself to one person and doom myself to pain later on?"

"Because we have a mutual liking towards each other." said Tezuka. "And you seem to have a very distorted idea of what liking someone is like. It's supposed to be a pleasant thing."

"Sure, it's pleasant at first. And then the fights break out." said Atobe. "That's how it always is."

"No…" said Tezuka. "That is what happens in weak relationship in which two people are not suited for each other or they don't work at their relationship enough. It's a simple infatuation that dies off. Not everyone is like that and I certainly didn't expect you to reject me simply because you are too _afraid_ and think you are too _weak_ to handle a normal relationship." Tezuka's voice was hard and almost insulting.

It had the desired effect on Atobe. The diva's head snapped up, seeing the challenge in Tezuka's eyes.

"Ore-sama is not afraid, nor am I weak." hissed Atobe.

"And I did not confess to be rejected, Atobe."

Atobe looked at Tezuka, really looked and it took no effort to know that saying yes would be the best choice, despite how he viewed dating as a horrible thing. Tezuka had stayed by his side just about everyday for weeks. Tezuka listened to him and actually took time to know him better. And Tezuka was the only one who didn't stay with him because of money or sex.

Atobe knew he wouldn't find better than that. Letting Tezuka go would be a huge mistake he would regret for the rest of his life.

"Atobe, nevermind what you have been taught about dating. Tell me, what is it that _you_ want?" asked Tezuka.

This time, Atobe had no hesitation.

"You." Atobe breathed. "I want you."

Tezuka looked so relieved, having thought that Atobe would have rejected him for real.

"Good answer." said Tezuka, the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

A wave of unreasonable happiness flooded over Atobe. The Hyotei captain didn't know why. This might just be a recipe for disaster. He didn't know what he had just agreed to. But all he knew now was that Tezuka was staying, and willing to stay. Tezuka wasn't leaving, and better, he would be beside him all the time.

Tezuka grabbed Atobe's hand from where it lay on the mattress. "See, that wasn't so hard." said the bespectacled captain.

Atobe's hand prickled. He looked down at his entwined hand. It somehow felt both foreign and relaxing to be holding Tezuka's hand. He had only ever seen other people holding hands, but had never done so himself.

So… now what? thought Atobe. What did couples do together? They held hands. They did cheesy romantic crap. And they went on dates. It sounded easy enough. This relationship would not be weak. He'll show Tezuka that he could make this work.

"So we have to plan dates and stuff now, right?" asked Atobe. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone, looking at his calendar. "Are Tuesdays good for you?"

Tezuka looked at him. "Atobe."

"No? Then Wednesdays?"

"Atobe, we don't have to plan dates. We can just go somewhere whenever we are up to it. We never scheduled times for when I could come over here before, and there is no reason why everything should change now."

"Oh." Atobe worked at changing the contact information on his phone instead. He put a little heart at the end of Tezuka's name and put him on the first speed dial. Because he was now totally allowed to do that. It was the magic of being a couple. Atobe was getting in the beat very quickly.

"It's just about enjoying each other's company and making the other happy." said Tezuka.

"Oh." Atobe said again, putting his phone away. "What can I do to make you happy then? I can buy you anything you want."

"I don't need anything. I'm happy the way things are now." said Tezuka. "It's not a money or material issue."

"Then how am I supposed to make you happy?"

"By just being around each other like we always are. Didn't that always make you happy as well?"

"… I suppose." said Atobe. "Aren't you going to ask me what I want?"

Tezuka had a bad feeling about this. "Okay then. What can I do to make you happy?"

"I'm still sexually frustrated." Atobe grinned. Tezuka froze, realizing he had just walked right into a trap.

"Atobe…"

"I can't seek satisfaction elsewhere because I am now dating you." said Atobe. "And as my lover, it is your job to satisfy such needs."

"Boyfriends also do not push the other into doing something they don't want to do."

"You are being very confusing, Tezuka. This is not what you've been saying at all." said Atobe. "How am I supposed to be happy if you are unwilling to help me?"

"Atobe."

"The handjob I gave you felt good, right? Just imagine how good it will feel to go further."

"_Atobe_." said Tezuka again. Atobe wondered how Tezuka was able to convey so much of his feelings in just a single word.

"You don't even have to do anything. Let me show you my prowess." said Atobe. "After kissing me so forcefully before, really it's the least you can do."

Tezuka suddenly turned silent, a thoughtful expression on his face. Atobe's eyes widened. Was Tezuka actually considering it? Atobe had not expected anything to come out of his teasing at all.

"Tezuka, you don't need to… I was just kidding." said Atobe.

"No…" said Tezuka. "You are right. You are making an effort to date me, something that is outside of your secure lifestyle. So… it's only fair that I also make an effort to adjust myself to your lifestyle as well… to some degree at least."

"Tezuka?"

"Just your hand though." A light flush rose to Tezuka's cheeks. "Like last time… that was okay. So just your hand is okay."

Atobe closed his mouth that had opened in shock. "Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Now hurry up before I change my mind." said Tezuka, shrugging off his jacket.

All that ran through Atobe's mind was that Tezuka was willing and looking so seductive with a blush coating his face. A sudden possessive moment went through him when Atobe realized that Tezuka was now his and his alone to touch and hold. Atobe had no second thoughts. He sat in front of Tezuka, spreading the Seigakuan's legs on either side of him.

When he touched Tezuka's hip, Atobe could tell that Tezuka was trembling slightly. Atobe thought Tezuka was nervous and forcing himself to do something he didn't want to do. Atobe had been about to frown and call it off when his fingers brushed a lump in Tezuka's pants. Tezuka sucked in a breath at the light touch, telling Atobe that it was very possible that Tezuka was in this state and shaking from anticipation, not because he was unwilling.

"Ahn, what's this Tezuka? You act so asexual but it seems you were actually looking forward to this." said Atobe, smiling, prodding the bulge through Tezuka's pants.

"Just… hurry before I change my mind." said Tezuka, embarrassed.

"Yes yes."

Atobe's hands rested on Tezuka's abdomen. He then plucked at the top button of the pants, opening it and undoing the zipper. Atobe was fully aware of every light gasp and breath Tezuka was emitting, trying hard to keep them hidden.

But once the pants were open in the front, Atobe grasped Tezuka's length through the clothes of his briefs and stroked once, long and hard from base to tip. Tezuka was not able to keep his voice in this time and he emitted a long moan.

"My, you are so much more vocal today than last time." said Atobe, clearly delighted. He was beginning to feel hot as well just from hearing that voice and seeing Tezuka's hazy eyes through his glasses. "Do tell me if ever I do something you don't like." said Atobe, enunciating his words with a squeeze. "Of course, I doubt such a thing would happen with ore-sama's amazing skills."

"Atobe…" Tezuka panted out. "Please _shut up_ and hurry before I end up doing it myself."

"Ah, of course. My apologies."

Atobe's hand snaked into the underwear, fully grasping the heated and hard flesh. He enjoyed being able to look at Tezuka's face this time. Every stroke and squeeze was accompanied by a moan, a gasp or Tezuka simply throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Good?" asked Atobe, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear Tezuka say it out loud.

"Yes." Tezuka hissed out, making short thrusts with his hips. His eyes were closed, breathing heavy.

Atobe's other hand went up and under Tezuka's shirt, moving until his fingers found a nipple, rubbing it in a circle and pinching it lightly. Tezuka yelped out Atobe's name in surprise.

"Wait… Atobe…" began Tezuka, cracking his eye open.

"You said hands only. This is still my hand." said Atobe, pressing down on the nipple.

Tezuka said nothing more, nodding and focusing even more on the pleasurable sensations running through him. He was wet, his pre-come sliding down and making it easier for Atobe to run his fingers up and down, pumping in a rhythm. He felt embarrassed looking at Atobe's lusty grin, so he closed his eyes, intensifying the feelings. God, Atobe was so skilled with his hands. A part of him had been anticipating this since the last time.

Tezuka heard shifting but was too focused on a thumb that was rubbing his slit to care.

But then, both of Atobe's hands vanished suddenly. Not even a second later, and before Tezuka could even begin to process it, wet heat enveloped him and it was far too tight and much too good to be a hand.

Tezuka screamed out at the sudden sensation, opening his eyes wide and finding Atobe's head kneeling down between his legs, cock sliding in and out of the diva's mouth effortlessly.

"Atobe, this is not- ngh!" Tezuka tried speaking but was interrupted by Atobe humming, causing vibrations along his length. If Atobe's mouth wasn't busy, no doubt he would have smiled smugly.

Tezuka abandoned all thoughts of speaking as he was then given full attention by that moist mouth and talented tongue. Tezuka's hips thrust forward and Atobe let him, taking it in and sucking hard.

Tezuka's hands came forward, burying themselves in Atobe's hair, at first to push the diva away, but then to pull Atobe in even closer as small moans were coaxed out of him. Tezuka couldn't hold out for long and he burst before he could even warn Atobe. Atobe wasn't surprised, not even flinching when Tezuka came. The Seigaku captain could feel Atobe's throat muscles working, swallowing his ejaculation and milking him out until he was dry and panting.

Atobe smirked, letting Tezuka slid out of his mouth, limp. "Aren't my skills impressive, Tezuka?" boasted Atobe, his hands playing with Tezuka's heated inner thighs.

"I will refrain from answering that simply because your ego will explode if I blow it up any more." said Tezuka in a breathless tone, making Atobe smirk dangerously.

In his sated state, he hazily felt Atobe's finger moving past his empty cock, brushing at his ass's entrance. Tezuka instantly stiffened.

"Don't push it, Atobe." growled Tezuka.

Atobe chuckled. "I thought so." he said, looking far too happy than he should be. "You know, this dating thing isn't so bad." Atobe moved back up, going close to Tezuka's mouth.

Tezuka turned his head away, wrinkling his nose. "Don't kiss me after you just swallowed that."

"Oh, don't be like that. It's your own seed in my mouth. You kissed me earlier so I should be allowed to kiss you. Isn't that what a couple does?" said Atobe, sealing his words by pressing their lips together. "Besides, isn't it now reassuring to know that we are sexually compatible?"

"…I suppose." said Tezuka, eyes distracted. He kept on looking down, between Atobe's legs. It was the distinctive lump of unsatisfied arousal on the front of Atobe's pants. "Atobe, you're still…" Tezuka pointed to Atobe's lower part.

"Hmm… does it bother you? If you are not planning on helping me, I suppose I can masturbate right here in front of you, yes?"

Tezuka didn't even think twice about bringing his hand forward and cupping the front of Atobe's pants. Atobe sucked in a deep breath, having not expected the sudden movement.

"Tezuka?"

"I like to take care of my boyfriends and return favours now before they come back and haunt me later." said Tezuka, pushing the tight pants down with a bit of difficulty. He did the same with the skin-tight boxer-briefs, pulling at them just enough to free Atobe's cock from it's confines.

"My, you are being rather enthusiastic all of sudden, Tezuka." whispered Atobe, deciding that his prowess was what had finally made Tezuka want more. Tezuka's eyes were glued to Atobe's nether regions, making Atobe feel even more magnificent than usual.

Tezuka's hand hesitated for a second, but then Atobe took it in his own, pushing it down, guiding Tezuka's fingers.

"Right here, Tezuka." said Atobe. Tezuka grasped it firmly, eyes looking at Atobe for a response. "Mmm yes…" Atobe murmured. Tezuka's thumb found the tip, pressing in and rubbing gently. "Yes."

It was easy to know if Tezuka was doing it right. Atobe instantly vocalized everything.

The Seigaku captain found himself intoxicated with those reactions, moving his hand slowly, so slowly and then loving the expression that crossed Atobe's face, marvelling in the delightful sounds being made.

"God, Tezuka. Faster." whispered Atobe, back arching. Tezuka didn't increase his pace, keeping his gentle strokes, finding he very much liked his current pace. Atobe's hips thrust up for more friction, and Tezuka pressed them back down.

"Patience, Atobe." said Tezuka.

"Fuck, Tezuka." hissed Atobe. "You feel so good, but god, go faster." he commanded.

"Faster is not always better." said Tezuka, kissing Atobe's neck. "Just relax and feel."

Tezuka's hands were so good, but so tranquil, so gentle. Atobe was completely not used to slow sex. He was used to the rough pleasure that would be gone as quickly as it started. Atobe's muscles relaxed as he sunk back on the bed, feeling the tingle of pleasure and heat drawing him out, but never pushing him over the edge.

Atobe tried thrusting up again, but failed to do so thanks to Tezuka's arm holding him down. He moaned pitifully, knowing he was close but that it would take just a bit more to reach his peak.

"Tezuka, there is a limit to being slow. You are now downright teasing me." growled Atobe.

"Then maybe you deserve a little teasing for going outside of the boundaries." replied Tezuka. "I told you hands only and you didn't listen. So it's fine if I don't listen to you now, isn't it?"

Tezuka squeezed his hand roughly, and then pulled it back; pinching the tip and making Atobe come down from his near-orgasm. Atobe was heaving, panting while making pitiful and needy noises.

Atobe swore under his breath, feeling so hard that it hurt. He now wished he had actually kept his word and not used his mouth on Tezuka. "Tezuka…" Atobe breathed. "You are… so fucking mean."

Tezuka re-started his slow rhythm, nearly smiling at having Atobe respond to his every touch, having him turn to mush in his hands. What a great weapon this was.

"You know I can keep doing this all day, Atobe." stated Tezuka, playing one finger along the length, dragging it from base to length.

Atobe said nothing for a moment, moaning when Tezuka's light pumping began once again. It was not enough, not at all enough. Atobe needed more. God, Tezuka was so damn stubborn, thought Atobe, clenching his teeth to keep from crying out. He couldn't take this.

Atobe mumbled something.

"What was that, Atobe? I didn't quite catch it." said Tezuka.

"I said I'm sorry." said Atobe.

"And?"

"And…" Atobe gasped loudly when Tezuka rubbed his balls, finding it hard to think. "And I promise never to do it again!"

Tezuka gave the tiniest smile. Atobe looked up at Tezuka in surprise, having never actually seen Tezuka smile before. And then the Seigakuan choose that moment to oblige with Atobe's demanded and rubbed up the shaft roughly, squeezing the base and running a thumb all around the tip.

Atobe could do nothing but grasp at the bedsheets and scream loudly when his orgasm waved in. All the teasing and build up was too much. Atobe jerked up, body spasming with every breath. White fluid coated Tezuka's finger and part of it got on his shirt, but most had gone on Atobe's thighs.

The diva panted, laying there like he had just run a marathon. Tezuka looked at Atobe, realizing that he had been the one to bring Atobe such intense pleasure, that he was the one who had managed to run his hands over Atobe and bring out the very reactions he wanted.

No wonder Atobe was so damn arrogant. Tezuka felt pretty good about himself at the moment. Apparently having such an effect on other people's bodies was great for one's self-esteem.

"Cruel… so cruel, Tezuka." said Atobe, breathless.

"Stop whining. I satisfied you in the end, did I not?" Really, Atobe should count himself lucky Tezuka had let him reach his peak.

"You are the devil. Only a demon would put on such an innocent façade and then tease a man so much that it hurts."

Tezuka rolled his eyes at Atobe's exaggeration, wiping his hand on the covers on the bed.

Atobe had once said that love was irrational. Tezuka couldn't agree more because there was absolutely nothing rational about wanting to date Atobe Keigo.

Yet, Tezuka couldn't find it within himself to regret his decision.

* * *

><p>The silence was broken when Sanada spoke up.<p>

"Isn't that just running away and leaving it for another day?" asked Sanada.

"I don't know." answered Yukimura truthfully. "But Fuji might not understand. He might either leave or make me choose between you two, both being things I cannot handle right now."

"So what do we do?"

"We keep it a secret for now… but not forever." said Yukimura. "I will tell Fuji. I will tell him only when I know we have progressed enough and when I know Fuji cares and loves both me and you enough to pardon."

"It's a gamble." said Sanada. "It can go either way."

"I know." sighed Yukimura. "In the best case scenario, Fuji will listen and understand. He will be very upset, but forgive us both eventually. And… in the worst case scenario, Fuji will be enormously upset and will not forgive us for keeping it a secret, nor will he forgive you for what you have done, Sanada." Yukimura bit his lip, a painful expression crossing his face. "But there is nothing else I can do. I am betting that Fuji's feelings will grow enough over time so that I can safely tell him."

"I'm sorry." said Sanada. "Once again… that past mistake is still haunting both of us. It's still causing you pain."

"Sanada, I already told you to stop apologizing for it. I forgave you. Now the question is, can you make Fuji forgive you as well? I'll be counting on you to try hard and show both Fuji and me that you can be trusted and that you have changed since the time of that incident."

"I will, Yukimura. But this is so… I don't feel comfortable keeping it hidden. It makes the future look so hazy. It makes everything so unstable."

Yukimura agreed. "Nothing is definite, no matter how strong and solid feelings can be. All sorts of things happened lately. A year ago, I would have thought it impossible that you had cheated on me. A little over a month ago, I would have thought it insane to say that I would ever forgive you and get back together. And now here we are."

"I'll be there, Yukimura." said Sanada determinedly. "I'll be there, no matter which direction you take. And if Fuji forgives me… no, _when _Fuji forgives me, I will show both of you that I have changed.

"Thank you." said Yukimura. "I know Fuji can find it within himself to forgive you. He is a kind person and I believe in him. We will tell him when the time is right."

"Yes. And I'll try my best and support you both." said Sanada.

Yukimura nodded. The two Rikkai members spent a moment looking at Fuji, the one person who would decide the course of the future and who apparently was not a morning person since he was still sleeping.

Yukimura was then spooned up against Fuji's back, wrapping an arm around the smaller figure. Sanada went around the bed, facing Fuji's sleeping face.

"What a slacker, sleeping so late." said Sanada.

"Hmm, shall we wake him up?" suggested Yukimura, pulling at Fuji's shoulder until the brunette rolled over and was lying on his back and making enough room for Sanada to lay on the bed on Fuji's other side. "Fuji…" Yukimura lightly crooned, shaking the Seigaku member's shoulder just barely.

"Wake up." said Sanada. Fuji shifted his legs, eyebrows furrowing into a frown.

When Yukimura plucked at Fuji's shoulder, Fuji moved towards Sanada to escape it, burying himself in the warmth of Sanada's chest and sighing lightly in comfort. "Tarundoru." hissed the vice-captain.

Yukimura giggled, approaching even more, sandwiching Fuji in between them. The bluenette bent his head and kissed Fuji's forehead.

"Fuji…" Another kiss, this time on the cheek. "It's time to wake up." A kiss on the side of his mouth. "Come on, Syuusuke." whispered Yukimura close to Fuji's ear.

Fuji groaned, signalling he was awake. Yukimura grinned and continued his kiss assault on Fuji while the Seigakuan tried to hide by sinking even more deeply into Sanada's chest.

This was of course a bad idea because Sanada would not tolerate such a thing like laziness in the morning. He showed it by flicking Fuji's forehead, hard.

"Ouch… so mean, Sanada." mumbled Fuji, rubbing the painful spot on his forehead. "I was awake you know."

Yukimura laughed. "Oh, were you? It's hard to tell since your eyes are always closed." he said. "It's like Renji. Renji sleeps in class a lot but no one notices since he's such a serious student and it's normal for him to have his eyes closed."

Sanada jolted. "He does?"

"Yup. I found him snoring in math class last week." said Yukimura.

"So you are telling me that I can sleep in class and get away with it?" asked Fuji, smiling.

Sanada tarundorued the idea, promising to tarundoru Yanagi when they next saw him.

"Sanada, would you be a dear and go make some hot tea?" asked Yukimura sweetly. "I'm sure we can all use some to wake up. And since me and Fuji are both sore today, you are responsible to take care of us both."

Sanada sighed, realizing the rest of his day would be him running around like a slave, meeting all of Yukimura and Fuji's demands as they relaxed. "Sure, I'll go make some." he said. Well, it was still worth the amazing time he had yesterday night.

"Thanks. Everything you need is in the kitchen, on the top right-hand cabinet." said Fuji.

Nodding, Sanada got up slowly and stretched out his sore muscles. Yukimura and Fuji stared intensively as Sanada walked around, looking for his clothes. Neither of the two effeminate teens remembered putting that many scratch marks on Sanada's chest last night, but the hickies they had given him after he had fallen asleep were a nice touch. Once Sanada had dressed with a long shirt on, not putting pants because he still needed to take a shower, Sanada left the room to go make tea.

Fuji smiled, snuggling close to Yukimura. He really was sore, as Yukimura had said, but it was a dull and pleasant pain; one that reminded him of happy things instead of bad ones.

Yukimura turned to Fuji, stroking the honey-brown hair lightly.

"Fuji…" said Yukimura. "Exactly how long have you really been awake?"

* * *

><p>"Why must we do this?"<p>

"Because that's what you signed up for."

"Your hands are dry. I shall buy you one of ore-sama's favourite hand lotion."

"No thanks." said Tezuka.

They finally left the bedroom not too long after agreeing to go out, holding hands because it was a sign of their dating-ness or something. Atobe didn't get it. Hands were sticky, calloused and full of germs; hardly romantic at all.

They walked through the hallways. The occasional maid or servant would pass by and giggle at them. Atobe would then snap and tell them to start dusting and cleaning something, complaining about servants not minding their own business these days. Tezuka didn't care. People were bound to find out and half of the people he talked to thought he was already dating Atobe. Surely it would come as no surprise.

And when the hand-holding couple walked to the main hall, which actually had several servants coming in and out of said room, all servants actually stopped and clapped. The main butler even came forward with a wide smile and said that it was "about damn time".

Atobe squeezed Tezuka's hand tightly, dragging him forward and out of the door, declaring that he couldn't stay in his home because it was being very stifling at the moment.

"So where should we go to have our first date?" asked Atobe, walking towards the helicopter. Tezuka would have none of that and dragged Atobe away from the large flying machine.

"Location is not of important, neither is the method of transportation, which is why we don't need a helicopter." said Tezuka. Really, he would be satisfied with just a walk around the area.

"Oh. So where do you want to go then?" asked Atobe, now walking towards his limo. Tezuka let him, deciding that a limousine was a decent alternative compared to a helicopter.

"I don't mind. You can choose." said Tezuka.

"Great, a love hotel it is." announced Atobe, opening the door for Tezuka. He would have looked courteous if he hadn't just announced yet more sexual plans.

Tezuka nearly slammed the door in Atobe's face. But instead, he sighed loudly in exasperation, letting Atobe enter the vehicle. Atobe sat right next to Tezuka, a hand crawling around Tezuka's waist and holding him there.

"Or we can do it in here." Atobe purred suggestively. "Either way, I don't mind."

"Atobe, do I have to call off our date or can you behave like you aren't a sexual being for a few hours?" asked Tezuka calmly, stroking his thumb lightly over Atobe's hand. Honestly, just how much did Atobe need? Tezuka shook his head. "You are insatiable; therefore I ask that you please restrain yourself."

Atobe chuckled. "I'm only insatiable when it comes to you, Tezuka."

"Lovely." said Tezuka with sarcasm. Tezuka wondered what he had just gotten himself into. Well, he had somewhat expected it since the moment he realized his growing feelings for Atobe. The diva was notorious for his never-ending sex drive.

"Don't back out now because I won't let you." warned Atobe. Atobe reminded himself that he would have to start being a little careful not to ask too much from Tezuka. He had already pushed his limits today.

"That," said Tezuka. "will never happen. I made sure to know what my feelings were telling me so that this wouldn't end in a disaster like last time, when I thought I liked someone but in reality, I loved another. I chose you, Atobe, and I am sure of that. That means I accept your flaws too."

Atobe looked confused. "What flaws?"

Tezuka shook his head in disbelief. "Nothing. Let's just go." he said. "And no love hotel." he warned before Atobe could give directions to his driver.

Atobe laughed and told the driver to drive to his favourite breakfast place in Tokyo. Tezuka relaxed and leaned back in his seat, feeling Atobe's arm around him as the vehicle began moving. Tezuka squeezed Atobe's hand, reassuringly and possessively, enjoying the silent relaxing moment.

"So I was thinking that we must absolutely do something about the hideous clothes you are wearing." said Atobe.

Tezuka nearly laughed. It was foolish to have expected quiet around Atobe. He merely nodded, half listening to his new boyfriend for the entirety of the ride.

* * *

><p>Yukimura sat there, looking at Fuji from a close proximity on the bed.<p>

"You knew I was awake." said Fuji. "No wonder you were talking about it so casually when I was right there. You wanted me to overhear. And here I thought you would wait before you told me, to be sure I wouldn't leave."

Fuji was not surprised when Yukimura nodded.

"If you haven't left yet, then I already know your answer." said Yukimura. "I wanted you to hear Sanada, to see how sorry he was and how much he regrets what he did. I said I would wait until I trusted you enough to forgive both me and Sanada before I told you. And it turns out that I trust you now enough to tell you. At this point, I don't think we should be keeping secrets."

"It certainly explains a lot of things." said Fuji, his smile slowly vanishing. "I knew something was up. There were a lot of hints. But really, I hadn't expected something quite like this. So Sanada really…"

"Yes, he did. And it took a lot… but I forgave him. And yesterday, when I agreed to join you both... I showed him that I was truly over it." said Yukimura. The bluenette smiled gently. "So… thank you for understanding. Thank you for forgiving us both."

"How do you know I forgive you? Sanada is a rapist. What makes you think I am fine with that?" asked Fuji.

"Because when Sanada was besides you just a few minutes ago, you did not back out, nor were you repulsed by his presence. Instead, you cuddled even closer to him." said Yukimura.

There was a pause and then Fuji laughed lightly. "Either you know me too well or you are just extremely observant." said Fuji. "But, yes. You are mostly correct."

Yukimura exhaled in relief.

"But… don't think for a second that it's all good and fine. I forgive you for keeping it from me. I'm doing that because that's what I promised to do if ever you were to keep a secret from me." said the Seigaku member. "What Sanada did is another story entirely and you are asking a great deal from me to forgive him. I do not know the exact details at this point, but it completely goes against my values and for once, I have trouble understanding your motivations for forgiving him after he did such a horrible thing to you and caused you such pain."

"I know. I know I'm asking a lot." said Yukimura. "He may have caused me pain, but he makes me happy. I've known him my whole life and he is a large part of me. I know it's cheesy, but I love him. All of this has put my love though a huge test, but now I think our relationship is stronger than before. Sanada is very regretful and tries so hard to be kind and to rebuild the trust we once had."

"He must have changed then, because I know he is good now. I know he means well." said Fuji.

"Oh?"

"I know because... when you were talking earlier, he offered to let you go and sacrifice his own happiness so that you could be happy with someone else." said Fuji.

"Yes. That's… something I would not ever want to do. Perhaps I am just selfish, but I need him by my side." said Yukimura. His gaze met Fuji's open blue eyes. "So what do you say?"

"I don't know the exact circumstances of that part of your past. But the fact is that everyone makes mistakes. Sanada may have done graver ones, but you forgave him so I will try to do the same. It might take a while for me to fully move past this revelation… but I will try."

"Thank you Fuji." Yukimura pressed his lips against Fuji, the tiniest pressure to show gratitude.

"Mmm… perhaps I am selfish as well because I really do not want to leave you either." said Fuji, his smile coming back. Fuji moved to sit up and winced, a gasp escaping him.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" said Yukimura, his hand going around Fuji and massaging the lower back.

"Yeah. I thought it wasn't too bad, but the pain comes when you move around." said Fuji, grimacing. "No wonder Sanada likes it so much. He gets all the pleasure minus the pain. It must be nice."

Yukimura agreed. "It's your first time. It will hurt less over time. It unfortunately never fully vanishes, but it does get better."

"My, better than last night. I can't even imagine such a thing." said Fuji.

"Well, on the bright side, we now have a fully functional Sanada at our disposal today. So there is an aftermath benefit." said Yukimura.

Fuji's grin got wider. "Methinks we should show Sanada what he's missing by always being the seme."

"The thought is attractive. But Sanada has never yielded to me in that way." said Yukimura. "Although, I don't think I would be happy receiving pleasure while someone else is in pain or will be in pain the next day."

"Think of it as a punishment for him. Sanada is always up for sex, so we should just help him understand how we feel and show him the other side of it." said Fuji. "And with two of us here, Sanada would not dare refuse."

Yukimura laughed, the thought sounding better and better as he imagined a flushed Sanada with spread legs as he thrust deep into his vice-captain. "Certainly." said Yukimura. He was actually much more concerned with Fuji. But if Fuji was suggesting it, and saying he was fine with touching Sanada again... then it was a good sign. This sudden sadistic idea might just be Fuji's way of dealing with it; giving a punishment for Sanada's past. Still, it was better than having Fuji not forgive him. This was good. Everything had turned out better than Yukimura would have thought.

"When Sanada comes back, let us show him what he's missing. Maybe it will help diminish his sex drive." said Fuji.

As if on cue, Sanada reappeared in the room, carrying a tea tray and looking at the two smaller teens on the bed, one naked and one still wearing a bathrobe. They were both cuddling and looking suggestively at him.

"What?" asked Sanada, putting the tray down on the desk.

"We were just talking about you." purred Yukimura, mischievous smile in place. In Sanada's mind, that clearly meant something bad was going to happen to him. He visibly gulped, wondering what he had done now.

"Come here, Sanada." said Fuji, patting the mattress.

Hesitantly, Sanada walked forward. He tried not to be affected by how beautiful the two looked, waiting for him to approach. He got on the bed… and was immediately pounced on by his two lovers.

Sanada struggled for barely a moment, confused. "W-What?"

He felt both Fuji and Yukimura's breaths on his neck. Their heads went up, close to his face. Yukimura took his time kissing Sanada deeply, pouring a lot of passion into it. When Yukimura pulled back, Fuji leaned forward as if to kiss Sanada as well. But the brunette's head went lower, biting the vice-captain's neck roughly instead. Sanada yelped.

Fuji sent a crooked grin to Yukimura, who chuckled and nodded. Fuji did not want to kiss Sanada right now, Yukimura understood. Poor Sanada would have to work hard to get on Fuji's good side again.

"Genichirou, Fuji and I decided together that it's not fair that we are sore and you aren't." whispered Yukimura.

"So we are going to help fix that." said Fuji, eyes glinting. The two of them moved down slowly, pulling his shirt upward. Fuji bit him again, leaving a mark.

Sanada swallowed loudly and decided that yes, he was very much screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

***hides from Imperial pair fans***

**Well, that's that. Maybe I can actually get some homework done now during the extra time I will get now that the story's done.**

**This story was a very interesting/fun/traumatic/mind-crushing experience. o_o**

**Uh, yeah. That's it. The End.**


	39. SanaYukiFuji Epilogue

**So, Hi again!**

**This here is the SanaYukiFuji epilogue. The TezuAto epilogue is next chapter. Yup.**

**Disclaimer: Knis doesn't own Prince of Tennis. WOE IS ME.**

* * *

><p>"Yukimura, is Fuji angry with me?" asked Sanada one day at school.<p>

"Why do you say that?" said Yukimura, closing his school locker.

"He keeps on biting me."

Sanada pulled at his collar, rubbing at the new bite mark Fuji had given him the day before. In fact, Sanada had a lot of those bite marks all over him. He thought that Fuji had a biting fetish at first, but Fuji did not bite Yukimura at all. Sanada had wondered why and ended up thinking that Fuji was maybe angry at him about something.

"Fuji used to be so affectionate at first. I mean, he still is affectionate but... a lot less. He doesn't kiss me anymore. He does everything but that. And he bites, obviously." said Sanada. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Hmm…" Yukimura still had not told Sanada that Fuji knew about Sanada's one bad moment in the past. No doubt it had something to do with that. Perhaps it was Fuji's silent way of saying he felt angry at Sanada about what the vice-captain had done. "Sanada, why don't you ask him yourself instead of asking me?"

"I would... but-"

"No buts. This is something between you and Fuji and I am not involved with it. You don't need me to constantly be around if you want to talk to Fuji. You'll be fine by yourself." said Yukimura. It was about time Sanada and Fuji talk it over and settle this with the two of them _alone_. Yukimrua didn't want to hold Sanada's hand each time he needed to talk to Fuji about something serious.

Sanada gulped. Sure, Sanada had talked to Fuji before. But not very much. And when he did, Yukimura was usually present. Usually if he was alone with Fuji, it would escalate to more physical things, so they just didn't talk much together. But Yukimura did have a point. Sanada was in a relationship with Fuji too. He should be able to talk to Fuji without any difficulties. Or at least tell Fuji that the biting was getting out of hand. There was only so long that Sanada could pretend like a maniacal dog was biting him whenever his parents asked.

"Fine. I'll go see Fuji after practice at Seigaku." said Sanada, defeated. "I assume you won't be coming?"

"No. I need to go home and work on my garden. Autumn's just around the corner and I need to make preparations." said Yukimura.

Sanada nodded right as the school bell rang, announcing the start of class. The vice-captain leaned down and placed a small kiss on Yukimura's lips before they both departed to their respective classrooms.

* * *

><p>Right after Rikkai's tennis practice, Sanada took the train in the direction of Seigaku. According to Yukimura, Seigaku practiced until later, so Fuji should still be at his own tennis practice.<p>

When Sanada got there, he could see that it was just like what Yukimura had said; the Seigaku tennis team was still in the middle of their practice. Sanada stayed back, behind the fence and made sure not to disturb Seigaku's training. Fuji caught sight of him, smiled and waved before going back to his match against some guy with a bandana. Fuji appeared to be winning.

Sanada stood there and watched, catching sight of Tezuka off on the side. The Seigaku captain saw Sanada out of the corner of his eye but made no sign towards the capped vice-captain. Sanada waited and worried simply because there was nothing else to do. He hoped it was all in his imagination and that Fuji was not really angry at him at all.

While still looking out at the practice, Sanada saw Tezuka turn around. At first, Sanada thought Tezuka was looking at him. But no; Tezuka's gaze extended to behind Sanada. The Rikkai member turned around upon seeing Tezuka's gaze soften from their usual hardness.

And Sanada murderous intent suddenly skyrocketed when he saw Atobe Keigo walking towards the tennis field. Sanada clenched his fist tightly on his side, telling himself to take deep breathes and not to blow up. It would do no good to get angry right now. Yukimura would find out if he beat up Atobe. Then the bluenette would be very upset that Sanada had broken his promise.

Atobe was looking over at Tezuka, smiling and waving as if he had a right to be happy and proud. Sanada refrained himself from attacking the diva.

It was only once Atobe got closer that the Hyotei captain noticed Sanada. Sanada's looked extremely angry, his expression complete with an enraged face and stiff figure as if a branch had been put up his ass. Oh wait, Sanada always looked like that, Atobe reminded himself. Atobe turned, not saying a word to Sanada and pretending like the vice-captain didn't exist.

Sanada forced himself to turn back to the practice, although it was much harder to ignore the constant burn of anger within him. He saw that Fuji was looking back at them, eyes narrowed at Atobe and then looking at Sanada with concern.

From the way Tezuka was ordering the first-years, it seemed like the practice was nearly over. Good, thought Sanada. The faster he got away from Atobe, the better.

Players walked out of the court and into the locker rooms a few minutes later. Sanada waited for Fuji's presence, but the brunette didn't walk out. Looking around, Sanada could see Fuji still in the corner of the court, talking to Tezuka about something. Sanada raised an eyebrow. He had thought that Fuji and Tezuka were no longer on speaking terms. How strange.

"Sanada."

The Rikkai vice-captain froze, rigid, upon hearing his name spoken by Atobe. He clenched his teeth. Atobe apparently had a death wish if he was speaking to him. Sanada turned around stiffly, his eyes falling upon Atobe's face.

Atobe was not smiling his usual smug smile. He looked at Sanada with a rather serious expression.

"What?" said Sanada, rougher than he had thought possible.

There was a brief pause before Atobe continued. "Tell Yukimura I'm sorry." was all Atobe said before walking towards the court opening to join Tezuka.

Sanada's eyes were open in shock. He wanted to yell out at Atobe, to tell him that sorry didn't even begin to mend what he had done, that it was something completely unforgivable, that if Sanada couldn't even forgive himself, than no way in hell would he ever forgive Atobe for what he had done.

But Sanada didn't say anything. He clenched his teeth once more, biting his bottom lip so hard he tasted blood and knowing that it would do no good to unleash his fury at this point.

Atobe passed by Fuji on his way to Tezuka. Sanada breathed out in relief. At least Fuji was coming his way and would be around to hold him back if the urge to strangle Atobe became too bad.

"Thanks for waiting." said Fuji. "Is everything okay?" he asked, seeing Sanada's clenched teeth. "Did Atobe...?"

"It's… everything will be fine once I can't see him around here anymore." said Sanada, nodding his head at Atobe. Fuji understood, walking off to the locker room.

"I'll be quick. Go wait down by the side of the school in the meantime and don't do anything stupid." said Fuji, specifically enunciating the 'anything stupid' part. Sanada grumbled, saying that he wouldn't.

When Fuji was gone in the locker room, Sanada did just what Fuji had told him to do and went to wait on the side of the school, an empty place where there was no chance for Atobe to pass by. He took deep breathes, focusing on meditation and trying to put his mind back on Fuji and what he would say to him later. Sanada sighed.

Nothing was easy for him today.

* * *

><p>The silence was unbearable.<p>

Sanada and Fuji walked side by side a few streets down from Yukimura's house. They had gone through an entire bus trip and Sanada had not gathered the courage to say anything to Fuji. Yukimura's house was increasingly getting closer. Usually, their silence was comfortable and didn't bother them. But now that Sanada needed to say something to Fuji, he just felt constant pressure to speak up. This was awful.

Fuji had said nothing, waiting for Sanada to talk. Obviously the vice-captain needed to tell him something. There was no other reason to have gone all the way to Seigaku otherwise.

And Sanada did look like he wanted to say something important. He kept on looking at Fuji, sneaking glances over and over, occasionally opening his mouth and then re-closing it. Even Fuji was beginning to get impatient, wanting to tell Sanada to just spit it out.

They crossed another street. And that was when Sanada finally spoke up.

"Fuji?" Sanada began, breaking the silence. He swallowed, unsure about how to phrase his question.

Fuji looked at him. "Yes?"

"Are you by any chance… angry with me?" asked Sanada.

Fuji stopped walking, making Sanada stop as well.

"Why would you say that?" asked Fuji, looking at Sanada's eyes.

"I just feel like… you are less affectionate towards me now than you used to be." said Sanada. It had been great at first. Even if he and Fuji had not known each other very well, it had not been much of an obstacle. They had gotten along perfectly fine and were able to have amazing intimate moments. But now, Fuji didn't even kiss him anymore. It was like the more Sanada got to know Fuji and the more he tried to get Fuji to like him, the more Fuji pushed him away.

The worst part was that it had all started immediately after the first night the three of them had slept together. Sanada felt awful, thinking that he had done something very wrong that night to make Fuji hate him.

"So… please tell me if I have done something wrong." said Sanada.

Fuji chuckled darkly, his usual smile sliding off his face. "Me tell you? Sanada, I think you know the answer to that best. _You_ tell me if you have done something wrong in the past."

"I don't really…" Sanada frowned, fixating on trying to remember anything he had done to Fuji to make the brunette hate him. He came up with nothing. He looked at Fuji apologetically. "Sorry, I don't know what you mean."

Fuji looked furious all of a sudden, his eyes opening and full-on glaring at Sanada. The vice-captain took a step back.

"_You have done nothing wrong that you can think of_?" demanded Fuji. "That is utter _crap_, Sanada. You tell me that what you did to Yukimura long ago does not even count as something bad in your mind?" Fuji looked at Sanada with utter disdain. "You should be grateful, Sanada, that Yukimura even took you back. You should be grateful that I'm here at all after hearing what you did to Yukimura. I'm making this clear right now: If Yukimura didn't love and need you in his life, and if I did not love and trust Yukimura as well, I would never _ever_ allow you to stay and I would not be giving you a chance. You may be back on the good path with Yukimura, but let me tell you Sanada, you have a _long_ way to go with me if I am to ever forgive you."

After the initial surprise at the outburst faded from Sanada's mind, the vice-captain lowered his head, looking down with a very painful look in his eyes.

Fuji knew. Sanada felt the familiar shameful feelings go through him. How long Fuji had known about this? Had Fuji somehow found out or overheard him and Yukimura talking? That explained a lot. That explained Fuji's attitude towards him. No wonder Fuji was angry with him.

Fuji's anger was radiating around him, but he was silent. Fuji waited for Sanada to talk. And it was a long pause before Sanada spoke up again in a rather hoarse voice.

"Thank you." said Sanada simply, his eyes finding Fuji's.

Fuji's glare was broken as the brunette looked at Sanada questionably. What the heck was Sanada thanking him for?

"Thank you for staying, despite what I have done. Thank you… because if you left, it would break Yukimura." said Sanada. "I know I did wrong. I can tell you I'm sorry a million times over, but it won't change what I did. You have no idea how hard it is for me to live with myself after this… but at least there are kind people like you and Yukimura out there who still stay beside me. The fact that Yukimura forgave me, and that you are trying hard to do the same… it helps me so much. It helps me live with myself a little better, because I know that I will never forgive myself for what I have done, even if others have pardoned me. So thank you, Fuji, for not leaving."

"I'm not staying for you." snapped Fuji.

"I know that. But at least you are trying to forgive me. I can see it." said Sanada. If Fuji wanted nothing to do with him, than the Seigakuan would have asked Yukimura to break up with Sanada long ago. Yet, Fuji was still here. Fuji didn't ignore Sanada. They still talked and laughed, the three of them together.

Sanada had thought that Fuji had started hating him and didn't like him anymore. But Fuji had simply learned the truth and was actually trying very hard to make this work despite everything.

"Do you hate me Fuji?" asked Sanada.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I understand if you do. I hate myself as well." said Sanada. "If you hate me, then I will keep my distance from you. I won't keep on trying to get you to like me. And maybe I was right and perhaps... perhaps it is better if I leave…" Sanada thought back to the time when he had told Yukimura that it would be better if he left. He didn't want Fuji to be unhappy... Fuji and Yukimura would be fine alone together. Sanada often wondered if he even deserved to have such wonderful people as lovers. And right now, he did think that, no, he didn't deserve them. Not after what he had done. The guilt was back, shaking him and opening his wounds again. Sanada didn't think this pain would ever truly fade. That was a low price to pay for the stronger pain he had caused Yukimura, thought Sanada.

Fuji shook his head, sighing. Okay, maybe he had exaggerated a bit, thought Fuji. He did not hate Sanada. Not at all. He just felt betrayed that someone he had liked so much had done such an awful thing. Fuji's anger had exploded out of him and at Sanada from keeping it inside for so long.

"Look, Sanada… I'm sorry. I'm being harsh. I guess I felt a little… betrayed to learn such an awful thing about you... because I do like you very much, Sanada. I've liked you a lot since the beginning." said Fuji. "That's why it's taking a lot from me to accept that someone I care for has done such a terrible thing like rape. I just couldn't contain it in and all my anger was let out all at once."

"I don't think you are being too harsh at all. I deserve worse." said Sanada.

Fuji took a deep breath, calming down from his bout of anger. He felt a little bad for having said mean things, but at the same time, he felt like it was necessary. Fuji felt much lighter now that he had finally spoken his mind to Sanada.

"I know you regret it, Sanada. And I do believe you have changed for the better. Even if Yukimura was the victim, you made him forgive you. Yukimura is very happy now. It is important that you mostly redeemed yourself. Sanada, you always think of me or Yukimura before yourself. You are a good guy. Your past mistakes are just something I still have to learn to accept. I just need a bit more time."

Sanada nodded. "Is there anything I can do to make this easier for you, Fuji?"

Fuji was thoughtful for a second. "I don't think so. I need to find my own way of dealing with all of this."

"Do you want me to keep my distance from you?" asked Sanada, not wanting to make Fuji uncomfortable.

"No. Putting distance between us is the last thing we need. If anything, we need to be even closer and work at it." said Fuji. Sanada meant well. Fuji couldn't think of Sanada as a villain for long, especially when Sanada was busy always being so concerned for him and Yukimura.

"Does getting closer involve me getting more bite marks?" asked Sanada.

Fuji giggled, his usual smile coming back. "I think so, yes. Is that a problem?"

"I suppose not…" said Sanada with difficulty. He had initially agreed to talk to Fuji in order to stop the excessive biting. And now he's going to come out with the promise of getting more bitemarks. Lovely.

Fuji grinned, feeling that Sanada was not too fond of the bites and hickies. "Be happy, Sanada. It's my way of showing that I like you but still have not fully accepted you yet." he said.

They resumed walking, realizing that the sun had lowered considerably since before. Yukimura was probably wondering where they were. They hurried along, not wanting to make the blunette worry any more than necessary.

Despite what Sanada had found out, he felt very satisfied that he was no longer holding in a terrible secret. Fuji seemed to be thinking along the same lines. The Seigakuan was smiling, thinking that it was a good thing they had talked and gotten several things clear. They were silent for a while again, the stillness no longer as awkward and stifling now that they were both so deep in their own thoughts.

Then something came to Sanada's mind.

"So, how did you find out about it, Fuji?" asked Sanada. Perhaps Tezuka had told Fuji, or maybe Fuji had overheard it from somewhere.

Fuji blinked. "What do you mean? Yukimura told me a while ago. I thought you knew."

"What? Yukimura told me he was keeping it a secret from you." said Sanada.

They both paused and then realized at the same time that Sanada had been lied to by Yukimura.

"Tarundoru! He lied! Why would- that's... why would Yukimura do that?" demanded Sanada, feeling like an idiot. Fuji had known for a long time and Sanada had been acting like nothing was wrong and going through hell in order to keep it a secret from Fuji.

Instead of getting mad, Fuji laughed, surprising Sanada.

"I don't see what's so funny." grumbled Sanada.

"No, I suppose it isn't too funny. But I think it was part of Yukimura's plan to get the both of us to talk about it in the end. Perhaps Yukimura didn't want you to bring it up unnecessarily and wanted the two of us to figure it out ourselves, I think." said Fuji. "Really, Yukimura frightens me sometimes with how well he knows things. He wouldn't lie without a purpose and I think his goal was to help us solve our problems without his help."

"But still!" Sanada shouted, face red. "Lying is tarundoru."

"Yes, I agree. Although his intentions were probably good, he did lie to you. Poor you, Sanada, keeping in such a dark secret from me when I knew the whole time." said Fuji, grinning mischievously. "Perhaps we'll have to teach Yukimura a little lesson."

Sanada thought that Fuji's grin at that moment was a million times scarier than Yukimura's had ever been.

* * *

><p>Yukimura didn't show it in his outward appearance, but he was quite nervous. Right now, Sanada and Fuji were most likely discussing the very subject they had been a avoiding. And even if Yukimura had strong confidence that Sanada and Fuji would sort it all out themselves, a part of him was still very afraid that something had gone wrong.<p>

He took out his worries on his garden by pulling out weeds and digging a little harder than necessary. What if Fuji and Sanada couldn't agree? What if… what if it was too much for Fuji to handle? Yukimura shook his head frantically.

No. Fuji said he was staying. Fuji had told Yukimura that he did believe in Sanada, that Sanada was a better man now. But still… Yukimura wouldn't calm down until he saw for himself that everything was okay.

That's why his heart was thumping crazily when he heard the sound of the gate opening along with the scuffling of feet coming closer to him. Slowly, as if afraid of the worst, Yukimura turned around.

What he saw was enough to relieve him of all worries. Yukimura smiled gently, seeing Sanada and Fuji coming closer. They were holding hands, looking a little tired and somewhat weary, but happy. Yukimura stood up, shaking his pants as clean as he could of the dirt and removing his work gloves.

Once he was close enough, Yukimura gave a small kiss to both Fuji and Sanada's cheeks in turn.

"You have dirt on your nose, Yukimura." said Fuji, wiping it for him.

"Ah, thanks." said Yukimura. "Is everything better now?"

Sanada and Fuji looked at each other for a moment and seemed to agree upon something.

"Yes, I think so." said Sanada, his free hand grabbing Yukimura's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. Really, Sanada wondered if he deserved such happiness. Yukimura and Fuji were both so nice to him. It made Sanada feel insignificant in comparison. "We're working it out."

"I'm sorry, Yukimura." said Fuji, looking apologetically at the bluenette. "You must have been very worried about it."

Yukimura shook his head. "I wasn't too worried. I had confidence that my two lovers wouldn't hurt me in any way. If I didn't think this would have worked out, I would have ended it a long time ago. You know I trust you, Fuji."

"I trust you too… except, you lied to Sanada did you not?" said Fuji. "You had Sanada think I was ignorant of what he had done. I'm sure that was not a mistake on your part, yes?"

Yukimura flushed at having been discovered. "T-That was to avoid conflict at wrong times. I wanted you two to properly talk it out, instead of having the issue of past mistakes coming up at wrong times."

"Of course." said the brunette. Fuji and Sanada looked at each other. Fuji was grinning in a rather unnerving way. "But, you must understand that lying is not a good habit to fall into."

"I know that, but I didn't do it to piss you off. I was simply trying to fix our- hey, what are you doing?" said Yukimura.

Yukimura was beginning to be pushed back towards the wooden garden shed behind him. He took steps back as Fuji and Sanada pushed him in that direction. By the time Yukimura's back hit the wooden wall of the shed, he pretty much understood what those two were up to. This was mostly because of the fact that hands were pulling at his clothes.

"Hey, my parents are right inside the house." hissed Yukimura, slapping said hands away.

"It's alright. It's dark enough and the shed hides you." said Fuji.

"I'm covered in dirt and sweat…" Yukimura tried again.

"We don't care. You taste delightful either way." said Sanada, pressing his lips insistently against Yukimura, swallowing the bluenette's words of protest.

Yukimura didn't push them away. He was feeling so relieved that Fuji and Sanada were both staying and had tried so hard to make this work. It was the least he could do to show how grateful he was. And actually, part of him did not even feel like stopping it. He had not participated in any physical intimacies with his two lovers since that first night they had slept together several weeks ago. He knew Sanada and Fuji often took the time to find a room to themselves, but Yukimura had not joined them too often.

But now, Yukimura let himself be washed away by Fuji's hot tongue, trailing a path from his earlobe to his jaw and down his throat, planting sucking kisses as he went. Sanada's heated kiss was equally mesmerizing. Yukimura let Sanada devour his lips, his arms finding the back of Sanada's neck and keeping him there.

The vice-captain only pulled back when he felt Fuji plucking at his shoulder. Sanada looked down at Fuji's lips and then leaned forward briefly before catching himself. Fuji pushed passed Sanada and occupied the bluenette's lips, not taking notice of Sanada's hesitation.

Sanada felt a little strange. He was used to doing anything he wanted with Fuji when they were alone together. But after hearing Fuji's thoughts and opinions that evening, Sanada wasn't sure what he could and couldn't do. He didn't want to make Fuji feel bad by touching him unnecessarily.

Now Sanada was standing just behind the other two males and having an internal debate about whether or not he could touch Fuji.

Yukimura and Fuji stopped their passionate embrace when they both didn't feel the presence of other arms around them. They turned and stared questionably at Sanada.

"Genichirou? What's wrong?" asked Yukimura in concern. His lips were now a tempting rosy hue. "Usually you are the most enthusiastic about this."

"I just… I don't want to do anything wrong and…" mumbled Sanada, looking sheepishly at the ground.

Fuji's face lit up in comprehension. He took Sanada's hand and guided him closer.

"Sanada, you don't have to hold back. I have never been repulsed by your touch and it's not starting now. In fact, I very much like it when you touch me. I said we needed to become even closer, so please continue as usual. If I don't like something, then I will tell you." said Fuji.

Sanada only hesitated for a few seconds more before he nodded and wrapped his arms around Fuji. The brunette arched into Sanada's broad hands, bringing his face to Sanada's neck. Sanada saw it coming. The bite didn't hurt. It was very gentle with a tiny sting at the end.

Sanada started panting when Fuji sucked hard on the sensitive red skin. He wondered if getting used to being bitten and finding some pleasure from it meant he was a masochist. Fuji layered his neck in kisses and nibbles and was soon joined by Yukimura. Sanada couldn't hold in a moan at being showered with attention by his two effeminate lovers.

Fuji still smelled like sweat from tennis practice. Perhaps the Seigakuan hadn't had the time to shower because he had been afraid to leave Sanada outside with Atobe around. Yukimura on the other hand smelled like flowers and fresh dirt, just like the garden around them.

"I would suggest you two get a move on if you want to do something, because it's getting quite dark." said Yukimura through his ragged breathing. "Mom's going to call me in soon."

Sanada and Fuji had simultaneous reactions. They pinned Yukimura back against the wall of the shed, kissing him fiercely everywhere where there was skin. Fuji was the first one to lower himself down, pulling at Yukimura's dirt-stained gardening pants. It was a shame that they had a limited time during one of the rare moments where Yukimura actually wanted to do this with them, but Sanada and Fuji were ready to make the best of it.

"Yukimura, you know I've learned quite a few things from spending so much time with Sanada alone." purred Fuji, stroking the front of Yukimura's briefs with light brushes of his fingers. It didn't take long for a bulge to begin forming there.

Sanada saw this and joined Fuji, lowering himself on his knees as well and playing with the elastic band of Yukimura's underwear.

"Yes, you must experience it, Seiichi. Fuji's gotten quite skilled. It's delightful." said Sanada, tone husky. He nuzzled his face against Yukimura's growing hardness. He licked at the cloth, dampening it and making Yukimura gasp from the light touches. The smell of the garden was now mixed in with the Rikkai captain's natural musky scent as Sanada inhaled.

Yukimura's teeth were clenched, trying to let out the least amount of noise possible. "J-Just hurry… I told you mom would be- AH!" said Yukimura, a yelp at the end when his briefs were shoved down his legs roughly, Sanada's hands spreading his legs. The bluenette blushed at being so closely observed by both Sanada and Fuji from such a close proximity.

Fuji looked at Sanada as if for support. The vice-captain nodded, telling Fuji to go on. And then Fuji gave a tentative lick to Yukimura's tip. Sanada tucked Fuji's hair back behind the ears so it wouldn't tickle Yukimura's skin.

With another whispered encouragement from Sanada, Fuji opened his lips and took in the top of Yukimura's cock, slowly but deliberately. Yukimura's breathing was harsh and uneven. He nearly flexed his hips up, but Sanada's hands held the bluenette's body back.

Yukimura's mouth was open and his eyes were barely open slits, looking down where his cock disappeared into Fuji's moist heat. Sanada was next to Fuji, like a guardian, occasionally whispering encouragements or suggestions to the brunette while making sure Yukimura's hips didn't run forward and gag Fuji.

It didn't take long for Sanada to begin seeking more. With one last look up at Yukimura's face, Sanada's own mouth came forward and latched to the thick base of Yukimura's member, working his tongue diligently along the center vein all while Fuji thoroughly sucked at the tip.

Yukimura let out a soft moan, and then a louder one when the pleasure began drawing him out. He knew he wouldn't last long, not with the double action he was receiving from both of his lovers working at his swollen erection with full attention. It was far too hot, far too good.

He rocked his hips, small thumps sounding out each time Yukimura hit the wall of the shed.

"F-Fuji, Sanada. Wait… I can't…nnngh… I'm going to come." panted out Yukimura.

It only made Fuji work even harder to bringing Yukimura to that edge. Sanada was of the same mind, scrapping his teeth up along the sensitive skin, licking at Yukimura's enlarged balls.

Yukimura didn't last much longer before his world came crashing down in huge waves. He experienced a full-body shudder before his salty essence hit Fuji's tongue. Fuji attempted to swallow it, but was caught off-guard by the amount that kept jetting out of Yukimura as the bluenette continued shuddering, legs barely able to keep himself up.

Fuji pulled back, coughing slightly and letting the white mess drip on the floor. Once it stopped pouring out of Yukimura, Sanada ran his hot tongue over the sticky areas, cleaning Yukimura of the mess as best as he could. God, when was the last time he had tasted Yukimura's essence? It had been ages. Sanada didn't remember it being so sweet and thick.

Fuji and Sanada stood back up. Sanada pulled Yukimura's pants back up in position, letting the bluenette regain his breath by himself. Yukimura slumped down to the ground, looking very tired. Yukimura didn't stay there very long, mumbling about needing something and then crawling around the corner of the shed.

Turning towards his second lover, Sanada was taken aback when Fuji leaned in and pressed his lips gently over the vice-captain's, just the barest of pressure with the distinct taste of Yukimura's seed on both of their lips.

Fuji gave a small smile. "I thought you might be getting sick of me biting you." he said.

"Hnn." said Sanada. "Thanks."

"No problem. Make sure you make both me and Yukimura happy in the future. And…" Fuji's smile turned angelic and sweet. "If you ever hurt Yukimura ever again, I'll chop your cock off and feed it to rabid dogs."

Sanada didn't know how he once thought Yukimura was frightening. Fuji was a thousand times scarier in his opinion.

"That will never happen again." said Sanada.

"Then you have no fear of being castrated." said Fuji, smiling pleasantly.

"You really scare me, Fuji."

"Good."

The two of them heard scuffling and the sound of something heavy being dragged towards them. Yukimura reappeared, dragging two large bags behind him. He stopped in front of Sanada and Fuji, picked one bag up and threw it powerfully at Sanada.

Sanada staggered back. Fuji was nearly knocked off his feet when the second heavy bag hit him.

"Those are manure bags." explained Yukimura. "Sanada, your job is to spread some on the right side of the garden. Fuji, on the left please."

Sanada groaned. Not gardening again. "Do we have to?" he asked, making it sound more like a whine. He really was not dressed up for gardening. His uniform would smell like animal poop all the way back home.

Yukimura smirked. "Yes, you do. I have to go inside soon but I haven't yet finished up. When you are done with the manure, take out the rakes from the shed and spread it around properly. Please watch out for the flowers that are already planted on the sides and in the center. Rip one out and you _will_ see my bad side."

Fuji didn't miss a beat. "Actually, I must go home to take care of my cactus and-"

"_Fuji."_ Yukimura said. "Cacti can survive in the driest of deserts for hundreds of years. Your cactus won't die from a few hours of no care."

Sanada sighed. He should have expected this.

As if on cue, Yukimura's mom opened the back door of the house and shouted for Yukimura to come inside. The bluenette smiled in a way that promised pain if Sanada or Fuji left before completing the job Yukimura had set for them.

Yukimura gave a goodnight kiss to both Fuji and Sanada before running to his back door.

"And don't forget to put everything away in the shed when you two are done." said Yukimura pleasantly. "Good night." The back door slammed shut behind him.

Sanada and Fuji stood there in silence when Yukimura shut the door, leaving them alone outside. There was one lamp shining in the yard. It was not much of a light source, especially for such a large yard. Sanada knew his own parents would not be happy if he was out too late.

"Let's finish this quickly, Fuji." said Sanada. Fuji eyed the gates. "And don't even think of leaving early. Yukimura's window is right up there on the second floor and he's probably watching us. And if you try, I will throw this manure at you and drag you back here."

Fuji chuckled. "Lovely. Is throwing animal feces at your lovers something romantic for you?" asked Fuji.

Sanada wrinkled his nose as he opened a bag. It really smelled.

"Seiichi threw some at me once. If I recall, it was because I had watered the wrong flowers."

"Saa, Yukimura's quite strict about his garden." said Fuji. "Well, this isn't too bad. I guess we'll have some nice bonding time via gardening."

The vice-captain smirked. "Because spreading smelly dung around a garden will definitely help us get closer." said Sanada with sarcasm.

Fuji laughed and opened his own bag. "Precisely."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Because Yukimura had so many outbursts at Sanada in this story, so I thought that it was only fair that Fuji gets one too. Sort of.**

**So yes, this one was for the SanaYukiFuji fans. Next is for you Imperial Pair fans. **


	40. TezuAto Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS /capslock**

* * *

><p>"Hey love, are we still on for tonight?"<p>

Tezuka cringed from where he sat in the school cafeteria. God, how often did he have to tell Atobe to lay down the mushy nicknames and just call him by his name? Tezuka glared at his phone, pressing it back to his ear.

"Yes, Atobe. And make sure not to dress too frivolously this time. You nearly gave my parents a heart-attack last time you came over." said Tezuka. "And don't call me that."

"Ah, were your parents that impressed with my attire last time_, __Mitsu-chan_?" came Atobe's voice from the phone.

Tezuka twitched, refraining himself from telling Atobe that his parents had nearly had a heart-attack in a bad way, not in an impressed way.

"Just… please behave yourself this time. Namely, keep your hands to yourself." sighed Tezuka. "And don't call me that either." he repeated. "I have to go to class now, so make sure you come to Seigaku once your practice finishes."

"Will do, lovely. See you soon." said Atobe before he hung up.

Tezuka put his phone away, sighing again.

Well, at least this couldn't possibly be as bad as the first time Atobe had come over to his house.

It wasn't that Atobe was a bad guest. On the contrary, Atobe meant well. But Tezuka's parents had made it very clear that they did not like Tezuka's new boyfriend. Tezuka's mom even went to the point of asking "Whatever happened to that nice Yukimura boy?"

Atobe had a habit of using words like 'peasant', 'commoner' and 'poor' on a fairly regular basis, especially when he happened to be inside Tezuka's ordinary house. Tezuka's parents did not appreciate the fact that Atobe kept on using such words to describe their house. Atobe even offered to buy them a new house and new furniture. Again, Atobe meant well, but it was taken wrongly.

Besides that, Atobe just talked constantly, about himself mostly, and in a very dramatic way. Tezuka's family were all as stoic and silent as Tezuka, so Atobe had stuck out like a sore thumb at the dinner table. It had been more than awkward for Tezuka.

At least his parents knew what to expect this time, thought Tezuka, getting up and heading to his last class of the day.

* * *

><p>Tennis practice was nearly over and Atobe was not there yet. Tezuka frowned from where he stood on the side of the field. He hoped Atobe didn't forget. The Seigaku team better hope Atobe did not forget or else Tezuka would be quite upset and start randomly assigning laps again to anyone who crossed his path.<p>

Tezuka saw movement in the corner of his eye, outside of the tennis courts. He was almost relieved, tilting his head slightly and expecting to see Atobe there.

He was disappointed when he saw Sanada instead. Fuji paused in the middle of his match against Kaidou to wave at Sanada. Tezuka scowled and was about to yell at Fuji to keep his focus, but the genius teen's attention was already back on the game.

So Tezuka was left to sulk once again. Really, Hyotei's practice had ended quite a while ago. And Atobe could get to Seigaku by limo. Had Atobe truly forgotten or had he gotten sidetracked by something more important?

His worry was short-lived when Tezuka caught the motion of someone else walking along the side of the courts, behind the fences. Tezuka turned and his gaze softened when he saw Atobe walking closer.

Atobe waved back at him happily as if he wasn't over an hour late. At least it looked like nothing bad had happened to Atobe either. Tezuka shrugged off his irritation and replaced it by the soft glow of happiness that ran through him quite often when Atobe was around.

Once the initial happiness had worn off, Tezuka became aware of Sanada's glare and of Fuji's concerned face. Ah, that's right. Sanada and Atobe weren't on good terms at all. In fact, Tezuka was pretty sure Sanada was well on his way to murder Atobe judging by the look of utter hatred on said Rikkai player's face. The Seigaku captain decided that it was his cue to end practice a few minutes earlier.

He shouted at the first years to start cleaning up the courts and picking up any stray balls. Really, the last thing he needed was bloodshed close to the courts. At least Atobe should have the decent mind to ignore Sanada and stay further away until Tezuka could get to him. But instead, was it just Tezuka's imagination or was Atobe actually getting closer to Sanada, looking ready to talk to him?

"Tezuka, a word please." said a gentle voice.

Tezuka's eyes left Atobe only to land on the one person he thought was ready never to talk to him again.

"What is it, Fuji?" said Tezuka. Hopefully Fuji will hurry up with whatever it was he wanted to say.

Fuji seemed to be thinking along the same lines and cast a worried look in Sanada's direction.

"I just want to tell you that I am sorry. I have been rude to you in the past and… I should not be judging you for dating Atobe." said Fuji. "If he makes you happy, and you accept him, than that is fine. Maybe we can actually start saying hi to each other in the hallways again?"

Tezuka nodded, both surprised at Fuji's sudden phrase and shocked to notice that Atobe had now gotten Sanada's attention and was saying something to him.

This alarmed Fuji as the smaller brunette immediately began making fast pace towards the court exit. Fuji's comment only make Tezuka feel like maybe there was some hope now that they could at least talk to each other as regular acquaintances rather than ignoring the other like a complete stranger.

Tezuka pushed it out of his mind when he saw that Atobe was now walking in his direction and that Fuji was dragging a rather angry-looking Sanada away.

"Ready to go, love?" asked Atobe, looking far too pleased with himself. Tezuka wondered what Atobe had told Sanada. The Hyotei captain was quick to grab Tezuka's hand. "Unless you wish to kick your team out of the locker rooms early so that we can have some quick fun before supper at your house, than I am up for that too." added Atobe.

Tezuka showed no reaction. He was used to Atobe's every phrase containing sexual innuendos. "No, my mom won't be happy if we are late for supper." said Tezuka, not mentioning that the locker rooms were Seigaku tennis team members only.

Atobe didn't look like he had expected any different. "Mmm, that's fine. I can wait a few more hours, love."

Tezuka said nothing. He did not like the nicknames and he was sure his parents would not approve either, but Tezuka had to admit that it was at least better than being called 'Mitsu-chan'. He would never hear the end of it if anyone from his team heard such a thing from Atobe.

"Why were you late?" asked Tezuka.

"Some first year brat tripped and sprained his ankle so I had to drag him to the infirmary." said Atobe.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. Atobe helping someone?

"I'm telling the truth, Tezuka, so don't give me that look. Ore-sama is very kind. Just ask Oshitari and they will tell that that's exactly what happened." said Atobe.

"No, I believe you." Tezuka looked briefly over the courts one last time, making sure everything was picked up and stored away before he headed out. Sanada was no where to be found and Fuji was in the locker rooms.

He showered quickly (after forcing Atobe to stay outside and be a good boy for a few minutes) and then made sure everyone had left before locking up and walking in the direction of Atobe's limo.

* * *

><p>Just as expected, dinner at Tezuka's house was as awkward and silent as the previous time Atobe had been to the Seigakuan's house. Although, there was a lot less talking on Atobe's part, thanks to Tezuka who had warned his boyfriend not to talk unnecessarily.<p>

Well, at least Atobe was not being as obnoxious as last time, thought Tezuka, watching as Atobe nearly looked normal as he ate, with his impeccable dinner table manners and then asking why there was no salad fork or soup as an appetizer.

Unfortunately, Tezuka's parents still had not forgotten their first impression of Atobe, which was that of a rich and spoiled brat. They were right in some way, and Tezuka didn't expect his parents to ever understand, but Atobe was so much more than that to him.

Even so, the meal went on without too many accidents or slips words like 'peasant'. It was a major improvement from last time in Tezuka's opinion. And Atobe appeared to be totally oblivious to the death glares he was receiving from Tezuka's parents.

Tezuka's mom looked like she wanted to say something. But she ended up closing her mouth again, getting up and pouring wine for her husband and then for herself. Atobe smiled and held out his glass. She stared at Atobe like he had just committed a huge crime.

"Atobe, those who are underage don't drink wine in our house." said Tezuka in a whisper.

Atobe looked like he was about to protest, but Tezuka shook his head, giving him a warning look that Atobe knew meant 'Say something and I will make it my life goal to avoid you and your sexual advances for the next week'. So Atobe lowered his glass, grumbling that he could always just take water.

"Kunimitsu tells me you are staying over for the night, Atobe-kun?" said Tezuka's mother, looking like she dreaded that fact.

"Oh, yes." said Atobe, wiping his mouth politely with a handkerchief. "My limo will be there in the morning to pick us both up and go to school."

"I see." she said. "I'll prepare blankets and a pillow in the living room for you."

Then, Tezuka knew that his mother truly did not like Atobe. Any guest would usually get Tezuka's room and Tezuka would sleep on the couch for a night. This time, she was telling Atobe to sleep on the couch instead.

Atobe himself looked scandalized. "T-The living room?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" she said, challenging.

Atobe very much did have a problem. He didn't expect any better from a peasant's house, but Tezuka's bed was certainly big enough for the two of them to share. He didn't understand why they couldn't stay in the same room. Sleeping on the couch was an insult to his libido.

"Actually-" began Atobe.

"It's fine. In fact, Atobe is very thankful for the hospitality." said Tezuka, looking at Atobe pointedly.

It took several seconds before Atobe grudgingly nodded.

That was fine. Let them think that, thought Atobe. But if Tezuka thought he could escape in that way, than he was dead wrong. Atobe did not agree to spend the night in a working-class house only to not get any private time in Tezuka's bedroom in the end. He _would_ get what he wanted.

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality." said Atobe, bowing his head. "The food is excellent."

Tezuka knew something was up because Atobe didn't protest one bit when his luggage was left on the living room couch after supper. Tezuka ended up staying in the living room for the evening, watching a movie with Atobe. The diva tried several times to lounge down with his head on Tezuka's lap, like he was so used to doing, but Tezuka's mother kept on passing by every few minutes to check up on them. Of course, that meant absolutely no cuddling or touching whatsoever. Even Tezuka was beginning to get irritated by the time the movie ended. Atobe was looking absolutely furious, but did not make more of a fuss than that.

Tezuka snuck in a quick goodnight peck to Atobe's lips before walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

It took an entire hour, in which Tezuka had just put his book away after his usual pre-sleep reading and was about to fall asleep in his bed, until Atobe showed up. He crept silently through Tezuka's bedroom, a wide grin plastered on his face. Tezuka nearly snorted in amusement. Of course Atobe was there. The diva had probably waited until Tezuka's parents were fast asleep before attempting to walk up the stairs. Atobe must have had a hard time; the stairs were creaky.

"Surprised to see me, love?" asked Atobe, pulling back Tezuka's bedcovers and entering the sea of warmth under the blanket, complete with Tezuka's radiating heat. Atobe's skin was freezing and Tezuka nearly jumped when Atobe's hands found his arm.

"Not really." answered Tezuka, his eyes a little blurry from his lack of glasses. "I expected something like this after you didn't make a huge deal out of sleeping downstairs."

"Mmm… have I ever told you how sexy you look without your glasses?" asked Atobe, sending a heated look at Tezuka's face.

Tezuka sighed. "Atobe, you've told me I was sexy when I _was_ wearing my glasses as well. You also tell me the same about when I wear my school uniform and even my tennis uniform. I'm beginning to think you just find me sexy in anything."

"That's possible." said Atobe. "But your tennis shorts really are the super sexiest things ever. They should just be a little shorter."

"And I think you need to leave and lower your voice before you wake up my mother."

"In a while. Let me stay here for a bit. Your bed is so warm. Not as warm as mine back in ore-sama's mansion, of course, but it will do." said Atobe, snuggling up against Tezuka.

Well, perhaps Atobe did deserve a few minutes like this, thought Tezuka. Atobe had been extremely patient today and had tried very hard to be polite. A few minutes of increased warmth and of having Atobe's intoxicating scent close to him couldn't hurt.

And then Tezuka was snapped back to reality when hands began grasping at his pyjama pants. And Tezuka realized that there was no way Atobe would be crawling into his bed unless the diva had ulterior motives.

Tezuka grabbed Atobe's wrists.

"Are you insane?" demanded Tezuka in a whisper. "My parents are sleeping just a few doors down."

"Then I guess you'll have to be quiet." replied Atobe. "Really, do you know how long it's been since I last touched you?"

"One day." said Tezuka.

"_No_. It's been precisely 27 hours. That's three hours _more_ than a day." said Atobe. Clearly Tezuka did not understand the seriousness of the situation.

"I can't imagine how much you've been suffering since."

"Your sarcasm is not terribly endearing, love." said Atobe. "Besides, I think I deserve a reward after nearly putting my life on the line to apologize today."

"You did what?" asked Tezuka.

"I told Sanada that I was sorry… you know, about what I did in the past to Yukimura. I know it's not much, but I feel like it's better than nothing." said Atobe.

Ah, so that's why Atobe and Sanada had been standing so close at the end of tennis practice, thought Tezuka. "That's good, Atobe. I'm proud of you." said Tezuka.

"Of course. Ore-sama is just too skilled in the art of kindness!" proclaimed Atobe, a little too loudly that Tezuka had to shush him.

Tezuka hesitated for a second, hands still holding Atobe's wrists down. Atobe looked at him smugly, realizing he had already won. Sighing, Tezuka let go of Atobe's hands.

"Just, make it quick." hissed Tezuka. Atobe gave him a victorious grin before disappearing under the covers. The Seigaku captain could feel those unusually tender hands prying his pants and briefs off and then one pressed on him, rubbing roughly. Tezuka jerked. He would have to be very careful not to make noise.

And the next thing he knew, he was suddenly enveloped by the scorching heat of Atobe's mouth. That mouth coaxed his member to full hardness in barely any time at all. All Tezuka could make out was the lump in the covers that was Atobe's head, moving forward and back along his crotch.

Tezuka pressed his face to the pillow, muffling a moan he knew had to escape. While Tezuka did protest often, his objections nearly always died off once the pleasure settled in. God, how did one manage to be so skilled with hands and tongue? He had tried giving a blowjob to Atobe last week but it had ended in a complete failure. Not only had Tezuka nearly choked, but when he had tried using his tongue, it had just ended in a mess of saliva and his teeth had kept on scraping Atobe, making the diva wince.

But this was heavenly. Atobe's tongue control was exquisite; he always knew where to press and lick to drive Tezuka crazy.

"Are you taking notes, Tezuka? You know you'll have to repay the favour later." said Atobe, chuckling and going back down to suck on the head.

Tezuka panted. "Ato…be. You know I-I can't give blowjobs."

"Mmm… well, practice makes perfect." said Atobe. His lips left Tezuka's member and he crawled back up Tezuka's heated body, kissing a flushed neck as hands stroked the hard piece of flesh. "Don't feel bad, plenty of newcomers have trouble with it."

Tezuka's hips rocked forward, pressing against Atobe's palm. "And how many newcomers have been as bad as me?" asked Tezuka, breathless.

Atobe chuckled darkly, nipping at Tezuka's neck. "I admit, love, that you are quite bad at giving head. I've never seen someone be that sloppy at it."

Tezuka's hands went down along Atobe's body, touching until his hands met the elastic band of Atobe's pyjamas. He pushed it down, not really surprised to find Atobe wearing no underwear. No doubt this had been part of Atobe's plan for a while. He pressed their hips forward, their heated members touching. Atobe gasped when Tezuka's calloused fingers rubbed them both together.

"Well, I can at least say that you are getting better at handjobs." said Atobe. His lips came close and Tezuka pressed his mouth against them, brief but satisfying.

"It's only a matter of familiarity and knowing how you like it." said Tezuka, dragging his nail up the underside of Atobe's cock and earning a moan.

"Mmm… I think I know what you mean, love." said Atobe, his hands joining Tezuka's. "You know… I've rarely gotten the chance before now to be familiar with a single person's body for a long time. I like this better, knowing exactly where to press to make you feel good."

Tezuka's hips jerked suddenly, and they both abandoned conversation, feeling the heat becoming more and more unbearable. The friction of their hips rubbing together was splendid, along with the constant motion of their hands. Atobe twisted his wrist, pushing Tezuka over the edge in one swift move.

Jets of white flew out of Tezuka. Tezuka's eyes were closed and his mouth was open as he rode out his orgasm with a tiny moan escaping his lips and a beautiful blissful expression decorating his features. His hands had gone limp, so Atobe moved them, reminding Tezuka that Atobe had not finished yet. With a sated look, Tezuka re-started his motions, his hands moving languidly, but squeezing just enough. With Atobe's own hands jerking as well, the Hyotei captain came soon after, his essence joining Tezuka's.

Atobe's head was buried in Tezuka's shoulder, breathing heavy and working on calming his erratic heartbeat.

"You know…" began Atobe, settling into a comfortable position to sleep. "If you weren't a virgin, I would let you top me on our first time."

Tezuka rose an eyebrow.

"I just think you'd be equally as bad and awkward at sex as your first attempt at a blowjob." explained Atobe. "I want our first time to be pleasurable and not at all painful. I've had more experience in that field and I have no doubt that I can make it feel good, which is more than I can say what would happen if you topped."

"… Atobe, does it bother you that I'm not experienced?" asked Tezuka. It was obvious that Atobe was waiting for Tezuka.

"Oh heavens, no!" said Atobe. "I think part of your charm is that I have to show you how to do everything. I'll mould you just the way I want your skills to be." Atobe paused. "I thought it would bother you that I'm experienced actually."

"Not… particularly. You do have a very high sex drive… but that's manageable. And you… do make me feel good." said Tezuka. Atobe was sure Tezuka was blushing, but he couldn't see it in this darkness.

"Good. Although, I do expect you to catch the rhythm at some point and make me feel amazing." said Atobe. "I quite like to be showered with attention."

"Oh, I've noticed." said Tezuka. "I'll… try my best I suppose."

Atobe settled himself close to Tezuka, putting his head in the junction between Tezuka's head and shoulders.

"You know Tezuka, despite how selfish this may sound and how many unfortunate things have happened to cause this… I'm glad you're with me now." said Atobe. Tezuka made a small grunt and leaned his cheek against Atobe's hair.

"I suppose it's good you gave your feelings a chance then." said Tezuka.

"Indeed. Imagine I had gone with my prior love experiences and said no to you? That would have been easily a most regrettable decision of my entire existance."

Tezuka froze. Love experiences? Prior love experiences? Atobe had prior love experiences?

"You have… you've been in… love before?" Tezuka couldn't help but voice the question out loud, looking at Atobe and wonder if he had just misheard. Atobe looked oddly uncomfortable and his eyes shifted away, not meeting Tezuka's. It was enough of an answer for the Seigakuan.

"Who was he?" asked Tezuka.

"Ah, it's nothing." said Atobe. "Really, it was just a silly infatuation. I thought I was in love, but I wasn't. It's completely different. What I have with you is much more real and solid."

"Atobe."

"Perhaps I should be going back downstairs afterall." said Atobe, shifting out. Tezuka's arms didn't budge from around Atobe. "Can you let me go, Tezuka? I know ore-sama is irresistible, but really-"

"_Atobe.__" _Tezuka said again. The diva sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this easily. "Why don't you want to tell me, Atobe?"

"It's just… it's not even important." Atobe sounded quite serious for a change. "Really, I'm over it. I don't want to bring it up, especially since I've done many things I'm not proud of because of that past infatuation."

"Do you not trust me?" asked Tezuka. Nothing could make him think less of Atobe. But it was hurting Tezuka to see that Atobe didn't not seem to be trusting him with everything. "Atobe, it's not a big deal if you used to like someone. I used to like Fuji. It's fine if you did like someone in the past. It's perfectly normal actually."

Atobe looked conflicted. But finally, after a long moment of silence in Tezuka's arms, the Hyotei captain let out a long breath and nodded.

"The story might be long though, so don't fall asleep on me." warned Atobe.

"I won't." said Tezuka.

Atobe frowned once more, thinking about where to begin. "Well, you know… the only other person I've ever gotten familiar with their body is… Sanada." said Atobe. He paused to see if Tezuka would have any reaction. The brunette simply nodded, indicating that he was listening. Atobe continued, "For two long years, Sanada kept on coming to me for sexual relief. At first, I had only tempted him for fun, to see where it would go. The first few months were purely physical. To Sanada, it remained a physical relationship without emotional attachments the entire time. But I…" Atobe took a small pause, breathing deeply. "I admit that I began developing feelings for him."

"You… you like Sanada?" asked Tezuka, surprised. He had expected someone else; maybe someone from Hyotei. But not the cold vice-captain of Rikkai. Although, it did make sense since they did used to have an affair type of thing going on.

"_Liked_, in the past tense. I no longer feel that way today, but before… well these feelings made me do things that I now regret very much." said Atobe. "A-Anyways… yes, I liked him but I never told Sanada. Sanada would have left if he knew and I didn't want that back then."

Tezuka had to tell himself for the first time not to be jealous.

"But still, it hurt me. It hurt so much when Sanada would scream out someone else's name when _I_ was the one who gave him pleasure." said Atobe, the words spilling out of his. It was a story he had never told anyone previously. Heck, he had even denied these feelings for such a long time beforehand. "Or maybe I was just jealous of the loving relationship Sanada had with Yukimura. Either way, I knew I was falling for Sanada. I was falling for him bad." Atobe's face reflected past pain.

Tezuka's hands squeezed around Atobe's reassuringly. Atobe didn't feel like he needed it. He was long since over it all.

"So when Yukimura found out of Sanada's adultery… words cannot even describe how happy I was at the time." said Atobe, smiling wearily. "I thought that Sanada would finally be mine alone, that maybe Sanada would now look at _me _with a loving gaze, that he would scream _my _name as he climaxed."

"That, of course, did not happen. I had been foolish to hope that would be the case. Sanada completely stopped seeing me altogether. And instead of being upset, I was in denial. I kept on coming on to him anyways, despite his protests saying he no longer wanted anything to do with me. I grew desperate, not taking no for an answer, constantly pestering Sanada. I didn't understand why Sanada was still chasing after a lost cause. After a while, it hit me that while I may know Sanada's body like the back of my hand, his heart was completely elsewhere. His heart has always belonged to Yukimura alone."

Tezuka said absolutely nothing, but Atobe didn't even need to look at Tezuka's face to know the brunette was listening. Atobe's mind was elsewhere, thinking back to a time where his mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of Sanada and feelings of pure resentment towards Yukimura.

"I was so angry at Sanada for rejecting me like that. And it was several weeks later that I got a call from Yukimura, asking for my assistance in a little plot to scare Fuji. I hastily agreed to Yukimura's course of action. At the time, my plan was to get Yukimura's trust and perhaps steal him away from Sanada, just to spite him." said Atobe. "But… Yukimura didn't go through with his plan against Fuji. And I saw another opportunity instead."

Atobe felt cold, despite the warmth of Tezuka besides him.

"I think you know what happens next, Tezuka." said Atobe, his voice gone low. He felt Tezuka nod. "I… I raped Yukimura. And I knew it was not at all about getting my share of the bargain. I did it to hurt Sanada, and I thought the only way to hurt Sanada was to hurt the person he loved most. I wanted Sanada to feel the same pain he had given me."

Atobe's silence was filled with regret. Tezuka hugged him closer to his chest.

"I know you regret it, Atobe. It's alright." said Tezuka.

"Ugh." said Atobe. "No, it's not really alright. I can still remember Yukimura's frightened eyes. I remember how he bit his lips so hard that blood came out, yet I didn't stop. It's not okay. I really scared him. He must have been so hurt after that. His mind must have been a mess."

"Yukimura is strong." said Tezuka. "He recovered. Maybe… if you want, we can go to Rikkai tomorrow. And you can properly apologize to him. I'm sure it will make you feel better."

Atobe stiffened into a statue. Tezuka looked at Atobe questionably.

"No. Not Rikkai." said Atobe, sounding very scared. "Anywhere but there."

"Atobe?" said Tezuka. "Why not?"

"I was nearly murdered by Yukimura last time I went there." said Atobe, his voice rising in panic. "H-He nearly killed me! His hands were around my throat and I could swear I saw my life flash before my eyes."

Tezuka blinked. Wait… was Atobe _scared_ of Yukimura? But... Atobe had just been talking about how frightened Yukimura had looked... yet now, Atobe was looking absolutely terrified at the thought of the bluenette. The situation was oddly reversed.

"Relax, Atobe. I'll come with you. I promise Yukimura won't attempt murder this time." said Tezuka, soothingly running his fingers through Atobe's silver hair.

It took quite a while to persuade Atobe that going to Rikkai would not endanger his life. In the end, Atobe only agreed to go if he could bring 15 bodyguards, stay up in his helicopter and scream his apologies from a megaphone.

No doubt Rikkai will be unpleasantly interrupted in the middle of their tennis practice the next day.

"Now, I didn't finish my story, Tezuka." said Atobe, his voice once again regaining its normal confident tone.

"I think I know what happens next." whispered Tezuka, his mouth finding Atobe's before the other could have time to protest. The kiss was sweet, drawn-out and for once, it did not hide any hidden sexual intentions. "I show up after that."

"Mmm… you do. I quickly got over Sanada after that, especially after Yukimura nearly murdered me." said Atobe. "And right when I swear to never ever fall in love again, you show up only days later, as if mocking my resolution to never give love a chance. After several days of more denial and finally deciding to give you that chance, here I am, weeks later, having secretly snuck up to your room and thinking that I am glad all of these past events had occurred and brought us together."

Tezuka gave Atobe a rare smile. "Then I suppose I am selfish as well for being glad as well." said the Seigaku captain.

Atobe smiled and hugged Tezuka in what he thought was a sweet and special moment between them. And then Tezuka began kicking him off the bed.

"Ow! Hey, what are you doing?" complained Atobe.

"Mom still thinks you are sleeping downstairs. You have to go."

"No." Atobe said stubbornly, snuggling up against Tezuka. "I want to stay right here. That couch of yours is completely uncomfortable. Plus, I think I was wrong about your mother. She does not seem to like me very much afterall."

"How observant of you. Even so, she expects you to be downstairs tomorrow morning."

"And I will be. Look, just let me sleep here a bit. I'll wake up bright and early and go back downstairs before anyone wakes up. Your mom will never have to know."

Tezuka said nothing, finding Atobe's warmth against him to be very pleasing. Atobe had just releaved a hidden part of himself and Tezuka was sure the diva did not want to be alone at the moment. Tezuka ended up not protesting and letting Atobe fall asleep against his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Atobe lied.<p>

He didn't wake up earlier, let alone walk back to the couch in the living room on time. Instead, both Tezuka and Atobe were woken up by Tezuka's mom yelling at them, infuriated in the doorway of Tezuka's bedroom, looking at the sight of the two teens cuddling with something akin to anger in her eyes.

It wouldn't have been so bad if that's all that had happened. Unfortunately for the two boys, Tezuka's mother noticed much more than that. She noticed that Atobe had not put his pants back on. She realized her son had hickies on his neck that hadn't been there the previous night. And most of all, she certainly did not miss the dried up white essence that coated the sheets.

Tezuka was grounded for a month and Atobe was no longer permitted to step foot inside Tezuka's house. Atobe did not understand why, seeing as he had thought that Tezuka's parents, just like everyone in the world, genuinely loved him.

As Tezuka cleaned his own bedsheets that afternoon after a long morning of listening to his mother's constant ranting, Tezuka realized that his mother was foolish to believe that a simple prohibition would prevent Atobe from seeing him if he so wished.

Atobe should never be underestimated.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**Lol rich people are funny.**

**So that's the end. Thank you once again to everyone who read and reviewed! :)**


End file.
